After the Battle
by LittleCoconutHead
Summary: Fan fiction: fiction derived from the work of others. This may not be your definition but it is mine and since you now know this expect the fanfic to follow that guideline. It's about FMA obviously... It's really freakin' long too.
1. Chapter 1

**_After The Battle (an FMA Story) Chapter 1: Out of the frying Pan; Into the Fire!_**

A young girl stared out the window, her wavy brown hair cascaded midway down her back, her eyes shone with hints of red. The rain was pouring, but did little to wash away the blood. The girl looked no older then 7 yet she stared out the window with more concentration then anyone could have ever expected. Her eyes swept the wasteland which she'd called home. She pressed her hands against the seat and pushed herself up. She was dressed in a white tank top and jeans, a gold transmutation circle hung around her neck. Someone was walking the streets, someone she desperately despised. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue military uniform. "Cat!" the girl cried out and grabbed a sword off the window seat. "I think we found somethin' ta do on a rainy day like taday." She said with a New York accent. A menacing smirk crossed her face as she turned to face the doorway.

Another girl stood there, no older then about 5. She was wearing a peter-pan collared button up white blouse and a red and black plad skirt. Her black socks went to her knees, and she looked much paler then the tan girl that stood in front of her. Her blue eyes twinkled and vibrant orange hair fell to her shoulders. Half of it was tied up in a pony tail while the rest of it was down. Her voice even sounded sweeter then the other girl's. "What? What can we possible do on a day like today?" she asked. She had a heavy English accent.

The other girl grabbed cat's arm and pulled her over to the window. She pointed to the man who was now staring up at them. "Ya see that Cat?" she asked. Cat nodded. "That's Chumly, crimson alchemist, menace to society, and to us. Ya see, we're a little outta practice ya know, and I think HE might be just the person who can get our adrenalin rushin'" She proclaimed, a hand on her hip, the other twirling the sword. Her eyes were vclosed and a smirk remained steady. "A mass murdera like that ought a give up some kinda good fight, doncha think?" She opened her eyes again and stood with pride. "So whaddaya say?"

Cat looked at her and smiled. "Sounds charming, Kitty, you always seem to be able to find us some fun." She said. "I'll get my bow and arrow."

Kitty smirked and watched as Cat picked up her arrows and hand crafted bow then jumped out the window, awaiting her sister, who she'd expected would come out the front door. Just on time se came, now with shoes on. Chumly stared at the 2, his eyes looked vengeful. Kitty smirked wildly. "Another vengeful soldier, uh? Ya dun think ya can stop us do ya? Nah, 'course not, that'd be stupid." Cat readied her bow and arrow as Kitty began to walk around him, his eyes were solely on her, thought he did, said nothing. "What's da matta? Afraid of a coupla little gils like us?" She asked.

Chumly then smirked. "What a good bomb you'll make….!" The very sound of his voice was menacing. Kitty laughed slightly. "Yeah, now dat's a good one! You? Turnin' ME into a bomb! Dream on." Her ran after her and grabbed her neck. Oh crap…. she thought. this can't be good Suddenly, he let go and began laughing manically. Kitty back up. "Yo, phyco alert." She mumbled. And began to run to Cat, seeing as 1 of her arrows had been fired into his back. Then she heard it; her mother's scream. "What the he-" Suddenly Kitty felt a sharp pain in her neck, she hadn't seen her, it was like she'd popped out of no where. A blonde woman was crouched down and had just shot Kitty in the neck. She grabbed the wound and fell to her knees. She saw her mom being dragged out by some other men, she couldn't make out their faces. And her sister was being tied up by yet another.

Suddenly there was a familiar voice. "I'm sorry Kitty, but there's no other way…" the man said. Kitty looked up at him. "Dad…" she wheezed out. He was holding a gun to her forehead and she broke out into a cold sweat. The seconds ticked away more slowly then ever as his finger pressed down on the trigger. Kitty's heart beat echoed in her ears, then all at once there was a flash of light and another sharp pain though her forehead. She heard another bang and then all went black.

About a week or so later Kitty woke up. She was in a stone room, only 1 door and all the walls were covered in spikes. Her legs were spread apart and so were her arms, however, she soon realized that they weren't touching the ground. The metallic straps gave it away, someone had chained her here. She tried to moved her head but the spikes dug into her soft throat. She howled out in agony and she heard footsteps ringing outside. A man stopped in the doorway. All Kitty could see was his shadowy silhouette. "Oh, so you've woken up." He said, in a sleeze ball fashion. "Good, I was wondering when I'd be able to get a taste of the DEFEATED Akuma no Inote!" He began laughing. "where-" Kitty began weakly. "Are you! The closest thing you can get to hell, for YOU at least, for me it's heaven on Earth." "What's that mean!" she snapped back with as little strength as she had.

The mean laughed evilly and walked up to her. He leaned his face towards hers, his grey eyes alive with mischief. "Oh, you'll see, sooner then I think you'd like to imagine!


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the battle (An FMA story) Chapter 2: Nightmares of Daytime**_

Kitty's eyes widened as she stared at him with fear. "That's it." He whispered. "Squirm." His smirk was unbearable. He then took out a dagger and turned it over in his hands a couple of times. Kitty could hardly breathe, let alone speak or fight as she wanted to so badly. Much to her surprise, he cut the chain that was around her neck off the ceiling, then unchained her hands and feet, letting her fall onto the cold, unforgiving ground. She lay sprawled on the stone for a moment before the man picked her up by her neck. Kitty remained dangling in midair. She put her hands on the 1 that was holding her, trying to pry it off. Kitty began kicking franticly; in fact, she was so distracted that she didn't even realize that the man was carrying her out of the room. "lemme go ya fat ass jerk!" She screamed.

The man smirked and threw her against a stone wall. "Gladly." He replied smugly.

Kitty glared at him and growled through clenched teeth. The back of her scull had been broke open and blood trickled down her entire body. The rain was pouring yet again, her soaking hair, red with blood fell in front of her face. Her rich brown eyes flared with specks of red yet again as she reached to her side, searching for her sword. Feeling nothing she turned to look and gasped. 'WHAT!' she thought and glared up at the man who was laughing uncontrollably at her expense. "What ya laughing at, ya second rate slime ball?" She screamed, ignoring the pain entirely.

"You didn't really think we were that stupid did you! You think we'd let you run around this place fully armed!" He said it so casually, as if it was hilarious to him.

Kitty growled while giving him the death look. This, she'd discovered a while ago, was a wonderful gift in the mists of battle. The Man suddenly froze, his laughing stopped completely. And Kitty thought for a moment. "Do ya REALLY want me ta answer that question?" she asked, calmly, for once in her life.

The man just stared at her shocked, along with the other people, her sister included. "K-K-Kitty!" shouted Cat, "B-b-b-but dad killed you!" Kitty looked at her though the corner of her eye. "Ya, lottsa things are different from what tey seem." She smirked, thought her voice was weak. "As fer you…" Kitty began ansd slapped her hand on the wall, making a spear out of it. "DIE!" She yelled and Trew it at him, stabbing him in the heart. She then walked over and blew up his head. "Today, we escape!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 3 : The "Great" Escape**_

"What!" Everybody said in unison.

"lez get outta this dump.." Kitty replied smugly. "I ain't gonna stay 'ere!" She started walking out. But Cat grabbed her arm. "Kitty, Kitty please…..no."

"NO WHAT! I deserve freedom!" she screamed. "And so do the REST of you.!" Kitty proclaimed, now standing on a pile of blown up rubble. "Look, WE didn't do nuthin' wrong. WE are in the midst of WAR! Tell me why we assume the torture and agony of which tey have forced upon us!" Her voice rang over the yard. " We may be the only ones left who even 'ave the GUTS to do anythin' about this! We must fight! Fuhgeddabou' what tey said ta ya!" She began walking through the crowd, scouting out those who she knew. "Alex! This 'ere war took both yer parents, and yer lil' bro. Mel, it's cost you yer leg, it's cost all of us our dignity!" Kitty stood tall and proud, her fist clenched.

A young boy stepped forward. "But what'll they do if we get caught!"

Kitty laughed. "I dunno, I dun care, and we ain't gonna find out. Who says we'll get caught!" she demanded. No one stirred. "Good then! We leave at a quarta afta 6!" Kitty declared.

A girl piped up. "But….that's in 2 minutes…..why not just leave now?"

Kitty smirked and laughed. "'cause dat gives me enough time ta do tis," Kitty jumped on the pile of rubble. "lez review the golden rules, #3, learn how to look like yer actually payin' attention to the lecture. #2 neva do what someone tells ya to, unless it's me, 'cause I rock. An' most importantly, #1…NEVA GET CAUGHT!" All remained silent. "Ya see, tis would be where yer supposed ta cheer." A few people clapped, unappreciatively. Kitty sighed. "Well, let's get a move on then." Kitty ran out5 of the wall and came to the edge of the water. "Swim fer yer lives!"

The people began getting in the water and swimming for the nearest shore. Cat stood beside Kitty and Kitty beside their mom. "Kitty, Cat, I hope you know what you've just done…" she said sorrowfully.

Kitty looked up at her mom. "I dun have the slightest clue……..and I dun really care." She said honestly and looked at her mothers frightened face. The setting sun threw strange shadows on them. "Mom? What's wro-" Kitty asked and felt a sharp pain lab through her pack, something sharp pointed through her stomach as she dropped to the ground. The skin around it burned. "Thought you could get away with it huh?" asked a man from behind.

Kitty began to cough up blood and her vision became blurred. "Well, we'd never let that happen, NEVER!" Kitty felt whatever it was slide out and she lay limply. She felt herself be picked up and thrown carelessly over someone's shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. They carried her into the building and stripped her, then threw her into a cage. I was long, and there were metal cuffs to hold her arms and legs. Once strapped down he took out a whip and began to beat her terribly. "Fell the pain, Akuma not Inote, feel it! The cold metal!"

Kitty winced terribly and he crawled into the cage and straddled her, as if to get better aim. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a knife. Once again, her screams could not be heard. He then jabbed it straight into her heart. "N-no…." she whispered as he crawled back out of the cage and stood by her head. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for long." He said and pulled a poker, hot out of the fireplace. "It'll be over, before you know it." On his last words he stabbed her head and it went straight through her body.

Before long she was completely covered in blood. Pain surged through her very soul. no…… she thought, struggling with everything to stay alive. I can't I-I c-can't…."


	4. Chapter 4

**_After the Battle (an FMA story) Chapter 4: The Awakening_**

_Author's Note: Alright, before I start this, I'd like to say that I apologize to the…..only person who cares about this fic that I haven't updated in so long…months? A year? And I'd like to point out that I apparently didn't know too much about FMA when I started this…as apparently I thought there was an ocean near Ishbal. And I kind of screwed up reality in this….so um….I still use Kitty a lot….however….in my normal fics and rps she'd be uh…dead by no, so I'm sorry for that, but since we're already this far, I'm kind of going to still roll with the way it's been going, but try to keep this slightly more down to earth from this point on. Furthermore, if you care to see what Kitty looks like…there are pics at __http://www.littlecoconuthead. I'm sorry, as of right now I have none of Cat…I will put some up someday. And I don't remember what the hell Inote means!_

Heavy footsteps clicked on the stone of the hard ground until disappearing into the darkness. It wasn't fair…how could the plan have gone so terribly wrong?! Asking these questions to herself was the utmost form of denial. It wasn't hard to figure out, as it was all black and white: Kitty had failed, failed because she had allowed herself to get too big of an ego. An image had crept it's way into the young girls' mind. It was a familiar picture…Cat's face brimming with fear. It had been an incident only a year ago when Kitty had managed to get them in a fight with 20 soldiers. It was only one of the many examples of times when ego had caused failure. Then it hit her. Cat…what were they doing to her little sister right at that very moment? Was she ok? Did they kill her? The questions echoed like a call in a particularly steep canyon, whirling around non-stop in her head.

Cool liquid trickled over her limbs, drowning Kitty in a pool of Crimson…and finally, the paralys(which I cannot spell) on her throat finally gave in. From her rose an ear-shatter epic scream that rand and echoed through the halls. It was like all the tensions seeped out through a single breath, with it all the pain…and the guilt. It was the kind of scream that sends pigeons flying off in all directions in movies. A final burst of air ended the blood-curdling noise that seemed to linger and echo a bit through the stone corridors. With the screams disintegration, a strength arose. With it came the will to live, the courage to persevere, the wisdom to escape, and probably the most important came a heart… Yes, a heart, and I don't mean the kind that pumps blood either.

A certain…warmth had taken over Kitty's body, a slight tingling sensation invaded the privacy of her skin. This sensation was overwhelming, something strange…yet oddly familiar. This was an emotion she'd locked away many years ago because it got in the way of killer instinct. Love and Compassion for someone other then herself. It didn't make sense. There was no reason why she should care. Faces of victims flashed in memory as Kitty latched onto her brown locks of hair. Somehow, she'd found the energy and strength to sit up, then double over in a "duck and cover type position. Rivers of steamy tears raced down her dirty cheeks. They had families…friends…husbands, wives, children…NO! They weren't people. They were enemies, nothing more. They were oversized crash test dummies with guns and the skills to use them. It took hours to re-convince herself of this fact.

Then an idea hit…and it wouldn't be too terribly hard to pull off. She'd tried desperately to learn to sing in her earlier years…and she did know alchemy, her father had taken the liberty of teaching. So her voice was more mature then average for someone her age, and she had skills…no doubt about that. Better yet, people usually thought she was at least 12, so she looked older too. With a little make up, some of her father's goopy sack things, a bra and a new wardrobe she could probably make herself look at least 18. Kitty's face was engulfed by a smirk in a single instant. Everyone's familiar with the old saying, "All's fair in love and war." Well, this was war, (and since we're going with the clichés), "if you can't beat 'em join 'em." After all, there's no easier way to destroy the enemy then to gain their trust. (Oh look, another cliché!) "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 5: New Tactics_**

For some reason, Kitty's wounds didn't hurt so much anymore. Didn't make sense, but who cared? There was a puddle of water on the floor where the roof had leaked in the last rainstorm and she found some dirt. With the power of alchemy, she transformed it into two sandbags, which she hurriedly stuffed up her shirt. As for make up, she'd sneak to central, steal some, after all, she didn't have any money. She'd take a shower, then go to the military's headquarters. That's where the perfect plan would take shape. However, before she worried about that, she had to get off the island. (gee….I'm watching a t.v. show around the era of I love Lucy, can you guess what it is?!)

She looked around the grey walls before coming across a ratty burlap sack. It was probably infested with flees, but it was the best she had, so she snuck outside, and found a rock cavern near the water. A log had drifted in there, and she took no time in hallowing it out. Before long, there was a canoe tire up inside the dark, rocky walls. There, Kitty waited in the shadows for it to become dark, then once it was dark, for it to become late, and when it was late for it to become early. Then, she got in the canoe, clutching tightly onto a makeshift paddle, and under the cover of darkness, sailed out to sea. She remained a drift, for about 3 hours, then made the shore by sunrise.

It took a lot of sneaking, into a lot of stores to complete her makeover, which she completed by sneaking into a hotel with a forgotten room key. There she took a shower, changed into pale purple sweater, black mini skirt and boots, shoved the sandbags up her shirt, and made herself over, complete with styling her hair. Indeed, Kitty had accomplished her goal, she looked 18, that ought to be old enough to join the military's ranks…right? No, she was sure it was, so that's where she went. Everything was going according to plan.

Nobody even looked twice at her as she passed the hordes of busy soldiers. There was an oak door with a shiny gold plate that read Fuhrer King Bradley, which she didn't hesitate to burst through. "Fuhrer? Where do I apply fer a job?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 6: The Unspoken**_

_Ok, so I'd like to say sorry again to the only person who cares about this fanfic and I know incredibly corny it's been, but I got a twist hope it'll be better, and believe it or not, there's actually a point to this whole thing…_

The Fuhrer looked up smiling his broad smile. "Close the door." He said kindly as Kitty looked at him shocked but did so. Kitty kept glancing nervously over her shoulder once she had turned away from the door silently hoping that she hadn't actually sealed off her most plausible means of escape. "Sit down." The Fuhrer bellowed in mock kindness but when she made no motion he spoke again in a more demanding matter, taking the choice away. Hesitantly, Kitty sat on the edge of the chair that faced the Fuhrer. While she fidgeted nervously Bradley surveyed her with seemingly intense interest. Stony faced, Kitty sat waiting. About 5 minutes later nerves and impatience forced her to speak. "Sir?" she asked, "Do I got somethin' on ma face?"

Bradley laughed hollowly. "No," he replied waving away her comment, "But you bear a striking resemblance to Major Jonathan Cuklinski. Is there any relation?" Kitty shook her head slightly, still stony faced, eyes cold. "No." she said simply. With this he nodded. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Samantha," Kitty blurted out, saying the first name that came to her head. "Ma name Samantha Coraldo," She replied, sounding more assured of the fact.

"Nervous?" Inquired the Fuhrer. "Ain't ev'ryone?" she retorted, trying to keep her unease and hatred from her voice. Bradley's false smile faded and turned into a sneer. "Not like you they aren't." Kitty seemed to chuckle And turned her head away, a smirk growing on her face and her eyes closed as she turned once more to look at him. Her eyes were a strange, incomprehensible mix of loving, malicious and mischievous as she leaned in fairly close and spoke in a whisper that was both sweet and sinister. "Then they know not what they do." Her voice for the first time since the war had lost it's accent and she drew slowly back as Bradley stared at her speechless. "Do you deny it?" She asked in the same smooth tone of voice. He shook his head. "Nobody does when they come in here." Kitty's smirk became a smile a full out smile as he told her this. Her tone of voice did not change. "Well, that would be why I'm different isn't it? You see, I've seen war, I've been in war, in fact I've lived war. I have had to kill and I have seen people get killed. I have been tortured, trapped and I have been on the end of a gun several times twice it was followed with a bullet. One to my forehead, and one to my neck. You see, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." Bradley nodded grimly. "So then why and how are you still alive?" She asked. Unconsciously, Kitty touched the red stone she had attached to her necklace and closed her eyes, reliving what had happened right before she left.

_It seemed almost like a dream. The sea turned rough, the wind became unbearable, and then the hurricane was upon them. The rain was pounding down on everything and the island started to flood. The sounds of people screaming seemed distant and unreal as Kitty watched from her perch on the tower of the giant stone building. Silently she wondered where Cat was, hoped she'd be alright and her mother. They were supposed to be up here 15 minutes ago, yet she was still alone. It was cold, windy and wet, but she stayed put, scared to death of moving or calling out. It couldn't be real, it wasn't real. Even over a weak later when she was starving and her clothes had been positively shredded did it seem real. Shakily she had climbed down from the roof to walk among the bodies and the debris. Some were alive, others dead, most of them were, to Kitty, nameless and faceless. Then she saw her mother and sister on the coast. Both of them were still alive, but barely. Her mother had no more strength. She had brilliant red eyes and the same fiery hair as Cat. Once she was beautiful and elegant, but now she was covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was a mess and her clothes shredded. Her voice had once sounded like an angel's, but now it was hoarse and weak. Her eyes had lost their glorious shine and now seemed dull and lifeless. Kitty kneeled beside her mother, staring at those dull eyes, her own letting out uncontrollable tears. Her mother, with all of her might, forced a smile. "Do…what you… must." Her head flopped over along with the rest of her body and she lay motionless, cold and dead. Panicked, Kitty took several paces forward to where her sister lay, skewered with a long, wooden stick. "Cat!" Kitty cried, nearly falling over her. "End it…" Cat whispered. At this Kitty's eyes grew wide and she touched her sister's cheek. "No! I won't! I'm not gonna kill ya! Are ya insane?!" She choked and sobbed on the last word. "Please?" whispered Cat, "just do it, just do it. Willingly please…I-I'll make you!" "NO!" Kitty screamed back. "I can't do it!" Cat gave a faint smile. "You're the only one who can." With that, she placed her fingertips on Kitty's. There was a red glow, and left behind was nothing but a blood red stone and a deformed corpse that used to be Cat. Kitty stood up gripping the stone and fastened it to her necklace. She then bent over the corpse. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, touching it's forehead and pushing a few strands of bright red hair out of it's face. "Good bye…"_

After what seemed like an hour, though was only really a minute or two, Kitty opened her eyes to stare at the Fuhrer once more. "how sir, I have no idea, but the reason why I am alive is so that those who have died for me, will live on."


	7. Chapter 7

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 7: Face the Facts**_

_Wow, ok peeps, I suddenly realize how much time, energy and space I took making up and writing down titles for this. I mean, seriously, it's just too much fancy shit. But since we're to chapter 7, I'm not going to stop now for this story. As you can clearly see, however, none of my recently written stories are in this format. It's just too…I don't know, formal? Sloppy? One of the two? Same Diff? Anyways, I will hopefully be done with this "When I was your age…" type thing and I can actually get into the true adventure that I spent like 2 years writing with Kelli. Was it more? I don't know, so you'll get a whole hell of a lot of chapters really fast, then I'll slow down again, because there are parts that I have to re-write because my comp deleted it, but while I re-write it I think I still have 150 pages, so it'll keep you busy for a while. That's when the interesting stuff comes anyways. Right now it's all just pretty much background information that would have made the rest of it make a whole hell of a lot more sense. However, since the big long part is actually a role-play, it might seem like I'm back tracking a bit, because I am. It probably won't be long before I get to all that stuff, because you know, let's be honest, I don't really need a LOT of background information. (I really don't consider 7 chapters a lot, I mean, look at this AN! That's ok though, 'cause this is important.) So, if you've read the quiz/story thing that this is based off of, you won't be reading a repeat, so sorry. You'll actually be reading the thing that the quiz was based off of. (only reason I wrote the quiz series was because Kelli was grounded for several months and couldn't write with me.) I've rambled long enough with what you're going to see in the future, so you can wake up not and enjoy the show…er…story. …Oh, but one more thing, I'm sorry guys but lately I've come accustomed to breaking the most important law of fan fiction…I use the backspace key. _

The corner of the Fuhrer's lip twitched as he stared at the girl sitting before him. "Well that's all very interesting." he replied simply and began laughing. Kitty's left eye began twitching nervously as Bradley continued to laugh at her. Before she could think, temper got the best of her. "THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs. Strange red circles had begun glowing on her fingertips, just as she slammed her hand against the desk. Just as they met the wood Kitty's eyes turned to it. "Oh shit!" she proclaimed pulling her hand away, and just in time. BOOM! Tiny pieces of wood, pens, paper and glass went flying through the air. When the dust cleared, Bradley looked somewhere between angered and pleased and Kitty was standing in the middle of the newly-formed debris giggling nervously. "Oopsie… fuhgoddabou' that lil' problem…" She grinned stupidly now that her accent had rejoined her again. "It would see-"

The Fuhrer had just begun to speak with the door burst open when a man about in his mid-twenties burst into the room. He had a square jaw and glasses with somewhat spiky black hair. "Sir!" He called and saluted. "Are you alright? What happened?" His eyes scanned the scene, which under different circumstances would have been hilarious. Bradley's hair was blown back in some sort of crazy fashion and his uniform was covered in saw dust. The impact of the blow had pushed the chair into the wall, and not that Fuhrer had stood up there was only two spots of clean wall were left in the room, one of which happened to be the EXACT shape of Bradley. Kitty was standing in the middle of the room in exactly the same spot she had been when she blew up the desk. Her hair was ratted and blown back. She too, was covered with debris; only her clothes had become far more ripped and tattered then Bradley's. On the opposite wall to the clean spot shaped like the Fuhrer was one shaped like Kitty. The door knob hung for a moment and teetered helplessly before falling off the door.

"Yes as I was saying…" began the Fuhrer again, sounding annoyed, but this time addressing the man. "Lieutenant Hughes, I would seem that we have a new alchemist, You are to be deployed in a week?" "Yes sir," replied Hughes. Kitty on the other hand was staring at Bradley incoherently. Her jaw had dropped considerably as if it was about to meet the same fate as the doorknob and her eyes were open so wide they looked as if they were about to roll right out of their sockets. "Good," Bradley continued, "you shall take Ms. Cuklinski home with you until you are deployed. At that time Mustang will be waiting at the station and will take her from there." He grinned hugely at the two. Kitty once more seemed to gain the ability to speak. "Two questions: A. Why are you hiring me when I just blew up your office? B. How the hell do you know my name?! I told you it was Samantha!" The Fuhrer seemed amused at this as he smiled back at her. "Blowing up my office gave you away. Your father did tell us about your unique finger prints, Kitrice. You may go."

With that the two walked out of the office, Kitty in a mix of rage and shock and Hughes in some kind of thoughtful trance. They walked down the halls of HQ, then onto the street never saying a word to each other. Eventually though, when headquarters was left in the distance, Hughes spoke up. "So you're Kitrice Cuklinski, eh?" Kitty simply nodded, staring solemnly at the ground. "Why did you join the military? It's pretty common knowledge that you don't trust us." Kitty shook her head. "Not you. I trust you. I don't trust Bradley. It's because I don't trust HIM that I'm here." Her voice was distant and hallow, easily carried away by the wind. "You really don't make much sense, kid." He said smiling slightly. Kitty peeled her eyes of the pavement and met his gaze. "Yes I do. I make perfect sense, but in order to understand, one must read between the lines and think outside of the box." By this time they had managed to reach Maes' house and were standing on the front porch. His hand reach for the knob and her began turning it as he spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty smiled sweetly as she stepped inside. "Think about it."

The two spent a week in the house. Kitty spent most of it in the back yard pretending she didn't exist when they got news from the Fuhrer and Hughes spent most of the week convincing her that it was inevitable for her to have to deal with him again, so why bother hiding? However, after seven days, both attempts approved useless and the two came to have a father-daughter type relationship. Upon arrival to the station, A man with smooth black hair met them along with a pretty blonde woman. Kitty recognized the woman from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. Apparently, the feeling was mutual because when their eyes met the woman, whom Kitty later learned to be named Riza Hawkeye drew a sharp breath. However, Riza never did mention where they'd met before, and Kitty found it best not to ask. She had learned to trust all three of them in a fairly short amount of time, though it didn't sow until the end of the war, only four months later.

She stood beside Riza, holding a sword as Riza had her gun loaded. They were surrounded by people. They were closing in with various weapons in their hands. It was near midnight and the full moon illuminated the pair like a spot light. Riza's finger was not about to move from the trigger, but Kitty kept begging her not to shoot, swinging her sword randomly, not intended to kill, but to keep the people at a safe distance. "Are you crazy?" Riza whispered. Kitty shook her head. "No, I'm not. We're outnumbered. You don't have enough bullets, and I don't have enough energy to blow this joint. Besides, it would be impossible to slash them to death either, there's too many." And all of this was true. They were surrounded by at least 200, maybe more and Kitty was bleeding from her side, leg, temple and back. Riza too, could not have had the energy to fight them off by hand either as she had a number of wounds on her limbs and back as well. Several minutes later, Roy came rushing up. "What's going on?!" he barked. Kitty pointed at the people and proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs. "THAT'S THE ENEMY SIR!" she called. "THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" With that, she heard a snap, and orange light surrounded them, a minute later it was over and all that was left were several piles of ashes, Kitty looking stunned, Riza relieved and Roy looking absolutely mortified. That was the last night before they went home. All got promoted upon arrival back home, Roy to Colonel, Hughes to Lieutenant Colonel, Riza to Second Lieutenant and Kitty to Major. The four remained close but Kitty was never content with staying in one place for too long, and soon, she began to move and wander. She had found her grandparents inn, and came back there when she was in HQ, but she didn't dare have it's secrets discovered. She wrote into the records that it had been destroyed and went on her way. The system worked well for a while, and it wasn't until she was 15 that her best kept secret was discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 8: The Path Ahead**_

_From this point on half of all that is written belongs to Kelli. If it sounds like it was written by a couple of 6__th__ graders, that's because it was. This was written long, long time ago. Confucius command you be nice!  
_

Silver sat on top of HQ she looked out across the city. She was bored.

Kitty was walking along the road she looked at the HQ, and pulled out her watch. She stared for a moment then whispered to herself, "I wonder..." She then took a step towards it.

Silver looked at Kitty approaching HQ," Who the heck is that?" she asked

Kitty heard Silver and turned around. "I am Kitty Cuklinski." She smiled.

Silver looked back down at her, "And I care why?" she asked. Her tail curled around her legs.

Kitty laughed, "Well you're the one who asked." She then continued on her way into HQ.

Silver growled then continued watching Kitty walk toward HQ.

Just as Kitty was about to enter HQ a short blonde dude in a red coat and a suit of armor ran straight passed her, as she was almost knocked off her feet. (Yes we all know who they are!) She stared at the 2 figures as they disappeared into the building.

Silver watched the two dash inside. She looked over the edge," Stupid Elric brothers." she said

Kitty followed them in toying with her fathers old pocket watch. There was one person in particular that she wanted to see, but the rest of these people kept bugging her and she was really starting to get irritated.

Silver hung upside down watching Kitty. Her feet slipped and she fell on her head with a thud, "Oww...".Just then a military man came running out," Are you ok?..Wait you're a chimera!" He yelled. Silver laughed nervously and got up. She hit her head against his breaking it then she ran off

After a while Kitty finally gets to Hughes's office but sees that he is showing someone a picture of his daughter so decides to come back later.

Silver stopped running and caught her breath," Why did I kill that man? I could have just ran but no I had to shatter his skull!!" she said

Kitty ran into Silver as she was walking along. "Oh sorry", she said.

"I didn't do anything!" Silver yelled and ran the opposite way.

Kitty started after her. "Was it something I said?"

She stopped and turned to Kitty," I-I didn't do it..." she said. Her voice was shaky. There was a little bit of blood on her forehead.

She looked confused," I didn't accuse you of anything..." Kitty said

She was still freaked," I-Im sorry. I just did something horrible and military personnel make me feel uneasy." she said. Her tail wasn't moving

She nodded her head," Ya they make me feel like that too, and my dad is one of them..." She paused," besides I don't care what you did..."

"That's good." she said. She held out her hand, "sorry we weren't introduced before properly. I'm Silver"

She shook her hand, "and I'm Kitty, pleased to meet you." She smiled.

She smiled and nodded. All of the sudden there was a loud, shrill whistle. Silver looked in the direction it came from," Im sorry but my master wants me at the moment. We might meet again." she said and dashed towards the whistle

Kitty nodded and walked off back towards HQ to see if Hughes was done going psycho yet.

Silver stopped at a building. Laboratory 5.She was in and stood in front of a shadowy figure," You wanted to see me master?" Silver asked," Yes...I heard you killed one of the Military men." the figure said," Yes..." silver replied," Impressive." "What? I killed an innocent man and your congratulating me?!" "Yes it was your first kill. Shattered his skull." "Yes. Is that what you wanted to say?" "Yes but if you kill another military man you will be punished. Understood?" "Yes master" " Now go" "Yes master." Silver bowed and Left.

Kitty made her way back to HQ and stopped on the front steps. She sat down silently. Kitty checked the time then again stood up and went inside, this time not taking anything from anyone. Certainly Hughes would be down to Earth again, but now she had almost forgotten why she wanted to see him in the first place. Her mind kept wandering off to silver. "What happened to her?" she wondered aloud.

Silver hopped up on top of a roof and started running across the other roofs. She stopped at the end one. She looked up at the moon," Why do I have to work for her anyways?" she asked herself.

Kitty made her way to Hughes and then started talking, but now had forgotten why she was there completely and asked about the deadly thing that made him go insane...HIS DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silver sat down on the roof and continued to look at the moon, "I miss my brother..." she said

Kitty realized that she had set off a chain reaction and ran out of HQ as fast as possible and sat with her back against the wall of the building that Silver was on top of.

Silver looked down at Kitty," Hello again Kitty." she said and smiled.

Kitty looked up. "Well, hi, so what did your master want?"

"She just wanted to talk to me about what I did at HQ." She said

"Ah," Kitty sighed. "Speaking of which, I wouldn't go back there for a while, I set off THE chain reaction."

"Chain reaction?" she asked," what's that?"

"Hughes" she sighed, "I just said the 'E' word."

"Oh you mean Eylisa." she said

"Yes." she said, "Now it's kinda crazy over there..."

"Well I don't plan to go back there anyways." she said

"That's good," she sighed. Some big Muscular guy walked in front of her with sparkles around him. "What are you two doing out here?"

Silver flinched and jumped of the side of the building

Kitty looked up at the big muscular guy, "We're sitting and talking, what did it look like? And why do you have such a big ego anyways?" Armstrong smiled and flexed his muscles "it's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Kitty looked at him strange "Dude, that ain't something to brag about..." and she walked away to Silver. Armstrong had an anime fall

Silver looked at kitty," Is that major spazz gone?" she asked

"Yes," Kitty smiled. "I always wondered what he would do if I asked him why he had such a big ego." she chuckled slightly. "There seem to be a lot of them out today...more then usual. It strange and kinda creepy."

"I know. I'm starting to get really nervous." she said

"Eh, Armstrong is annoying isn't he?" Kitty turned her attention towards the sky.

"Yeah" she said and looked around nervously.

Kitty looks at her. "Don't worry," she said, "I don't think that they know, and I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while..." She smiled sweetly at Silver.

She smiled back," You know. You're the nicest person I've ever met. My master's usually mean to me." She said

Kitty looked at her worried. "Well thank you, but why is your master mean? I mean you seem very sweet to me. I mean sure you may have done some things that you shouldn't have, but we all make mistakes every once in a while right?" She smiled again.

"Right. But she's mean when I mess up what she asked me to do and when I do something I wasn't suppose to." she said

She looked at Silver again, "If she treats you badly, then how come you continue to serve her? I mean, can't you..."She paused," never mind...then you'd just be like me..."

"Well I would but...I'd be killed by her." she said and looked down

"Oh..." she sighed; "I didn't know...I-Im sorry." she twiddled with her necklace and put it on Silve\."That's not to keep, but use it wisely, and use it well." She sorta half smiled

"Its ok." she said," What does it do?" she asked and looked at it.

"It has the philosophers stone, it can do pretty much...anything, but don't abuse it...I trust that you won't though." She smiled warmly.

Her eyes widened, " The stone?!... Don't worry I won't." she said and smiled," I know exactly what to do with it."

"I'd hope so." She smiled

So you own the stone. Impressive." said a woman walking out of the shadows. She was wearing a long black dress and black gloves. She wore High heel boots and had a weird transmutation circle on her chest. Silver froze. She turned," M-master!? What are you doing here?" Silver asked nervously," I came to see if you killed anymore military men but I see you haven't. Give me the necklace." she said. Silver looked at the necklace then at her Master,"...No." she said.

Kitty lifted up her hair and there was a flash of light that knocked the woman off her feet. Kitty held her down feeling oddly protective. "Yes, it is impressive isn't it?" She smirked wildly. "What do you want from Silver? Why are you like this? I guess that doesn't matter now though. You never will be again! And about the stone...Be glad you got to see it before you die!" Kitty put her hands on the woman's neck attempting to choke her to death.

The woman put her hand on Kitty's stomach and extended her fingernails, "Oh darling it will take more than that to kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 9: The Inn had Guests?**_

_WOOT! My titles get lamer every time! Hooray for lame titles. And this was really inappropriately named you know? There really is no AFTER the battle. So far it's all been DURING the battle. Oh well._

Kitty winced and broke the fingernail. She paid no more attention to the finger embedded in her or the pain. She drew a sword and began to slash at the woman like mad. "Maybe that wasn't enough...but you can't be invincible."

Lust was cut several times but paid no attention to it. She thrusted her nails at Kitty.

Kitty dodged them as quickly as she could avoiding most damage except a large scrape on the leg. As she dodged she bounded beside silver and grabbed the necklace. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude." She shouted behind her. And bounded away from silver. Kitty put the stone to the ground. "But it was an emergency!" she transmutated and pretty much everything around Kitty and the Woman blew up.

Silver was shocked," whoa!" she said," We still need to get out of here she a humuncli and even though you blew her up she will come back!" Silver said and ran over to kitty and grabbed her arm and started to run pulling Kitty with her.

Kitty ran with Silver as fast as she could and waited until they were a safe distance away to speak.

She stopped after five minutes," That gasp was gasp Amazing!" Silver said and started to catch her breath

Kitty smiled, "thank you..." she said weakly. "You serve her...now...please...do you...know any of her...weak...ness...ess?" Kitty asked. She was tired and now that she was out of the battlefield, not longer a fighting machine and could feel the pain again.

"Sorry. She doesn't have one and if she does I don't know about It." she said mournfully

"That's too...bad..." she said then smiled weakly, "yet the best...news I've...heard all day..."

"How's that?" she asked

"It gives...me something to do." she replied calmly. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait...you said...she was...humunculi???" she started to smirk. "I remember...reading something...about those...I think...I just...figured out...how to...defeat her."

"Really? ...Well I think I need to tell you something. She works with two other humuncli." she said

Kitty sighed, "Two others...?" she looked up at the sky and spoke sarcastically. "Perfect, just perfect." She looked back at sliver and ripped off a piece of her shirt and began wrapping it around her leg. "I knew how to defeat one...but three? I guess...I have to kill them the same way. I just...hope that I'm capable of doing that..." Kitty sat down on her knees after she was done wrapping her leg and tightened her shirt by tying it in the back to cover where lust had hit her. She looked down to the ground. "Are the other two just as strong?" Kitty turned back to Silver.

"Yeah," she said, "and both as scary"

Great..." kitty sighed, "Just great..." Kitty plopped herself down on the ground lying on her back and dangled the necklace above her head. Both the gold and stone glimmered. "I guess...I'll just have to take them down...one at a time." she paused a moment and breathed in the fresh air. "...using their own desires." she smirked slightly and turned her head in Silver's direction.

Silver smiled and sat down next to Kitty. She looked up at the moon.

Kitty began to get up and turned to Silver. "I suppose...we should get out of here before THEY find us..." She paused. "My family used to own a hotel not to far from here, I haven't been there in a while but I'm almost certain it's still standing." she paused and looked up at the moon. "It's been closed down for a while, but I still have the deed to it, and all the furniture and everything is still there." She turned back towards Silver. "We could stay in it for the night..." She offered kindly.

"Sure." she said and smiled

Kitty helped Silver up and began to walk. She smiled. "It's over this way just a short distance." she said and glanced at the buildings as she walked past

"Ok." she said and followed her. She would look back nervously sometimes.

Kitty stopped at an old run-down building at the edge of town. "I know it doesn't look like much..." she looked at the old hotel."But most people don't even know it exists anymore. Since nobody's been running this place and it's pretty much on the edge of town nobody suspects it." She pulled out a golden key and opened the door. "It's the perfect place to hide from somebody, by the way sorry about all the dust and cobwebs and stuff..." She smiled and held the door open for silver.

"No. Its ok." she said and smiled. She walked in and looked around.

Kitty walked to an old desk in the back. It was filled with cobwebs and dust and all of her and her family's old clutter. She started searching through the drawers and finally found what she was looking for. Kitty pulled out a silver key and twisted it on her finger. "Well," she said, "I was almost certain I'd organized this...makes better sense that I just shoved everything aside though..." Kitty smiled at Silver. "Come on, she said as she went to a corner and began walking up the stairs, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in. Hopefully it's not too dusty..."

"Ok" she said

Kitty stopped on the 3rd floor and stopped at an old door that had the number '326' on it. She slid the key into the lock and turned on the light. "I hope this will do." She said politely and handed silver the room key. "If you need me I'll be up one floor, the first door on the right. Then of course there are only 3 rooms up there...but anyway. Have a good nights rest." She turned and walked up the stairs.

"Ok and thank you!" she said and walked into the room and turned off the lights. She hopped onto the Bed and curled up. Her tail wrapped around herself.

Kitty pushed open the door that used to be her little sisters room which was right next to her own and walked in, surprised by the fact that she'd actually remembered to clean it up and not a thing was moved. She walked over to Cat's old night stand (their parents loved cats as you can tell) and picked up and old dusty picture frame. She brushed off a layer of dust and stared into it for the longest time and began to cry. In it was a picture of her entire family, together. She put the picture in her black shoulder pack and went into her old room and fell silently asleep. The sun rose and woke Kitty up; she had almost forgotten that she had returned to the old hotel the night before. She blinked surprised to find herself in her own room on an actual bed. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked outside. "That's right..." she whispered to herself." The Humunculi and Silver..." Kitty sat there for another few seconds then got up and started making her and Silver some breakfast.

Silver opened her eyes a little and yawned. She got up and stretched then walked out of the room and looked around.

Kitty came walking up the stairs with some pancakes and eggs and walked up to Silver. "Thought we'd have a little breakfast." She smiled.

Silver smiled," That's really nice of you Kitty." she said

"Why thank you," she replied, "you gotta eat right?" suddenly the doorbell rang "what the...?" She pulled on a long tattered dress on over her clothes and went down to answer it with her hair tied up in a bun. "She opened the door and there was a short dude and a robot."Um...can I help you?" she asked. The short one spoke and asked her if this was the Cuklinski inn. She replied that it was out of business and returned to silver, closing the door in their faces.

"00 Do you know who that kid was?! That was the FullMetal Alchemist!" she said

"FULLMETAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She looked shocked "HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS PLACE IT'S BEEN GONE FOR YEARS, HE'S PART OF THE MILITARY, THEN THEY MUST KNOW TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!!!!!!!!"

"But why?" she asked confused," it's just Fullmetal. Maybe this was the only one he knows about. He might have a day off work."

"Well, at least I was disguised..." she opened the window after taking off the dress and wiping off her makeup; she jumped down through the window and somehow managed to land on her feet. For some reason unknown to her they were still standing at the door. "I'm sorry about my servant's rude behavior..."she said, "what do you want?"

"Well. I was looking at the prices of Inns and found that yours is the cheapest." Ed said, "And the rest of the Inns are near HQ and I don't want Mustang bugging me."

"So do you have room for two? And how much is it for two nights stay?" Asked Al.

"Well, it's a bit of a stretch but I guess...I could stay here for that long." She opened the front door and walked to the still extremely dusty and cluttered desk. She picked up yet another silver key and began to walk along the right corridor. "Come on..." she said and stopped at door 134."This should do." She handed them the key. "Now tell me, how did we end up on that listing, it must've been pretty old because according to official records it was destroyed 2 years ago."

Al looks at list," Ed she's right look at the date." he said and handed the list to Ed," The date is 1910" Ed said. Ed took the key

Silver hid in her room knowing that if Ed and/or Al knew about her she'd probably lose her life.

"Well, enjoy your stay" she ran back up to Silver and was about to tell her why she had acted as she had the first time, but decided against it, just in case Lust or the military was anywhere near.

"Do they know I'm here?" Silver asked nervously

"No," she answered, "they don't know of anything here except room 134." she sighed. "Thank goodness. I just hope they don't wander off into the basement..." she paused "or here, or the 4th floor. Especially the basement and the 4th floor..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 10: What They Needn't Know**_

"Why not the basement and the 4th floor?" she asked

"the basement and the 4th floor have things they shouldn't know." She explained. "The 4th floor has all of my research, it's highly doubted that they could de-code it though..." she paused. "The hotel thing is simply a cover so that nobody would expect anything. The basement, unlike what Tell people, is NOT a storage room." She paused and looked around nervously making sure that nobody was in earshot. She leaned to whisper in Silver's ear. "It's a laboratory." She held her necklace. "The one that the stone was foraged in." Kitty smiled slightly, knowing that she was lying through her teeth, but the lie seemed better then the truth.

"Whoa..." She said

FF to night

Kitty opened Silver's window again and sat on the roof looking at the stars.

"Brother I'm gonna go look around." Al said," Fine just don't get lost." said Ed. Al walked out of the room and walked down the hallway.

Silver was out of her room walking down the same hallway as Al. They ran into each other," Oh sorry...AHHH A CHIMERA!" Al yelled, "EEK A GIANT WALKING SUIT OF ARMOR!" Silver yelled and turned to run but Al grabbed the back of her shirt

Kitty came down off the roof. "Why is everybody yelling?!" Kitty looked at Al, "let go of her will ya?"

"But she's a chimera." Al said not letting go of silver who was fussing and trying to bite Al's arm.

ED came out of the room, "What's going on ou-- HOLY SHIT A CHIMERA!" He yelled angrily

"Yes, I know she's a Chimera, let her go." She eyed them. "Even if you are paying costumers I still have the ability to throw you out." She glared at Ed and Al.

Al let go of Silver," I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SUE YOU!" Silver yelled angrily," Yeah but do you have lawyers?" Ed asked,"...SHUT UP SHRIMP!" Silver yelled. Al held his brother back when he tried to get at Silver," So why is a chimera here?" Al asked

"Because she is..." Kitty said in a know it all manner. "and ya...she has a lawyer, me." she replied.

Silver stuck her tongue out at Ed, " Nah nah you can't get me 'cause your brother is a goody two shoes!" She said. Al got angry and let go of Ed. Ed attacked her," Take that and-- what the?" he said and pulled a list out of silver's pocket," Lust? You work for Lust?!" Ed asked. His face was serious.

Kitty put her hand on silver's shoulder. "You make it sound like she has a choice!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. "And that is her possession! I can arrest you for theft!"

Ed handed Silver the list, "Sorry. Its just why the humuncli...?" Ed asked. His face still serious." 'cause maybe I was taken when I was little! Did you ever think that might be possible?!" she said," You would never understand! NEVER!" she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Kitty nelt down beside Silver and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Silver, it's ok..." she soothed and gave the brothers a deadly glare, "Come on, lets go." she said helping Silver up and walking towards the stairs.

"R-right" She said and walked with Kitty. She still had tears in her eyes.

Ed stood there," Brother..." Al said," Not now." Ed said and walked back to the room and locked the door behind him. Al just watched the girls walk away. If he actually had a body he'd would have had a pitiful face.

They reached the room and walked in. Kitty sat on the window seat in the room. She looked up at Silver kindly. "Pay no mind to them; they're just idiots, just like the majority of the rest of the world..." Kitty sighed.

"Your right." she said and smiled faintly.

Al had followed them and knocked on the door," May I come in?" Al asked nicely

Kitty walked to the door and opened it as far as the chain would allow. "What do you want?!" she asked him irritated.

"I wanted to apologize to you girls for my brother." he said

She looked towards Silver in a shall-I manner and undid the chain. "Well, uh...thank you for doing that.'" kitty forced a smile.

"Yes thank you Alphonse." she said and smiled sweetly

Kitty opened the door wide enough for him to get in, not sure what to expect. "Have a seat." she offered.

Thank you" said Al and walked in and sat next to Silver.

Silver examined Al's armor," Unique detail, nice design this must have been created by a master." she said," Its not that neat." Al said," so why do you--" "Did" "oh why did you work for the humuncli?" "Was taken from my brother when I was little but I don't remember when or who turned me into this."

Kitty sat on the window seat for a few minutes then slipped out the door. She knew that Ed had locked his door, but somehow she didn't quite trust that he would stay there. She bounded down to the first floor and into the basement, just to make sure that nothing down there had been touched.

Al and Silver sat in silence. Something flashed past the window. Al went to the window to see what it was. He was pulled out the window, "!?!" She ran towards the window. A shadowy being jumped in through the window. Silver screamed.

Ed heard her scream and was about to run out of his room but was stopped by a different being. He looked at it and backed against the door. He clapped and turned his arm into a blade," Don't come any closer you...you..."

Kitty even though in the basement heard Silver's scream and went up the back way, which she knew nobody could possibly find, unless they snuck into the basement, which she personally made impossible. She burst in through Silver's door to see the shadowy being. "So it's a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get!" She yelled. She lifted her hair and a sword appeared in her hand.

The being looked at her then at Silver. he grabbed Silver and jumped out the window.

Ed kept his back against the door looking at the being what he saw staring back shocked him a little. Two blank eyes were staring back. The being got closer and closer and closer...

Kitty, without thinking jumped out the window after the creature. She caught up with it. "What's the matter, too scared to fight me!" she yelled irritated. (Hm...she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed is she?) "And put Silver down now!" she yelled again in complete rage.


	11. Chapter 11

_**After The Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 11: You Can Do That**_

_Once again, my title is lame, as always. Deal with it._

The being stopped and looked back at her, "Heh. Like I'd listen to a pathetic human." It said. In the moon light it was visible. It was a man with Dark green hair. His eyes purple and he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a skirt short. He was holding Silver by her neck.(Summary: A cross dressed palm tree man Ho)

Ed panicked and unlocked the door and rushed out, but he just ran into another person.

"Let go of her!" Kitty demanded slashing his arm off. "Silver, I'd run if I were you!" She looked up at the cross dressed palm tree dude. "I know it may seem corny to keep repeating my tricks...but why stop if they work." She smirked. "And I'm not nearly as pathetic as you think!" She put the necklace to the palm tree dudes forehead blowing him to pieces as she had the ground with Lust. She suspected that this was another one of the humunculi so after that had been done she ran off and grabbed silver's arm. "Come on!" she yelled. Kitty told silver some directions to go. She however was going back to the inn. She busted in to find the other 2 creatures. "So...we meet again!"

"So we do." said Lust. The other being looked at her hungrily, "Hey Lust, Can I eat this girl? Can I?" It asked," No, no Gluttony you'll get a stomach ache if you eat this third rate fool." She said and smirked

((What those two just said were quotes from the Manga))

Silver, following Kitty's directions continued running.

"who you calling 3rd rate?!" She said angrily then calmed down realizing that with 2 of them around I'd be better to just talk her way out of this. "Last I checked," she held out her necklace. "I had the stone." she said slyly. "I know you want it; the world knows you want it." Kitty smirked. "you can't just want it for the sake of having it, do you?"

Lust looked at her,"...We want to become human. Nothing more." she said. She put her fingernail against Kitty's neck.

Silver stopped and rested. A man stood behind her. She looked back," Oh its you Fuhrer...FUHRER?!PRI--" She tried to yelled but was cut off by a Iron grip on her neck. She was lifted into the air.

"P-Pride..." she said softly then fainted. The "Fuhrer" Threw Silvers limp body to the ground, " Lady Dante is very angry with you Silver." He said

Kitty looked uncomfortably at the fingernail at her neck. "Well then," she continued. "I'm fully prepared to make a deal with you." she paused for a moment. "See, you have something that I desire as well." She smirked. "I'll turn you human...if you agree to give me that one thing in return." She waited for Lust's answer before continuing further with the deal.

"...What is it?" Lust asked.

"Silver." She smiled slyly (ha ha, it's like she's a real sales girl...almost) "so whadoya say? Your hearts deepest desire, for one chimera."

"...Deal." Lust said and withdrew her nail, "but you'll have to find Pride to get Silver."

"Pride?" she looked at her confused. "Who...or what is pride?" she paused, "I don't think you mean what I think you mean (wow that's kinda oxymoronic isn't it?), I'mean, never mind, I find Pride, then I get Silver," she paused "I will be able to do both at any time I please, so" she began. "Now you have an option, risk me turning you now, or wait until i have my half of the deal and be sure that's exactly what I will do."

"...You may find Silver first but if you break your part of the deal you'll both die." She said

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't, I've been in the sales business way too long to be that stupid." She backed away. "Stay here, I'll be back." she turned and ran away, for some reason believing that Lust wouldn't do anything but was kinda scared of Gluttony. Since Kitty had given Silver directions she was almost certain she knew where she was. She followed the path directly as she had told Silver and found her lying on the ground. Kitty's eyes widened. "Silver...? no..."

the "Fuhrer" looked at Kitty," Who are you?" He asked. He saw that she was looking at Silver," ah you must be the girl with the stone. Don't worry about the chimera she's fine...for the moment." He said

"heh, ya, that's me, I made a deal with LUST and I don't know who you are, but all I know is that I didn't say anything about you. But from you I want information. Who is this pride kid? Why do I need to find him, her...or whatever?" She looked at this...being.

"I am Pride." He said in a harsh voice," you said you made a deal with Lust. What kind?" he asked.

"One that I plan to full-fill." she smirked and put Silver on her back and ran as quickly as she could back to the inn to find Lust again. "I'm back..." she smiled quietly.

"Good. Now finish your End of the deal." Lust said

Silver started to wake up she opened her eyes a little," Kitty? Why does…my head hurt so much?" she asked faintly

Kitty looked at silver "dunno." she laid her down. Kitty walked up to lust and lined the necklace up with the transmutation mark on her chest. it started to glow and everything was filled with a bright light. the dust swirled around them and in about the 10 longest minutes Kitty had ever seen she was flung backwards onto the ground. The dust and light cleared and she could see Lust who had also been pushed back from what had just happened. she crawled over and shakily turned her over, the circle on her chest was gone and color had returned to her skin. Kitty then backed away slightly. "OMG!!! I knew that I...but how did it...is that even...OMG!!!!!!! IT WORKED????!!!!!!!!" Kitty scrambled back to Silver and hugged her

Silver was still kinda unconscious but she saw Lust," HOLY SHIT!!!!" she said fully awake now," What the heck just…OH MY GOD Kitty did you ACTUALLY TURN HER HUMAN?!" she asked amazed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 12: (Insert Lame Title Here)**_

"I...think...so..." Kitty was equally amazed, she'd thought she'd try this before, as it was a good idea, but she was somehow surprised that it happened.

"So you did turn her human?" she asked

"In exchange for your freedom, yes." she answered this time more sure of what had just happened.

"Thank you...but that means we need to get out of here. Now." she said nervously. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Gluttony," oh yeah one question Kitty. Why didn't you turn Gluttony human?!" she asked.

Lust stood up," Thank you Girl. Since we've completed are deal," she said and snapped. Gluttony put his mouth on Kitty's head," KITTY!" Silver yelled and tried kicking Gluttony but of course it didn't work.

Kitty put her necklace on Gluttony's forehead causing an explosion that sent him flying backwards. she then called after ed and grabbed Silver by the hand running out as fast as possible. "Now is NOT the time to talk!" she said as she ran.

Ed ran after them.

Silver ran as fast as she could but was still right behind Kitty.

Eventually they had ran quite far. "Tell me where that stupid circle thing is and I will..." she groaned.

"You mean his oboros sign? Well...heh heh it's on his tongue." she said.

Ed finally caught up.

"Oh...yay." she said sarcastically. "Another encounter with his tongue..."

"...I wonder how much it hurt to get that tattooed on his tongue." she said

She looked at her strangely. "I know somebody with a diamond pierced in his...why don't you ask him?"

She laughed a little," I might..." she said and looked up at the moon," I hope they didn't kill my brother."

She looked at Silver concerned. "Your brother? Why would they kill him?" suddenly at the word 'brother' she remembered something. "Um...what happened to Al?"

"...oops I forgot about Al. He was pulled out the window by Envy and now I don't know where he is." she said

"Great, so...lemme get this straight, we have one person who almost got killed, that's you, one person who's missing, that's al, One person who...isn't really doing anything at all, that's ed, one deranged woman, Lust, 1 idiot trying to eat me, gluttony, and 1 kidnapper, Envy. Sound about right?" Kitty asked.

"That sums it up." she said.

Kitty got up. "Guess I'd better finish what I started..." she said and walked back towards the hotel.

Silver grabbed Kitty's arm," Not now. They'll expect it." she said

"I meant kill Lust..." she looked over at Silver, "but I suppose...your right..."

Silver smiled,"...I just realized we don't have a place to stay." she said.

Kitty sweat dropped. "And I can't very well mooch anything off Hughes or Roy at the moment can I?" she sighed. "Ed, you don't happen to still have that outdated peice of paper do you?"

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled it out," Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Good! That piece of paper is out-dated but at this point I don't care! there has got to be somewhere around here..." She took the paper from Ed. "she looked at where they were and pointed at the name of an old inn, "There! it's right down this street, if we're lucky it isn't closed and the you-know-who's won't find us." she ran across the street and stopped where the inn was, to her surprise they were open and gave them a 3 for 2 discount (Kitty and silver shared the same room so they went on the same fair). Kitty paid and they went off to the rooms, (they let Ed have a separate room)

Ed found a radio in his room and turned in on blasting, "WOO! YEAH!" Ed yelled and danced

"What is he doing in there...? Never mind I don't wanna know." Silver said

Kitty started dancing, then stopped when it got to a slower song "Hm...I dunno, but it's gonna get us thrown out..." she replied irritated.

There was the sound of his door being opened," What the?! What do you want?" Ed asked, "Turn off that damn radio. Its two in the morning." the person said, "Fine." Ed said and shut it off and went to bed. The person walked out of his room and closed the door.

Kitty fell asleep on the window sill and began mumbling about the nights events.

Silver had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep.

Al was tied up in chains in an abandoned warehouse," W-where am I?" Al asked himself.All he could see was darkness. A woman with brown hair walked out of the shadows," Hello Alphonse." she said and smiled," How do you know my-- Fuhrers secretary?" Al said

Kitty suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. She opened the window (wow...ya think?) and climbed out onto the roof. She carefully closed it, to make sure that Silver and Ed didn't notice anything. "Sorry Silver..." she whispered and jumped off. "But I have unfinished business to take care of." She again whispered and began running as fast as she could back to death row, AKA, her inn.

Silver stretched out then curled back up.

"Why are you here?" Al asked, I have my reasons Alphonse." she replied," Can you help me?" he asked," No" she said. Al noticed two things different about her. One, she wasn't wearing that uniform she always wears she was wearing a black dress and two...

She had the oboros symbol on her chest and little bit to the right of where Lusts had been!

Kitty not quite sure how she gotten there busted in through he window shattering in completely and flipped in landing in front of Al, "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"A simple secretary." she said," nothing more."

Al looked at Kitty. If he could he would smile.

Kitty laughed. "Ok, then...'Simple secretary'." She smiled menacingly. "Why you holdin' Al hostage then? And..." she paused. "Don't I know you from somewhere? You just look so familiar..."

"My own reasons." she said," and it's impossible unless you are in the military."

She smirked. "Well that explains it, trust me, it's FAR from impossible, and even if it was I've done the impossible before." She smiled. "IN the military, no, friends with The Lieutenant Colonel, yes. And I fight with Roy all the time, usually in his office." she pointed to her arm and chest. "Hence the burn marks." she paused once more, "and I sneak in the back door at the library, sometimes I go in the front and..." she stopped to catch her breath.

"TACOS!!" (Don't ask) Silver said and woke up. She got up and yawned," Kitty?" she said and looked around. She walked towards the window and opened it.

"...it's impossible to count how many times I've mooched stay off of Hughes, and," she held out her watch. "My dad was a state alchemist and he gave me this. Plus, I have this." she pointed to her necklace. "Mighty fine ruby eh? Ok, so I dunno what that has to do with anything either but still...it is pretty!" She stopped for a moment. 'ok, now that I've pretty much blabbered on about my relationship with the military I want answers damn it! Now, Why do you have Al here of all places?!"

"Because." she said.

Silver climbed out of the window up on top of the roof. She saw a full moon. She howled or.. at least the wolf part of her did.

Al tried to get the chains off but couldn't

"Because this is where I'm suppose to meet Lady Dante, she has plans for Alphonse." she said

Kitty looked interested, figuring as she was usually the one coming up with schemes. Though Kitty, being… Kitty was determined to figure out a way to talk her way into, and back out of this mess. "Plans?" she asked. "What kind of plans. Perhaps I'm interested in these so called plans." she said slyly shooting a wink and a don't-say-a-single-word look at Al.

Al nodded

"She plans to fuse the ingredients for the philosopher's stone with him." She said plainly

Silver looked at the moon and began singing the lullaby she knew from when she was little:

" kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai niai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to tooku de omoeru you ni kaeru basho de aru you ni"

Kitty looked at this so called secretary strangely. "Oh? is that so?" she was still speaking in her sales girl manner. "Tell me, what does she hope to gain from this, cause I'd love to burst her bubble, the stone is already created."

"I know this and she does too, Kitty, but we know you won't give us yours nor create another in the basement of your Inn." she said

"Your correct, I won't create another one, couldn't stand another disaster like that stupid hurricane..." she paused, "but that doesn't mean that I won't help you with something you want, other then Al." she smirked wildly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 13: The "Unluckiest" Chapter**_

_Please, just don't ask, my titles suck, deal with it!_

"...We do not need your help child." she said and walked past Kitty to Al," besides the only things we need to do is put the ingredients in Alphonse then have Gluttony devour him."

Kitty stumbled back slightly. "Gluttony...so that means Lust..." Her eyes widened and she ran towards Al pushing the so-called-secretary over. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier" she said quietly while undoing the chains as fast as possible and eventually getting them off. "but how about we run?" Kitty grabbed Al's arm and sort of dragged him out of the building. "We'd better mover fast" she said blowing up a chunk of the ground to create sort of a smoke screen to get away easier. ''I know where your brother is, come on!"

"Ok" Al said and ran with Kitty.

Silver continued singing then stopped. She noticed Kitty and Al running back to the Inn," Kitty? Al? What are you doing?" she called down to them.

"Running!" replied Kitty, "Isn't it obvious?" Kitty opened the front door for Al and followed him inside. She ran up to the rooms, "your brother is in there, assuming that he has more of a brain then I do." she smiled softly and went into her and sliver's room and sat down with her back against the door out of breath.

Al walked into the room. Of course Ed was sleeping. "Brother! Wake up!" al said and shook his brother. Ed was still asleep.

Silver climbed back into the room," Why were you running?" she asked going over to Kitty.

"To get away from that so-called-secretary." she spoke in a soft tone of voice, almost silence. "i covered our tracks...but I...I know...I said I wouldn't go...but he did have decency...and I...I..." she paused, "I was worried about him." she sighed and began to shake.

Silver looked at her," Its ok Kitty. You did the right thing and I'm happy you did. But what's the matter? You said you covered your tracks." she asked

"She's crazy...crazy!" she replied. "She's just crazy, they all are." she paused, "I just hope they don't find you." She sighed and looked around nervously.

Silver was confused. She had no idea what Kitty was talking about.

"Al... body... stone... just crazy." Eventually after sitting for a while she was able to speak in complete sentences again. "Lust, Gluttony, they just don't know when to quit do they?" she sighed "I give her what she wants, and she tries to kill me. She has what she wants and gives it up."

"What the heck are you talking about?" she asked

"Somehow I got to an old, run down warehouse, not quite sure how, but I got there. I busted a window, though that really has nothing to do with anything, but it looked cool god damn it! Al was tied up, I tried to interrogate this crazy secretary person, didn't work. So then I tried to play dumb, that didn't work either, tried a sales pitch, nothing happened, acted like I was on her side, that didn't work either ran… that worked." she sighed. "She had that symbol thingy...in the same spot that Lust did."

"Your talking about Sloth." she said," what about Lust and Gluttony? You said something about them a little while ago."

"Yes...they were coming...or at least...Gluttony was, but I can't imagine he'd go anywhere without her." she answered.

Silver shivered,"...wait. I remember! They told me of their plan a few weeks ago! They planned to capture Al and fuse him with the ingredients. Then, bring him back to where the 'gate' is and bring Gluttony too. Then, remove all of Gluttony's feelings except hunger leaving him a mindless monster. Because of all the humans Gluttony devoured. If he devours Al he'll complete the philosopher's stone!" she explained.

"Oh great." Kitty sighed. "Well, at least you know…" She looked up at the ceiling. "I remember when the most confusing thing in my life was why Roy had like fire and not something that hurt less, like water..." she sighed. "That was just last week. I miss last week, when the world was simple..." She fell asleep right then and there.

Silver smiled and went over to the bed and pulled off a cover then put it on Kitty. She went back to the bed and curled up then fell asleep.

At about 6 Kitty was finally woken up by the sun. "Ugh..." she moaned quietly. "PLEASE tell me that was just a dream..."

Silver was laying on her back. She rolled over and fell off the bed, "Owwwww..." she said and got up. She yawned, "What you mean last night? Nope that wasn't a dream..."

"You alright?" she asked, still groggy due to the fact that it was early morning. After what Silver had just said sunk in she managed to mutter an extremely sarcastic "Yay..."

Silver fell backwards back onto the bed and fell asleep again. She wasn't use to waking up this early.

Kitty looked over at her, eager to get going but realizing that leaving now would be stupid so she left downstairs to go make some breakfast.

Al sat in his and Ed's room waiting for Ed to wake up. He was thinking of what Sloth had said the previous night, "Why me? Why do they have to put the ingredients in me?" he asked himself

There was a knock on Ed and Al's door. "Ed! Get up! Food!" Kitty said and walked in. "I've already dropped some off at the owners room and well, it was early and I was bored, so eat." she smiled.

As soon as Kitty said "food" Ed woke up and ran over to her, "Food?" he asked

"ya," she said handing him a tray. "It's amazing really, I just met you and already I know what gets your attention." she winked then turned to Al. "Are you...all right?" she asked.

"Yes thanks to you." Al said. As soon as Ed got the tray he started eating.

She smiled, "Well, that's good to hear. I have to go drop this last tray off at our room." she paused, "would you like me to come back?"

Al looked at Ed who was still stuffing his face," No thank you." said Al.

"Mkay," she said perkily and pretty much skipped out of the room. She waltzed into hers and Silver's "Silver, food!" she said.

Silver sat up, "Food!" she said happily.

"Yup! Food!" she said perkily handing her a plate with a stack of waffles and sausage, bacon, pancakes, cereal, an apple, a danish, and a jelly donut. (She gave that to everyone) "I was bored so I kinda went overboard, but i figured I have a bottomless pit stomach, and you like to eat."

Silver looked at it all and noticed the bacon.

At the same time she did Ed noticed his

"BACON!!!!!" They both yelled at the same time

"Yes," she giggled slightly, "bacon!" she said eating her food as well.

Silver ate about as fast as Ed. She paused," Thanks Kitty." she said then continued eating

Kitty giggled. "You're welcome!" she smiled and began eating her waffles and pretty much everything else. Eventually she finished. "If it fits in your mouth, it's edible!" she blurted from out of the blue.

Silver finished then looked at Kitty weird. Then laughed.

She smiled. "Ok...I have this feeling that we should leave and go somewhere..." she paused. "only trouble is, I don't know where we could go!"

"Maybe we can stay at your friend Hughes house." Silver suggested

Kitty looked shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Silver?" she said backing away slowly.

Silver stood up," What it was only a suggestion, Kitty." she said

"Yes, a suggestion that I would expect from Ed or Al, or Cat or my dad, or even from me if I was alone, but not from you. Hughes is Lieutenant Colonel, a military man, I mean if your comfortable with that I'd be more then happy to take us there...it's just…nothing I would've ever expected, that's all." she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I do feel comfortable with it. I could just hide my tail." she said and smiled

"ok then..." she lifted one eyebrow and poked Silver. "again I ask, who are you and what have you done with Silver?!"

"I am Silver." she said

She eyed her suspiciously. "you sure about that?" she then began to laugh slightly. "Palm tree lady didn't follow us did he?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 14: Who Are You?**_

"I don't think so. And yes I am Silver. What? Don't you trust me?" she asked

"it's just, last I checked, you were making sure that I didn't tell Fullmetal who you were because you were scared of any and all military personnel." she sighed. "but I suppose we've nowhere else to go..." she grabbed her bag, "Come on, Silver, let's get going." Outside of the Elric's room she just shouted, "We're leaving, see ya." and continued downstairs to check out.

Silver smirked and followed Kitty downstairs. "WHAT!?" Ed and Al yelled and ran out of the room after Kitty and Silver.

She stopped and turned. "I said we're leaving, if you really wanna follow us then do, if not, see ya!" She turned and walked down the stairs.

"We're coming!" Ed and Al said and followed them.

Silver looked back at then with this kind of look: TT

Kitty looked over at Silver, "get used to 'em, I have a feeling that they'll be sticking around for a while." she smiled slightly and checked out of the inn.

"Right." Silver said

Kitty bounded out of the inn and turned to Ed and Al. "You 2 know Hughes right?" she asked, assuming that they did.

"Of course. Al and I helped deliver his daughter." Ed said

She smiled, "good, cause if you're following us then you're gonna see him again!"

"Oh great..." Ed said

Kitty laughed. "Well, if you know where else we could possibly go..." she smirked, "It's not like we can stay in one place for long and most everywhere that we could stay is too close to the last. We don't have much choice under the circumstances. So, your choices are, follow us, go find somewhere else, or go back and take your chances with the homunculi." she smiled sarcastically.

"I choose follow you guys." Ed said," I agree." said Al

"Good choice." Kitty smiled and sort of bounded ahead of them until eventually she got to where she was headed and stopped.

Silver caught up to Kitty," So is this the place?" she asked.

Al and Ed were far behind

"Yup, this is it, unusually quiet though..." she sighed, "I still cannot believe that you are really going to let me take you here, I can't believe you actually suggested it..."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises!" she said and smiled.

Ed and Al caught up," Man, you guys are fast." Ed said panting," Hey Ed can I borrow your coat?" Silver asked," Why?" Ed asked, "Because. I need it to wrap around my waist to hide my tail." she said, "...Fine." Ed said and gave silver his coat. She wrapped it around her waist covering her tail.

Kitty sat leaning on the fence and spotted a figure in the distance. Immediately she knew who it was and ran up to him. "Hi!" she smiled hyperly. He returned her smile and they got into a big long conversation about who-knows-what and who-cares-who. Finally she had walked with him back down to the house and saw Silver. "Oh ya, the point of why I'm even here. This is Silver, and ya…you've met the Elric's. and um...we where wondering if we could stay here for tonight." He smiled at her. "Sure," he replied. "Oh, and Silver, this is Hughes." she pointed to the man standing beside her. "Ah, hello Silver!" he smiled and let them in.

Silver smiled and walked in. She looked around," You have a nice home Hughes." she said

Ed and Al walked in behind Silver.

"Thank you Silver." he said smiling slightly. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Kitty said in shock. "I brought donuts!" she said pulling out a box from earlier that morning when she'd gone crazy. "Thanks Kitty," he said.

So Hughes I heard you have a daughter." Silver said

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ed and Al yelled

Kitty sighed (yes, the famous words from Quantum Leap.) "Oh boy..." Hughes pulled out a picture of his daughter. "Yes, here she is, isn't she just the most precious and darling little angel you've ever seen. She just spreads happiness and joy wherever she goes! Don't you agree? hmm? hmm?" He had the I'm talking about my daughter expression and was by this time right up in Silver's face.

"I agree! She is the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Silver said

Ed's face was like this: 0.0

Hughes continued to go crazy and started dancing around the room. Kitty got annoyed after about 15 minutes of this and poked him with a broom. Suddenly he snapped back down to Earth. "So, why are you here anyways?" he asked. Kitty smiled. "like I said, needed a place to stay and ya...last time I saw you was when you were at work and ya...just thought I might as well say hi." she said as casually as possible not telling him a thing about Al, or what she had done with Lust and what Lust wanted to do to her.

"Psst Silver." Ed whispered. Silver went over to him," what?" she asked in a whisper," What if Hughes discovers your tail?" he asked," Then...I'll probably be taken in to the Fuhrer where I'll be...executed" she said.

Kitty continued to smile and sat down over hearing Ed and Silver. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this but..." she whispered under her breath. "So, how is Elycia doing?" she asked knowing how to keep his mind off of whatever she was doing. They got into a rather long conversation as she dug in her bag. She eventually found what she was looking for, a winter cloak. she handed it to Silver. "Extra protection." she whispered again under her breath and winked at her.

Silver smiled and took the cloak. She put it on, "Thanks." Silver whispered

"welcome." she said watching Hughes chatter away. Eventually he stopped, "Nice to see you boys again too!" he said to Ed and Al smiling.

"Yeah." Ed said and smiled.

FF to night

Kitty walked up to a room sort of upstairs and waited for Silver to come up, somehow she was still shocked by her being ok with staying where they where.

Ed and Al went up stairs," Uh Mr. Hughes can I talk to you outside?" Silver asked


	15. Chapter 15

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 15: Oh My God…NO!**_

_Kitty over heard her and she couldn't help but wonder what Silver would want to talk to Hughes about, her being so skittish of military men and all. She opened the window and climbed onto the roof and lay down directly under it to make sure they couldn't see her and ease dropped._

Ed and Al went into a room. Ed lay down and started thinking about the philosopher's stone.

Hughes nodded. "Sure, silver." He walked out onto the porch, "so what did you want to talk about?"

Silver reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun," I want to talk about you. You know too much Hughes." she said and transformed. Silver was actually Envy. Envy shot Hughes...

_Kitty couldn't help herself, since she'd had a bird's eye view she took a bow and arrow and aimed it at Envy hitting him, then grabbing her sword and jumping from the roof. "I could've known as much." she said holding her sword to Envy's neck the exact same way as Lust had held her finger nail to Kitty's. She backed him into a corner. "Knew too much ey?" she said sternly. Her eyes looked like solid ice. "I knew you weren't Silver...what did you do with her, and what did he know that I don't? I gave your stupid little master what she wanted." Her eyes gleamed with anger as she moved her sword closer to Envy's throat._

"He worked for the Military. He would have told Colonel then Colonel would alert everyone then our plans would be ruined .And I'm not telling you what I did with the chimera," he said ignoring the sword.

"Oh yes, you will." She demanded, not having the time to feel sad yet since her anger had completely consumed her. "As I remember, the chimera belongs to me, Kitty Cuklinski, and also, Lust owes her heart being able to beat properly to me as well!" Her eyes gleamed with blind fury. "And I can do the same to you. Only, I don't think I'd let you live as long as I've let your pathetic master, Lust!" she screamed. She till held her sword in place with one hand inching closer every second and grabbed her necklace with the other. "And you know I'll do it!" she became colder then ice.

"Lab 5.The chimeras in Lab 5. Oh, and Lusts heart really isn't beating anymore." Envy said and smirked

"Just what I wanted to hear," she smirked wildly. "And for giving me the information, I'll just finish off fast instead of slowly and painfully." She put her necklace to his forehead and turned him human, managing to do it quicker this time and keep her balance. Still having him trapped in a corner she took out her bow and arrow again, this time shooting him in the heart. "Don't worry, the arrow won't kill you, that's just for poisoning in case chopping you in 2 doesn't work." she pulled out her sword cutting Envy straight down the middle of his head. "Apparently somebody stole my fun. Oh well, 2 down, 1 to go." She turned towards Hughes and realized what had just happened. "Oh my god...HUGHES!!!!!!!!!!!" she began to bawl on the front porch.

Ed and Al came running out," What happene-- Hughes? HUGHES!" Ed yelled and ran over to Hughes body, "Oh my god..." Ed started crying. If Al could he'd be crying too.

_Kitty blinked through the tears. "why?" she said in a shaky voice. "why...?" she knew that she wasn't completely powerless, she also knew that Elycia couldn't see what had just happened. She continued to stare, normally she would've done something immediately, but she was too shocked._

Ed cried.

Gracia came running outside with Elycia right beside her," What happ—Oh My God Maes!" she said and ran over to Hughes lifeless body.

Elycia came too, "Daddy? Why are you sleeping outside? Daddy? Daddy! Wake up!" Elycia said shaking Hughes.

_Hearing Elycia and Gracia's voice snapped Kitty suddenly back to her senses. "I hope...this works..." Kitty unlatched her necklace and put it directly over his heart. "She glanced up. "I don't want any of you getting caught in this, please go inside, I don't want to hurt you by accident." she looked lifelessly up at the 4 other people around her._

Gracia picked Elycia and went inside. Ed nodded and followed them inside. "Kitty..." Al said then went inside.


	16. Chapter 16

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 16: This is Really Long, You Know That?**_

_I mean, 16 fucking chapters and the scroll bar barely looks like it moved!_

_She closed her eyes and whispered to herself. "Please work, whatever happens, just let it work..." She put her hands on her necklace and the wind started to pick up. a light surrounded both Kitty and Hughes for quite a while, maybe about 15 min. finally the light dimmed and the dust blew away. Kitty finally opened her eyes and put the necklace back on. He put her hand over his heart. "Thank goodness..." she let out a sigh of relief, "it worked. He has a pulse, and he's breathing, he's still injured, but he's alive."_

Ed and Al waited inside patiently. Gracia was crying and hugging Elycia," I hope it worked Kitty." Ed said.

Kitty opened the door. "It worked!" she said. "He's injured, but he's alive"

Ed jumped up. "Does he need medical attention?" asked.

She shook her head. "I don't believe so, but some rest would do him good." she answered picking him up piggy back style and setting him on the couch.

Elycia ran over to her dad on the couch and hugged him," Daddy..." she said. Ed smiled. He was happy Kitty could save Hughes.

_She turned to Ed and Al, "Will you two watch over Hughes, Gracia, and Elycia? I have somewhere I need to go, now." she looked concerned not knowing what could be happening to Silver._

"Sure." Ed and Al said.

_"Thank you." she said almost relieved and walked out of the house, as soon as she hit the end of the driveway she took off running towards laboratory 5. "I'm coming Silver, I'm coming..." she whispered to herself. She stopped outside the gate, "so, this must be it." she smirked. "I just love back doors, don't you? Always so unguarded." she said looking at the unguarded back door she was easily able to get past the traps near the fence and walked in._

Silver was tied up and in the room where all the material for the stone was kept. She was unconscious. Pride and Sloth were in the room talking. Gluttony sat really, REALLY close to Silver (Too close for comfort).His eyes ravenous. He wanted to eat Silver badly but was told not to.

_"This seems easy, too easy." she looked around suspiciously. "Just sneaking into the central library is harder, and they aren't trying to hide anything there." she came to a room. "Oh, how much easier this would be if I knew where I was going..." she sighed._

Some stray chimeras ran towards Kitty as she walked into the room.

_"Oh boy...if it seems too good to be true, it is, I should've known, I really should've known..." she put her hand to the ground and it blew up sending them flying and she continued to search for Silver._

Silver opened her eyes slightly, "Huh? What the?" she said and opened her eyes fully. She was about to scream when Gluttony grabbed her neck so she couldn't.

_Somehow Kitty made it to the room just in time. "Release the chimera!" she demanded, disguised as Lust._

Gluttony, Being Gluttony let go of Silver fast." Lust? But Master Dante got rid of you." Sloth said

_"That's what it seemed like didn't it?" she smirked. "Bring the Chimera to me, I have plans for her."_

Gluttony got up and grabbed Silver. He brought her over to Lust. Silver shuddered. She didn't know what was going to happen to her...

"Good, now Silver, you're coming with me." she said with her finger under her chin and led her out. They got outside of lab 5 and Kitty used Alchemy to change back into her real clothes and wash the black paint out of her hair. "what an idiot..." she laughed slightly, "come on Silver, I'll take you to where we're staying." Kitty smiled, "But we gotta get out of here."

"Ok" Silver said," thank you Kitty." She was still a little shaky.

_"Your welcome, now come on." she stopped at the end of Hughes drive way. "Here silver." she handed her the cloak. "Wrap this around your tail. I'm not sure if the real you would feel comfortable with where we're staying, but it's the only place we have to go under the circumstances."_

Silver took it and wrapped it around her waist," I'm nervous but I'll stay here. Any other place I would stay the homunculi would probably know about it." she said.

_"Yes, one of them found us here too, but not to worry, they are dead now." she said and walked in the door. "How is he doing?" she asked Ed, since he was the first person she could see._

Ed looked at kitty," He's fine." He said, "and awake."

Elycia had fallen asleep so Gracia carried her to her room.

_She let out a sigh of relief "oh thank goodness..." she turned to Silver, "Are you tired?" she asked_

"Yeah just a little." she said.

_"Mkay," she walked up the stairs. "Here, I'll show you to the room."_

"Okay" silver said and followed Kitty.

Ed had fallen asleep and was leaning on Al

_Kitty opened a door and realized that she'd never shut the windows. she walked in and shut them, "this is it, make yourself at home." she smiled._

"Thanks Kitty you know...for everything." she said and smiled. She had tears in her eyes

_Kitty handed her a handkerchief. (it wouldn't surprise me if she had the entire world in that bag...) "It was no problem, really." she smiled. "In fact I was startin' to get bored there for a while!" she winked._

Silver took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. She smiled

_Kitty returned her smile. "Get some rest, we leave as soon as I've made sure that everything is back to normal around here."_

"Ok" Silver said and went over to one of the beds. She laid down on it and curled up like always.

_Kitty watched Silver fall asleep then walked down stairs. Seeing the Elrics made her smile slightly, but she walked over to where Hughes was, he was asleep by now since it was pretty late. She had to make sure of what had happened. She stayed there for a few minutes then returned to her room and opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She closed it behind and began to cry, part from sorrow, part from happiness, and part from shock. She somehow knew that what had happened was her fault and there was more to come. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and eventually fell asleep on the roof._

Silver kinda moved around in her sleep. She was dreaming of what had happened that night. She had no idea Hughes had been shot.

_Kitty who was nervous about what had happened rolled off the roof and landed on the ground. (She's apparently a very sound sleeper...wish I was like that.) She didn't notice and continued to sleep._

The sun started to rise and Ed woke up. He stretched and went outside. He saw Kitty sleeping on the ground," Uh...Am I even gonna ask?" he said and shook Kitty," Wake up, Kitty."

_Kitty's eyes slowly opened. "Ed...? What are you doing on the roof...?" she opened her eyes more fully now and came into focus. "Wait...this isn't the roof...What am I doing down here? I fell asleep up there. And why does my head hurt?" she asked drowsily._

"You probably fell off." he said and smiled

_"Oh...that's interesting..." she said standing off and brushing herself off. "Guess I should make some breakfast..." she yawned and sleepily walked up the steps to the porch and walked into the door. "Eh..." she backed up and opened it stepping inside, she saw Hughes and kinda perked up a bit. She ran over and hugged him since he was already up and walking, then she left to the kitchen and started to make some food._

Silver opened her eyes a little. She got up and yawned then walked out of the room and down stairs," Good morning." she said cheerfully. Ed looked at her and smiled. Al looked at her and would have smiled if he could.

Kitty saw Silver, "ok, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine!" she pointed to Hughes, Silver, this is Hughes, Hughes, this is Silver. The REAL Silver." she smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 17: This be the Slow Part**_

Hughes offered his hand to Silver smiling. "Nice to meet you Silver." he said smiling. Kitty smiled at them. "Want some breakfast? Elycia and Gracia are already in the kitchen." "Thank you." said Hughes and followed her in.

Silver smiled and followed Hughes and Kitty. Ed ran past Kitty yelling," FOOD!!!" Silver laughed

_Kitty stared at Silver with one eyebrow raised, "and I thought I was crazy..." she smiled and set out some waffles on the table. "Eat up!" she smiled. "I have a feeling this will be another hectic night..."_

Ed and Silver sat down and looked at each other," I bet I can eat faster than you!" Ed said," You're on!" Silver said. "READY? STEADY? GOOOOOOO!!" Ed and Silver started eating fast. Al looked at them and sighed

"it's really quite interesting watching you two..." she laughed slightly, "it's like mirror images!" she paused and said as quietly as she could under her breath. "Only Silver's taller..."

Hughes smiled and ate while him and Kitty started yip-yapping about nothing in particular, like always.

Ed finished first," I WIN! YEAH!!!" Ed yelled and stood up and flexed like Armstrong.

Silver finished seconds after," Oh shut up!" she said.

_Kitty watched Ed flex like Armstrong and started laughing hysterically, since that had reminded her of him. "lemme guess." she switched to a phony English accent. "It's been passed down the Elric line for generations!" (yes, I've always wanted to make fun of Armstrong.) Hughes just sat there, eating_

"WELL YES!...Hey wait a minute!" Ed said and glared at Kitty.

Silver smiled

_she grinned "sorry, but I had to do that...!" she looked out the window and sighed, "I suppose things are pretty much normal around here again...guess that's a good thing though."_

Ed sat down. He was angry of course.

She jumped back. "Oh ya...I never told you what happened last night did I?" she sighed and looked out again. "Long story..."

The Hughes' family was chatting among themselves as if the 4 of them weren't even there.

"How long?" she asked.

_Well, that idiotic palm tree, Envy, was pretending to be you, suggested we come here, I thought it was weird and pestered him enough and finally gave in thinking that even if it was him that nothing could possibly happen. We got here, Me and Hughes yip-yapped all day, come night, I was waiting for the so-called you. Envy wanted to talk to Hughes outside, I got on the roof and ease dropped, he shot Hughes, he died, I killed the palm tree, brought Hughes back to life, and came and got you." she sighed. "And there's the short version..."_

"SHORT?! IM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled," Brother, she wasn't referring to you." Al said," Really? I guess I just react to the word." "Well that's obvious."

"The short version?" she asked

"Ya so cool your horses Ed!" she yelled at him. She turned back to Silver. "Ya, no detail."

"Oh. You don't have to tell the short version." she said and smiled.

Ed calmed down but was still mad about that Armstrong comment.

_"Ed, I was making fun of Armstrong...I know in your heart that you wanted to do it too..." She turned back to Silver and nodded towards Elycia, "In here I do..."_

"Why?" silver asked

"Yeah. I guess your right." Ed said.

_She grinned at Ed. "Silver i can take you outside and tell you, just...not here..."_

"Ok. Lets go outside." Silver said

Ed just looked at Al.

_Kitty led her outside to the front porch. "First off, I need answers, when did they kidnap you? I know i had the real you when we left MY inn."_

"Well, last thing I remember is falling backwards onto the bed and falling to sleep. The next thing I knew I was at lab 5." she said

_"That's strange, and somebody killed off Lust for me...and there's more then 3? Yes, I know I'm babbling on but..." she looked down at the porch, Envy's body was still there for some reason unknown to her._

"Yeah...Im sorry I didn't say anything. I thought the other 4 wouldn't get involved." she said. She looked at Envy's body and shivered

_"Oh well, it's not your fault..." she pointed to Envy's body. "That was my doing, and that's what I didn't want to talk about in front of Elycia..."_

"Oh. That was a good idea. I don't think she saw his body but still..." she said.

"No, she didn't thank goodness. But that palm tree is gone for good now, guess I'd better go water him!" she smirked and began to carry the body to a nearby stream.

Silver followed behind Kitty," I can't believe your touching him!" Silver said

"Can't believe I shot him with my precious arrows twice, wasted my time turning him human, and splitting his head in half with my sword either." she said dropping him in the river. "A classic burial at riverside!"

Silver laughed," Well. You got rid of Two and there like three left because one has been asleep for 130 years and the other is in trouble with his creator." She said

_She raised her fist. "Yes! 3 more nights and I can sleep peacefully again, and hopefully not fall off the roof again!"_

"Yeah." Silver said and smiled. Silver then remembered something. She stood there shocked.

_"Silver?" she looked at her. "Are you ok???"_

" O-oh yeah I'm fine..." She said and smiled.

"Ok..." she looked at her strange then started walking towards the house again.

Silver sat on the roof. Her head lowered," I can't believe I forgot about that..." she said and sighed

"Forgot what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Its just..." she said and got up and turned to Kitty," well, the homuncli know how to--" she was cut off. A liquid behind Silver formed and turned into Sloth. She smirked and grabbed Silvers head then Gripped it tight. There was a sudden flash. When it dimmed Sloth was smiling evily. Silver was gone and in her place was a huge Wolf with Silver fur," Get her." Sloth commanded. The wolf growled and ran towards Kitty. Its fangs bared.

_"S-s-silver?!" she looked at her scared. "oh crap, what to do, what to do, I can't kill her, cause she's my friend, but i can't let her eat me!" she paused. "I know!" she jumped over silver to Sloth. "And who, or what might you be?"_

"I am Sloth." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 18: I Suddenly Hate Editing**_

Silver stopped and turned around and ran towards Kitty. Silver wouldn't be doing this but she had no control over her body.

_"please forgive me Silver..." she took out her bow and twirled it sending her flying when she hit to try and buy some time. "Lemme guess? Another homunculus?"_

"Yes I am." She said.

_"I can't..." she put up a barrier again to try and buy her some extra time. "Good, that means that if I kill you tonight then I can sleep in 2 days!" she smirked holding her bow and arrow. "I want information before i kill you though."_

"..." Sloth stood in Silence.

Silver hit the barrier. She shook her head then started trying to bite and claw it

_Certain that the barrier would not break she began to question sloth. "how did you manage to put her under such brain control. I thought you couldn't use alchemy." she stated blankly._

"I didn't use alchemy. When she was created the creator told us that would happen. He showed us how to do it too. All we need is a strong grip. Stronger than a rock." she said.

Silver continued trying to get through.

_"Okay then..." she sighed, "I guess there is no useful info from you. Too bad." she put her necklace up to Sloth turning her human and shot her with an arrow. "I won't kill ya with the arrow, just with the lead poisoning you'll get after it!" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Now how to get Silver back..."_

Silver growled head-butted the Barrier.

With Sloth's last breaths she said, "Defeat Silver…That will turn her normal..." she said then died.

_"__Oh crap..." she looked at Silver. She put down her barrier. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do to you Silver, but there is no other way." she took out her sword and moved into stance, she waited until Silver was close then moved forward badly cutting one of her paws. "I wish...there was another way..."_

Silver howled then growled at Kitty. She tried to bite her.

_Kitty slammed into her sword and all cutting her side and turning her over to be able to get on her stomach to hold her down. "Maybe..." she pulled off her necklace putting it on Silver. Her eyes looked lifeless. "If it worked on the homunculi..." she put her hand over it and began to try and transmute her back to normal._

In a matter of minutes Silver was back to normal. She was breathing heavily and was unconscious. Her clothes were torn and ripped but not badly.

_Kitty put her necklace back on. "Silver?!" she said shaking her. "OMG what have I done to you?! Silver!" she grabbed her and took her over to the window. Kitty opened it and set Silver on the bed._

Silver started to wake up. She opened her eyes a little, "…What? Where am I?" she asked faintly. She tried to get up but was too weak and just fell back on the bed.

_"You're in the house..." She looked at her, "Please sleep, you transformed, and um...sorry about this..." she sighed. "please forgive me, but this was my doing..."_

"Its ok...w-wait I transformed?...Oh my god did I hurt you?" she asked.

_"No, you didn't" she answered and smiled slightly, "I'm just afraid that I might've hurt you. She said to defeat you to turn you back, so I panicked and the first thing I saw was my sword..." she sighed and looked up at the ceiling slightly._

"...Well, you didn't hurt me. My hand kinda hurts but it's ok. It's true I need to be KO'd to turn back to normal ..." She said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Kitty looked over her for a few minutes then fell asleep. She was woke up by the sun early the next morning._

Silver continued sleeping. Ed woke up and got up. He stretched then looked around," Kitty? Silver?' He asked looking around. He figured Kitty would at least be awake

_Kitty heard him and walked out of the room. "Ed...?" she was still sorta sleepy. "I think we should probably leave today..." she said groggily._

"You're right." ed said," hey uh I heard some banging up on the roof last night. What was going on up there?"

_"Just chaos...as usual." she sighed. "Silver transformed into...something, if you could even call it that, and yadda yadda ya..." she looked up. "Ed, if I ever die stand over my grave and say chocolate. I'll come back to life, no alchemy needed!" she winked._

"Did you say chocolate?" He asked," Oook"

_"yes, I did..." she sighed, "Got any ideas on where we could go now?" she turned to Ed, "Unfortunately we've been here way too long and they've found out about us, I think we need to go to another planet at this point. I mean really, I get rid them so they want me dead, they want you to forage a philosophers stone for them, they want to put the stone in Al, and they want to capture Silver for who knows what." She then looked up, "I remember when things where normal here, that was 2 weeks ago, or at least it was for me..."_

"No idea." He said, "Wait. Did you say they want me to forge the stone by using Al?!"

Silver stretched and sat up. Her hand still hurt but it didn't really matter at the moment. She put her hands on her face," I'm sorry this happened Kitty..." she said," all of this is my fault." She knew Kitty wasn't in there but still.

_"Ya, you mean, you didn't know?" she asked surprised. "Never wondered why there was 1 less homunculi every morning?" she sighed. "but I suppose it's a good thing he didn't worry you with that..." she looked down and scratched her head. "The sooner everything is said and done and the world returns to normal, the better it'll be for all of us..."_


	19. Chapter 19

_**After the Battle ( An FMA Story) Chapter 19: The Fight**_

_The fight? What a stupid title! The entire thing is basically fight scenes doncha know?_

"Yeah." Ed said," Where's Silver?"

Silver got up and climbed out the window to the roof. She saw Sloth's lifeless body. She shuddered and walked to the other side of the roof and sat down.

_"Oh, probably still in the room..." she replied. "Last I saw her she was sleeping." she paused. "Which reminds me, I should probably clean up that mess I made...before Elycia sees it..." she looked towards the door. "I'm pretty sure she should still be asleep." she winked, "Well, I'll talk to ya after I have that finished." she said and turned back into the room climbing out onto the roof over to Sloth's body._

Silver didn't notice Kitty. She was too deep in thought.

Ed looked around," Al?" he said and looked around the house," hey Al where are ya?"

_Kitty grabbed Sloth's body, "I hope this doesn't pollute the river..." she sweat-dropped and jumped off the roof and carried it to the river. She dropped it in and came back tot the house to find Ed searching the house. She snuck up behind him. "Loose somethin'?" she asked._

"Have you seen Al? I can't find him." He asked

_"Not again..." she whispered under her breath. "No, I haven't seen him but I have a good idea of where he might be." she raised one eyebrow. "Get your stuff. We're going, now, we get Al and then we are going out of central! I dunno where out of central, but we're getting out of here, I'll be right back." she said bounding upstairs saying goodbye to the Hughes family and grabbing her stuff then came back down. "I'll wait for you outside if you like?"_

"Ok" Ed said and gathered his stuff.

Silver heard Ed and Kitty," Whats going on?" she asked no one particular

_Kitty turned to silver, "get your stuff, we're leaving Central, today! Those stupid homunculi, ugh...they took Al again, we're getting him back, then we're going to take the cheapest train ticket we can find! I dunno where we're going, but we'll figure that out." she took a deep breath. "Gotta calm down..." she whispered._

"...We might be too late to save Al." she said," but I know where they are." she ran inside quick and grabbed her stuff then came back out

Ed came running out behind her.

_"Lemme guess," she said already heading up the driveway. "They are either at lab 5 or the abandoned warehouse that I found them in the first time." she kept walking, almost jogging, planning to sprint once she'd reached the end_

"No and no." Silver said, "They're at the old church. I'm sure of it."

Ed followed the two

_She stopped outside the Church and then looked around. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "No time to wait around." she walked towards it and opened the door. She walked in._

Silver ran up to the church. She saw kitty walk in so she followed.

Ed continued running. He was really. REALLY far behind.

_Kitty stopped in the hall and turned around to Silver. "Well, now we're here, any idea where he might be in here? I mean, if not, that I'll go that way and you'll go that way, or the other way around." she pointed in 2 different directions._

"I'm pretty sure they're in the main part of the church where the gate is." She said

Ed was stopped by a scout girl," Would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked," Uh no." ed said and walked around her. A few minutes later Ed is running from a horde of girl scouts, "BUY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled.

Kitty stood in the hall way still and walked into the main room. "You said here right?"

"Right" Silver said and walked in.

A woman on a balcony looked down at them," Ah my sweet chimera. What brings you here with this human?" The woman asked," You know why I'm here Dante! Where's Al?!" Silver asked Dante. Dante just looked at Kitty and Silver then snapped her fingers. Someone jumped from the balcony and landed on their feet. But it made a huge crash. When the dust cleared the person was Gluttony. But there was something horribly wrong with him.

_Kitty looked over at Gluttony. "Ugh...and I thought the REGULAR Gluttony was bad...oh well, I'll deal with him later!" Kitty looked up at Dante. "So you're this 'master Dante' I've heard about. Although I must say it's annoying that you stole my fun, I've been meaning to thank you." she wiped her finger across her brow. "You saved me the work of finished the job myself." she grinned. "And I'm sure your little scouts have told you about me, have they not? Or at least the two that have survived." She grinned evilly then grasped her necklace pulling it off. "It'll be one once I'm finished here!" she turned to the messed up Gluttony._

Dante smirked and snapped her fingers again. Gluttony charged at the two," Kitty Quick grab my head!" Silver said.

_"Ok, just don't attack me this time!" she said grabbing Silver's head as tight as she could. "For once something they told came of good use..."_

There was a flash of light and silver turned into the wolf again. She growled and ran at Gluttony. Gluttony tried to slam her down but it didn't work. She bit down on his arm hard. He grabbed her neck. She just bit harder.

_"Thank you Silver." she said and walked over to Gluttony and pulled out his tongue. She lined her necklace up with the seal turning him human but managed not to even touch Silver. "go get 'im girl..." she smiled and returned to Dante. "Anything else you'd like to add?" she grinned._

Dante smirked," Yes one thing." she said and threw a few broken pieces of metal. If put together you could see that it was...Al's blood seal...

Silver growled and started to rip at Gluttony's arm. She was also clawing him. 'Man this freakin rocks!' silver thought and continued to rip and claw at Gluttony's skin.

_"You're a monster!" she shouted with tears welling up in her eyes as she bent down grabbing the remaining pieces that lie before her feet. She drew her sword and held it out. "It'll be much easier to just go straight to the root of the problem. Get down here and face me, stop running like a coward!" she yelled. 'I kill Dante and Pride' she thought. 'Then it's all over.'_

Dante smirked. Pride came out from behind her. He looked at her she looked at him and nodded. Pride pulled out two swords and jumped from the balcony and landed right in front of Kitty.

Silver let go of Gluttony's arm but jumped up and bit his neck right at the pressure point killing him instantly. Gluttony collapsed and Silver released him,' _Yeah! I actually killed my worst nightmare WOO HOO!_' she thought. she looked at her paws and saw they were covered in blood, _'eeeeeewww..._'

She raised one eyebrow and slipped under Pride between his legs. She grabbed onto his back and held her sword up to his neck while she put the necklace on her head. "God Dante..." she sighed, "Haven't you realized that it takes more then that to defeat me? Oh well." she put her free hand over the stone and a light surrounded the 2 of them turning Pride human. she then slipped it back on and put her hand on the back of the blade securing both of her feet on his back and jumped back slicing his head clean off. "Now for the grad prize!" she smirked and looked up at Dante. "You gonna fight me for real or just stand there?" she asked confidently, "Actually, could you tell me something?" she looked up with her sword lowered. "When did you create the homunculi?"

"I think About 700 years ago." she said.

Silver walked over to Kitty. She looked up at Dante and growled

_"Wow...I didn't know idiots could live that long! Fascinating, just fascinating." she said sarcastically, "I guess that explains why they looked so familiar..." she looked down then back up at Dante with rage. "Are you just gonna stand here, or ya gonna try to eliminate me once and for all?" she asked angrily._

Dante jumped down to them. She lifted up one of Prides swords, "We will fight but first..." she said and sliced at silver. She made a gash in her side. Silver Yelped in pain and fell over. Dante smirked then put the sword against Kitty's neck.

_Kitty looked at her strangely and put her hand on the sword pushing it back, it cut her hand but she ignored it. "Too close for comfort lady." she said and crossed her sword over her front. She just stared at Dante suspiciously. "Silver..." she whispered but didn't turn from the idiot standing in front of her._

Dante stood there for a second then slashed at Kitty.

_She blocked it with her sword and sent it away. She then put her blade against Dante's neck. "It'll take more then that..." she looked at her pretending to be bored and unaffected by the thought that she was fighting someone with more skill then she had._

Dante grabbed the blade and pulled it aside. She let go of it completely ignoring the fact that her hand was bleeding. She took her sword and started to push it into Kitty's stomach.

_She ignored it and did the same to Dante. "You know, they say that mimicking is the greatest form of flattering. In that case, it appears that we should both be honored, however, I can do something that you cannot." she smirked and put her necklace up against Dante's heart. a flash of light embedding it in her skin as she began, probably the strangest transmutation she'd ever attempted. The stone glowed brightly and Kitty began to laugh maniacally. "In a matter of minutes you will be gone, blown up, from the inside out." she smirked wildly._

"Fine." she said," I will accept death. You have destroyed all of my homunculi but in the process you have lost the lives of Alphonse and soon Silver."

Silver laid there breathing heavily. She was loosing blood fast.

_"That's why, once you are dead, I'll die also..." she said sadly. She grabbed her necklace and sword and walked towards Silver. She pulled out the cloak that she had given Silver at the Hughes home and wrapped it around her wound. "I'm sorry this happened Silver..." she whispered and carried her out of the church. She walked to the side and lay her down. She leaned over her with tears in my eyes. She put the necklace over Silver's wound and spoke to her softly. "Once this is done, I probably won't be here anymore, please, tell Hughes that I found my way home." she said with tears in her eyes as she began to heal it._

" K-Kitty. Stop." Silver said weakly.

_"Silver, I've killed 8 people in the last weak while I also caused one of my friends to lose their life. I watched as my sister begged me to kill her 6 years ago. And I watched as my parents and everybody else who I cared about did too. I watched as they suffered every day from what had happened. And I used them to create the cursed thing that hangs around my neck. I thought nothing of it. Just as I thought nothing of killing Dante and the homunculi. I deserve to die. You never knew why I was like I was to you. Well, there's your answer, to make up for what I'd done." she looked down crying. "Trust me, it's been headed my way for a long time..." she broke off and closed her eyes. It was the first time she'd ever told anyone what had really happened after the hurricane._


	20. Chapter 20

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 20: Not so happily ever after?**_

_End of section 1 (technically 2 with my intro but section one of the RP.)_

"Kitty...I'm sorry...I didn't know...and it's my fault you killed the homunculi. If I would have kept my mouth shut when I saw you at HQ we would have never met and you would have just went on with your life." Silver said mournfully.

_"Silver, none of it is your fault; it was my choice to tell you to follow me. My choice to come and get you from Pride that night. My choice to deal with Lust, it would've happened sooner or later...I'm glad I met you though. It wouldn't have been long until the colonel found out about what I'd done and I'd be killed anyways..." she sighed. "You're the only person I've ever felt comfortable talking to, well, you know really talking to. I lived in the Hughes' house for 4 years, and he doesn't know about what happened at that camp, or about what lies in the basement of that inn." she put away her sword. "You should be happy, I treat you, like I treated my sister..." she looked down at the ground and choked back her tears._

"Kitty!" silver said and started crying, "You are the only person in my life that was nice to me. I thank you for that. Kitty, I don't want you to die..."

_"I understand. That's why I put the sword down." she looked at Silver lifelessly. "If I wouldn't have known that I'd put you in danger, I would've let Dante kill me." she sighed. "So thank you."_

"Kitty..." silver said with tears still in her eyes

_"You saved me Silver," she whispered. "and you did that by simply existing..." she lost control of her tears as they fled down her cheeks. "I live because I wouldn't let the same thing happen to you that I let happen to all those other people." she closed her eyes and put her arm around Silver's shoulder._

Silver started crying. She hugged Kitty," Your welcome." she said," I consider us BFFs."

_"Yes..." she wiped away both Silver's and her own tears. "Even if Dante is dead, I think that we need to get out of Central still. Too much has happened here. We'll find somewhere else to go." she stood up and offered Silver her hand. "don't wanna miss the train." she forced a smile and helped her up._

Silver smiled and took Kitty's hand," Right." she said.

Ed ran past the two with the cookie girls still chasing him.

Al walked out of the Church," Hi girls." he said

"AL?!I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" silver said amazed

"Oh. You mean that fake blood seal thing? Dante just did that to scare you." Al said

"Why didn't you tell us?" silver asked angrily

"I forgot." al said

Silver tackled him and started to kick the crud out of him

_"AL you...you...you! God! You mean I almost murdered myself for nothing?! I-I-I felt so guilty 'cause I thought I got you killed!" she yelled with a fiery glare. She calmed down a bit. "I'm glad you're all right though." she then looked towards Ed and the cookie girls. "Hey!" she shouted. "I'd like some thin mints!"_

All the cookie girls stop," COOKIES!!!!!!" they all yelled and ran over to her and surrounded her and held out thin mints.

Silver stopped and hugged Al.

"Yay cookies!" she smiled happily. "wait...how much is this gonna cost me...? Oh well, I don't care!" she bought a box from each of them. "It's from Ed's wallet." she whispered under her breath and smirked then walked over to Al and Silver. "I guess we should probably get going." she smiled and bounded off towards the train station.

Silver let go of Al and ran after Kitty," Wait up!" she called.

Ed was trampled by the cookie girls.Al went over to him and picked him up piggy back style then bounded off following the two girls.

They walked off into the sunset and lived happily ever after…or did they?


	21. Chapter 21

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 21: New Beginnings**_

_My chapters are old enough to drink now!_

The train came to a stop in a town called Rush valley. Silver was sleeping and leaning on Al. Ed was on the opposite side leaning on Al too," Wake up guys." Al said. Neither Ed nor Silver moved.

_Kitty smiled at Al. "And he's your brother...watch this." she smirked. "Ed, Silver, Food!" She yelled out._

"Food?" they both said and woke up. Silver stretched," where are we?" she asked

"Rush Valley." Al said.

Ed stretched then fell back to sleep

_Kitty pursed her lips, "alright, this calls for drastic measures!" she dangled a piece of bacon in Ed's face. "You want it?!" she sighed. "You'd better want it cause this is our stop." she sad pulling herself out of the seat._

"I SMELL BACON!" Ed yelled and grabbed the bacon and ate it. He got up.

Silver got up and Al did too.

_She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, I got these tickets rock bottom cheap, now lets go before they throw us off." she grinned._

"right." Ed said.

Silver bounded out of the train and looked around," I smell hotdogs." she said

_Kitty slapped her forehead. "Typical..." she mumbled. "Well, I guess we do need food..." she turned to them know of any restaurants? Cause I ain't barbequin'." she said in a flat tone of voice._

"Nope." Ed said," none I can think of. How about you Al?"

"Nope." Al said.

Silver ran off after the scent, "Hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog hotdog!!" Silver said

_"Ok then..." she pointed to Silver. "In that case let's go and follow El Poya Loco Hotdogio over there." She winked and ran after Silver._

Ed smiled and ran after Kitty and so did Al

Silver ran up to a restaurant and looked in. There were hotdogs in there on a table. She scratched at the window," hotdogs hotdogs hotdogs hotdogs!!!!" she said

_Kitty sweat-dropped and opened the door. "They have one of these for a reason, you know Silver?" She blurted out._

Silver looked at it, "...Oh yeah." she said embarrassed and walked in.

_She chuckled slightly and walked in after her. "Ed's slow...I hope he realizes that..." she smirked and sat down at a table._

Ed caught up and turned. He missed the door and ran into the window.

_Kitty saw Ed and burst out laughing. A waitress came over to the table. She stood over them. "Hello? What would you like to eat today?" she sighed. "oh don't bother answering, I never wanted to be a waitress anyway. I wanted to be a dancer!" she jumped up on the table next to them and started dancing. everything went really dramatic. "But they said I didn't have the talent, oh it was such a shame, and now I'm stuck here playing the waitressing game." she sung "oh it was so sad, that I must say..." a voice from the kitchen broke her off "Hana Takara! Get back to work!" She sweat-dropped and jumped in front of the table again. "Now may I take your order?" she asked. Kitty sat there shocked and ordered something._

Silver looked at her with a What-the-heck? kind of look," I want hotdogs!" Silver said.

Ed walked in holding his nose," my nos' is bleeding." he said

She sweat-dropped "Then go to the bathroom and stop it." she stated blankly. Se raised her eyebrow. "Do you people have a problem with doors or something?"

Ed walked to the bathroom.

"Maybe they're just too hungry to notice them." Silver said and smiled

_She giggled slightly. "Well that makes sense..." she paused we've known each other for what? A little over 2 weeks?" she asked. "It's strange feels like I've known you my whole life..." she looked down at the table. "I'm hungry..." she said._

"I want hotdogs..." silver said.

Just then A man with a black sleeveless coat and black leather pants bursts through the doors with girls on each side of him. He walked in with the girls following. A woman and two men were behind him. Silver looked at them and her jaw dropped," oh god no..." she said and watched the man pass. He stopped and looked at Kitty," Hey cutie." He said then continued walking. He stopped at a table and sat down. All the girls continued to surround him," Ladies there's enough of me to go around!" he said.


	22. Chapter 22

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 22: I'll Take You Out!**_

_Kitty's eye twitched. "I...hate...guys...like...that" she said. "Must...stay...put...wish...wasn't...so...far...away..." she then took a breath, "Silver, I don't even know this guy and he's annoying me...but what did you mean by oh god no?" she asked. "Is he dangerous?" she asked concerned kinda hoping he was so that she could beat him to smithereens._

"Well...uh...remember I mentioned there were seven homunculi but two were missing? He's one of 'em." She said and looked at him.

He continued to flirt with the girls.

Ed came out of the bathroom. His nose had stopped bleeding," Well, I feel better." he said

_Kitty ignored Ed. "Yes!" she exclaimed quite loudly. "That means I can kill the idiot!" just then the food arrived. "...right after lunch." she said and began to eat._

"Hotdogs!" silver said and started eating

"Can I have one?" Ed asked

Silver stopped growled then started eating

"I'll just go buy my own." he said and backed away.

The man got up and so did the girls. They walked out. The three people in the back all looked at Silver then left.

Silver stopped when they looked ,'..No way...chimeras?' she thought then shrugged and continued eating.

_Kitty frowned. "I didn't even get to slap him yet..." she said then continued eating. Eventually she finished and ran after the dude with the chicks. and caught up to him, but despite what she wanted to do, didn't say anything to him, not yet._

The man looked back at Kitty," Hey booty-licious." He said

Silver finished and ran after them. She stopped behind the three people," Hi." she said. One of the men looked back," Pathetic wolf." He said and turned back. Silver's face turned red," Who are you calling pathetic you bull!?" she asked angrily. He looked back," Do you see any other wolf chimeras?" he asked. The other man looked back," Yeah." he said," You be quiet mutt!" Silver said. The woman looked back," What are you looking to pick a fight or somethin'?" she asked," Maybe I am you snake!" Silver said. They stopped and turned to her," You want a fight huh? Well, we'll give you a fight!" The bull one said. There was a flash and he got bigger and stronger. The woman stretched out her arms and the other man pulled out a gun. Silver ran to Kitty," Could you grip my head real quick?Its important." silver asked

_Kitty griped Silver's head then walked over to the man. "Ok," she said looking at him pissed. "Here's how things work with me. You, shut up! I, beat you to a bloody pulp. Get it? Got it, good." she said grabbing her bag and slapping him upside the head with it sending him to the ground. She grabbed a brick out of it and held it up. "I have bricks in this thing, quite literally!" she smirked. "I dunno how you got them ladies surroundin' ya," she said. "but I ain't gonna fall for what ever trap they did." she glared at him._

All the girls ran away.

"Oh your gonna pay girl." He said. There was a flash and his body turned into Metal.

Silver ran at the other chimeras and started fighting.

_"Uh huh," she said sarcastically. "Sure I will." she smirked and began laughing hysterically. "If you really think that then you must not know who I am!" she continued laughing not able to get a hold of her senses, then finally raised her necklace, still laughing. "I'm the one...who killed Dante!" she continued to laugh and eventually got a hold of herself and drew her sword with one hand holding the stone with the other. "Come and get me." she smirked. "If...you...dare..." she said confidently._

Greed got up, "Your the girl who killed Dante?" HE asked and went over to her," I should thank you! She locked me away for 130 years!" he said.

Silver was getting beat. Bad. She tried to bite. Didn't work. Tried to scratch. Didn't work. Tried everything. Nothing worked. She stopped and was surrounded by them. The bull once charged and hit Silver in the head hard. She was slammed back. There was a flash and Silver turned back to normal," Aww man..." she said and fainted.

_Kitty couldn't see Silver because she was paying to much attention to Greed. "Oh, don't thank me, you're gonna join her." she said turning him human. "But because you're an idiot...I'm gonna have some fun with you first!" she smirked. "Draw a weapon and fight me!" she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye._

"Well...I don't have a weapon but." he said and smirked. The chimeras heard Greed and ran over to him and stood in front of him.

Silver woke up," owww...I think i have a skid mark on my back..." she said and got up. She didn't care about the scratches and brusies. She ran over next to Kitty.

The bull one smirked," What do you want Wolf? Another beating?" he asked. Silver growled

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "Not as long as I'm here." she stated and clapped her hands together touching one of them to the ground blowing the chimeras away. She walked over to Greed. "Too bad then." she twisted her sword on her finger which hit his neck cutting his head half way off. She put her free hand to her mouth. "Oops...did I do that? Silly me." she said sarcastically. Kitty then turned to Silver. "You alright?" she asked._

"Yup." Silver said and smiled," just make sure no one touches me."

Ed had been eating that whole time.

_"Will do." she smiled and began walking back to the diner. "Come on" she smiled, "we gotta go get the boys." she paused then added under her breath. "Before they eat the restaurant..."_


	23. Chapter 23

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 23: They wrote what?!**_

Silver laughed a little," yeah." she said then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She ran over to it," Oh My God! That is so pretty!!!" She said looking at a big saphire. Her tail wagged.

"More soda!" Ed yelled. It was his 100th soda

_Kitty walked over to Silver. "I can't afford to buy you that, sorry..." she smirked. "But Ed can!" she pulled out his wallet. "He threw it at me to get away from the cookie girls and I just never gave it back..."_

Silver took the wallet out of Kitty's hand and ran inside. She bought the sapphire and came out," It matches my eyes...wait. No it doesn't. Oh well!" she said and hugged it. She handed Kitty back the wallet which only had one coin in it.

_"Oh dear..." she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote an I.O.U and stuck it in Ed's wallet. She giggled. "I'll just slip this into his pocket and he'll never know..." she said slyly and headed back to the diner. "If he asks it was a gift!"_

"Ok." She said and smiled. She continued to hug it.

Ed was on soda number: 120

_Kitty walked into the restaurant and saw all the glasses piled up on their table. "What the...?! OMG Ed! How may of these have you had?!" she looked at him shocked. "They're gonna start charging us for refills!"_

"So?" Ed said," Another!"

Sodas: 130

Silver started laughing.

_"Ed...!" she said irritated. She put down some of her own money on the table and grabbed his arm pulling him out. "THAT'S MY CASH-MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him once she dragged him outside._

"Al help me! She's gonna kill me!" Ed yelled

Al laughed," You got yourself into that mess." he said and followed them

Silver laughed and followed them out," This is gonna be good." she said to herself.

She smiled. "Oh Ed, you're such a drama queen, I'm not going to KILL you." she smirked and hit him over the head with her shoulder bag. (which still has a brick or 2 in it) "That's what you get..." she raised one eyebrow and walked on.

"Owwwww..." he said rubbing his head.

Silver laughed as she passed Ed," Where should we go now?" she asked Kitty.

AL waked to Ed," Poor Ed. We knew ye well." he said

"Shut up..." Ed said

_Kitty smiled at Silver. "To the nearest inn." she replied calmly then called back to Ed and Al. "you commin' or what?" she asked as she walked along some road._

Ed got up and ran over to them. Al followed. Silver followed Kitty sometimes her eyes would wander to a jewel. Ed caught up and saw Silver holding the sapphire," Where'd you get that?" Ed asked. Silver looked back at Ed," It was a gift from Kitty." Silver replied, "Where did she get that kind of money?" He asked. Silver had to turn her head away from Ed so he couldn't see she was laughing.

_Kitty smiled. "I sold some of my research journals to the Central Library." she lied. "It's amazing how much they'll pay for coded research on the stone that no one will ever be able to read except for me!" she laughed slightly and turned back around and winked at Silver._

Silver smiled and continued to laugh a little," Well that makes sense." Ed said. Al realized what happened," Hey brother where's your wallet?" Al asked," Its right...WHAT THE!?WHERES MY WALLET!?" Ed asked. Silver looked back at Al with a how-could-you kind of look on her face.

_"You threw it at me to get away from the cookie girls. Here!" she handed him the wallet then just as he grabbed it pulled on Silver's sleeve. "Which reminds me, Silver and I need to go renew our insurance policy, we're late for our appointment!" she said running with Silver as fast as she could, for the most part dragging her._

Silver laughed and ran with Kitty .Ed opened it," I O U!?DAMIT! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" Ed yelled angrily and ran after them. Al laughed a little and ran after Ed.

_"I defiantly need a better insurance agent..." she said running. "Oh, Silver, if he's anything like me, I suggest we find cover..." she glanced over and saw a news paper on a table. "cover..." she began to stop but just grabbed it on her way past. "Silver, we need to out run Ed, then I have something I think you may want to see once we get somewhere that nobody can find us."_

"Ok." Silver said and continued running. Ed ran after them still," Get pant back here!" He yelled.

_"Well, this is convenient..." Kitty grabbed Silver's sleeve and took a swift turn into an old inn. She urgently paid the person and went towards the room. She pulled Silver in and slammed the door. She unfolded the paper from earlier. "Silver, I think we made front page. Have a look." she pointed to the pictures of Lust on the first night__ they met fighting Kitty, Kitty with dead guards around her and Silver that night at HQ on the front page._

"Whoa..." Silver said looking at the picture.

Ed had collapsed panting," Brother are you ok?" Al asked going to his brother. Amazingly, during that run Ed had fallen asleep.

_Kitty started reading the paper. "I do believe that we should lay low for a while..." she sighed. "'cause Roy creeps me out..."_

Silver nodded," They all creep me out." she said and looked at the paper

"How about...we never go back to Central, or tell Ed about this..." she sighed and looked out the window. "Didn't I already bail myself out of this?"

"Well, we weren't gonna go back there anyways. But how are we gonna keep this from Ed? He's bound to see another newspaper." she said. "Man, how the heck did they get these taken?" she asked herself

_"Um...say it's our evil twins..?" she suggested since she couldn't think of anything better. "or we could white out every newpaper in the world..." she paused. "or I can just carry bacon everywhere I go..."_

"..He wouldn't believe the evil twins and I'd take way too long for the white out...And the bacon thing won't work because I'd probably be pleading for you to give me some..." Silver said

"Um..." she paused to think. _'oh why did they have to put my last name???_' she thought irritated. "Maybe there's a way to make him develop a deadly fear of newspapers..." she giggled slightly. "I know someone who's deathly afraid of tea cups." she smiled remembering. "I wish he'd develop a fear of money and newspapers..."

"Me too..." she said and looked at the sapphire," I like Ed's money. It can buy expensive things."

"Yup!" she grinned "and I know how to bribe certain people to let me dip into his savings!" she started to laugh a little bit. "but anyways...it's paid back in taxes anyway..." she sighed. "We have to destroy all news papers!"

"And how do you plan we do that?" Silver asked.

_Kitty looked down. "one at a time..."_

"I mean, how are we gonna do that? Some people have already read it and seen our pictures." Silver said

_"erase their memories..." she suggested. "I know, I know, I don't know how but still...I guess we need to let time run it's course?"_

"I guess..." Silver said," wait what if the owner finds out about us?"

_"then we disguise ourselves." she said flatly. "I have several, in fact, I wonder if I could pass off as military personnel!" she smirked._

"0o You'd probably look bad in the outfit." she said," I wonder if I could pass as some gothic chick."

_"probably..." she sighed we need fabric for yours...I have my usual." she pulled on the tattered old dress that she'd answered the door in and tied her hair up in a bun. She put on some light pink lipstick and some base then turned to Silver. "now for you..."_

" What kind of Fabric do ya need? I could go ste-- get some." Silver said

_"I dunno, the cheap." she said and grinned. "basiccly, anything."_

"I know! Some black clothes and maybe a black coat like Eds." Silver said

_"Black, I can do that." she smiled. "Guess we'd better go find some."_

"Yeah. It's dark so no one will be able to see who we are." Silver said

_"Mkay, well, let's go." she smiled as sweetly as possible._

"'Kay" Silver said and walked out of the room then waited for Kitty.

_Kitty followed Silver. "If anybody asks, my name is Samantha." she said flatly "we passed some place on our way here, I could get us there again." she said walking out of the inn._

"Ok." Silver said," and if someone asks I'm...uh...Tammy...Don't ask why I don't know." she said and smiled

_"That works." she said and stopped in front of the store, for some reason they were still open. She bought the cheapest stuff they had and bounded back towards the hotel with Silver._

Silver ran beside Kitty.

_She brought the stuff up to the room. "ok, I can get this done by dawn she said taking some of Silver's measurements._

"Ok." Silver said as Kitty was taking her measurements.

_She finished and began sewing and within about 4-5 hours she was done. "done." she said then fell asleep._

Silver had fallen asleep 2 hours ago.

Kitty finally woke up at about 9. she stretched and looked out the window.

Silver woke up and yawned," Good morning Kitty." She said and smiled

_"g'mornin." she said getting up slowly. "I'm hungry."_

"Me too...I want bacon." Silver said

_"guess I should make some then..." she smiled faintly._

Silver yawned and stood up," I could help if you want." she said

"If you really feel like it, I was just gonna make canolies and bacon." she paused and looked around. "I like canolies...so what?" she eyed the wall paper. "I wonder if Ed and Al are ok..." she said looking out the window.

"They probably are. Knowing Ed he probably found a place to stay...or he fell asleep on a bench." She said,"...I like canolies too."


	24. Chapter 24

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 24: What if I Told You?**_

_Because there's gotta be this scene in every piece of writing in the universe I swear…_

_Kitty smiled, "Ya...probably." she walked to the kitchen that was ight around the corner and started cooking bacon and canolies. "bacon and canolies...sounds like a feast..."_

"Yup." Silver said and smiled. She watched the bacon for no actual reason.

_Kitty smiled. "It'll be done in just a few minutes...doesn't take that long." she sighed._

"Yay!" Silver said and continued to watch it.

_"Done!" Kitty replied taking a canolie and some bacon and putting it on 2 plates.__"Eat up." she said_

Silver started to eat the bacon first. She finished it then looked at the canolie," Mmmm..." she said and started to eat it.

_Kitty ate her breakfast then got up and went outside. She leaned against the inn. "I wonder..." she said deep in her thoughts._

Silver finished and went back to their room to try on the clothes Kitty made.

_She pushed off she whispered. the wall and began to walk down the road, back the way they came. "Oh Ed, Al, where are you?" _

Ed was sleeping on a bench near the diner they had stopped at when they got there. His coat was draped over him. Al was nowhere in sight.

Silver picked up the clothes and started to change. She put her hair down and left some hair in her face. She put on the outfit and cloak," Hmm...Not bad." she said

_Kitty saw Ed by the diner. "Ed!" she called and ran over and hugged him. "Oh I'm so glad you're all right!" she smiled._

Ed woke up," 24!" he said,"...Oh hi Kitty...and of course I am..."

_"24...?" she asked. "Oh well, never mind, I was kinda worried, you never caught up with us."_

"Oh course not...I fell asleep...oh yeah you owe me 1000 dollars..." He said and smiled

_"Oh, right." she said and fished in her wallet. "Sorry, the military paid me with a check..." she laughed and held up a check. "I can cash this in." she smiled. "More then enough to cover for it, $10,000 bucks and to think nobody'll ever be able to read it..."_

"Ok...Where's Silver?" Ed asked

_"At the inn." she replied._

"Oh ok." Ed said and stood up. All of the sudden there was a gust of wind and a newspaper blew in Ed's face," ARGH!IM BLIND IM BLIND!!!" Ed yelled

_"He's blind...?" she paused "he's blind!" she snached the newspaper off his face and rolled it up._

Ed stopped," I CAN SEE!...Stupid newspaper..." He said

Kitty let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the sky and mouthed the words 'oh thank you for letting him be an idiot!' she then looked down at Ed. "well then" she said. "Guess I'd better go cash this in so that I can pay you back..."

"Yeah. You better." Ed said

She laughed and ran off to the bank then returned and handed him $1000 in cash. "There you go!" she smiled. "And by the way, where's Al?" she asked since she was being paranoid.

"Don't know. Last I remember he said he was going to try and find you girls." He said

_"Oh, so he could be anywhere by now...wait did you say he went looking? For us?!" she asked her eyes widened. "Oh crap..." she looked around. "Ok, I'm gonna go try and find him" she paused and added under her breath. "and hope he doesn't read the newspaper..." she ran off._

Al walked down the sidewalk looking for Kitty and Silver. He hadn't read a newspaper luckily.

Silver walked out of the Inn and walked down the sidewalk. She would look around nervously sometimes.

_Kitty was running and ran straight into Al, knocking him over. "Hi Al, sorry 'bout that. Heard you were lookin' for us." she smiled._

"Its ok and yes. I was worried about you two." Al said and got up.

_"Oh, no need to be worried, heh heh, we're fine really we are!" she said in one breath.__ 'I'm REALLY bad at this'__ she thought and grinned stupidly._

"Are you ok?" he asked when she grinned.

Silver continued down the sidewalk. Some men in black coats looked at her. They looked at another and nodded. One ran over and grabbed her. She tried to scream but it was no use.

_"Eh? Yes of course. Why do you ask?" she sighed. "Ok, no, if you knew something REALLY bad about me and Silver what would you do?" she asked nervously._

"Well, how bad are we talking?" Al asked

_"It made front page, and I mean...like really, REALLY bad, like it'll probably haunt us for the rest of our lives..." she looked down and tightened her grip on the paper._

"Hmm...I'd do anything I could to help you girls get through this." Al said

_She fell to her knees and continued to stare at the ground holding the news paper to her heart. "Silver has made a few mistakes along with me. When I was younger I did something horrible. They arrested me for it. I bailed myself out, but right after i did I was walking out of the court room, and something…or someone had killed the guards outside. There were no witnesses and when they came running out, I was the only one around. It made sense figuring why I was there in the first place, so I ran for it. Then something happened with Silver at HQ, I was there the day it happened, but I just ran into her a little after it happened, the day we met, she was acting weird but...then we both have killed the homunculi, most of them, who are our enemies and immortal idiots, but since I turn them human to kill them and...oh crap...you didn't know about that did you? I-I-I've said to much." she said getting up to run._


	25. Chapter 25

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 25: Ow!**_

"Kitty..." Al said looking at her.

Silver was brought to a building. She looked at the two men, "Master, we have the chimera." One man said. A large man walked out of the shadows. He wore a black tarp and some black pants. He went over to silver. He grabbed her head with one hand and held it still. In his other hand he held a collar. He put it on Silver. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her eyes went blank. He lifted her up and let go of her neck. She stood there," Kill..." The man said and gripped her head. She turned into her wolf form and ran out of the building. People screamed and ran. One boy stood there too scared to move. Silver pounced on him ready to bite down into his neck.

She looked at him terrified. "I-I-I-I'm I'm I'm s-s-sorry." she stuttered. "I-I shouldn't h-have just t-t-t-told y-you that..." she said shaking. Everything told her to run, Kitty's legs wouldn't budge and she continued to stare at Al.

Al just looked back at Kitty.

Silver bit into the boys neck and killed him. She ripped at the body getting blood everywhere. She howled and sniffed the air. There was someone she was after: Kitty. She ran towards Kitty's scent growling. The men in black cloaks followed her in the shadows.

_Kitty twitched and turned around. "YOU need to get out of here, now." she said nervously. "I got you into this...now I'm going to get you out." she said staring off into the distance, hearing Silver coming. "Go, and that's and order!" she called out behind her._

Al backed up," But Kitty..." Al said

Silver ran up to Kitty and growled. She pounced on Kitty ready to kill her.There was only one thing on her mind, death.

_Kitty grabbed the stone and pulled it off her neck. "RUN!!!!!!!!" she yelled after him. "I'm not letting you get caught up in this!" she called and put the stone on Silver making a series of small explosions. "Oh no, I've been through too much to die now!"_

Silver backed off of her and howled.

Al nodded," Ok Kitty." He said and dashed off.

_"WHAT?!" she looked shocked. "Ok, something went wrong somewhere...that should have...wait...could that?" she catching sight of the collar. "we'll just have to find out then wont we?" she grabbed her sword and jumped onto Silver's back and hung onto the collar putting her sword underneath it._

Silver growled and tried to shake Kitty off.

_Kitty flew off of Silver and landed flat on her back. "There is something very wrong with her..." she mumbled to herself and got into stance staring at Silver._

Silver howled again and ran towards Kitty. Her eyes still blank and ravenous. She craved blood.

_"Like last time, I apologize for this." she said and ran towards her cutting her cheek, not badly, just cutting it._

Silver growled and bit Kitty's arm as hard as she could drawing blood.

_Kitty swung her sword hitting Silver's side in attempts to make her let go. "SILVER!!!!!" she demanded. "What has gotten into you! If I wouldn't have seen you kill him, I'd swear you were Gluttony!" she screeched hoping that maybe Gluttony would bring her back to her senses._

Silver just bit down harder. All of her sense was gone. The silver some people knew was completely gone. Replaced by this monster.

_"That's it!" Kitty said surprised and ripped her arm out of Silver's jaw, which tore the skin and mussel completely off the top of her bone.. "That collar is manipulative, it has to be!" she concluded jumping onto Silver's back once more and this time sliced the collar then jumped off._

Silver backed up a little. She morphed back then back to wolf. She howled and collapsed. She was breathing heavily. She almost morphed back human but stopped midway. Her eyes opened and she stood up. She was in her regular form but her hair was silver. Her head tilted to a side. Her eyes were still blank. Her teeth where that of a wolf's. She was still breathing heavily. She cried out to the sky. It sound like a young girl's scream but it was high pitched. She looked at Kitty and ran towards her crying out.

_Kitty backed up, not knowing what to think of all this. "Ohmigod ohmigod, ohmigod" she kept repeating over and over as she backed away. "S-Silver?" she asked nervously. "Who did this to you? Why won't you speak? Silver, answer me!" she said in the most demanding voice she could._

Silver stopped in front of Kitty," t-themmm..." she groaned. She was still breathing heavly. She put her hands on her shoulders and tried to bite Kitty's neck.

_Kitty pulled off Silver's hands and jumped backwards with her left arm in defense position and her right prepared to strike. "Them? You mean? The homunculi?" she asked her suspiciously, not letting her guard down for even a second._

"nnnnnnnno..." she groaned. She ran towards Kitty and tried to bite her left side.

_She blocked it with her arm and held her sword to the side of Silver's neck in such a way that she couldn't move. "Who then?!" she asked her angrily._

"I did." The leader said walking out of the shadows followed by the two men.Silver looked at them, "Massssssssssster..." she said. "Thats right chimera." He said and walked over to Kitty. He slapped her, "Drop your weapon wench." He said.

_Kitty eyed him, "How idiotic do you think I am? And she has a name, Silver it is." she looked into silver's eyes for a moment. "Silver, I set you free a long time ago, you have no master." she took her sword away from Silver and put it to the man's neck in the exact same way still prepared to fend Silver off with her left arm. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, not revealing her secret weapon._

"K-kiiiiiiiiiiiitty?" Silver groaned.

" I didn't do anything. I just put the collar on her and like any dog or wolf it shows them that they have a master. It's your fault she's like this. You are the one who took the collar off." He said and smirked.

_Kitty began to move the sword closer to his neck slightly cutting it. "Am I?" she asked coolly (hey kinda like Lust actually...) She smirked. "If you wouldn't have put that collar on her then she wouldn't have been turned into that monster either." she pointed out and spoke to Silver. "Yes Silver, I am Kitty, your friend, you are free, you obey nobody, we've been traveling together and we killed the homunculi together." she said hoping that maybe bringing up some memories might bring her back, it was working so far. "Kitty's face went cold as she once more spoke to the man. "but it doesn't matter who's fault it is now. Just tell me how to change her back and I'll let you go with that minor scratch." she said trying to deal._

"How am I suppose to know? I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to take it off her." The leader replied.

Silver looked at the leader and growled, "yyyyyour a hhhhhoribbbbble maaaaan.." she groaned

_"Stupid?!" she was trying desperately to keep her cool. "You mean that you never thought anyone would oppose her. I stopped her from destroying the city and was trying to get the Silver I've come to know as my best friend back." she begun to speak to Silver. "Yes, he is a terrible man, he's trying to manipulate you, change who you are. You can break free of his control." she then smirked at the man. "Well then, if you wont give me information, then I suppose I should kill you." she looked t the sword. "but not with this, oh no, that wouldn't be any fun." she began to laugh slightly. and held up her necklace with her left hand. "with this." she continued to smirk._

"A ruby? Heh how are ya gonna kill me with that?

_Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. "and you were calling me stupid?" she had a you are the single stupidest man on the planet sort of expression on her face. "This ain't no ruby. even if I did tell the military that. it's not, in fact..." she smirked. "it's more then you could possibly imagine, the most powerful tool in alchemy, the one thing that is said to be impossible to create." she held it tightly and close to her heart and spoke smoothly with a hint of ice in her words. her eyes were nearly closed. "This is the philosopher's stone." she then looked at him with the cool expression again._

"T-The stone!?" He asked in amazement. There was a flash of light that lasted for 5 minutes when it cleared Silver stood there her eyes back to normal," You. Bastard! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MINIPULATE ME!" She yelled angrily and walked towards the leader. Hatred was in her eyes.

_Kitty smiled at Silver. "Would you like to finish the job or should I?" she asked with an evil tone in her voice. "You can't run." she smirked wildly, and yes, I have it." she had a flare in her eyes._

"I'd like to." Silver said and cracked her knuckles.

The leader was freaked. His two followers had run off.

_"Have fun Silver." she said passing her the handle to her sword which was still to his neck in the way that kept him still._

Silver smirked evilly," Can't we just forget about this?" The leader asked," Nope." Silver said and smiled. She pushed the sword into his neck and pushed down.

_Kitty smirked. "I love seeing manipulative idiots die in the morning, don't you?" she smirked. "I suppose he's dead now, we should go find shorty and Al now huh?" she smiled and acted as if nothing had happened._

Silver took the sword out of the leader," That was fun for some reason!...But yeah let's find short stuff and Tin can." Silver said and smiled

_"Dunno where I sent tin can, but short stuff is most likely still at the diner...eating..." she said and sighed. "come on." she began to walk towards the diner._

Silver followed Kitty.She was smiling.

_Kitty got to the street down to the diner. "Ed!" she called out, not really paying attention to where she was going and tripped on a small pebble. "Ok then." she got up and continued running._

Silver followed her.

Ed was in the diner...again drinking sodas...AGAIN

_She ran in. "Hi Ed! don't drink too many sodas, wouldn't wanna drown yourself!" she said perkily...almost to perkily._

Silver ran into the window.

Ed continued drinking," I don't care! Im trying to break a record!" Ed said and continued drinking

Record: 500 Ed: 450

"Well then keep tryin! Where's Al? I need to talk to him." she asked him, perking it down a bit.

"I don't know. He didn't come back here." Ed said

_Kitty sweat-drooped and mumbled under her breath. "when I said run i meant where I could find him again..." she looked up. "I'm gonna go look for him. she said and walk up the way she had come back to the diner._

Silver went inside and sat next to Ed,"...Roy in a miniskirt." she said. Ed started laughing and soda came out his nose, "OW!!!" Ed yelled and held his nose

_Kitty ran up the Ally and caught up with al. "Al..." she looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry. for getting you involved in...whatever's going on..."_

Al looked at her," Its ok Kitty." He said," it wasn't your fault."

Ed glared at Silver then started drinking the sodas again,"...Armstrong in a mini skirt." Silver said. Ed laughed and soda came out of his nose again," Stop it!" Ed said

_Kitty had put on a light jacket and a black glove to hide where Silver had ripped her skin off. She ran up to Al and hugged him. "I'm glad...your alright." she said leaning her head against him._

Al hugged back," This is the second time you've saved me..." he said.

Silver smiled. Ed looked at her then started drinking again. Silver kept quiet. She didn't have any comments to make him laugh.

Record: 500 Ed: 495

_"I couldn't just let you die." she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "because, your one of the few people on this earth that I actually care about, and don't want me dead." she closed her eyes and sank to her knees holding her arm._

Al kneeled down beside her," Are you ok Kitty?" He asked.

_"y-yes." she said and forced a smile, she didn't want Al to see what had happened. "...I love you Al." she whispered and closed her eyes._

Al hugged her again," I love you too." he said," In the brotherly sisterly way."

_She smiled warmly and got up. "We have to go back." she continued to smile and hold her arm._

Al got up," Yeah." He said.

Ed finished the last soda. Then drank another:

Record: 500 Ed: 501!

_Kitty walked into he diner and saw all the gasses. "OMG ED!!!!!!!!!" her jaw dropped. "why did you...no, how did you? when did you...how many sodas did you drink?!"_

"501..." Ed said and fell backwards off of the chair and fell asleep.

"It was so freakin' cool!" Silver said

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "and why would he drink 501 sodas?" she asked suspiciously._

"To get 10000 dollars of course!" Silver said and smiled

_"$10000?!!!!!!!" she screeched._

"Yup!" Silver said

_Kitty laughed. "well then, i guess I'd better wake him up..." she held out a peice of bacon. "Oh Ed..." she smiled waving it. 'Bacon!"_

"BACON!" Ed yelled and opened his eyes. He grabbed the bacon from Kitty's hand and ate it," Did I win?"

_"I do believe so." she smiled. "It's hot in here." she said taking off her coat, forgetting what was underneath it._

Ed looked at Kitty's arm," What happened?" He asked.

Al looked at Silver. Silver sunk down in her chair

_"he heh...nothing." she smiled. "I just fell, that's all."_

"You sure?" Ed asked.

"...It was Silver wasn't it Kitty?" Al asked

_"Kitty shook her head." no, it wasn't Silver." she said understanding completely what had happened back in the ally. She knew that it wasn't really Silver back there, even if it was her body. "And yes I'm sure, I fell, honest."_


	26. Chapter 26

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 26: Kitty's Worst Nightmare**_

_Yay, enter my fav character! (Izumi)_

"Ok..." Ed said still suspicious.

_She sat down and closed her eyes. 'I know that wasn't the real Silver...just a manipulated monster of the collar...' she thought then opened them. "I want a cheese burger!" she said and smiled._

A waiter came out and gave Kitty a cheese burger.

Ed got up. He ran to the bathroom. Silver laughed.

_"YAY!!!!!!!!" she said and began to eat with manners as bad, if not worse then Ed's. she then looked up. "I told him not to drink all that pop..." she said then continued eating._

Silver laughed harder and fell out of her chair. "You ok Silver?" Al asked Silver continued to laugh," Yup your ok." Al said

_Kitty finished and looked down at Silver. "What's gotten into you?" she asked._

Silver stopped laughing," I don't know! Im just really happy all of the sudden!" She said and started laughing again

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "ok then..." she said and started to drink pop, NOT trying to beat Ed._

Ed came out of the bathroom, "That's better!...What's wrong with Silver?" He asked

_Kitty looked down. "no clue, she said that she just felt really happy all of a sudden." she twitched. "must...not...say something...incredibly...stupid..." she then breathed. "Ok, and you were saying?"_

"I feel better. You know she made me laugh and make soda come out my nose." ed said. Silver laughed harder.

_Kitty joined silver, "What did she say? Armstrong in a mini skirt?" she said hardly able to keep control._

"Yes." Ed said. Silver continued to laugh hard.

_Kitty continued to laugh uncontrollably with Silver. "Mini skirt man...away..."_

Ed looked at her confused," What?" he asked. Silver knew what Kitty meant and laughed harder.

_Kitty after about 10 min caught her breath. "The urge to say something stupid was just too strong, I couldn't resist!" she said and started to laugh again._

Silver continued to laugh not even stopping to catch her breath.

_Kitty stopped and poked Silver. "are you still breathing in there?"_

Silver stopped and caught her breath," Yes...I...am" she said

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "Well that's good to hear..." she said and started laughing again for no apparent reason._

Silver laughed again. It was getting dark. She stopped and fell asleep.

_Kitty looked at them all and then walked outside and began to wander around random streets._

Al poked Silver," You ok?" he asked. SIlver just turned over on her side. Ed had fallen asleep too.

_Kitty wandered to the edge of ton and sat down with her back against the wall of a building and gazed up at the stars. "Ok...so I found my way here...how do i get back...?" she sighed and fell asleep._

The sun started to rise and Silver was the first awake. Al was next to Ed not paying attention to anything. Silver snuck outside and walked down the sidewalk," Man, I feel weird." she said and continued walking .A woman with dark brown hair busted through the doors of the diner. She was wearing a light brown dress. A huge man was behind her. He was wearing a brown shirt with black pants," EDWARD ELRIC WAKE UP!" The woman yelled. Al at her," S-sensei!?!" Al asked scared .Ed woke up and looked at the woman," SENSEI!" he yelled freaked.

_Kitty woke up and began to walk on the same side walk as Silver. "Why do you feel weird?" she asked and smiled._

Silver looked at Kitty," I really don't know. I just feel different." Silver said.

After about 5 minutes Ed and Al were on the ground pretty much pleading thier teacher to stop kicking the crud out of them. She tied them up and the huge man lifted them up with one arm. They walked out of the Diner and down the sidewalk towards the train station. The woman saw Kitty and Silver," Hey, do you two know these brothers?" She asked them in a stern voice.

_Kitty blinked and looked at her. "uh...ya...why do you ask?" she looked at her confused. "and why are you carrying them off?" she asked her, she'd put her coat and glove back on before they she left._

The woman looked at the man and nodded. The man grabbed both of them by their necks with one hand," You probably know why they're in these bodies." The woman said," So your coming with us back to Dublith". Silver struggled. The man glared at her and she stopped," Kitty I'm scared..." Silver said

_Kitty grabbed the man's hand loosening his grip on her neck slightly. "oh don't be Silver. It's just a big muscular guy holding us by our necks who is much stronger then both of us in every way who could crush both of our bodies in 5 seconds flat! oh...wait...I just remembered...that's a bad thing..." she looked over at the woman. "actually...I never asked so they didn't really have a reason to tell me...he is a state alchemist." she sighed. "so I figured they became like this in war or something...either that or Roy toasted 'em, it could happen...it does happed, trust me." she smiled. "oh, and in case you were wondering we have legs for a reason, if you want us to follow you, we will, but this dude has a hold on our necks and he's like...waaaaaaaay too close for comfort. We're perfectly capable walking." she said and grinned, still trying to loosen his grip._

The man put them down. Silver growled and tried to attack the man.The woman grabbed Silver by her tail and dragged her back then lifted her up," Your a chimera." The woman said," probably the Elrics'." "No I'm no--" she said but was thrown against the wall, "owwww..." Silver said. The woman grabbed her tail and dragged her off," Help kitty..." Silver said being dragged.

_Kitty ran after the woman and hit her with the bag knocking her to the ground. (do not ask me why she carries bricks around in that thing...she just does.) "listen lady, I dunno who you are, but the only reason that the Elrics know us is because I run an inn and they happened to be there the night I came back to sleep for a night! plus we got mixed up in something really weird, the chimera, as you call her, has a name, and it's Silver, and she's with me. Got it? Oh, and she has every right to attack that man, in fact I'd be too, if I wasn't you know, yelling at you, but anyways, I can press charges against you both for assault!" she glared at the woman. "I dunno who you even are! you ain't got no right to lay your filthy hands on either one of us! If you got connections of some kind with the boys then that's their problem, but you get your hands of her!" she said fiery and held her necklace up, "this here is nice to have, but ya know, I don't need it to take care of filthy street crud like you!" she said in a fiery tone of voice. "course it IS more fun to use it..."_


	27. Chapter 27

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 27: Now what?**_

"So she's your chimera?" the woman asked. She threw Silver at Kitty," you should not mess with peoples lives! And I'm these boys teacher!" Ed and Al whimpered," help us.." Ed said. The woman looked at them," What was that?" she asked. "Nothing!" Ed and Al said quickly and shivered. They walked to the train station and got four tickets for Dublith.

_Kitty rolled her eyes. "I DIDN'T and she's not mine...well according to deal she is but I set her free...and I didn't create her, Dante did. She died about a week or so ago, and she's my friend...if you have a problem with that and at this point I really don't give a damn who you are!" Kitty said and ran after them to the train station dragging Silver along with her. "I'm not done with you yet!" she screamed continuing to run after them and found her at the train station. "and it's not right of you to throw people who's lives have been messed with around." she looked over at Ed. "...or beat them to a bloody pulp" she cough-added, "no matter what I do." she grabbed Ed and Al by the arms, "can we go, she's creepy..."_

Ed looked at her," yeah." He said," just don't get on her bad side. "Silver got up," Well, I've been dragged enough for one day!" she said

_Kitty sweat dropped. "eh heh, sorry Silver..." she said. "and uh...too late!" she said backing away slowly, and as soon as she got out of her sight, darted away as fast as possible, hoping that they were following her. "What does she have against those 2?" she wondered out loud._

The man and woman looked at Kitty dart down the sidewalk. They then looked at Silver. Silver looked at them and smiled nervously. The man grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her onto the train. They tied her up with the Elrics and set them in a separate cabins." These bindings are a little tight. Could you loosen them?" Silver asked. "No." the man said and walked out. Ed and Al started shivering," What's with them? And what are they going to do to you guys?...and me?" Silver asked," Pretty much Kill us. Or beat the crud out of us..." Ed said still shivering. Silver started to shiver.

_Kitty stopped and looked back not seeing Silver or Ed, or Al. "ok...E'ds slow, we all know that, but Silver isn't. there's something going...maybe she's really Envy! no...I killed him..." she sweat dropped, "oh well who cares?" she ran back to the train station and busted into the car. "don't ask me how I go here." she said and looked at them. "before I untie you, what's going on Ed?" she looked at him sternly._

"Well,..uh heh heh. Our teacher always would talk bad about State and said always not to join it. But we did and now I think she has found out about the human transmutation we attempted." Ed said and gulped. Silver looked out the window," And I have no idea why I'm here." she said plainly

_Kitty sighed and looked at Silver, you're here because you were caught with me, a creepy, mouthing off stranger." she said flatly and spoke while untying them. "I never knew you attempted that, but I won't say anything, figuring I did too." she laughed slightly. "and besides, it's not like you've done anything REALLY bad being in the state...I'm mean your Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people." she looked up and at Silver. "I was playing dumb that day, of course i knew who they were." and she continued untying them._

Silver sighed. Ed looked at Al," Lets escape when were untied." he said

_Kitty laughed. "ya good idea." she finished untying them and stood up. "except that we're moving."_

"WHAT!?" Ed yelled and looked out the window, "...we are moving...lets still escape!" Ed said and ran out of the room but was stopped. The woman had taken his watch and now chucked it at his head. Silver walked out and looked at Ed and laughed. The man glared at her. She whimpered and ran back into the room.

_Kitty looked at Silver, "don't tell me, I already know." she said and took out an iron baton and twisted it behind her and walked out of the room, her head down. She came outside then stopped and first turned her eyes upwards. "I'm glad you're still here." she turned her head up and smirked. "I wasn't finished with you yet." she said and brought the baton around to the front, still twirling it._

The man looked at the woman. She nodded. He grabbed the baton. Silver looked out the window then opened it. She climbed out and up to the roof. Al went over to his unconscious brother," Ed..." Al said.

_Kitty twitched. "Al..." she said irritated. "these people are nuts, can I PLEASE use my sword or a bomb, or an arrow or...something?!" she pleaded. 'man, I feel like Gluttony...' she thought. "Oh, and that's mine." she said grabbing the baton back and ducked to the ground twirling it by their feet knocking them both over. She jumped back, since they actually had some skill._

The man and woman immediately "Sorry, but no." Al said. The man looked at Kitty then turned and headed back to their car with the woman.

_"darn it!" she said then stared at the man and woman. "don't just walk away! I'm not finished here, and chances are I never will be! Gat back and finish this, it's personal now...wait a sec...go ahead back, buh bye!" she shouted grabbing Ed and Al pulling them into the car she called out to Silver, "ok, on the count of 3, jump!" she smiled._

"WHAT!? I'm not jumpin'!" Silver said looking down at the window. Ed was still unconscious. Al tried to wake up Ed.

_"Well, the way I see it, since I'm not allowed to anything about that crazy teacher of theirs, and probably when we stop they're gonna kill us, it's either take the risk of dying by jump, or take the risk of dying by teacher and large muscular dude ho is bigger and stronger then us in every and could probably crush or bodies in 2 seconds." she said and sighed. "plus I'm just crazy..."_

"...I'd rather take my chances with the crazed Teacher and her Man." Silver said. The train suddenly stopped. Silver toppled over," What the!?" She said angrily and got up she ran up to the front of the train and saw a cow on the tracks. She jumped down and tried to scare the cow so it would move but it wouldn't. "MOVE YOU STUPID COW!" She yelled and kicked it. It mooed and walked off the tracks. Silver jumped back up top the train and it started moving again. Ed woke up when the train had stopped but he was whacked out," Daddy, do I have to clean the house?" Ed asked ," Brother?" Al said," NO!I don't wanna eat broccoli!" Ed said

_"Silver!" she said, "why'd you get back on? we could've gotten off here." she said and sighed then looked at Ed strangely. "Ed..." she said quietly. "Whatever I say right now I don't mean it and I appreciate if you don't kill me but it...hey look a cow! Hi cow! had to be done." she sighed. "arranging my own funeral here..." she walked over to Ed and put her hand on his head. "ey short stuff." she said brush her hand over his head and ran tot he other side of the car._

Ed shook his head," WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!!???" Ed yelled and ran after her. "Well...uh...I actually didn't think about that." Silver said embarrassed.

_Kitty held Ed back with one hand. "chill Ed, I didn't mean any of it, but I had to get you back to normal and I didn't have any bacon with me." she stated blankly then looked at Silver, "oh well, guess that means I'll get to finish what I started..." she sighed and looked out the window letting go of Ed._

Ed backed off and sat down on the ground. Al sighed and looked at Ed. Silver sat down," I guess there's nothing to do except wait." She said.

_Kitty sighed and walked over to the window, leaning against it. She looked up and out. "ya...I guess you're right. by the way..." she turned her attention to them. "Any idea where we're going?" she asked then turned away towards the window again. 'that teacher should be fired...' she thought and giggled slightly._

"Probably to Dublith. That's were she taught us." Ed said. "Yeah, that's where she lives too." Al said. "Dublith...I heard of that town! I think I visited there when I was little with my parents." Silver said

_Kitty continued to look out. "Dublith...just as long as we get there soon. When the train stops, I'm makin' a run for it." she stated blankly._

"I'll be right behind ya." Silver said and smiled. "Yeah, just leave us with them...Alone." Ed said. Al heard someone," Oh my gosh! Its the newest automail! Its so nice! I must have it!" The voice yelled out," No way." Ed said when he heard that. "What is it?" Silver asked," First our teacher and now...our mechanic." Ed said.Of course he was right. Winry Rockbell walked past their car," Oh hi Ed...Ed?!" Winry said and ran in and hugged her child hood friends. Silver just looked at them.

_"you still have the choice to follow us if you want..." she whispered under her breath then looked at Winry. "so you're the person who made Ed's automail?" she asked. "you really did a good job!" she said and smiled kindly._

"Why thank you! This is the second arm I made for him the first once he shattered." Winry said. She had let go of Al and was hugging Ed. Silver smiled." Yeah, but its better to get hit with it the first time other than running away and getting it worse." Al whispered to Kitty.


	28. Chapter 28

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 28: I'm Running out of Lame Titles**_

_"She ALREADY beat the crud out of you 2." Kitty pointed out. "Plus your sensei freaks me out...worse then myself...that makes no sense, but anyways, who cares right?" she said and grinned stupidly then turned her attention towards the window and looked out longingly._

"That was nothing compared to what's gonna happen to us when we get there." Al said. "Oh and before I forget." Winry said and let go of Ed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrench and hit Ed in the head with it," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ed asked," Nothing particular." Winry said and smiled. Silver laughed. Across the horizon was the town of Dublith.

Kitty giggled slightly. "I think I know what that was for, but anyways..." she smiled slightly thinking. she folded her arms across her chest still leaning against the wall and smirked. a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "trust me...it won't if I have anything to say about it, actually, she's your teacher, but she has not relation what so ever to me or Silver, we both have every right to sue." she stated. she laughed slightly. "come and get me." she whispered under her breath, just come and get me." she lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover eyes as she continued to smirk wildly.

"Uh Kitty, she's not gonna hurt you. She's gonna hurt us. She was just hurting you and Silver because you were getting in the way." Al said. "Well, that's a stupid reason!" Silver said angrily. "Ed will you buy me this automail arm?" Winry asked. "No." Ed said and turned away from her. Silver took this to her advantage and reached into Ed's pocket and pulled out his wallet then handed it to Winry," Knock yourself out." Silver whispered to Winry and smiled. Winry laughed a little and ran back to her car.

_"uh huh." she said in a no duh tone of voice shaking her head. "you obviously don't know me very well, in case you haven't figured it out already, I only care about a few people, 6 to be exact, and I won't stand by and watch them be hurt." she looked at him. "that's just the way things work around here, I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet. and yes, I'm gonna get in the way, I always have a plan b, and I will use any means necessary to make sure that YOU don't get hurt. because..." she looked down and began to cry. "you're one of the few people who ever actually excepted me, despite the past, and if you or Silver, or Ed, if any of you got hurt...I'd never be able to forgive myself." she said looking up at him._

"Yes, but its for our own good. We were always told about how the circle of life only moves in one direction not even alchemy can reverse that." Al said.

_Kitty slammed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. " she shook her head against it. "you really are clueless." she said quietly. "Don't you get it? You've already suffered from what you've done, and like you said, the circle of life moves only in one direction, what you did, is in the past, and what's in the past, will forever stay in the past. no amount of punishing will ever change that." she sighed and opened her eyes. "just move on with your life." she laughed slightly. "need to take my own advice here..." she said and closed her eyes again._

Al nodded. He understood but knew his and Ed's teacher would still hurt them but would do it just to release her rage. Silver had leaned against Ed and fallen asleep. Ed was leaning against the seat sleeping.

_Kitty sat there for a moment or so after then opened her eyes and peeled her head off the wall. she turned putting her back against it and faced Al, "I-I'm sorry." she said in almost a whisper. "What you do, with your life...is none of my concern, or my place to butt in...I guess, it's just a natural reaction." she said putting her arm on her knee. Kitty rested her forehead on her arm and looked down._

"Its ok Kitty." Al said," I know you are trying to help but still. We'll recover from it she just wants to teach us a lesson, thats all." Silver moved in her sleep and banged her head on the ground. She woke up then got up. She walked to a seat and laid down and fell back to sleep.

_A smile began to play across her face. she pulled on the disguise that she'd made when she answered the door and the newspaper incident. She spoke in an English accent. "I'm going to go take a walk." she said and smiled as sweetly as possible and walked out of their car and over to the Elric's sensei's room. she stood for a moment and breathed in deeply. she knocked on the door casually. "May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked as sweetly as she could, still with the accent._

"Come in." The woman said.

_Kitty opened the door slowly desperately trying not to give herself away. "thank you." she spoke softly, afraid of the man. "I won't be long." she said breathing deeply and closing her eyes then opening them. "I just wanted to ask you...why you tied those people up." she said nervously. "and to request, that you take out your anger on me, instead of the Elric brothers. I'd offer you more, but...I can't." Kitty looked nervously at the 2 of them, the fear welling up in her eyes as she waited for their reply with intense anticipation. "I've done much more to deserve it then they have." she spoke staring her straight in the eyes._

"1, I didn't want the Elric's to try and escape. The girl was just there.2, no. They need to learn to be able to live their life without alchemy. I once taught them that but it seems they have forgotten." The woman said. The man just looked at Kitty.

_Kitty shook her head slightly. "You don't seem to understand me." she said, not nearly as quietly this. "The past, their past, is in the past, there is nothing you or I, or anyone else can do about it.: she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Sensei, you need to learn that." her heart raced but she continued to speak. "and, even if I'm breaking my own words by meddling like I am, their life, is theirs to do with as they please. Alchemy or no, they are only human, and humans make mistakes." she stared lifelessly into her eyes. "you see, I wasn't asking, I was requesting." she stated coldly_

"...I'm sorry but I know what I'm doing. And no ignorant child is going to tell me how to teach my students." The woman said sternly," Now I will request you leave."

_Kitty raised one eyebrow and smiled. "yes, I am ignorant, and I have no doubt that you know how to teach, I'm simply telling you to stop living in the past and live for the present." she turned away then turned her head back towards her. "We'll meet again, weather you realize who I am or not." she said and left the room walking back to their own. she walked to the window and climbed out onto the roof. she laid down and looked out at the passing world. She had already changed back into her real clothes. "yes sensei, until we meet again." she said to herself then fell asleep. She was woken up by some dude at the station yelling at her. "Hey get off of there!" he yelled up at her. Kitty slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him. "why should I?" she asked annoyed. "Because i said so, now get down you freeloader!" Kitty just looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I have a ticket, and I'm not even IN the train!" she yelled then climbed back through the window._

Silver, Ed, Al, Winry, and everyone else were already off the train.Ed and Al were already taken to their sensei's house and Silver was off somewhere with Eds wallet trying to find something to eat.

_Kitty saw that everybody was gone and panicked. "Oh crap...I'm too late!" she said dashing off the train and began to run around the entire city franticly looking for Ed and Al. She eventually ran straight into Silver. "have you seen Ed and Al? I can't seem to find them." she asked her, though pretty much the entire town knew she was looking for them since she'd been screaming out their name at the top of her lungs for the past 40 min._

"Nope. The last time I saw them they were being dragged to some house." She said. She was buying a hotdog.

_Kitty jumped back and gasped, "no! I'm too late! Which way!?" she asked franticly, clearly panicking._

"Left from the train station. I think the third house." Silver said and started to eat the hotdog. In the distance there was the sound of Armor slamming against the ground and a boy screaming.

_"thanks bye!" Kitty said as she ran towards the house. __'lemme guess, she thought, by the time I get there they'll be drinking tea and laughing.__' she thought and burst through the door. "don't move another step!" she shouted. she held her left arm in front of her and her right behind, carrying a butcher knife, which she only planned to use if necessary. "Look lady! I've told you already, I don't care who you are! Nobody hurts them and gets away with it!" she had a fiery look in her eyes as she glared at the man and woman._

The woman and Man looked at her. Ed was bruised but was ok. Al didn't have a scratch on him though. Ed was sleeping and leaning on Al," Don't worry. They're fine. I did what I had to do." The woman said," oh and I'm sorry I didn't introduce me and my husband. I am Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Siguar."

_Kitty slipped her knife back into her bag. "Nice to meet you." she said then walked over to Ed and hugged him. "I am Kitty Cuklinski." she stated blandly and began to cry with ed in her hands._

"Nice to meet you." Izumi said," oh I was planning to drop the boys off at their old training spot so they could stay there for a month like they did when they were little. I was wondering if you and your friend would like to stay there with them." Silver had just run in.


	29. Chapter 29

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 29: I Don't Have Patience for That!**_

_Kitty let go of Ed. "th-th-th-thanks." she managed to stutter shocked. "Hi Silver!" she said smiling, and despite Izumi's uh...niceness I suppose...she was still sort of nervous around her. "Oh, and a...sorry about the door." she said and sweat-dropped. She'd broken one of the hinges when she came in._

"Hi kitty." Silver said. "It's ok." Izumi said," oh Silver do you want to go?" "...Yes!" Silver said

_Kitty was shaking slightly. She pulled out a piece of bacon from her bag and dangled it in front of Ed's face. "G'mornin'" she said quaintly. '__we'll see how just fine you really are.__' Kitty thought, for some reason, she didn't quite trust Izumi figuring that she could hear them in the middle of town._

"Bacon!" Ed yelled and woke up. He took the bacon from Kitty and ate it.

_Kitty let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "yup...he's really ok." she said under her breath then stood up again._

"Let's go." Izumi said and stood up. She walked out with her husband right behind. Silver followed and so did Ed and Al.

Kitty nodded and followed. 'I don't like this...' she thought 'I really don't like this.' she kept walking anyways, occasionally jumping at the sight of a dust speck.

They reached a lake where a man with a boat waited for them. "You ready to go?" the man asked, "Yes." Izumi said. Everyone got on except Kitty and Silver. Silver looked at the lake then at the boat," Is the boat sturdy?" She asked," Yeah why?" Ed asked, "No reason." Silver said and climbed on and sat in the middle of the boat.

_Kitty followed Silver quietly and sat beside her. She stared out at the lake and smiled warmly._

They rowed out to an Island and stopped on the beach of it," You must stay here for a month without no provisions. Oh and you can't use alchemy." Izumi said and kicked them off the boat.

_Kitty looked at the island.__ 'the impossible task...' __she thought and looked over the island and shivered slightly._

They put everyone on the island separate then left. Silver was in the middle of the forest on the island, "Now what?" she asked herself and saw a rabbit run by. She ran after it and a fox caught it. Silver growled and tried to catch the fox but it just turned around and bit her arm. Her arm started to bleed, "YOU STUPID FOX!" She yelled as it ran off. She ran after it.

Ed stood of a huge rock in the front of the island. He looked at the fish in the water swimming by.

Al was sitting near the center of the forest. He was making a fire.

Kitty was put on the other side of the island.

_Kitty sat down on a hill on the island and looked up. "must...not...part...water..." she said and twitched looking at her necklace, "I guess...I should put this away?" she said staring at it. she shook her head. "Naw, no use of that, it's shiny! then again juast makes it more tempting, but it is anyways, of luggi! nora! luggi! nora!" she started yelling at herself. (don't ask, luggi and nora are words I use to argue with myself) she dug in her bag pulling out the picture frame that she'd brought with her from the inn and stared into it. "redo...sorta..." she said to herself then laid down staring at the clouds holding the picture to her heart._

Silver caught up to the fox but saw that it had children, "awww!" silver said. The babies started to eat the rabbit," 0o I should just go catch some fish." she said and started to walk back. She ran into a little boy," Oh sorry...Oh my god." she said and backed up. The boy looked at her,"...Silver? If your here that means Envy and mommy's here!" He said," No they're not here." Silver said,"Then where are they?" "Uh...they're dead." "...Mommy died? MOMMY DIED!!??" The boy said and clapped his hands together and used alchemy. He made a huge sword. Silver yelped and ran. The boy ran after her.

_Kitty sat up when she heard Silver's yelp. "what the...?" she said looking around. Kitty ran behind the hill, well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? She said pulling out her sword and running towards the direction of Silver's yelp. She ran into the boy. "uh...Silver? You're running from a little boy?" she sweat-dropped and pointed to him then seemed to realize what was going on. "Wait...he's one of the homunculus, isn't he?" she asked her flatly._

"Yup. But not that dangerous." Silver said," What did you say chimera?! I want Momma!" He yelled swiping at them with the sword.

_Kitty put her arm around him. "then I will treat him just like a little boy." she stated and held him to her. "I'm sorry, but we can't bring your mom here, we are the only people on this island, me, you, silver, ed, and Al. Plus, we are banned from using alchemy, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little long." she spoke warmly to him, she trusted Wrath more then Izumi, which is freaky figuring that he was homunculus._

"I WANT MOMMA SLOTH!" Wrath yelled. Silver flinched when he yelled that.

Kitty gasped but held him still. "I'm sorry, she spoke, but like I said, we are trapped here for a month, and your mother, passed away a couple weeks ago." she stated and warmly as she could. Kitty hugged him, trying to comfort Wrath, even if he wasn't human, he was still just a little boy.

"Momma..." Wrath said and started to cry. Silver felt bad for Wrath.

_Kitty hugged him tightly. __'I didn't know...she had a son...'__ she thought but stroked Wrath's hair. "It's ok." she said trying to sooth him, "You'll be alright, I know what you're going through." she said holding him tightly against her._

Wrath continued to cry, "momma..." he stifled out.

_Kitty leaned her chin on him and began to cry as well she then looked up at Silver, then back down at Wrath. She continued to stroke his hair. "I-I'm sorry..." she muttered as tears of guilt fled down her cheek._

Silver sat down and howled in sadness. Wrath now hugged Kitty back and cried.

_Kitty stood up, carrying Wrath. "I'll take care of you..." she said closing her eyes. "no matter what, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." she put her cheek against his, somehow, she felt different about him then the others._

Wrath stopped crying and hugged Kitty's head. "Kitty." Silver whispered, "I just relized. His right arm and left leg are discolored."

_Kitty looked at her shocked. "Is he injured?" she whispered concerned._

"Not really" she whispered," Remember that Ed's right arm and left leg were automail? Well, when that happened Wrath got the limbs." Wrath was tired after the crying so he fell asleep.

_Kitty looked shocked but smiled warmly. "Well then, his sacrifice wasn't a complete waste then." she said calmly and set wrath down on the grass and sat down beside him. "He's one of the homunculi...but he's...different from the others." she said to no one in particular then turned to Silver. "It's like...he's really human." she said and smiled again._

"Of course. You actually saved him." silver said," if you wouldn't have killed Envy he would have given Wrath the material for the stone and make him eat it so he'll become evil. He's actually a very nice boy but was just very mislead."

_"I can tell he is. I'm glad, at least that eases...some of the guilt." she said and sighed looking at him, "not my goal...but it seemed to work."_

_"I wonder if Ed and Al are ok…" Silver_

_Kitty looked up at the sky. __'Ed: I want bacon! Al: we don't have any." Ed: I want chicken! Al: we don't have any of that either. Ed: I want steak! Al: we defiantly don't have any of that. Winry: here drink this, it'll make you taller! hands him milk Ed: No!!!!!! Winry: drink it! Ed: why? Winry: 'cause then you won't be so short anymore. Ed: attacks her Al: sigh'__ Kitty burst out laughing. "I'm sure they're fine." she said and smiled. "hungry?" she asked Silver._

"Yeah. I tried to catch a rabbit but a stupid fox came out of nowhere bit and took the rabbit." Silver said rubbing her arm.

_Kitty looked at her. "Your arm ok? Well anyways, wanna hot dog?" she asked kindly, but first, NEVER tell Izumi that big scary husband of hers, Ed, or Al this." she said taking some wood and stones, and using alchemy to make a fire. "What she doesn't know won't hurt us." she said and winked._

Silver smiled," I won't tell." she said," but I'd rather get fish. After what I saw of what happened to the rabbit I don't feel like having meat."

_Kitty smiled, "fish it is then" she said taking off her jacket and jumping into the water. about 10 minutes later she came out and it was full of fish. "this enough?" she asked._

"Yup." Silver said and smiled.

_"good!" she had already sharpened some sticks earlier for throwing at random things. "get a cabob and eat up." she said and walked over to Wrath shaking him. "If you're hungry, we have fish." she offered._

"Fish?" Wrath asked waking up. He got up and ran over to some of the fish and started to eat. Silver grabbed one and cooked it over the fire then started to eat. Wrath was eating like he hadn't eaten in years...which was true.

_Kitty laughed slightly watching him and grabbed some cooking it and eating herself. "well, eat up, we got plenty." she said cheerfully._

"Ok!" Wrath said and continued eating. Silver watched him eat the fish raw. She grabbed a couple and cooked them then started to eat.

_"Guess he's a fan of sashimi." she said and giggled staring into the fire. "I wonder if she realized who I was...?" she said to herself. after a few minutes Kitty looked up. "naw." she said and continued eating._

Silver finished and got up. She walked over to the water and cleaned her hands and face. She dried them on her shirt," I'm gonna go look around." Silver said and walked into the forest.

_"'k," she said and nodded watching her leave. She turned to Wrath. "so how long have you been on this island?" she asked him._

"I lost count of the days. My creator put me here." Wrath said

_"Well," she smiled. "wanna get off for a bit and have a look around town?" she offered._

"Yeah! Maybe I'll see my creator there!" Wrath said

Kitty looked down. "I'll take you to the main land, but I kinda doubt that she'll be there, last I saw Dante, was in central. she'd gone crazy." she spoke softly.

"???Who's Dante? I'm talking about my creator, Izumi Curtis." Wrath said.

_"D-Dante, wasn't you're creator?" she asked astounded "wait, Izumi sensei? technically, I'm supposed to be on this island for a month, but..." she pulled on her dress and put her hair up in a pony tail again and switched to her English accent. "she doesn't seem to notice when I'm like this, come on, let's go." she said and smiled cheerfully. "It's just a short swim, not too much." she smiled and hopped in the water. "The water's fine, a bit cold at first, but fine."_

Wrath dived into the water and came up, "Your right! Its nice." He said and smiled," what about Silver?"

"Silver's going to go find Ed and Al," she explained, We'll be back by tomorrow night, and I left her a note, she'll be fine. besides, we need more food." she said and smiled swimming. "You know, you're different then the others." she said and smiled, "I like that."

Wrath smiled and started swimming," Hey what happened to the others?" He asked.

"They were destroyed, by Dante." she said looking down, "apparently, she believed they did something that she viewed wrong...but I was mad...so I kinda...destroyed her. My temper got the better of me, which it usually does." she sighed and looked up and continued to swim. she pointed ahead and switched back to her English accent. "the shore, come on." she said and smiled.

"Ok." Wrath said and continued swimming towards the shore.

Kitty got on shore and sat down waiting for Wrath quietly, hoping not to wake Izumi. "I hope she's less observant then dad was..." she whispered under her breath and stood up.

Wrath got onto the shore," Ok let's go see her!" Wrath said and smiled

_Kitty smiled. "Alright." she said still using her accent. "let's go." she said quietly, "she might be sleeping, but then again, she might not, so no problem there." she said and smiled warmly at him and began to walk slowly towards the house. __'please don't let me get him killed...__' she thought._

Wrath followed Kitty," I wonder if she'll be happy to see me." he said

_"Who knows." she said, "I mean I would be, but as much as I'd like to, I can't read her mind, it's impossible, even for me." she said plainly and walked to the side of the house seeing that the lights were still on. "maybe she's not sleeping..."_


	30. Chapter 30

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 30: Listen!**_

"...You go in first." Wrath said.

_Kitty sweat-dropped. "...why don't we come back in the morning?" she suggested. __'just watch, she's gonna burst out of the house right now and bust us, sending both of our butts back to the island, repeat every day for a month, then get kicked off for good.'__ she chuckled at the thought of this and walked to the house from behind and crouched down moving herself under the window. she leaned her head against it silently, and signaled for Wrath to stay quiet and pointed to the window. "listen, she whispered, I can't make out what they're saying yet, if you happen to able to hear better then me and are able to make out the names Kitty, Silver, Ed, Al, or your own, wrath, please tell me, o'course, I'll probably hear it to but..."_

Wrath crawled over and put his ear against the wall. There was a flash and that side of his face was colored red like the wall. He listened to their conversation:

"Honey, what if they die on the island. I mean we know that the Elrics will survive but what about those two girls?" Asked Siguar," Don't worry about it.I sent Mason to keep an eye on them." Izumi said,"...what about--" "Don't worry about him.He can't cause them harm. Hopefully, they won't find him and bring him back."

Wrath heard this,' _t-they're talk about me'_ he thought and there was another flash of light and his ear turned back to normal. Wrath got up and ran off crying.

_Kitty called after him forgetting about how she wasn't supposed to be over where she was. "Wrath!" she called and ran after him, eventually catching up. "What happened? Wait...don't answer that. I don't really care what they say, obviously, I was just curious, I like to ease drop and...I'm really bad at making up dumb excuses." she sighed, "You've gone through a lot today." she said hugging him "it was probably a lot to handle, wait scratch that, it is hard to handle." she said holding him tightly. "I shouldn't have told you all at once...it was too much, come on." she said picking him up and walking to the side of the lake behind a bush where nobody could see them. she just sat there with him, stroking his hair._

Wrath cried hard," Y-you and Silver are the only one w-who like me." He stifled out and continued crying.

_"Wrath." she whispered, "that's not true. She's had a long day, and a long night on the train, and so has he, I'm sure they didn't mean it. And Ed and Al, I'm sure they'd probably like you if they met you too, and Gracia, and Elycia, and Maes as well." she smiled warmly, still hugging him trying to comfort him letting a few tears slip down her cheek. "you're not alone." she said holding him even tighter._

Wrath cried harder. He hugged Kitty.

_She hugged him back and sat against the hill. 'I want to tell her off so badly...but I can't. if she knew that I was out here, and worse, eaves dropping.' she shuddered. __'I really don't wanna think about that, but still, I can't just let him be torn apart like this.'__ she looked down at him and began to cry. __'I know what he's going through'_

Wrath continued to cry until he got too tired and fell asleep.

_She held him close to her. "We'll go back in the morning." she said softly and laid him on the grass beside her and fell asleep. Early in the morning she woke up and turned over to see Wrath. "You ok?" she whispered._

Wrath opened his eyes and looked at Kitty," Yes." he whispered back and smiled.

_She smiled, "that's good then." she said pushing her top half off the ground and sitting up. "you have a choice." she said "we can either stay on the mainland for the rest of today, or we can go back to the island." she looked at him and miled warmly._

"...Lets stay here. I wanna look around." Wrath said and sat up.He looked across the lake at the island.

_"Sounds like a plan then. you hungry?" she asked and smiled then looked down at herself. Her real clothes were on under the dress so she took it off and put it in her ag and let her hair down. "much better."_

"Yes!" Wrath said happily.

_Kitty laughed slightly. "Let's go get some pancakes or something, I found a house of pancakes when I was franticly searching this place, come on." she said getting up and offering him a hand._

Wrath grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled himself up," uh...What are pancakes?" He asked

_"um. pancakes...aren't really something I can explain, you'll just have to try 'em." she said and smiled. "come on!" Kitty called out behind her as she jumped on top of the hill that they were behind._

Wrath ran up the hill to Kitty smiling the whole time.

_Kitty ran through the field and stopped in front of the house of pancakes and grabbed a newspaper holding it upside down, breathing heavily and sweating pretending like she was reading it and that he'd been there a while as she waited for Wrath to catch up._

Wrath came running and stopped behind her," Wow you can read upside down?" Wrath asked Kitty.

_Kitty began to laugh, "well...yes...but I wasn't really reading." she said and smiled. "just something I always used to do to confuse my sister. old habits die hard. Come on, lets get some food!" she said cheerfully and walked in sitting down at a booth and waited for him while she looked over the menu._

Wrath walked in and sat in the booth across from Kitty,"...uh...what do I do?" Wrath asked.

_She smiled and handed him a menu. "Well, you read this which has a list of food on it, from said list, tell the waiter or waitress what you want and they'll bring it out to you." she explained, "and if you can't decide, order the sample platter. It doesn't really matter of the cost." she smirked and winked twiddling Ed's wallet._

"Ok." Wrath said and looked at the list. He started to read but realized he had no idea what the heck some of this stuff was. He just picked out pancakes with some sausage.

_The waiter came back and gave them their food. Kitty started to eat her waffles and bacon. "So do you like it?" she smiled at Wrath._

Wrath tried it,"...ITS GOOD! Its better than fish!" He said happily and started eating.

Kitty laughed slightly. "Well, I'd hope so...it's a lot less expensive the sashimi too!" she said and smiled, although technically fish is free, but anyways, I'm glad you like it." she grinned and continued to eat.

After a while Wrath finished, "That was really, REALLY good Kitty!" he said

_Kitty had finished as well. "I'm glad you liked it." she said and smiled laying some money on the table. "where to next?" she asked him._

"Anywhere!" Wrath said happily.

_"Ok," she smiled and got up. "then I guess we can walk around and figure out somewhere from there, I've only just been in this town yesterday so we'll have to wing it a bit." she said cheerfully._

"Ok!" Wrath said and smiled.

_Kitty smiled and walked outside looking around. 'wonder what happened to that Winry person' she thought and shrugged. then looked over the city and walked towards some vendors._

Wrath saw a mouse run by so he ran after it. Some people looked at him then looked away.

_Kitty looked over towards Wrath and followed him. "why not?" she said and laughed._

Wrath tried to grab it but was just out of reach. The mouse ran into a hole. Wrath stopped and kneeled down. He stuck his hand in the hole and tried to grab the mouse.

_Kitty caught up with him confused. "what are you doing?" she asked him._

"Theres a mouse in here." Wrath said.

Kitty shrugged. "ok."

"OW! It bit me!" Wrath yelled and withdrew his hand from the hole and looked at where the mouse bit him. It started to bleed a little.

_Kitty sighed and ripped off a piece of her shirt. She grabbed Wrath's hand and wrapped the cloth around it. "there." she said smiling and put a piece of cheddar cheese in front of the hole. "That should draw it out." she stated blankly._

"Thanks." Wrath said and smiled. The mouse smelled the cheese and came out. As soon as it did Wrath grabbed it by the tail and held it up. He grabbed its body with the other and held it then started to pet it.

_Kitty smiled at him kindly. "You can keep it as a pet if you want to." she said then remembered Izumi. "If Izumi will let you that is..." she said and sighed, __'Izumi...she will never know...I hope...'_

"I'll call him Mr. Mopsy!" Wrath said and petted the mouse again. It squeaked.

_Kitty stroked the mouse's head. "Hi Mr. Mopsy." she said to it._

The mouse squeaked. Wrath smiled and pet Mr. Mopsy's back.

_Kitty smiled and looked around. "We should buy some toys for him to play with." she smiled cheerfully._

"Yeah!" Wrath said happily.

_she smiled and began to walk to a store. "Well, come on then!" she said hyperly breaking into a slight sprint._

Wrath walked fast after Kitty. He didn't want to run just in case he would hurt Mr. Mopsy.

_She stopped in front of a pet store and waited for Wrath leaning against the wall. 'this is going correctly...nothing EVER goes correctly, ok where's the crazed maniac who wants to kill us?' she thought and laughed. "I like this, it's actually going as planned, I'm so happy!" she said to herself and grinned._

Wrath reached the pet shop," Lets go in." He said and pet Mr. Mopsy again.


	31. Chapter 31

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 31: Animals on Parade!**_

_Kitty walked in and saw a bunch of animals running all over the store. One dude ran up to her and grabbed her shirt. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! demon bunnies are attacking me!" she looked over at some bunnies eating carrots in their cage and back down at the man. "You're weird..." she said and walked on to find mouse toys, leaving the man clinging onto someone else._

Wrath put Mr. Mopsy in his pocket and looked at the bunnies, "Awww!" He said. He'd seen wild bunnies that were white but never black and brown ones. The weird man ran to Wrath and grabbed his shirt, "EEK!LET GO!" He yelled and ran towards Kitty," Kitty! Make him stop! Make him stop!" he yelled to Kitty.

_Kitty looked at the man. "You don't know how badly I really, REALLY wanna blow him up." she said and sighed. "but I'm afraid that I kinda have a bad rep, and it's not known around here, so I can't...unless..." she walked over to the man and squeezed 2 pressure points on the back of his neck and he was knocked out then walked back over to Wrath. "That won't work for very long, let's get what we need then get out of here." she said and walked over and picked up some toys. __'knew this was to good to be true...' __she thought._

"Hey can we get one of these?" He asked pointing to one of those balls where you can put a mouse in it and it can run around without escaping into the grass or any holes.

"sure." she said picking it up. she dug in her bag and found a purple and blue ribbon and tied it around his neck, not too tight that it would choke him but not to loose that it's fall off. "and that way everybody will know that Mr. Mopsy is yours." she said and smiled heading for the checkout.

"Yay!" Wrath said and followed Kitty until he saw a kitten. He ran over to it and pet it. It mewed and rubbed up against his hand purring.

Kitty smiled. "Must...resist...cuteness..." she said to herself twitching slightly and ran up to pay for what they had already bought.

The kitten licked Wraths finger," I have to go now Kitten." Wrath said and pet the kitten one last time and ran over to Kitty. The Kitten mewed loudly in sadness.

_"Oh I can't contain myself, why a kitten? why?" she said running over to it and picking it up, buying it and tying yet another ribbon around it's neck. "I shall call you Tenshi-neko!" she said holding it. Kitty then looked at wrath and smiled. "couldn't help myself..."_

The other animals saw this and started barking, mewing, and whatever other noises there were,"..." Wrath ran over to a puppy with white fur," Hey! This one looks like Silver!" He said. The puppy barked playfully and licked Wraths arm. Wrath pet it and it barked again,"

_She looked over at Wrath. "let's get outta here before ed goes broke..." she said and ran out._

Wrath pet the puppy one last time then ran after Kitty. He grabbed the ball from Kitty and opened it. He put Mr. Mopsy in it and let him run around on the ground. Tenshi-neko jumped out of Kitty's arm and went over to Mr. Mopsy and sniffed him. It started to bat at the ball.

Kitty ran after tenshi-neko and licked her up. "sorry, but, you can't play with that." she said letting her lay in the bag. the kitten curled up and fell asleep.

"..Uh. How are we gonna get these little ones across the lake to the island?" Wrath asked picking up Mr. Mopsy.

_Kitty looked down at her bag. "My bag is waterproof, but then again they couldn't breathe...that's a really good question you know." Kitty paused and covered her mouth and nose with her hand like she always did when she was thinking. "Wrath? Do you know where Izumi keeps her boat?" she asked him curiously._

"Yup, in her shed." Wrath said.

_Kitty smiled. "Well, that's how we're gonna get back. go into the shed, grab the boat, get over to the island, drop you, Mr. Mopsy, and Tenshi-neko off, I'll bring the boat back to the shed and swim to the island." she said grinning then sighed. "It's strange...I had tried to escape from Ishbal and that stupid camp thousands of times when I was younger, and every time they failed, now I use the exact same plans, and they work perfectly." she shook her head and laughed. "never mind, where to next?" she said, half asking, half just plain telling._

"I don't know. Where else is there?" Wrath asked Kitty.

Kitty shrugged. "Well, there are lots of shops and parks, and boutiques, and I can't remember all that I passed yesterday, but whatever we do, we CANNOT go back in broad daylight." she said and sighed.

"What's a park? Is it fun?" Wrath asked

_Kitty smiled, well, a park is an open place, to play catch and stuff, it's usually pretty lush and sometimes has swings and stuff in it." she said then looked back at the pet store. "be right back." she said running in then coming out about 5 min later with the white puppy. "I changed my mind about leaving it, so I bought it for Silver, since it looks like her." she said and smiled then walked, I can take you to the park, from what I remember it's not to far from here." she said grinning._

The puppy barked and licked Kitty's leg. "Yay! Thanks Kitty!" Wrath said.

_Kitty smiled and bounded ahead, "this way!" she called out with the puppy following her at the heal and Tenshi-neko resting on her should._

Wrath ran after her. Mr. Mopsy sat on his head.

_Kitty ran ahead then stopped in a large tree filled grassy area. she pointed, "this is the park." she then pointed over to some swing, a jungle gym, slides and other...park stuff. "and that's a play ground." she said smiling._

Wrath caught up with Kitty and saw the play ground. His eyes lit up and he put Mr. Mopsy in the ball and ran off to the jungle gym and climbed all over it.

_Kitty climbed onto a low branch of a tree and grinned watching Mr. Mopsy, Tenshi-Neko, and the puppy play and seeing wrath being so happy. she took out a notebook and pencil and started sketching the park._

Wrath fell off the jungle gym but just got up and ran to the slide and went down it...then again...and again...and that went on for about an hour.

_Kitty finished her sketch and walked over to Wrath. "having fun?" she asked him and smiled, she hadn't felt this happy for...ever._

"Yes! Thanks for taking me here Kitty!" Wrath said and ran to the top of the slide and went down it again.

_Kitty smiled "no problem." she said perkily and saw a pizza place right across the street. "want some lunch? I can bring it here as a picnic." she offered._

"Ok!" Wrath said. The puppy barked. She liked pizza. Mr. Mopsy squeaked. He just liked the cheese.

_Tenshi-Neko jumped back onto her shoulder and mewed softly in Kitty's ears. "yes, I can get some anchovies on the side." she said then looked at Wrath, what kind you want?" she asked him._

"...Can ham be put on pizza?" Wrath asked. The puppy barked," Then ham." Wrath said.

"ok!" she said and ran off to get an extra large ham pizza with anchovies on the side. she came back about 15 min later. "got it, let's eat!" she said and sat on the grass.

"Yay!" wrath said and sat down. He took a slice and took off some cheese and gave some to Mr. Mopsy. Mr. Mopsy ate the cheese and Wrath started to eat his slice. The puppy went over to Kitty and begged for a slice.

_Kitty smiled as Tenshi-Neko ate the sardines and some ham and she ate a slice. She looked at the puppy and gave it a piece of Pizza. "I can't believe we've already been here for half the day!" she said surprised and looked up then her eyes widened. "Wrath? What if Izumi finds out that we've been messing around on the main land all day?" she asked him._

Wrath almost choked on the pizza when she said that,"...I don't know but something very bad." He said. The puppy ate the pizza slice.

_Kitty sweat-dropped. "That's what I thought...I've suddenly changed my mind about taking you to go see her..." she said remembering what she had said the night before to keep form having an encounter then. she then smiled and looked at the animals._

"Ok." Wrath said a little disappointed. The puppy started to bark at the kitten

_Kitty looked at Wrath strangely. "If I took us there then we'd probably both get beaten to a bloody pulp." she pointed out then looked at Tenshi-Neko and the puppy. "play nice" she said to them._

"I don't care." Wrath said. The puppy just continued to bark at Tenshi-neko.

_"I suppose if you REALLY want to that much, I made that disguise for a reason..." she said and sighed. Tenshi-Neko hissed and began to run in circles around them._


	32. Chapter 32

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 32: BUSTED!**_

The puppy growled and started to chase after Tenshi-Neko. "Yay!" Wrath said happily.

_Kitty laughed nervously and watched the 2, Tenshi-Neko and the puppy both seemed to be enjoying it. "should we go after lunch?" Kitty asked him_

" I guess." Wrath said. The puppy barked playfully while chasing Tenshi-neko.

Kitty looked at Tenshi-Neko and the puppy chase each other in circles. "I suddenly feel dizzy..." she said watching them run around in circles.

Wrath got up and ran after the puppy running after Tenshi-neko.

_Kitty laughed then looked over to a stand. "ICE-CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and ran over to it buying a rather large banana split. "15 years and still carving ice cream!" she said happily and began to eat._

The puppy, Tenshi-neko, and Wrath stopped and looked at the ice-cream,"...Can I have some?" Wrath asked

_Kitty smiled. "yup!" she said and scooped some into four other bowls. (one for Wrath, Tenshi-Neko, the puppy and Mr. Mopsy and she kept the rest) __'I'm gonna eat until I literally burst.__' she thought 'and put off another encounter with those 2...'_

Mr. Mopsy climbed into the bowl and licked the ice cream. The puppy licked his. Tenshi-neko licked hers. Wrath looked at his and licked it.

_Kitty looked at Wrath strangely and handed him a spoon. "try using this to eat it." she said._

Wrath used the spoon, "This is better!" He said and started to eat the ice cream.

_Kitty laughed "well, ya, I'd hope so...don't eat too fast, you'll get a headace!" she said and sweat-dropped._

It was too late," OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!" Wrath yelled and put his hands to his head.

_Kitty looked at him shocked. "breathe deeply" she said 'and continue for about 5 hr, then we have to go back to the island' she thought "now, any better?" she asked him_

"..Kinda." Wrath said putting his hands down. "Can we go back now? I thought about meeting my creator for a little and now I don't wanna go."

_Kitty looked to the sky and mouthed the words 'thank you.' "Um...ya...how far away is the shed?" she asked then thought for a moment. actually, no, I saw a log where we were last night, when we get there, I can turn it into a canoe and we can take the little ones back to shore on that." she said deep in thought about exactly how they were going to sneak back in broad daylight. "I could say that I CARVED it and we were just testing it out..." she thought aloud. "no...that wouldn't explain the animals..." she put her hand up covering her nose and mouth. "or I could, no that wouldn't work." she said arguing with herself._

Wrath looked at Kitty weird then pulled the puppy's tail. The puppy yelped then tried to bite Wrath. Wrath laughed and got up and ran. The puppy chased him barking.

_Kitty stopped arguing when Tenshi-Neko jumped up onto her head. She stroked her and held the kitten to her chest then turned to watch wrath and the puppy and started laughing at the sight of it._

The puppy bit Wraths foot and he fell over on his back. The puppy jumped on him and licked his face," Stop it! That tickles!" Wrath said laughing.

_Kitty; stood up suddenly and began to walk around the edge of the park with the kitten lying on her shoulder. Kitty's eyes went lifeless as she walked by blindly staring ahead of her and at the passing trees beside her. Tenshi-Neko licked her neck and she blindly began stroking the kitten. She mewed softly then jumped into Kitty's bag and fell asleep. Kitty looked up at the sky then back to in front of her. "something is wrong...horribly wrong..." she whispered to herself as she walked. Suddenly her eyes widened remembering about the night before. "wait...Mason...he was keeping an eye on us...I don't know who he is, but this can't be good. They'll be waiting for us." she whispered then ran back to Wrath. "Um, I don't think that you have much of a choice in seeing Izumi again." she said nervously._

"..Mason?...!!!" Wrath said. Someone came up behind Wrath," Miss Kitty. I didn't expect to see you back before a month!" Izumi said angerly. Wrath turned to Izumi and clung to her leg, "Creator!" He said happily. Izumi kicked him off," how did you get back, where did all these animals come from, and how did...he get here?" Izumi asked Kitty angrily. The puppy barked and growled at Izumi.

_Kitty laughed nervously. "eh, heh, the animals followed us, and we swam. It was kinda dark so we uh kinda, stayed here for the night and well, Wrath here had never been to a park or anything, so I figured I might as well show him around, since we'd made our way here." she lied. "and he got here because I met him on the island, and well, I liked him and we were swimming together." her eyes went lifeless once again and Tenshi-Neko was inside her bag, asleep and out of sight. she covered her mouth and nose again and tilted her head to the side letting her elbow lean on her other arm. She opened her mouth to add more but decided against it and continued to stare blankly into her eyes, like she usually did when faced with someone who had any power over her._

"...That's it? Fine, I'm going to go get the Elrics and your friend. If you want to come you can but otherwise you can stay here." She said," come Wrath" she said and started to walk away. Wrath looked at Izumi then Kitty," Ok creator." he said and followed Izumi.

_Kitty looked at her strangely after she'd turned away. __'scary lady.'__ she thought. __'but not as scary as Dante, a lot easier to deal with, and I swear she has multiple personalities, either that or she's my cousin or something. hm...strange...she acts a lot like me.' __she thought remembering how she herself usually was, and how Izumi had acted. 'then that must mean that I scare myself.' she thought. 'and thinking to myself in this manner is scaring me, wow...' she thought and climbed into a tree watching them. "I'm confused now." Kitty said to herself. Tenshi-Neko climbed out of the bag and onto her lap. Kitty looked out over the rest of the world concealed in the leaves._

Mr. Mopsy climbed up the tree and onto Kitty's head.

Izumi got the boat and rowed to the island. She saw Ed and Al fishing," Elrics! Come! We're bringing you back...Where's that one girl Silver?" She asked. "Dunno, somewhere on the island." Ed replied. Just then Mason came running out of the forest," Mason?" "Sensei! Come quick! There is someone on the island and is fighting the girl!" Mason yelled," follow me!" Mason ran towards the middle of the forest with Ed, Al, Wrath, and Izumi following. They came into a clearing and saw Silver fighting a boy. It was obvious the boy was winning. He wore a black outfit like Ed's and black shoes. He wore a small red coat with it. His eyes were Green and his hair was brown. If you looked closely you'd see he has a Fox tail! He ran towards Silver trying to attack with a sword. Silver barely moved out of the way. She was loosing blood. The boy turned and kicked her down then smirked. Wrath turned and yelled at the top of his lungs, "KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

_Kitty suddenly perked up hearing his scream from far away. She jumped out of the tree and ran to the edge of the lake with the puppy close at her heals. she set Tenshi-Neko and Mr. Mopsy down and commanded them to stay and all 3 of the animals did as they were told. she dove in and swam as quickly as she could to shore. in about a ,minute she was at the island and ran into the forest from the opposite direction. she drew her sword then came to a sudden halt when she got to Silver and the boy. Her eyes widened as she saw Silver and ran over to her. Kitty's eyes gleamed and she moved in front of her. She held her sword out in front of her. "one more step..." she warned him._

The fox boy smirked and walked towards them. Silver looked at him and growled she got up and stood up. She limped to the boy and slapped him," How dare you." she said. The boy growled and kneed her in the stomach. She remained standing. He sliced at her neck. She ducked and the boy just cut her hair short. He kicked her in the face knocking her to the ground. The boy kneeled by her and turn over her limp body. He looked at her and his eyes widened," n-no she can't...she can't be.." he said and fell back. Silver woke up a little and looked at the boy. He saw this and took off his coat. Her eyes widened," C-Christoper?" Silver asked," yes." he said. Silver got up weakly and crawled over to the boy. She started to cry and hugged him, "Big brother.." she said weakly. "lil' Sis..." he said and hugged back crying a little. Silver cried hard as she hugged her long lost brother that she had presumed hurt and/or dead. "…Ok that's confusing!" Ed said

_Kitty stared at them and put away her sword then looked over at Ed. "and that gets the understatement of the year award." she said while raising one eyebrow then turned to the 2 of them again and her eyes softened. 'I'm glad...that you're reunited once again.' she thought and smiled. she closed her eyes then turned her head slightly upwards and opened them again. "and we will be too." she whispered as quietly as possible under her breath then turned her attention back towards silver and Christopher._

Silver continued to cry, "...You don't know your real name do you?" Christopher asked,"...no." Silver said still hugging her brother, "Its ok, Sarein." he said hugging her sister," S-Sarein?...My name is Sarein." she said," Yes." Christopher said. "Oh Chris!" she said hugging tighter and crying harder," I thought...I thought Lust killed you." she said," It seemed like that didn't it?" he asked."W-why are you a fox chimera?" she asked. "That crazy man that used to try and take mom from dad came and found me almost dead. You were already gone. He grabbed my body and did this to me. But because I refused to take orders he got rid of me." Chris explained,"...do you remember our last name?" He asked," Yes. I do. Fuyutsuki." she said, "And do you remember what it means?" he asked," Winter Moon." She hugged her brother tighter and he hugged back. She continued to cry. Ed and Al looked at them. Ed's eyes got teary a lttle. Wrath was crying and Izumi just watched.

_Kitty began to cry slightly. "oh...it's so beautiful..." she said smiling and wiping a tear from her eye._

"So who are your friends?" Chris asked. Sarein looked at all of them," That's Ed Elric, next to him is Al Elric, next to him is Wrath, and next to him is Izumi Curtis." She said and got up weakly. She brought him over to Kitty," and this is my best friend in the entire world Kitty Cuklinski." "Glad to meet you Kitty." Chris said and held out a hand to her.

_Kitty shook it. "nice to meet ya Chris!" she said and smiled at him pretending that Izumi wasn't even there, which she did with a lot of people._

Chris smiled. "Lets go. Your brother can come too." Izumi said and headed towards the boat. Ed and Al and Wrath followed. Sarein looked at her brother," Go on ahead. I want to talk to your friend Kitty." Chris said. Sarein smiled and ran to catch up with the others. Chris turned to Kitty," Now you. I have a question. What happened to the homuncyli. I know you killed them but how?" Chris asked.


	33. Chapter 33

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 33: I Won't Die Like That**_

_Kitty smirked. "That's my little secret, only Sil...I mean Sarein, knows that. sure there are others, but I killed them after I told them." she looked at him sternly. "Even if you are her brother, I cannot give you such valuable information." she said looking him coldly in the eye. "I'm sorry, but some things cannot be told upon first meeting." she said and held her ground, still staring him in the eye._

Chris smirked," So master was right. You are stubborn." he said. There was a flash of light and where Chris once stood a slim woman with a black outfit on like Envy's the oboros sign on her left cheek. She smirked, "Oh and the names not Chris. It's Envy." she said. She turned her arm into a blade and put it against Kitty's neck," now, tell me how you killed the other homunculi."

_Kitty stared at her with terror in her eyes. "E-E-E-Envy? but I-I-I killed you!" she said hardly being able move at all. She trembled terribly swallowing hard to keep her cool. "I have only left 2 homunculi, one is Wrath, and the other I shall never name." she said trying to keep her icy tone of voice but failing from sheer terror, only one person who she had killed was ever revived in any way, the one person who she feared, and loved most. "If I tell you that, then I'll have to kill you!" she said moving forward to grab her sword which she had laid on the ground but Envy's blade struck her in the neck where she had been shot 10 years ago in Ishbal. She yelped slightly and fell holding her neck then arose again, still unarmed. She had left her bag on shore with the animals so all she had with her was the sword. Kitty stared up at Envy with icy eyes. "if you really want me to tell you how I kill them, then why don't you tell me how you came back from the brutal end I dealt to you?" she asked, losing blood faster then she ever had, even when the wound was originally dealt to her._

"I was bought back but as the opposite gender. By a guy named Hoenheim. Lust and Gluttony were brought back but as two different ones and opposite gender like me. Lust hates her new look and so does Gluttony but frankly I think Gluttony looks better as a black haired 6'0 skinny girl." Envy said and smirked. She put the sword on top of Kitty's head," so I came back. And now I feel like killing you. But how? Oh I know I could cut you in two with one swift movement."

_Kitty's eyes widened. "If you want to recreate you death on me..." she said weakly. "...it's not going to happen, because, I am me, and you are you." she said looking up him with the few sparks of life that she had left in her eyes. "I'm...not gonna die...like that." her energy was fading quickly. a pale red haired girl watched from behind the tree. "Kitty..." she whispered. "it's about time you joined me here." she said under her breath. Kitty stood up weakly, moving her head, but her side was badly cut. she stumbled backwards into a tree holding it tightly. Everything started to blur but she continued to keep her eyes open. 'I won't die like this!' she thought but it was apparent that she'd have no choice in the matter, she couldn't run, losing blood fast and could hardly breathe. All she could do was scream, and even that, she needed to wait until she had enough strength for. Kitty stared at Envy, her eyes had become glazed over and looked like black holes leading into eternity that could pull anything in at any moment of time._

Envy smirked and walked towards Kitty dragging the sword. Her purple eyes almost seemed to glow. This was her chance to get back at the girl who once killed her. Envy walked until she was right in front of Kitty. She raised the sword," Finally, the time is now." she said and put it against Kitty's throat. She put her head to the left side of Kitty's and whispered in her ear coldly," Goodbye. "She pushed the blade up against her neck, slowly. She wanted Kitty's death to be slow and painful.

"EEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out bloody murder at the top of her lungs. She clapped her hands slightly and put her right hand over the stone and her heart. Her left hand lay limply to her side and she collapsed. Within a min or 2 she had died from her wounds. The pale girl walked out from the shadows and stared at the dead person lying on the ground. "So Kitty, you said that you would join me soon, well, there is no time better then the present." she stared coldly at Kitty. "I'm glad you found the time, dear sister. she said coolly. The wind blew revealing the oboros where Kitty's birth mark of a transmutation circle was.

Ed heard Kitty's yell and ran towards it. Silver followed Ed...Well actually it was running faster than him. Envy heard Edward running, "Cat. Lets go." Envy said and ran into the forest and disappeared.

Cat smirked then walked off into the forest with Ed. Kitty's heart had stopped beating only moments ago and the stone had a soft shimmer to it. She had no more energy left, so naturally, it wasn't doing anything besides that.

Silver was the first to reach Kitty," KITTY!" she yelled and ran up to her, "Oh my god! Kitty! ".Ed came up to Kitty, "Kitty..." he said. He put his hand on the stone.

_The moment Ed touched her it started to glow brightly. The light surrounded her, Ed, and Silver and lifting Kitty up slightly. Dirt swirled around them like mad and the wind went crazy. In about 15 min the light cleared leaving Silver and ed completely unaffected. Kitty was still unconscious, but she was now breathing, and her heart was beating once again and most of her wounds had been healed down to minor scratches. The color returned to her skin and she inhaled deeply._

"She's alive!" Ed said happily. Silver smiled. Her eyes started to get teary. She looked around. She knew that that boy wasn't her brother which disappointed her. She really wished that he was him. Just so she could see her brother once again after 10 full years.

_Kitty's eyes twitched slightly. Mover her hand on top of Ed's and her eyes opened slowly. "Th-Thank...you..." she stuttered out looking at Silver now."b-both of you..."_

"Your welcome..." Ed said sorta crying. Silver smiled and cried a little.

_Kitty tried to get up but was still too weak and fell. She reached over and grabbed her sword driving the tip into the ground and using it for support and she pulled herself up. "We have...to go back..." she said weakly staring at the ground._

"Right." Ed said. "…What happened to you Kitty?" Silver asked concerned.

_"Envy...is still...alive..." she said and nearly collapsed again but caught herself with her sword. "and my sister...was turned into a homunculus...now, she wants...me...dead." she said panting and breathing heavily but still walking anyway. "We need...to get out...of this...forest..." she continued to walk, using her sword as a cane._

Silver walked beside her," Do you want me to help you?" she asked. Ed looked into the forest. He saw something move but it was just a fox.

_Kitty shook her head. "no...thank you..." she said being able to move slightly faster now. She eventually came to the edge of the forest and kneeled down looking back into it. "Cat...'' she whispered before walking on she got to the lake and went in and began doggie paddling to the other side, almost going under times._

Ed saw kitty and went into the water and tried to swim but just floundered. Well at least he actually moved forward. He stopped and looked back at Silver. She was just looking at the water fearfully," What's the matter? Can't swim?" He asked," Well...uh...yeah but my head..." "What about your head?" Silver realized she had never shown them what was special about her human form. She picked up a big rock," Watch..." she said and threw it in the air. She stood under it. The rock slammed down onto her head and broke in two. Ed just looked at her," Whoa...so what's the big deal?" he asked," Well I think I might sink because my head is too hard." She said. Ed laughed," You won't sink! Just try to swim." He said. Silver looked at Ed then at the lake. She shivered then went into the water,"...ITS COLD!" She yelled. "Don't worry! Just try to swim!" He said. Silver tried to swim and amazingly could. She swam past Ed," HEY!WAIT UP!" Ed yelled and tried to swim after her. He was slow but at least he moved.

_Kitty turned to Silver. "If you didn't think you could swim...then how did you...get back to the island?" she asked her and eventually crawled up on shore to the exact place that she'd left the animals. Amazingly, most of them were still there, except Mr. Mopsy who had followed wrath. Kitty grabbed her bag and setting it on her shoulder. Tenshi-Neko climbed onto her knee and purred while the puppy licked her leg. She blindly stroked them both and looked out over the water._

"Don't know..." Silver said and swam up to the shore and walked up onto it.She put her hands down on the sand and shook the water off. The puppy barked and ran over to Silver and licked her face, "Aww!!! What a cute puppy!" she said as it licked her face," is it yours Kitty?"

_Kitty smiled and shook her head. "nope!" she said and looked up at Silver. "it's yours. I bought it for you." she grinned. "It does sorta look like you after all." she pointed out._


	34. Chapter 34

_**After The Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 34: Sister?**_

"Really!? COOL!" Silver said and hugged the puppy. The puppy barked happily and licked her face," Hmm...what to name you...That's it !I'll call you Sakari!" she said happily. Sakari barked again.

Kitty smiled and stroked Tenshi-Neko. She laid down and fell asleep with the kitten in her arms.

The puppy yawned and so did Silver. She went to a tree and leaned up against it. Sakari curled up against Silver and fell asleep. Silver's tail wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep .Ed climbed up onto the shore," Finally!" He said. He fell flat on his face asleep.

_Kitty woke up in about 3 hrs or so. Her eyes shot open and it was now dark. She looked sound nervously and got up walking along the lake. She sighed and looked up. "good, it was just a dream..." she said to herself and looked out at the island. "or...was it?" she asked herself then walked back over to Ed, Silver, Sakari, and Tenshi-Neko and fell asleep again. She woke up at dawn and yawned. she sat up and picked up the kitten, petting her. Tenshi-Neko purred and Kitty looked over at the island._

Sakari woke up and licked Silver's face," yawn oh good morning..." she said and sat up. She looked at Kitty," You ok Kitty? You were hurt pretty bad yesterday."

_Kitty turned her head slightly to face Silver. "yes, I am..." she said and sighed. "how about you? that fight with Envy did you some damage as well." she said then turned to look out. She saw Cat on the island from far away. "no, it can't be..." she said and blinked looking again seeing that she was gone. Kitty shook her head then turned back to Silver._

"Yeah I'm fine. A little bruised but fine." she said and smiled,"...what's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

_Kitty's eyes glazed over. "I think you hit the target...I could've sworn that I'd just seen Cat, which is impossible, since I watched her die before my eyes 6 years ago." she said then looked over the water again. "I heard a strange rumor, but never quite believed it, and quite frankly, I still don't..." she said turning back to Silver and sighed. "It was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me." she got up and offered Silver her hand._

"Ok." Silver said and grabbed Kitty's hand and got up. Sakari barked at Tenshi-Neko. She wanted to chase her again. Silver smiled.

_Tenshi-Neko mewed and began running around in circles around the bush. Kitty: looked at them and laughed then walked over to Ed and poked him. "Ed, wake up, we need to go...somewhere..." she said and sighed then called out tp Sakari and the kitten. "Come on you 2!" she called out and began to walk blindly._

Ed just twitched his leg. Silver laughed and followed Kitty. Sakari barked and stopped she ran after Kitty.

_Kitty continued to walk then stopped and turned. "he'll catch up eventually..." she whispered under her breath as Tenshi-Neko climbed onto her head once again._

Silver stopped and turned left. She started to wander around town. Sakari trotted by her side. Silver stopped and sniffed the air. Blood. A lot of it. She followed the scent to a old building that looked like a church. She walked in and looked around. She saw a girl laying in a corner and she ran over to her. The girl looked about the age of 17. She was a skinny girl and was 6'0. Her hair was short and black. She wore a black shirt with black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. There was blood all around her. Silver shook the girl," Hey! Are you ok?" She asked her. The girls eyes opened. They were aqua marine, "..h-huh? Where am I?" she asked. Her voice sounded soft and nice. "I'm not sure and I don't know how you got here but are you ok?" Silver asked. The girl lifted herself up," Y-yes I'm fine just a little bruised. Oh my name's Sapphire." she said," I'm Silver. Nice to meet you Sapphire." Silver smiled." uh I don't have anywhere to go. Can I come with you?" Sapphire asked," ...Sure!" Silver said and smiled. Sapphire smiled and they walked out of the church. A man sat on top of an alter and watched them," The plan is working out perfectly." he said and smirked then disappeared.

_Kitty ran after Silver and stopped when she saw Sapphire. Kitty's eyes widened remembering yesterday. 'Envy: I personally think her looks better as a 6' tall skinny girl with black hair.' she turned pale and stared then backed up slightly and stared at her with disbelief. "Gluttony..." she whispered under her breath then looked at Silver. "Um...There's something I need to tell you Silver, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" she asked her in a shaky voice._

"Sure." Silver said. She looked at Sapphire and Sapphire nodded she walked over to a building and leaned against it waiting. "What is it Kitty?" Silver asked her confused.

_Kitty replayed Envy's words over and over again churning them in her head. "Silver, be careful." she said lifelessly. "I have a feeling..." she replayed the scene another time. "That girl isn't who you think she is. There is a slight possibility that she might be...but if I'm right, by his...well I suppose her words now, then..." her voice trailed off and her eyes drifted away towards the girl. "Then that girl isn't really a girl at all, not even human, and if I'm correct..." her eyes went blank as Envy's words circled her head again. "Then she is dangerous, more then you could ever know. Remember yesterday I said that Envy still lived? Well, so do Lust and Gluttony. All three of them were brought back as the opposite gender." she stated blankly and replayed it 1 more time. "I can only remember one of their descriptions, Gluttony's. He was brought back as a 6' tall skinny girl with long black hair." she pointed out and looked at "Papphire" Kitty looked down to the ground. "That was all the information before he...SHE..." her voice trailed off again and she closed her eyes. Kitty shook her head. "Never mind, just, never mind" she said then opened them again staring Silver in the eye. Some of the color had returned to her skin but her eyes still looked empty and lifeless._

Silver stumbled back when she heard all of this," But wait. You said long black hair right? Sapphire has short black hair and if what you said is true where's the oboros sign on her?" Silver said looking at Sapphire. She kinda believed Kitty but kinda didn't.

_Kitty shrugged, "dunno...I suppose, it won't hurt us, I still want you to be careful though..." she and looked over at Sapphire, and even if she is who I believe her to be, I want information. Just...be careful alright? I don't want you to get hurt." she said and looked over once more then her eyes light up with ice again and the veil lifted on her eyes. she forced a smile and walked over to "Sapphire"_

"Ok." silver said and followed Kitty over. Sapphire looked at Kitty and smiled," So what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kitty." she said and smiled trying to hide her jumpiness. The skin had returned to her skin and she was trying to be pleasant. She struggled trying to keep the icy tone in her voice at bay. Kitty stared at Sapphire, her personality, which had been shaken by the previous day's events was now back to her normal deceitful.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sapphire." she said and smiled. The man that was on the altar was in an alley across from them. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with denim shorts. His hair was black and short. His eyes a dark shade of pruple. He looked about 20 and was 6'5.He smirked, "Good. Win their trust then you know what to do." he said not talking to anyone particular. Envy sat down in the same alley," How long is this gonna take Lust?" she asked the man. Lust smirked," Gluttony already has Silver's trust now all she needs is Kitty's." He said. Envy smirked, "Master will be pleased when he hears the news." She said

_Kitty's eyes twitched and she turned around. "what was that?" she said turning around facing the ally, since she'd heard slight noises coming from it. she looked at it suspiciously for about 5 min. She wasn't ready to trust this person. She continued to stare into the darkness then walked to the ally. She saw Envy and stopped dead in her tracks. The red haired girl came up behind Kitty. "Welcome, Kitty. It's been too long, hasn't it, sister dearest." Cat smirked behind Kitty. Kitty's eyes widened. "C-C-Cat..." her eyes went cold and she stared at Envy and Lust. "don't tell me, Lust, correct?"_

Lust smirked, "Yes. Hello again, Kitty." he said. Silver stumbled back a little when she saw them,"..wait.1, 2,...Uh oh." she said and looked at "Sapphire" Sapphire smirked," Hey Lust! Can I eat her now?" she asked. "Yes go ahead." Lust told her. Silver flinched and backed away from her," Ok Kitty! I believe what you said now!" 'Sapphire' walked towards Silver smiling. Oh her palm was the oboros sign. Envy stood up and walked over to Lust," It may not be going how we planned but at least its working." She said," Yes. Cat, you can do whatever you want to your dear sister." Lust said.

_Cat put her hand to Kitty's chin and pulled her closer. Kitty's eyes widened and stared at her. "Of course, Silver, when someone kills somebody they usually tell the dead person valuable information!" she said still staring at her sister. She drew her sword putting in front of her face. "So, it's true, Catherine, this is what you've become after all, you were never meant to come back to me." Cat's eyes gleamed. "oh, I'm not coming back to you. YOUR coming back to me." she said with a menacing tone. Kitty looked into the eyes of what appeared to be Cat. Not having the heart to kill her sister she walked towards Gluttony. "You know, it's not often my victims come back from the dead." Kitty said smirking. "I suppose I didn't do it well enough the first time." Cat leaned on the wall and watched. "yes, this will be interesting." she held up a sword almost identical to Kitty's and watched from the shadows._

Gluttony stopped and looked at Kitty," You know I should thank you. I'm smarter than I was before." She said. "Duh." silver said under her breath. "But now I can do what I couldn't before I died. Devour you two." She said and smirked. Silver flinched and ran behind Kitty. Sakari barked at Gluttony and bit her in the leg. Gluttony looked down at Sakari and grabbed her by the scruff making her let go of her leg. Sakari yelped and struggled. Silver looked at them," YO! Put...My...Dog...Down...NOW! "She yelled angrily. Gluttony smirked and gripped Sakari tighter. Silver growled and walked out from behind Kitty and right in front of Gluttony," PUT HER DOWN NOW!" She yelled. Gluttony let go of Sakari and grabbed Silver by the neck. Silver growled at struggled trying to get her to let go. She wasn't scared of Gluttony as much as she was before.

_Kitty glared at gluttony. "oh?" she said then smirked. "You should know, I've killed you once and I most certainly can kill you again...well...actually...Silver killed you last time, but still!" Tenshi-Neko jumped off of Kitty's head and onto Gluttony's gripping her claws into her head. Kitty drew her sword and held it to Gluttony's neck putting the stone on her forehead. In a flash of light Gluttony was turned human. She grinned. "You know, I missed this so much! Now this is returned to me!" she said slicing her head clean off. Kitty felt a hand grab her mouth and a sword against her neck. She pushed the blade away and turned to get the hand off. She held the point of her sword straight to the heart. Cat smirked. "What's the matter Kitty? Not glad to see me after all this time?" she said smirking. Kitty stumbled back some. "You are NOT my sister!" she yelled out and turned her human, but didn't kill her, instead she moved onto Envy. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"_

Silver moved away from the body," Ok ew." she said. Sakari barked and licked Silver's leg. Silver kneeled down and pet her. Sakari barked," Your welcome." Silver said and smiled. Envy backed up," Uh Lust don't you think Cat can do this herself?" she asked. Lust nodded," Retreat. Let Cat handle this." He said and ran into the alley. He jumped from wall to wall all the way to the roofs and sped off. did the same. Silver stood up and walked over to Cat," Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice. She hated all homunculi...except Wrath.

_Cat smirked as Kitty watched the 2 disappear. Kitty's eyes seemed to burn as Cat began to spoke. "You mean to tell me that after all this time, Kitty still hasn't told you...? My name is" "CATHRINE ANNA CUKLINSKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled cutting off her sister. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! I've never seen you act like this before, what happened?! And if I killed you then why aren't you dead yet?!" she demanded fiercely. Cat just smirked. "You'll figure that out soon enough." she said swinging her sword and stopped it in front of Kitty's neck. Kitty nodded slightly and Tenshi-Neko came running at Cat in such a way that it knocked her over. Kitty slammed the tip of her sword down beside her sister. "I want answers, talk!" Cat smiled and suddenly jumped up hugging Kitty. She stumbled backwards. "what in the...?" she said shocked and looked over at Silver._

Silver looked at the two confused, "Wait, weren't you just trying to kill her, Cat?" She asked. Sakari barked at Cat.

_Kitty blinked and tugged Cat's hair. "Were you under some kind of mind control or something?" she asked confused then looked at Silver shaking her head. "I'm...confused..." Catherine pulled away. "...why...didn't you kill me?" she asked looking up at her sister with pleading eyes. Kitty looked down at her. "wow...I didn't think it was even possible, you're even more naive then you were when you were 7!" she said and laughed then her face turned stern. "you know perfectly well why I didn't." she said getting up and putting her hand out. Tenshi-Neko ran onto it and onto Kitty's shoulder as she walked over to Silver._

Silver looked at Kitty then at Cat,"...Ok I'm confused." She said.

_Kitty sighed and pointed to Cat, "that is my younger sister, who died 6 years ago. She was turned into a homunculus and wanted to kill me, I turned her human, and it appears that she believes herself to be 7 again." she said looking at one then the other. Cat crawled over to Kitty. "Kitty...? did I do something bad?" she asked her eyes filling up with tears. Kitty's eyes widened with shock. "um...Silver...? Where's Ed and Al?" she asked turning to her._

"...uh well Al went back with Izumi to shore and Ed's probably still sleeping on the shore." Silver said.

_"That works." she said and smiled then began to walk away back to Izumi's house. Cat kneeled down and looked at the ground, eventually running off in the other direction._

Silver looked at Cat then looked at Kitty. She followed her. She ran up beside Kitty," Do you think your sister will be ok?" she asked. Envy saw Cat and jumped down in front of her," Where do you think you're going Cat?" she asked," did you get rid of your sister?"

_Kitty nodded. "yup! no doubt in my mind, she's more brutal then me sometimes, same tactics on fooling people too." she laughed slightly and continued to walk. Cat looked up at Envy. "I'm going shopping! wanna come with? oh, and yup!" she grinned._

"...?Oook no I don't want to. Oh and master wants you back in an hour." Envy said and ran off."...You know if you tell people that they'll think that your talking about yourself!" Silver said jokingly and smiled.

_Cat looked at Envy and called out as she ran away. "Want anything?!" she called out. Kitty laughed slightly. "who knows, maybe that's a good thing." she said and smiled. continuing to walk._

Silver smiled and followed her. Envy turned back," No!" She called back.

_Kitty continued to run and stopped where Ed was, and he was still asleep. "Ed! Wake up already will you?!" she said shaking him. Cat went shopping for an hour for who-knows-what and returned to her master. "Hi!" she said perkily. "you wanted to see me master?"_


	35. Chapter 35

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 35: Do Not Return**_

"Yes." The "Master: said," I heard you got rid of your sister. But...I need you to get someone and bring her here." Ed leg twitched but he stayed asleep.

_Kitty's eye twitched, "That's it, shorty!" she said then ran too far away for Ed to pumble her. Cat smiled. "sure who, and why?" she asked._

Ed woke up immediately," I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!!" He yelled and got up, "…Ok how did I get here and why do I have sand in my hair?" Silver just laughed at him. "The wolf chimera that traveled with your sister. Silver. And I do not have to tell you why." The master said.

Kitty looked at him strangely. "first off all, I didn't call you a pipsqueak, second of all, you swam from the island, 3rd of all, you fell asleep on the shoreline, and 4th of all, I think you have short term memory loss." she said raising one eyebrow.

Cat looked up at her master "...ok..." she said and got up. "you want me to go now?" she asked.

"...So what if I do?" Ed asked.

"Yes." The master said," Do not fail me Cat."

Kitty shrugged. 'I dunno..."

Cat turned away. "ok, is that all?" she asked him

"...Ok fine I do have short term memory loss." Ed said," Wow your short, short tempered, and have short term memory loss!" Silver said joking. Ed glared at her," what...did...you...just...SAY!?" Ed yelled," You heard me!" Silver said.

"Yes. Oh and make sure no one follows you." He said," now go."

_Kitty looked over at Silver. "I'd run if I were you..." she said and sighed. Just that moment Cat came running up to them. "Hi Kitty!" she then stopped and turned to Silver. "your Kitty's friend, Silver right? Can I talk to you...alone?" she asked with pleading eyes._

" Sure I guess." Silver said. Ed was steaming. Silver looked at him," Oh calm down you know I was kidding...Kinda..." she said and added the last part under her breath. Ed just gave her an evil glare then turned away.

_Cat smiled. "thank you, please follow me." she said trying to sound kind. __'wow, what an idiot__!' she thought as she led Silver away. Kitty kneeled down next to Sakari and put her hand on the puppy's back and whispered in her ear. "follow them, if anything bad happens bark 3 times loudly then howl." she said and released Sakari standing. she turned to Ed. "Oh, quit being such a baby!" she called out to him._

Silver followed Cat. She felt uncomfortable because Cat is a homunculus but tried not to show it. Sakari licked Kitty's leg then ran off after the two. Ed just kept his back turned. He was still mad.

Cat came to a building. "now Silver," she said grabbing her by the neck. "You should know, that I don't plan to do any talking." she hissed and smirked. "in fact, I highly doubt anyone does." she laughed maniacally. "such a simple trap, and you fell straight into it you fool!" she said slamming Silver into a wall. "Master! She is here!" she said drawing her sword and putting it to Silver's neck the same way Kitty had the leader of the gang peoples. Cat smirked wildly. "There is no escape Chimera!" she said.

Kitty walked over to Ed and stood in front of him putting her fingers on the corners of his mouth and smiling hyperly. She pushed the corners of his mouth up. "Much better!" she said laughing slightly.

Silver flinched then growled," I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" she said still growling. The master walked to them," Well done Cat." he said. Silver growled at him. He just grabbed her by her hair. She yelped and looked up at him. For some unknown reason to her he looked like someone she knew. Ed just glared at her," Stop it!" he said. Sakari saw what was going on. She almost barked but was picked up by the scruff by Envy," Well, well, well. What do we have here? A spy dog?" She asked and smirked. Silver looked at Envy," PUT MY DOG DOWN!" She yelled. The master yanked on Silver's hair," Be quiet." he said. She yelped. Sakari growled and struggled. Envy just grabbed Sakari's mouth so she couldn't bark.

Kitty looked at him sternly. "why shou..." she stopped hearing Silver's scream. "Ed, stay!" she commanded then put Tenshi-Neko on his shoulder. "Tenshi-Neko, make sure he stays!" the kitten mewed and sat obediently on Ed's shoulder. Kitty came running to where Envy, Cat, and the master were. She stopped seeing them. "Let go of Silver and Sakari, unless of course you all wish to suffer a very slow and painful death." she demanded. Cat looked at her coldly and both Kitty and Cat drew their swords at once blocking the other's strike. "oh Kitty..." she said coldly. "It's so hurtful, you don't trust your own sister?" Kitty smirked. "o'course I don't!" she yelled back and at that moment the 2 of them started fighting to the death, weapons and all.

The master took this to his advantage and pulled Silver off. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Silver struggled but it was no use. Envy moved around the girls and followed Master still holding onto Sakari. Ed smirked and started to walk the same way Kitty did.

Tenshi-Neko hissed loudly and dug her nails into Ed's shoulder.

Moments later Kitty had knocked her sister unconscious. "sorry, but this time, you deserved to die." she said and walked in front of the master and Envy holding out her sword pointed towards them. "And just WHERE do you think you're going?!" she yelled angrily at them. "When I said put them down, I meant it as an order." she said, with a flare of mischief and mayhem in her eyes.

The master looked at Envy. She nodded and slammed Sakari to the ground and walked up to Kitty," There. Is the dog down enough?" She asked and smirked. She transformed her arm into a blade. The master smirked and turned around then walked off still holding Silver.

"ARGH!!!!!" Ed yelled and ran in a circle trying to get Tenshi-Neko off his shoulder.

Tesnshi-Neko withdrew her claws but remained on his shoulder in case he tried to follow her again.

Kitty looked into Envy's eyes. "Well, that was a little bit harsh...but yes, Sakari is down enough, oh and sorry to disappoint you," she said pushing her arm away and putting the stone to her forehead turning her human. "but initial shock can only last for so long." she said stabbing Envy in the heart and walking over to the master. "you fool." she said stabbing him straight in the back. "never turn your back on an opponent." she said and smirked. 'well, that was progressive, 4 in 1 day!' she thought.

The Master smirked," I know not too. But you should never turn your back when fighting homunculi." He said. Lust came up behind Kitty and stuck his nails right on both sides of Kitty's neckThe master walked from the blade making it come out of his back.He turned around and grabbed the necklace.He yanked it and the stone came off," I'll be taking this. Lust, get rid of her." The master said. Silver bit down on The Master's hand. The Master just pulled her hair. She yelped and growled," Let go of me now!" She yelled," No. I have plans for you." He said.

_Kitty started laughing uncontrollably. "...you...idiot! you really...think that the stone...is all I have...at my disposal?!" she said still laughing. "what a moron!" she said, still having the sword in her hands she took it and swiped Lust's nails, breaking them off. she put her hand to the ground and blew it up then ran to the master and grabbed the stone. "I believe this is mine." she said dropping it back into the proper place on her necklace and turned Lust human and driving the sword through his heart. then came up to the leader once more and jumped onto his back, he same way she had with pride, she slipped the blade in front of his neck and grabbed the other end with her spare hand, she pushed herself off his back and cut his head clean off. "come on Silver, Sakari, lets go."_


	36. Chapter 36

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 36: Izumi, you scare Kitty!**_

"Ok." Silver said. Sakari barked happily. Silver looked at the body,' He...he still has a pulse...but why? I mean his head...wait...he looks like...like...' she thought but was cut off by Sakari's barking. Silver began to walk back to where Ed was with Sakari following.

Ed sat down mad at Tenshi-Neko," stupid cat..." he mumbled

Kitty's eyes widened as she picked up his wrist. She froze. "b-b-b-b-but, th-that's impossible! nobody can survive that! Not unless..." she was suddenly rendered speechless and backed away slowly until she was to the end of the ally then took off running.

Tenshi-Neko hissed and scratched his hand.

There was a flash of light and The Master was healed. His head back. He got up," How pathetic." he said and walked over to the corpses and pulls out fragments of a fake philosophers stone and puts them in them. Envy and Lust open their eyes," What happened?" Envy asked," You were killed but don't worry your ok." he said and got up," where was Gluttony killed?" Envy pointed East," that way." she said," Thank you. Oh put this in Cat." he handed Lust a fragment," Yes master." He said and placed it in Cat. The Master walked to where Gluttony was Killed and used another fragment. Gluttony woke up and shook her head," What the? Oh hello master." She said," uh Master can I--" "Yes. Go ahead." He said. She smiled and got up. The master smiled and turned then walked away. Behind him were the screams of people. And the sound of blood splatter.

"OW!NOW I KNOW WHY I NEVER LIKED CATS!" Ed yelled swatting at Tenshi-Neko.

Kitty came running up to Ed and Tenshi-Neko. "Ed! don't take it out on Tenshi-Neko! She was simply following my orders by keeping you here using whatever means necessary." she said and picked Tenshi-Neko up. The kitten climbed onto her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Kitty's head purring. Kitty stroked her and looked at Ed. "can we get Al and go?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes. "I can't tell you why, but we need to get out of here, now!" she said sternly.

Cat got up. "THE BITCH!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out as loud as she possibly could. "How dare she kill me twice?!" she said angrily punching a whole through solid brick.

"yeah." Ed said. Silver heard a scream. She sniffed the air. Blood," Yeah we definitely have to get out of here." she said.

Envy jumped back a little when Cat yelled," Geez, calm down." She said. Lust just waited for The Master to get back.

Kitty suddenly realized something. "Hey, uh, where is Al anyways?" she asked Ed with some urgency in her voice.

Cat continued to punch holes in the wall. "not, gonna, happen!" she said throwing a punch in between each word, continuing this she muttered out. "she, must die, and, there's, nothing, that, puny, stone, can, do, to , help, her!" She continued to take her anger out on the poor defenseless wall.

"Uh..." Ed said. All of a sudden Mr. Mopsy came running in his ball towards them," Hey guys!" Wrath called to them not far behind him. Izumi, Siguar, and Alphonse were following him. "Does that answer your question, Kitty?" Silver asked and smiled.

Envy just watched Cat,"...uh..." She was gonna say something but stopped and didn't. The Master came back to where Envy, Lust, and Cat were .He looked at Cat then at Lust," Lust, follow them." he said," Yes Master." He said and sped towards where they were. Gluttony came back. Some blood on her face .But for some reason she looked exactly the same. It didn't look like she gained weight. Envy looked at her,"...Gluttony wipe that blood of your face." she said. Gluttony wiped her mouth then looked at Cat," What's with her?" she asked. "She was killed." Envy replied,"...I never freak out like that when I get killed." she said.

Kitty sweat-dropped. "uh...ya, that works!" she said and smiled then waved to Wrath. "Hey!" she said grinning for some odd reason.

Cat glared at Envy. "Yes, that's because you never got killed by your own sister!" she yelled angrily and punched her. She grabbed her hand and walked off.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" Envy yelled and was about to go after her when the Master stopped her," No. Cat needs some time alone." He said. "Fine." Envy said.

"Yup!" Silver said. Wrath waved back and ran up to them," Are you guys ok? I was worried." Wrath asked. Alphonse came up behind him," Yeah he was really worried. He wouldn't stop saying that." Alphonse said. Siguar and Izumi came on the side of Al," Now that this is all settled Edward, you and your friends and brother are allowed to go now." she said and smiled. "ALRIGHT!" Ed yelled happily. Izumi glared at him.

Kitty backed up a little and then looked at Wrath. "yes, of course we're ok." she said and hugged him then whispered in his ear. "if we never get the chance to come back here, tell Izumi...she scares me sometimes." she said and smiled then got up.

Cat began to walk to...somewhere...punching wholes in anything that was even sort of solid.

"Ok! Hey Izumi!" Wrath said. Silver covered his mouth," I don't think she meant now." she said and smiled. "Ok." Wrath said. Silver took her hands off his mouth." YOU SCARE KITTY SOMETIMES!" Wrath told Izumi," Wrath!" Silver said. Izumi smiled," Don't worry I scare others sometimes. I'm use to it." She said."...Can we go now?" Ed asked.

Lust watched them from the shadows where they couldn't see.

_Kitty smacked her forehead and laughed then nodded. "yup!" she said and smiled. Kitty knelt down hugging Wrath 1 more time. "so um...do we go back to Rush Valley, or do we go somewhere else?" she asked nobody in particular, just hoping for an answer._

"I think we should head east." Ed said," somewhere new." Wrath hugged Silvers leg. She smiled and kneeled down and hugged him. Mr. Mopsy climbed up Kitty's leg onto her shoulder. He squeaked in her ear trying to say goodbye. Sakari licked Izumi's leg then Siguar's then Wraths.

Tenshi-Neko rubbed there heads against the 3 of them and Kitty smiled. "well, we'd better hurry, otherwise, we'll miss the train." she said and smiled beginning to walk up the path, "thank you, and goodbye!" she called out behind her.

Ed shook their hands and walked after Kitty. Al did the same. Silver let go of Wrath and walked after them. She turned and waved to them," Be good Wrath!" she called. "Ok!" Wrath called back and waved.

_Kitty walked up to the station and started to haggle with the dude in the ticket booth. After about 10 min she walked away holding 4 tickets. "Yay! The cheapness!" she said and smiled._


	37. Chapter 37

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 37: Kitty's Immortal Slave**_

Silver smiled and looked at the tickets," Uh Kitty. We have five minutes to get to the train." she said. "Alphonse? Alphonse! Where are you?" Ed asked looking around. He saw Al behind a corner," come on Al!" He called. Al flinched and got up," OK brother!" he called back and ran back to Ed. Sakari barked at Al," Sakari! Stop! That's Al don't bark at him!" Silver scolded. Sakari looked at Silver and whimpered. Silver rolled her eyes and pet Sakari," Just don't bark at him ok?" she said. Sakari barked and licked her hand. Silver smiled and continued walking.

_Kitty sweat-dropped. "right..." she said and walked towards a train and grabbed onto the steps. "Well come on!" she called out and had Tenshi-Neko in her bag. She walked in and sat down somewhere. She looked out the window. __'it doesn't even matter where we end up, we'll only be there for 2 or 3 days anyway...__' she thought and waited for Silver, Ed, and Al._

Ed, Al, and Silver climbed on. Ed and Al sat across from Kitty. Silver climbed out the windo_w_ and onto the roof. She helped Sakari up with her.

_Kitty looked over at Ed and Al. "sorry we keep moving like this..." she said. "but there really is no other choice." she sighed and looked out the window once more._

"Its ok." Ed answered," I like this I get to be as far away from Roy as...wait...WE'RE HEADING EAST!?" Ed asked," Yes brother." Al said," NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Kitty looked at him. "What's wrong? These were the cheapest tickets I could possibly buy." she pointed out, "and I can understand why you'd want to be away from him..." she said and sweat-dropped then turned her attention back towards the window._

"THE COLONEL WORKS IN THE EAST!" Ed yelled,"...your right." Al said.

_Kitty sweat-dropped, "well, you're the one who suggested it...wait, Colonel Mustang?" she said rolled her eyes. She continued to look out the window. "He's an annoying pervert who happens to like fire...but, he's not all THAT bad." she said to Ed, trying to be optimistic. "I mean, it's better then staying here with the homunculi." She paused then added under her breath "Or your teacher."_

"...Yeah your right." Ed said. A mew came from inside Al. Ed looked at him," Did you just meow?" Ed asked. There were some scratches coming from within Al," Alphonse." Ed said." What?...He was abandoned!" Al said taking the front end of his armor off revealing a kitten," His name is Neko." Al said.

_Tenshi-Neko jumped out of Kitty's bag and walked over to Neko when she heard this. Kitty smiled. "Can't blame 'im ya know." she said and laughed looking at Neko and Tenshi-Neko play together. "I think those 2 like each other." she said and laughed slightly._

"Me too." Al said. Neko mewed and climbed out of Al. Neko then tackled Tenshi-Neko playfully. The train started to leave the station when it stopped. Five passengers got on. They had almost missed it. All five of them passed by Ed, Al, and Kitty. They went to the back cart and sat down."...Do you think they suspect anything?" Envy asked," I don't" Lust replied."...Seeing all of these humans is making me hungry." Gluttony said," Everything makes you hungry." Envy said,"...your point is?" "..Don't worry. Lets just hope they don't know were on the train." Silver had climbed across the tops of the train's cars and she hung upside down looking into the window of the last car.

Cat smirked and sat down. "those idiots are all to stupid to suspect anything from anyone." she said folding her arms across her chest and closing her eyes.

Tenshi-Neko played with Neko.

Kitty looked at them and shrugged then climbed onto the roof with Silver.

"So true so true." Envy said.

Silver continued to look into the window hoping none of them would notice her.

Ed and Al just watched the two kittens play.

Cat just nodded her head.

Kitty poked Silver. "what're you doing?" she asked confused.

Silver twitched and lifted her head up," Shhh! The homunculi! They're in there!" Silver whispered to Kitty and lowered her head back down looking in.

_Kitty looked pitiful and whispered. "you mean...they followed us?" she said disappointed and looked down._

"That's what it looks like," She whispered. The train took a sudden turn and silvers forehead banged against the window cracking it," oops..."

Kitty nearly fell off the roof, but stayed on. "Silver, now would be a good time for us to run!" she said.

Cat suddenly woke up and looked to see Silver. "maybe they weren't the idiots I thought them to be after all." she said smirking wildly.

Silver smiled nervously and lifted her head up," Good idea Kitty." she said and got up and took off towards their car.

Lust smirked," Gluttony, go after them." He said," But I don't want to!" Gluttony said," If you catch them you can eat them." Envy said,"...Ok I'll go!" Gluttony said and got up. She walked to one of the train doors and opened it then climbed to the roof.

_Kitty ran in front of Gluttony and drew her sword. "Why is it that recently the people I kill refuse to stay dead? it's really starting to aggravate me." she said moving closer putting the necklace to Gluttony's head turning her human and driving her back with the sword. "This time, you WILL stay dead!" she said putting the sword to gluttony's throat._

" Heh heh...nice try." she said and grabbed the sword and snapped it," but it'll take more than your little stone to kill me.".The hole in her throat healed.She grabbed Kitty by the neck. The stone shard was in the palm of her hand was glowing. Silver looked back and ran towards the two," Let go of her!" she yelled but was stopped by Envy. Silver stopped and growled," Hey Silver, lets see..." She said and grabbed her head. She gripped it as hard as she could making Silver turn into her wolf form. Envy smirked and turned into a loin chimera. Kinda like the one Cornello created. Silver growled and ran at him. Envy moved to the side and swiped at Silvers side. Silver barely moved out of the way and was almost knocked off the train.

_Kitty's eyes seemed to glow bright with flames of anger. "How dare you break my sword! I MADE that by hand with my dad!" she said grabbing the fragment and putting her hand on Gluttony, making a whole in her stomach. "I meant, that I was going to throw you off the train!" she said putting her hand over Gluttony's heart and blowing yet another whole through it and did the same with her head, only this time throwing gluttony onto the tracks behind. "I said that I'd finish the job, and I was serious." she said watching as they moved away. Kitty put her hand on the sword fixing it again and moved towards Envy. "my favorite!" she said and smirked._

Envy was about to swipe at Silver again when she heard Kitty. She looked at her in fear and turned back to her normal form. She backed up then took off down the cars. Silver steadied her legs then growled and ran after Envy.

_Kitty smirked. "I think I'm going to like this!" she said excitedly and ran after Envy. __'Hm...maybe I should spare Envy and make her my slave!__' she thought and chuckled slightly, then turned serious once she'd caught up with Envy again. "Oh, what's the matter? Afraid? I am just a little girl after all." she said with an evil glint in her eye._

Envy turned to look at her. Her eyes filled with fear. She backed up,"...Please don't kill me!" Envy pleaded. Silver appeared to laugh. _'If she was human she would have wet herself by now!_' she thought.

_Kitty smirked. "Ok, I won't kill you, on 1 condition." a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "If I shall let you live, then you will become my forever servant, if you refuse this offer, you die right here and now." she said in a cool tone of voice, all the while picturing Envy as her forever Slave._

Envy thought for a minute,"...Ok." she said. Silver turned back and fell over laughing," OH MY GOD!" she stifled out still laughing.

_Kitty tried her hardest to keep a straight face but was failing, horribly. __'oh ya, I've got a slave, I've got a slave, a stupid, stupid, slave.__' she thought not being able to hold back her smile. "Slave! Go fix a nice steak dinner for 4, a few links of sausage for Sakari, and some fish for Neko and Tenshi! Bring it directly to our car, don't keep us waiting any longer then needed!" she said with a stern face. "And bring us some crème bouclé for dessert! And from now on, you will refer to me as master!" she said and turned away. "Hurry up with that order, I'll be in the car!" she said and popped through the window then immediately started laughing uncontrollably when she got in._

Envy shivered," ok...so I have to do all that...wait. WHAT THE HECK IS CREME BOULET!?" Silver climbed back into the car laughing. Ed and Al looked at them weird," Uh what's so funny?" he asked.

_Kitty heard Envy and tossed a book at her. "use the recipe!" she shouted then came back into the car. "I have a slave! An idiotic immortal slave!" she said laughing once more. She literally fell over. "be expecting a fancy steak dinner, with added goodies thrown in for Sakari, Tenshi and Neko." she said still laughing uncontrollably. "I have a slave! A stupid immortal slave!"_


	38. Chapter 38

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 38: Fairer Master**_

Envy walks to a car up front and climbs in. Silver continued to laugh uncontrollably. About a half an hour later Envy came in with all that Kitty asked for," Here master." She said putting the food down on a pull out table. She walked out and Silver bursted out laughing," SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Silver yelled while laughing.

_Kitty continued to laugh with Silver. "Ed, Al, meet my new servant, Envy!" she said and laughed a little more and eventually started to eat the steak. "Wow, she actually did a good job too!" she slipped the animals their food as well. "Eat up!" she said grinning uncontrollably._

Silver tried the steak," Wow! It is good!" she said eating. Sakari ate the sausage and Neko shared the fish with Tenshi. Ed dug in as soon as he got the food. Al gave his food to Ed.

Kitty continued to eat.

Cat stood out side their car and looked coldly at Envy. "Just what exactly did you think you were doing?!" she glared angrily at her.

"Well...uh...I was just..." Envy tried to explain.

"Man this is some of the best food I've ever tasted!" Silver said continuing to eat.

Cat had already grown impatient. "Well, uh, you were just WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" she stared angrily. Then smirked. "Oh, I get it, you made them a nice meal as a cover up, but you really just poisoned them! Nice work Envy!" she said and began to smile.

Kitty smiled. "Ya, who knew Envy could cook!" she said happily and continued to eat.

"I guess you caught me." She said lying. She really was just scared of Kitty and hoped she wouldn't kill her so she did exactly as told.

"Yeah!" Silver said.

Cat smiled and walked into the car. 'finally...it's payback time!' she thought and laughed slightly.

Kitty finished eating and looked out the window.

Envy smiled,' _Oh god. She's gonna kill me when she finds out I just lied._' she thought.

Silver finished eating and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She looked at Sakari .She had fallen asleep and Neko fell asleep on top of her.

Tenshi had fallen asleep next to Sakari. Eventually Kitty fell asleep too.

Cat looked at Envy. "So tell me." she said. "how did you think to do that?" she asked

"Well...uh...actually..." she said stalling.

Silver yawned and leaned against Ed. Ed had fallen asleep and was leaning on Al.

Cat was becoming irritated once again. "well, uh, actually...?" she said impatiently.

Kitty suddenly woke up. "wow, that was wierd..." she said and climbed onto the roof. She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"...I lied." Envy said expecting to be yelled at.

Tears ran down Silver's face. She was dreaming about the day she was taken. About her brother.

Cat's eyes gleamed. "YOU WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled angrily. "Then what were you doing?!"

Kitty heard her sister's scream and came running down the isle. "What's going on here?!" she demanded.

Envy looked at Kitty and ran behind her," Well, your sister thought I was trying to kill you but I wasn't and now she's probably going to tell master!" Envy told her.

_Kitty blinked. "Envy..." she sighed. "He wont hurt you, I wont let him hurt you because if he hurt you then who else would bring me steak, and crème bouclé, and do pretty much whatever else I wanted. Trust me, if someone's gonna hurt you, it'll be me, and since you work for me, I'll only do so if you disobey." Cat glared angrily at Envy. "YOUR KITTY'S SLAVE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and smacked Envy across the face then walked up to Kitty grabbing her collar. "How much did you pay her to this?" she asked. Kitty pushed her away. "Ok, first off, to close for comfort, second off, I DIDN'T pay her." she said and walked off. Cat glared at both Envy and Kitty then walked into the car._

"...Ok. So if master gets me I'm done for or if I mess up I'm done for...I'm going with the mess up thing." Envy said and followed Kitty.

" brother...no...brother..." Silver called out in her sleep. She kept crying.

_Kitty had gotten in the car and shook Silver. "Silver! Wake up! Silver!" Kitty said still shaking her. Kitty's hair blew slightly in the wind since she'd left the window open._

Silver opened her eyes. She looked and Kitty. Her eyes filled with tears. She started crying again.

_Kitty hugged Silver. "Silver? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she looked concerned._

" I dreamt about my brother, Kitty. I miss him...so...much..." she stifled out still crying.

_Kitty hugged Silver tighter. "I understand." she said trying to coax her. "And I'll do my best to help you find him." she said stroking Silver's hair. "I'm sure he'll be alright when we do." she said hopelessly trying to comfort her._

Silver still cried a little," I h-hope..." she said. Neko woke up and went over to Silver. He mewed and jumped up onto the seat. He curled up in a ball next to Silver.

_"Silver..." Kitty said and looked at her pathetically. "Even if something did happen, I can heal him." she pointed out then realized what she'd just said. "But the chances of that being needed are doubtful."_


	39. Chapter 39

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 39: Golems and Strangers**_

Silver didn't say anything. She got up and walked past Kitty," I'm gonna stay up on the roof of the train for a while. I'd like to ask you politely to leave me alone." she said and climbed out of the window and up to the roof. She looked at the moon. It was full. She lifted her head and howled.

_Kitty slapped her forehead. "Why did I say THAT?" she whispered to herself and fell asleep._

Silver howled for a little then fell asleep on top of the train.A tear ran down her face.

_At about 7:00 the next morning Kitty woke up. She looked around. "ok...where are we?" she said opening her eyes slightly fuller now. "oh ya, another train..." she said and yawned. "I'm hungry..." she mumbled out._

Silver was still asleep. A tree branch hanging in the mountain they were crossing smacked Silver in the mouth," OW!DAMIT!STUPID BRANCH!" She yelled angrily. She stood up and looked across to where they were heading," oh...my god." she said and climbed back into the window," Kitty, I think we took the wrong train." she said

_Kitty looked at her confused. "how come?" she asked, "the tickets were for train 15..." she then looked at the side of the door. "51? of course, ok, so we are on the wrong train, no problem, I'm sure this will work out." she said and laughed slightly._

"no, no, no. The place we're heading to is called Bord'wan. Also known as the dead town. About a year ago it was over run with monsters called golems. These Golems killed all of the villagers." she said," I haven't seen these golems but I hear the place is still over run with 'em."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire..." she said and sighed. "Things seem to work out that way a lot don't they?" she blurted out. "so now we have golems and homunculi to worry about..." I think maybe when we get off we should take the first train back..." she stated.

The train started to screech to a stop," Oh geez..." Silver said. The train stopped but tilted and slammed onto its side.

Kitty grabbed onto the chair to keep from sliding. "Please tell me that we're really at the town and there wasn't just another cow crossing the tracks..." she said and sighed. "ok, how exactly do we plan on getting out?" she asked and saw than Ed was still asleep. She sweat-dropped and reached into he bag retracting the baton and poked Ed with it. "Wake up sleepy head, we took the wrong train and now it would appear that we've rolled onto our side. any ideas?" she said in a phony cheerful voice.

"Nope" Ed said. Silver grabbed one of the seats and pulled herself up. She lifted her head up and looked into the hallway. She saw a golem coming on both sides. She flinched and brought her head back down. She slammed the doors shut, "Ok so we can't get out this way." She said. The golems started banging on the doors. Silver fell off the chair onto Ed," Wow! I made it! Thanks Ed!" Silver said "You're welcome now get off." He mumbled .Silver got off him and smiled. The doors started to break.

Kitty looked around nervously then let go of the seat and put her hand on the side of the train making a tunnel through the ground, within 5 min it led to the outside. "Get in!" she ordered and pointed to the rather large hole. "quickly!"

"Ladies first!" Ed said. Silver glared at him," I ain't goin' first!" Silver said," No I was talking to Al." Ed said. Silver punched him in the mouth and shoved him into the tunnel then grabbed Al and shoved him in too. Silver ran into the tunnel. The doors broke and the Golems fell in.

_Kitty quickly jumped into he tunnel and came out and began throwing rocks into the tunnel. "I don't even know what I'm doing, so don't ask!" she said and continued to make then throw._

Ed and Al had run off. "Uh Kitty!" She said. Golems were coming towards them," There's only one thing to do in a time like this...Bye Kitty!" Silver said and ran off. Half the golems went after her.

_"Ok, bye Silver!" she said and waved then drew her sword facing the golems. "sorry, but, ya know, I need practice!" she said smirking. __'I've been outnumbered several times before...__' she thought. __'this time will be no different.'__ Kitty's eyes glazed over once more and her face seemed to turn to stone. She raised her swords and pointed it at the golems. She spoke again with her icy tone. "you want me, then come and get me." she said her face still dead serious._

The golems moved towards Kitty. They looked like they were limping but weren't

Silver continued running. Some golems appeared in front of her she just swerved out of the way of them. Then she stopped," Aw man. Dead end...ok that term didn't help." she said to herself and looked behind her. The golems were coming towards her. She backed up against a wall," Oh man oh man oh man."

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "Completely unarmed and STILL coming towards me? Wow, they're stupider then I thought!" she said happily moving forward and cutting one of them. Out of the corner of her eye Kitty saw Tenshi at the side of the hole. She nodded slightly and the Kitten jumped onto one of their heads an clawed at their faces._

The golems looked with their lights for eyes at Tenshi. One grabbed Tenshi and threw her to the ground then continued towards Kitty. Then a boy came out of nowhere and started to get rid of the golems. He wore a dark blue outfit that looked like Ed's. He wore brown boots and a dark leather hat. His hair was black. He looked to be about the age of 18.

They got closer. Silver ducked down holding her head down. Then a different boy that looked about the age of 17 came out of nowhere with a sword and started getting rid of the golems. Silver thought it was Ed but when she lifted her head up she saw he wasn't. He wore the same kind of outfit as Ed but crimson. He wore brown boots and had a straw hat. His hair was brown.

_Kitty stood there in shock and picked up Tenshi. "wh-who IS that kid?!" she asked herself allowed. Kitty moved forward helping the boy kill them off._

The boy looked at Kitty," 'ello 'ello 'ello wots aul this then. A likkle girl! Didn't know you were 'ere." He said still killing the Golems.

"YEEEEEEEE HAH!!!! Git along little doggies!" The other boy yelled killing the golems. Silver watched him. Since she didn't have a weapon she couldn't help.

_Kitty looked at the golems. "You know what? there are a lot of these." she said putting her necklace to the ground blowing up the remaining golems. She turned to the boy. "so, who are you?" she asked._

"Just a surviving local. Name's Eric. Oh you don't 'ave to worry abou' your friend. My brother's 'elping her." He said. He looked Kitty up and down," Your a fine looking woman." he said.

The brother finished killing them and went over to Silver," You alright little missy?" He asked," Yes. Thank you." She said and smiled, "Don't mention it..." he said looking her up and down," What is it?" "Your Purty.". Silver blushed,"Why thank you." she said embarassed.

_"Th-Thank you Eric." she said sorta shocked. "So...um...uh...is there anything we can do for you boys?" she offered but backed up slightly. Tenshi purred and mewed loudly then fell asleep_

"No thank you. We always help visitors who 'ave come 'ere. We 'ave to get out of this open space. Otherwise, mor' golems will come." Eric said.

The brother stood up and helped Silver," buy the way my names Andy." He said," I'm Silver." she said," Such a purty name. It suits you." Silver blushed again," Now come on little missy we need to get outta here." He said," Ok."

_Kitty nodded. "Uh right...is there any way back to Dublith, we kinda took the wrong train..." she sighed already getting back to business. "not that it really matters...what we were trying to get away from followed us anyways. Which way to town?" she asked._

"East." he said," Oh yes. Did you happen to lose a dog?"

_Kitty looked at him. "Um, I don't believe so...Sakari might have ran off, she was with us on the train though. Was the dog you found a white puppy?" she asked him "Oh, and did you happen to see a short dude and a suit of armor?" she asked and smiled a bit._


	40. Chapter 40

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 40: Welcome to Brod'wan!**_

"Yes the puppy was. And no I didn't see a short dude or a suit of armor." He said

_Kitty nodded. "Then it was probably Sakari, thank you." Kitty looked over at Silver. "Silver! Where's Sakari?" she called out._

"I don't know. I thought she was with you!" Silver called back.

_Kitty shook her head, "Nope." she said and turned to Eric. "yup, must be Sakari. Where did you find her?" she asked him._

"Well, I--" Eric started but was cut off by Andy," Well, I remember! That little mutt was with some outsiders. Two boys and two girls."

"The homunculi?!" her eyes filled with rage. "What way did they go?! They are gonna pay for that, especially Envy!" she said angrily, but trying to keep her cool as best as possible.

"They were he'ding towards the town square." Eric said, "Oh and you said one was named Envy? I saw that one. She was being dragged by one of the boys. I think unwillingly." Andy added. "Which way is it to the town square?" Silver asked. Andy pointed south," Just follow the pa--" before he could finish Silver took off towards it.

"Thanks, bye!" she said and followed Silver down the path. _'ok...if Envy wasn't willing to do this, she might not pay as much as I want her to.'_ she thought running with Silver and Tenshi at her heels. They reached the town square. "Where are they?" she asked herself angrily. "Sakari!" she called out, hoping for a bark or something.

Sakari barked. Silver looked in the direction and saw golems surrounding Sakari. But it looked like someone was standing in the way of the golems and Sakari."...Envy!?" she called," What! Can't you see I'm busy!?" she called back still guarding Sakari. Silver growled and closed her eyes. There was a flash and Silver turned into her wolf form. Envy looked at her, "Woah...You know how to turn yourself!?" Envy asked her. Silver just growled and ran towards the golems.

_Kitty ran to the golems and started slashing at them, with really no rhyme or reason to what she was doing. "Sakari! Envy! Run!" she commanded, not knowing why she had told Envy to do so._

Envy picked up Sakari and ran to hide. Silver bit into the golems necks and pulled them to the ground. She let go then did the same to more of 'em.

Kitty continued to slash at them in about 30 min Silver and Kitty had killed them. Kitty walked over to Envy and Sakari. "Envy?" she asked her eyes serious, yet kind. "i am grateful for your help with protecting Sakari, but WHY were you doing that?" she asked shocked at the fact that any of the homunculi other then Wrath, Envy in particular would WILLINGLY help them, and not just because they were about to be destroyed.

"Well...I'm not sure. I just felt that it'd be a good thing." She said. Silver turned back to normal. Sakari barked happily and squirmed out of Envy's arms and ran to Silver. She jumped up and tackled Silver then started to lick her face. Silver laughing," I'm glad to see you too Sakari!" She said petting her. Envy, Probably for the first time in her...uh...Fake life, she smiled. NOT SMIRKED. Smiled.

_Kitty smiled back. "well...thank you." she quietly added under her breath "who knew Envy had a sense of right and wrong?" Kitty held out a $50 bill. "I believe payment is an order." she said and handed it to her then walked over and petted Sakari._

Envy looked at the money,"...What can I do with this?" he asked," I don't need it." Silver wasn't really paying attention to anything she was just really happy. Sakari laid down on Silver still licking her face.

_Kitty: looked over at Envy. "What CAN'T you do with it? It's money, CASH money. You buy things." she said happily, "Everybody likes money!" she said smiling and continued to pet Sakari. 'how on Earth are we gonna get back?!" she thought._

Envy looked at it. Silver looked at Sakari," Ok get up...get up..." Silver said to her. Sakari had fallen to sleep," great...someone lift Sakari off me please."

_"Alright." Kitty grabbed Sakari and lifted her off of Silver. "You know, I was thinking, how we gonna get out of here?" she asked Silver._

"...Don't know." Silver said getting up," but if we don't get out of here soon we'll have to face more golems."

_Kitty nodded, "I agree, we need to leave ASAP, however we need to find Ed and Al first." she pointed out._

"Yeah...wait! I have a idea!" she said shaking Sakari waking her up. Silver held out Ed's wallet to Sakari. Sakari sniffed it," Ok now find them." Silver told her. Sakari sniffed the ground then followed the scent west.

_"Good idea!" she smiled and followed Sakari._

"Thanks." Silver said and smiled. Sakari followed the scent to a old looking house. She barked and ran in.

_Kitty ran in after Sakari. "Ed! Al!" she called out and looked around._

Silver looked up at the big building,"...Must be brave must be brave must be--" she said. An owl hooted. Silver flinched and ran inside. There were footsteps coming from the top floor. Silver started to shiver. "I-I don't think they're here...Lets go." she said quickly. Sakari barked and ran up the stairs to the top floor.

_Kitty sighed. "Silver...if you're scared I'll go alone, 'cause they are defiantly in here, and if they're with the homunculi, or the golems, we've fought them before, and won, There is NOTHING to worry about." she said following Sakari up the stairs. "Tenshi, stay with Silver." Kitty commanded. The little Kitten did as she was told and sat by Silver's feet._

Silver sat down on the floor behind Tenshi, "Man, I use to work for the three scariest homunculi ever but I'm scared of a stupid run down house? I'm patheic." She said to herself. Sakari trotted to a door and barked at it then scratched it.

Kitty burst in, her eyes covered by her hair. "Ed, Al?!" she cried out blankly.

"Hi Kitty." Al said. Ed and Al were sitting in a corner of the room .Ed looked a bit bruised up some scratches here and there.

Silver pet Tenshi.

_Kitty ran over to them. "What happened?!" she asked them hugging Ed. "You're hurt! Who did this?!" she said and let go. "Why did they do this? Where are they? Was it the homunculi? Did Cat have anything to do with it? Are they hiding anything? How many of them are there? When did they capture you? Was it golems? What'd they do?" she asked concerned, and fairly quickly._

"Slow down! I'm fine! We just came here to rest. We were fighting the golems an--" Ed said, "And he got tired and fell asleep standing up." Al said plainly.

_Kitty sweat-dropped. "only Ed...only HE would fall asleep while doing something so dangerous..." she said and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you guys are alright." she said and sorta smiled. "Oh, be right back." Kitty said and walked over to the stairs. She spoke in kind of a haunting voice. "This is the ghost of sausage calzones. Fear the wrath of meaty cheese goodness!" she said and walked back into the room._

Silver shivered and got up. Then ran over to a bookcase and hid behind it shivering," Happy place happy place happy place." She said.

Ed looked at her weird," What did you say that for? And where's Silver?" he asked.

Kitty laughed slightly. "down stairs, and, I just couldn't help it." she said "I've always wanted to do that for some reason, but ya know, it really isn't very effective at all if there's no one around." she sighed and tried not to crack up, and amazingly, was succeeding, for once.

Tenshi walked over to Silver and mewed loudly.

"What is it Tenshi?" she asked still trembling.

"So did you see any golems out there? I don't feel like fighting." Ed asked.

Kitty shook her head. "nope, but if you never wanna see another one, then I'm afraid we're stuck here for good." she said. "cause town is crawling with 'em, the rail road is covered, the open space, the enclosed, we need to get out of this town, no matter what it means we----most likely me and Silver, have to do." she pointed out.

Tenshi mewed again and went over towards the stairs.

"...I guess your right." Ed said.

Silver watched Tenshi. She stood up and looked around then ran over to the stairs still shivering," K-Kitty! I-is Ed up there?" She called up.

_Kitty nodded and nearly fell over laughing. She walked about half way down the stairs and shook her head. "Oh Silver, you worked for Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, yet you're afraid of a run down building and my sad desires to impersonate a ghost and my hunger for a sausage calzone." she said still laughing slightly. "Yes, they're up there, the structure is sound and we're here alone." Tenshi jumped onto Kitty's shoulder as she tuned and walked back up the stairs. "Well, ya comin' or what?" she called down._

"Well...uh...yeah I'm coming." she said and walked up the stairs sometimes looking back downstairs.

Ed tried hard not to laugh at Silver. Al saw this," Brother be nice." he said. Ed looked at him," I'm...trying...to...be." he said then started laughing.

_Kitty looked over at Ed and Al. "You know, some things are just impossible." she said and leaned on the wall closing her eyes. __'oh, how are we supposed to get out of here?"__ she thought. she opened her eyes. "I'm hungry she said, still leaning on the wall. She petted Tenshi but didn't really do anything besides that._

Silver walked in and saw Ed laughing at her. She sat down next to him and punched him in the mouth, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ed yelled," For laughing at me, shrimp." she said, got up, and ran to the other side of the room. Al held his brother back," WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!?" Ed yelled-asked. " Who else here is short?" Silver answered.

_Kitty stared blankly at him for a moment. "Ed...get over it, everybody knows that you're vertically challenged." she said blankly. and continued to stare for a while longer. Kitty suddenly pushed off the wall and went down stairs. Tenshi followed at her heels and mewed softly. Kitty bent down and picked the little kitten off and got about half way down the street and stopped. "Wait a sec...how exactly am I goin' to lift the engine?" she wondered allowed. "Had to put a dent in a perfectly good plan." she said and sighed but continued to walk back towards where the train had been. 'now where is that thing?' she thought but refused to stop._

Ed still tried to get at Silver but Al held him back. Silver stuck her tongue out at Ed. Sakari barked and ran out after Kitty. She caught up and barked at Kitty.

_Kitty stopped and looked at Sakari. She kneeled down and pet the dog. "you know, if you're trying to stop me, it wont work." she said standing up and beginning to walk. "I have a crazy idea and I'll probably attempt it about 1500 times until I decide it really was that stupid. Tomorrow morning I'll forget all about that and be back again trying to work on it again. Repeat this process until it works." Kitty sighed. "Oh, why am I telling you this?" she asked herself. "Sakari, don't answer that." she said and continued searching for the train. Tenshi mewed loudly. "Sakari, Tenshi, you 2 have to understand, I need to get this to work, otherwise we'll be stuck here forever." she giggled slightly. "unless I stole a golf cart or something."_

Sakari barked again and followed Kitty. Silver taunted Ed making him madder and madder until he broke away from Al and ran towards Silver. Silver yelped got up and ran downstairs. She hid behind a bookcase. Ed came running down but tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face.

_Kitty eventually made her way to the train and unhooked the cars after the engine, and the coal thing. She put her hands under the engine and pulled up, lifted the very top part about a centimeter or so and it crashed back down again. Tenshi sat about 10 feet away from the train and slept. After about 3 hours of doing this Kitty stopped and walked over to Tenshi. Her hands pretty much covered in blood from the train crashing down on them several times. She looked down at them and then at the engine. "What gave me the brilliant Idea that I could actually lift that?" she asked herself and ignored the cuts on her hand._

Sakari went over to Kitty and licked her hands. Ed had found Silver, fought, then the both of them went upstairs and fell asleep. Sakari sniffed the air then turned and barked. Golems were approaching.

_Kitty slipped on her gloves and drew her sword. Tenshi arched her back and hissed standing next to Kitty's feet. Kitty held her sword pointed outward in front of her. "This really does speak volumes of their intelligence...well, and mine, but who cares! These golem things are not very smart." she said and stood ready to attack once they got close enough._

The golems surounded Kitty, Tenshi, and Sakari. Sakari barked and ran at a golem and bit its leg.

_Tenshi began scratching viciously at them. Kitty began slashing at them and about an hour or so later they were all dead. she grabbed Tenshi and Sakari and began heading back towards the building. __'and I'll probably be right back here tomorrow attempting this again. in about a month the authorities will come haul me away.'__ she thought and laughed slightly as she reached the building. Kitty walked upstairs and fell asleep against the wall._

The sun began to rise but you couldn't see it because it was raining. Sakari woke up and ran over to Silver and licked her face,"...ok! ok stop! I'm awake!" Silver said getting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside," man, I hate rain..."

_Kitty stirred sort of and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Silver. "Well, this is different, you woke up before me or Ed." she said then looked outside. "Yay rain!" she said and breathed in deeply._

"...I hate rain." Silver said. Sakari went over to Ed and walked onto his head. Ed woke up and took Sakari off his head," stupid dog..." he mumbled. Sakari bit his nose," OW!" Ed yelled.

_Kitty tried to keep quiet but failed and bursted out laughing. "Ed...have you always had such a way with animals?" she asked him in a mocking tone of voice._

Yes." Al said before Ed could respond. Ed tried to get Sakari to release his nose but it failed. Silver just gazed out the window. Her expression serious and yet sad.

_Kitty looked back over at Silver. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing her look sad. "I wonder..." she said unconsciously. __'if I froze some of the rain under the train then could I maybe make something to lift it up?__' she thought and looked out._

"..huh? Oh its nothing. The rain just reminds me ..." she trailed off not shifting her eyes once. Sakari let go of Ed's nose and went over to Silver. She barked and licked her hand," not right now Sakari..." she said quietly. Sakari whimpered and went over to Ed.

_Kitty nodded and figured that she'd probably say something stupid again so she put on her jacket and stood up. Kitty picked up Tenshi and put the little kitten in her hood. She walked down the stairs and outside. Tenshi mewed and moved under her hair then fell asleep again. Kitty continued to walk towards the train wreck. "Alright, we've been here for a night and a day, with these things, we gotta leave..." she said and sighed._


	41. Chapter 41

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 41: We Must Leave This Place**_

Sakari ran out of the building after Kitty. Silver just continued to look out the window," suspicious!" Ed said," Shut up, Ed." Silver said. Ed looked at her," Geez what's with you?" "Nothing!" Silver said sternly. Ed backed away from her.

_Kitty walked to where the train was. "Perfect!" he yelled out happily eyeing a rather large puddle that stretched below the train. she put her hand in the puddle and froze making it let up at and angle. The ice pushed the engine up. "Oh ya! ...why didn't I think of doing something like this yesterday, seems a lot more effective to me." she said to herself. Tenshi crawled out of Kitty's hood and into her arms. She hugged both Tenshi and Sakari. "I can't believe it worked!" she said and let them go. Tenshi started to get wet and jumped back into Kitty's hood. She began to skip back to the building._

Sakari stopped, Shook the rain water off, then trotted after Kitty. Ed started to walk towards Silver. Silver growled. Ed backed away from her and went to a corner," A-Al don't go near her..." Ed said. Silver opened in the window wide enough for her to climb out. She did and jumped off the ledge. She landed on a roof and as soon as she did she sped off.

_Kitty ran straight into Silver then backed away. "What's gotten into you?" she asked seeing as how she seemed mad at everything and everyone around her._

"...I just hate rainy days. Really hate them." she said in a stern voice .Her tail twitched in anger. Sakari backed away from Silver whimpering.

_Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Well, it's not like we asked for it to rain...well, other then the fact that this is the ONLY reason we now have a ride to somewhere other then here, but Silver, please calm down." she said quietly. Tenshi had jumped out of Kitty's hood and was now cowering behind Sakari._

"How can I?! The day I first saw rain was the day my parents died!" Silver said angrily. She clenched her fists and sped off. Sakari whimpered more as she watched her owner get farther and farther away.

_Kitty looked after her then bent down to pet Sakari and Tenshi. "She'll be back." she said hugging Sakari. Tenshi had already gotten back into Kitty's hood._

Sakari licked Silver stopped and looked around, growling. Out of the shadows came Lust smirking," Well, well what do we have here?" He asked. Silver looked at him and growled. Lust extended his nails right against Silver's neck," Master will be pleased." He said. Silver growled but knew she couldn't move unless she wanted her throat cut.

_Kitty turned to look over to where silver had run off to once again and saw 2 figures standing in the distance. She let Sakari go and walked over to Silver and Lust. Her eyes darted first to Silver then to lust. She immediately drew her sword. "Get your nails off of her." she commanded._

Lust was about to say something when Silver did," Stay out of this Kitty!" she said angrily. Lust looked at Silver then Kitty," You heard her." he said and smirked.

"Alright." Kitty said and leaned against a tree. "I'm still gonna watch though." she said blankly.

Lust stepped closer to Silver. The nails grazed her neck drawing blood. Silver grabbed one of the nails and snapped it. Lust stumbled back a little. Silver turned into her wolf form and bit into Lust's neck making him fall back. Silver growled and bit harder.

_Kitty pushed off the tree and turned back to go to the old building. __'she can take care of it...I hope...__.' she thought and continued to walk. About 15 min later she arrived and sat down against a wall._

"Why are you so angry, Silver?" Lust asked. Silver let go of his neck and turned back," You should know." she said,"...Oh yes now I remember. It was raining when we took you and before that it was raining when your parents crashed." he said and stood up," I'm amazed you didn't keep me pinned. Your so foolish."." I have to head back that's why." Silver said. Lust smirked," And why do you think I will let you go?" "If you don't want to be pinned to the ground longer." Silver turned and almost started to walk but saw golems," Oh crud..." she said. Lust smirked and turned but saw more golems. Silver looked at Lust and Lust looked back,"...I can't belive im gonna ask this but. Work together until they're all gone?" she asked,"...Until they're all gone." Lust agreed. They both started fighting the golems off on each side.

"why exactly did I leave them alone?" she aske herself. "And I listened when someone told me not to butt in. No! It can't be, but I can't go back now. But what if...? she can take care of herself. But still...grr...must stay here." she said leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

After about ten minutes they had killed all the golems. Silver looked at Lust,"...g-good job." she sputtered out,"...you too." Lust barely said. Silver looked back and took off towards the abandoned house. Lust didn't try to stop her he just watched her speed off.

_Kitty slapped her forehead. "I knew I shoulda spied, but that wouldn't be honorable, oh who says I'm honorable?!" she said to herself and walked outside._

Silver reached the building and tried to skid to a stop but slipped and slid into the wall on her back," Reason three I hate the rain." she said

_Kitty looked down at Silver. "You alright?" she asked._

"Yup." she said and got up," my back is just wet."

_Kitty smiled slightly. "Oh, Silver, I almost forgot! we have a way to get out of here!" she said happily._

"Really?! We can finally get out of this place?!" she asked happily.

_"Yup!" she said smiling. "We're gonna have to DRIVE but we can get outta here! We need to find Ed and Al first though." she stated blankly, then the world is our oyster!_

"...But I don't like oysters." Silver said jokingly.

Ed had fallen asleep again.

_Kitty laughed slightly then came in. She found Ed asleep. "Wake up will you?!" she said and poked him with her baton. You wanna get outta here or not?"_

Ed's leg twitched," But I don't wanna go to Winry's..." he mumbled. Silver tried not to laugh.

_Kitty chuckled very slightly and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Ed! How did you shatter this? huh? you're always so reckless! Don't you know, that I Winry Rockbell, love you deeply from the bottom of my heart." Kitty then stood up. "I heard that you could alter people's dreams by doing that, I'll have to ask him if it works."_

" You like me?! That's weird...And I didn't mean to shatter it! It just slipped out of my hands that's all." He mumbled. Silver still tried to keep from laughing.

_Kitty bent down and whispered in his ear again. "Yes Ed, I love you, and I couldn't live without you. You are the air I breathe. I think about you every day and night. And I can forgive you breaking that if you'll just stay with me forever."_

"No way!" Ed mumbled and opened his eyes," whoa...I just had the weirdest dream ever." Silver couldn't help but burst out laughing

_Kitty started laughing hysterically. 'wow! his mind is really weak!' she thought still laughing. She finally got a hold of herself long enough to speak. "And what HAPPENED in this dream?" she said trying not to give anything away._

"Well, I accidentally broke Winry's wrench...into a million pieces and she yelled at me then said she loved me. And continued to say stuff like that. IT WAS HORRIBLE!" he said obviously lying. Silver laughed harder.

_Kitty began to laugh so hard that she couldn't even breathe. about 5 min later she finally was able to catch her breath. "come on now Ed, you liked it and you know it." She said and began laughing again._

"I did not!" he said lying again. Silver laughed harder," can't...breathe...too...funny!" she stifled out.

_Kitty finally stopped. "oh Ed, you're such a liar, come on, it's no secret you 2 love each other." she stated grinning._

Silver stopped and gasped then laughed more. Ed blushed," That's not true!" he said embarrassed.

"Ya it is! why else would you be blushing?" She smiled and poked him. "Come on, you know you love her." she tauntingly.

"I don't!" Ed said," we're just friends!"

"you sure about that?" she said still using her mocking voice. "You know, dreams are reflections on your inner feelings." she said. 'or of the person whispering in your ear.' she thought.

" WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Ed yelled."...yeah right." Al said. Silver heard him and laughed harder. "WHAT!? Your my brother Al! You should be on my side!" Ed said

_Kitty rolled her eyes. "Ed, look me in the eye and say that again, well, not literally the words 'that again' what you said earlier." she said, since she herself probably would've just taken it literally._

Ed looked Kitty in the eye," We are just friends!" He said. In the middle of the sentence he looked down.

_Kitty pointed at him. "ha ha you can't look me in the eye and lie! You love her and you know it! And don't even think about denying it!" she said tauntingly._

"...Ok I like her...a little." Ed said. Silver had stopped laughing and started to finally breathe.

_Kitty: smiled. "Oh ya, I almost forgot. We can get outta this dump anytime." she said. "got us a ride to anywhere but here."_

"WOO HOO!" Ed said happily. All of the sudden there was a loud roar. Silver yelped and hid behind Al," W-what was that?!" she asked scared out of her mind.

"Who cares?" she said and stood up. "I'm gettin' outta here, and no trick-a-the-wind is gonna stop me." she said walking outside. "You people commin' or what?!"


	42. Chapter 42

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 42: Back to the Good Ol' Days**_

Ed walked out. Silver climbed into Al's armor. Al sighed and walked out.

_Kitty walked in silence back to the train. She climbed into the engine and waited for everyone else._

Ed and Al walked up to where Kitty was. "So Al where's Silver?" Ed asked jokingly.

_"Scared of the wind." Kitty said answering for Al. "now let's just go alright?" she said impatiently._

"Alright." Ed said. The roar came again this time louder. The sound of giant footsteps were in the distance.

_Kitty looked at them. "Get on!" she was becoming more and more impatient by the second._

Ed and Al climbed on. Silver stayed in Al's armor still scared," I ain't comin' out til were away from this horrid place!" Silver insisted. Al sighed," ok." he said.

_Kitty smirked. "I've always wanted to do this. "Grab somethin' solid and hang on for dear life!" she said still smirking. "hm...how do I drive this thing? ah well, who really cares?" she said shifting it and getting it to go about 120 mph. "Oh ya! this rocks!" she said grinning with pure joy._

Silver took off Al's helmet and stuck her head out "WOOO HOOOO!!!!!THIS IS SWEET!!!!!!" she yelled

_"Ya! someone actually agrees with me! Rock on dude!" About 2 hours later they reached Youswell. "Far enough East for you Ed?" she asked._

Silver had fallen asleep inside Al. "Yeah this is far enough," Ed said and smiled. "Oh yeah its a good thing I grabbed Sakari and Neko before we left." Al said. Neko and Sakari climbed out of Al.

_Tenshi had just woken up. "Yup!" she said and got off the train._

Ed and Al followed. Silver woke up and climbed out of Al," What did I miss?" she asked." Nothing." Ed said.

_Kitty smiled. "Just me driving like a maniac, nothing special." she said and laughed. "There's an inn somewhere around here right? I've been there before, just can't remember where it is." she said and sighed._

"Yeah...well, I think so." Ed said. Silver sniffed the air," I SMELL FOOD!" She said happily.

_Kitty shrugged. "We'll find it. Silver, where's the food?" she asked. "lead the way I'll follow ya!" she said perkily._

Silver smiled and sniffed the air. She ran east towards the inn. Ed and Al ran after her.

_Kitty followed them, Tenshi was still asleep in Kitty's hood._

Something unhooked itself from the bottom of the train. No it wasn't a golem. No it wasn't anything dangerous. No its not anything you think it is. It was just Envy. She coughed," Next time I'm gonna ride on the roof..." she said and crawled out from under the train. She faced Sakari. Now, Envy was being covered with black soot from the train so her whole body was covered in it. Sakari mistook her for a golem and started growling. Envy stood up and looked at the dog. Sakari barked loudly. "EEK!!!!!" Envy yelled and ran with Sakari chasing after.

Silver skidded to a stop when she reached the inn. Ed and Al collided into her. "TRY SLAMMING ON THE BRAKES!!" Silver yelled angrily.

_Kitty looked at envy and Sakari and laughed. "Ya, next time you decide to ride on the bottom of the train, tell me, maybe I won't go so crazy at the wheel!" she called after them then came to the inn. She nodded. "Good nose." she said deep in thought._

Ed and Al got off Silver. Silver growled and kicked Ed in the shin," Watch where your going shrimp!" she said. Al held Ed back," WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP?!" He yelled. "Thanks Kitty." Silver said.

Sakari barked again and Envy ran faster with Sakari right behind her.

_"Your welcome, now you 2 stop fighting or I'll put you both in time out!" she said sarcastically and walked in. "you comin' or what?" she asked._

Silver followed Kitty in. Al and Ed walked in too. Envy would have but was still running from Sakari.

_Kitty sat down at a table and looked around at all the people, who luckily for them, weren't paying much attention to the door._

Silver walked to Kitty's table and sat down. She slammed her head on the table,"...I'm hungry..." she said. Ed and Al sat at a different table. Envy ran into the inns window," ouch..."

_Kitty looked out at Envy and sweat-dropped. "ok, so people are STILL afraid of doors, what's with that?" she asked nobody in particular then turned to Silver. "ya, me to..."_

Silver stayed silent for a little,"...Remind me next time not to slam my head down on a table..." she said.

Envy walked in with Sakari following. All the soot had come off her. Sakari bit Envy's ankle then ran over to Silver," You need to get a leash." Envy said." Nope. She's a free dog. Free to run around." Silver replied.

_Kitty smiled, ya , that's really not healthy..." she said and laughed. "And animals were meant to be that way right? Oh, and Envy, why exactly did you follow us anyways?" she asked kinda surprised._

"Followed? HA! I just saw that you made a way to get outta there and I wasn't about to stay there with the others and those golems." Envy said. Silver pet Sakari," Good girl." Silver said. Sakari licked her hand.

_Kitty grinned and nodded. "ya, Envy, sure, whatever you say!" she said in a sarcastic, sing-songy voice. She turned serious. "and by the way, thanks, for at least, making an effort." her eyes turned lifeless once more._

"...?" Envy looked at Kitty confused." Ed, buy me some food." Silver said," Why should I?" Ed asked. Silver looked at him and growled .Ed shivered," I'll go buy dinner. Okay who wants what?" he asked," I want hotdogs." silver said. Sakari barked," And she'll have some sausages." silver said.

"I'll have fish sticks!" she said happily, loving the fact that she'd just baffled Envy. Tenshi mewed. Kitty laughed slightly. "Make that 2 orders!"

"Alright. Al what does Neko want?" Ed asked. Neko mewed," make that 3 orders." Al said. "So the k9's get meat and the cats get fish." Silver said. Ed went to buy the orders.

_Kitty smiled. "I like it when I don't have to buy my own food, or make it, it's nice, doesn't make my wallet any thinner!" she said jokingly._

Silver laughed," So true." she said. Ed looked back at Kitty and glared at her then went to the counter and bought the food. Envy stayed silent.

_Kitty looked at Ed and couldn't help but burst out laughing. __'yay!__' she thought __'I baffled Envy, got to give Ed a sarcastic remark, and got free food, not to mention got to drive like maniac all in one day! This is turning out to be quite fun!__' she thought, still laughing._

" So, are we staying here tonight?" Silver asked. A boy looked over at them," You'll have to this is the only inn in town!" he said,"...Well, how much?" A man looked at them," I'm afraid either you or your friends can't afford it." " I think Ed could!" "8 grand.". Silver fell out of her chair," WHAT?!THATS HIWAY ROBBERY!" she yelled.

_Kitty rolled her eyes irritated. "Silver, I've been here before, trust me, we are NOT payin' that!" She walked up to the man and sighed. "tisk, tisk, tisk. You see that boy buying the food? That's Edward Elric, you know, the dude who sold you the deed to the Youswell coal mines." she said smoothly. "You see, me and that one girl over there are good friends of his. Hear he did you peoples a pretty big favor getting this place out of the hands of Yoki and all that. I'm sure you can find us a reasonable price for such a deed right?" she smirked, which she usually did when she was trying to deal with somebody._


	43. Chapter 43

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 43: Meet her Maker**_

Ed brought back the food and walked up behind Kitty," What are you doing?" He asked. The man looked at Ed," Hey Edward you still got the deed?" he asked. Ed looked at Al. Al pulled it out from his armor. "How much for it?" The man asked." Oh I'd say 8 grand." " But that's the same amount for--...oh I see! Deal!" Ed took the deed from Al's hands and gave it to the man. Silver wasn't paying attention. She was too busy eating.

_Kitty stepped back confused. "didn't he already sell that to you the last time he stayed here?!" she asked in shock. "oh well, I don't really care, we get to stay here for free!" she said and walked over to the table and began eating, Tenshi and Neko were already digging in. _

"I didn't sell all of it to him." Ed said," Yeah. I didn't realize it 'til after he left!" the man said. Sakari was gnawing on the sausages. Silver hadn't paid attention to any of was just happened.

_Kitty laughed. "Well that works." she said with a smile and walked over to begin eating with Silver._

" So where's Yoki now?" the man asked," Not sure. I think he was fired." Ed said. Silver stopped eating," What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Nothin' really." Ed said." Alright then." Silver said and continued eating.

_Kitty stopped eating for a moment. "yup, he's fired, I hired him as my maid for a few months, got fired from that too." she said and then continued eating._

Silver was gonna laugh but her mouth was full so she didn't. "Ooooook." Ed said.

_'he really sucks at blackjack and poker too.' she thought but continued to eat._

Silver finished and stood up. She walked outside and walked down a sidewalk, "That scent..." she said following a scent. She recognized it but at the same time didn't recognize it. The scent was kinda like blood but sweeter. It was strong.

_Kitty followed Silver. "Wh-what is it?" she asked sort of confused. "is there something here?" she asked wonderingly as she stared up at the sky, her hair waving in the wind._

"I'm not sure...This scent it makes me urn to find what's creating it." she said still following it. 'How do I know this smell? What is it? It smells good but at the same time horrible.' she thought.

_"Well, good luck with that..." she said, still curious, so continued to follow._

Silver walked to an old building and kicked in the door. She walked in and looked around," Where's it coming from..." she asked herself. She caught the scent again and headed upstairs. She may have been scared but didn't care.

_Kitty followed her up the stairs, figuring as she'd lived in them most all of her life, she was used to old and weathered buildings. "Silver, can you recognize the cent?" she asked, not sure why else Silver would come in a place like this willingly._

"Yeah. I don't know why but I do." Silver said. She walked to a string and pulled it. Stairs to a attic came down. Silver climbed up and into it. In a corner sat a beast. A chimera. It was brewing something. That was what was giving off the scent. The creature turned to Silver," Heh, I was making this to give to my new chimeras as a snack but it seems one of my older ones has come for some." It said in a sort of whisper. Its head was turned up. It put it down. The face was upside down. Silver stumbled back when she saw it," Its been awhile no. 8590." it said .Silver shuddered," You...your the one...the one that turned me into this thing..." she said," Shou Tucker!"

_She followed Silver up the attic and then saw the thing. "TUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted in complete rage. "I thought I got rid of you! Apparently I didn't do a good enough job." she said her left eye twitching as she held out her sword._

Tucker looked at Silver," Stop the girl 5890." he whispered. Silver flinched and stepped in front of Kitty," I'm really sorry Kitty but I can't allow you to hurt my creator..." she said sadly.

She looked down and put her sword away. She breathed in deeply. "There are reasons why I was about to do such a thing Silver, perhaps he hasn't told you, but..." her voice trailed off remembering how the stone had been created. 'h-he's just. like me...' she thought and was rendered speechless. here." he whispered. Silver reluctantly walked to her creator and stood in front of him," What happened to those nice folk who gave you to me to turn you into a chimera? Why are you with this girl?" he asked. "Well this girl as you call her saved me from them. She's my best friend." she said. Tucker laughed," Your "best friend"? A chimera I created has a friend? Chimera's cannot have friends my dear." he whispered. Silver growled," That's what you think! I have friends! And you can't change that!" she yelled angrily.

_Kitty continued to twitch. "This girl...has a name...and so does Silver..." she said desperately trying not to reach for something lethal. "Chimeras...are no different...then humans..." Saying that seemed to strike a nerve from somewhere inside of her. "I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out. "I had the right to take Nina with me at any time! I had that right! I was given it by your wife before you killed her!" she said with a flame in her eye. "I had my suspicions about you anyways, always trying to mess with the lives around you!" she yelled angrily not being able to control her anger from at least yelling, but managed to avoid physical torture. "and yes, SILVER has friends! In fact, I think some of their names may have impact upon you! You shalln't know mine, but I'm sure you recognize the Elric brothers." she said with a hint of fire and ice in her voice._

" The Elrics. Yes the fullmetal and his armor brother. Or as Nina would put it 'Big and Small big brother'." He whispered," Nina...she would always say she wanted to be with Alexander forever. I got the chance to full-fill her wish." Silver growled," YOU SICK MAN!" She yelled." Silence 5980." he whispered. "My name is Silver you bastard!" Silver yelled and walked back to Kitty," You can hurt him!" she said to Kitty angrily.

_Kitty's eyes burned with the fire that they usually did when about to kill someone who she found a menace. "Oh, you don't haveta tell me twice!" she said drawing her sword once more. she then looked and put it away. "I'm sorry, that kills you to quickly." she said and pulled out her bow and an arrow dipped in poison. "THIS is much better for a man such as you, if that's really what you are." she said bitterly and put the arrow in the bow. she drew back. "Trust me." she said with her icy tone. "There is no worse way to die!" she said shooting him in the arm. "That poison acts like a deadly virus. You will lay in complete pain for at least 6 months, until finally you are drained of your will to continue living and then, only then, you may die." she said in a cold, harsh whisper. "no matter what you do, there IS no cure." she said and turned walking down the stairs then back to the inn and sat down next to Ed and Al in silence._

Tucker fell over in pain. Silver didn't follow Kitty. She went over to Tucker and sat down near him," Tucker...When I was bought to you was there a boy with them too?" she asked him," A boy?...Yes. There was. They left him with me. I turned him into a fox chimera. Amazingly, he turned out to be like you. The only thing fox that was visible was his fox tail." he whispered. Silver's eyes lit up, _'So he is still alive!_' she thought. After ten minutes," Silver, aren't you going to leave?" he whispered. "No. I'm gonna stay here for a while." she said and walked to the brew. "You can have some if you want." Tucker whispered. Silver looked at it,"...thanks..." she said and tried some. For some reason it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her entire life.

_"...I can't believe I just did that..." Kitty thought and eventually looked up at Ed and Al. __'he was a monster but he was also Silver's creator...__' she thought and after a moment began to speak quietly in kind of a shaky voice. "do you, have the room keys?" she asked them, still freaked out that she'd done that. Even if he was evil, she knew that no one deserved to die like that, yet she had attempted it anyways._

Silver went back over to Tucker and sat down next to him,"...It hurts doesn't it?" she asked. "Yes." Tucker whispered," That's the same kind of pain you put humans and animals through when you turn them into chimeras." she said,"...I never thought of it that way." "And you wouldn't have if Kitty didn't shoot you with that poison arrow." "...yes. Silver there is something I want you to do..." "...Fine .What is it?" Tucker shifted his gaze to a spot in the attic. Silver looked at where he was and walked over to it. She moved a curtain revealing a young girl sleeping," Please. Take care of my Nina..." Tucker said."...Alright." Silver said and looking at Nina,"...She's a homunculus isn't she?" " ...Yes…She is."


	44. Chapter 44

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 44: It's All Coming Back to Us Now**_

_"Never mind." Kitty stuttered and walked out of the building and sat on a fence. "Why did I do that? I mean, I couldn't have just stabbed him or something, I had to do that." she said to herself, for perhaps the first time in her life feeling guilty for something. She just stared up at the stars._

Nina awakened,"...D-Daddy?? Daddy w-where are y-you?" she stuttered out. Silver moved out of the way so "Nina" could see him. Nina got up and stumbled over to her dad," Oh D-Daddy." she stuttered hugging him," Nina. Over there is your new Nanny. You'll be staying with her for now on." Tucker whispered," O-ok D-Daddy. W-will I b-be able t-to come s-see y-you?" she stuttered," No Nina I will be gone for a long time." he whispered. He lifted his paw-hand and put it against Nina's cheek," My darling Nina..." he whispered," D-Daddy." Nina stuttered putting her hand on her "Fathers".

_Kitty stirred a little then eventually fell asleep and fell to the ground. She began mumbling in her sleep. "Silver...Ed...Al...please...don't go...don't leave me here...alone..." she kept on repeating that for hours._

Silver turned into her wolf form. "Nina. You need to go with her now." Tucker whispered. Nina nodded and climbed onto Silver," I l-love y-you d-daddy." Nina stuttered." I love you too Nina." Tucker whispered. Silver took off with the girl on her back. She reached the inn and looked at Kitty. She turned normal and lifted Nina off her back. She lifted Kitty up and bought her inside to a room and laid her down on a bed. There were two other beds in the room. Silver picked up Nina and tucked her into bed. Silver went to the last bed in the room and laid down. She curled up and fell asleep.

_Kitty continued to mumble for a while and after about an hour woke up screaming. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted in a cold sweat then looked around and took a deep breath. "It was only a dream..." she said to herself, but couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. She then looked over at "Nina". "N-No...It can't be...!" she said to herself shocked._

Silver woke up when Kitty screamed," What is it?" she asked yawning. Nina woke up," D-daddy?" she stuttered, "No Nina he isn't here." Silver said. "Oh y-yeah." she said falling back to sleep. Silver smiled.

_Kitty hugged Silver. "Oh thank god you're still alive!" she said then pulled herself away. "It was probably just a bad dream...sorry..." she said and trailed off._

"Its ok." Silver said and smiled," oh and um that girl over there...well...is a homunculus but a good one. Her name's Nina. Shou put me in charge of taking care of her."

"child to chimera to homunculus..." she said and sighed. "I feel sorry for her." she whispered and walked over to Nina and stroked her hair. _'is it even possible?'_ she thought but just smiled warmly.

Silver looked at both of them," I feel sorry for her too. But Tucker told me something wonderful." she said remembering what Tucker had said about the boy.

_Kitty looked up. "...he's capable of something like that!?" she said sarcastically. "I never knew that even possible, wow!" she then stopped and turned serious again. "Ok, so what'd he tell you?" she asked._

"Ok, I asked him if there was a boy with the homunculi and me when they brought me to him. He said yes! The homunculi left him with Tucker. Tucker turned him into a fox chimera kinda like me. The only thing fox showing on him was a fox tail!" Silver said happily," that means my brother is still alive!"

_Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Silver, that's terrific!" she said smiling, "I'm so happy for you!"_

Silver's tail wagged," Only thing is that I have no idea where he is..." She said.

_Kitty sighed heavily. "aw man, so close, yet so far...but, at least you know he's alive." she said deep in thought._

"Yeah." Silver said. She yawned and laid back down. She curled up and shortly after fell asleep.

_Kitty nodded and then looked outside. she climbed onto the roof and fell asleep. The sun woke her up at about 6. "Elycia..." she groaned. it's early, turn the light off, it's bight..." Kitty stirred for bit and then finally woke up. She got on the edge and jumped off and started roaming around town._

Nina woke up and got up. She ran over to Silver and jumped on her bed," W-wake up! I-its time to w-wake up!" she stuttered happily. "Ok ok yawn I'm awake." Silver said getting up," Hey where's Kitty?".

Kitty wandered around. She was looking for something, she wasn't quite sure what it was though. _'It'll come to me._' she thought and shrugged then continued to walk.

Someone watched Kitty from the shadows. "I'M H-HUNGRY!!!!" Nina yelled. Silver flinched," Ok ok You don't have to yell!" she said.

_'maybe silver's brother is around here...I think she said his name was Chris...'_ she thought and continued to walk.

The person hopped up onto a building and walked across the roofs following Kitty.

_Kitty stopped suddenly, a chill ran up her spine as she turned on a dime. She looked around to see nobody, but the chill wouldn't leave. "Why do I get the feeling...that something dangerous is stalking me...?" she said to herself then began running as quick as she could behind every back street and ally. "I'm sure...to lose it eventually..." she said trying to convince herself._

The person ran after Kitty not letting anything get in its way.

_after about 5 miles or so of running (into every nook and cranny) at her top speed, Kitty's legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to her knees and looked around. She was sweating and panting heavily. "I...should have stopped...at the last place I saw...but NOOOOOOOOO! I had to keep running!" she said to herself, exhausted._

The person stood on a roof top next to Kitty. In the sun the person could be seen clearly. "You ok?" he asked jumping down from the roof next to Kitty.

_Kitty turned around quickly to see him. A chill ran up her spine again. "Ya I'm ok th..." she cut herself off. "Why were you following me anyways?!" she asked angrily. "I mean really, I don't even know you!" a certain fire seemed to be burning in her eyes, not with as much intensity as they did when she was about to kill someone, but still a small flame nonetheless._

The boy looked her over,"...I'm sorry I was. I just thought you were someone I know." he said mournfully.

_Kitty raised one eyebrow. "Well, most people do know me, not in a good way or in person, but ya, I wont go into detail." she said and looked up. "Who were you looking for anyways? I travel quite a bit, chances are, I've seen them." she said gently and had finally gathered enough strength to pull herself off the ground._

"She's a girl and is my sister. Her names Gin Fuyutuski. So, have you seen her?" he asked.

Kitty thought for a moment. 'Gin, I don't know anyone by that name do I know and Fuyutsuki's?' she thought. "Fuyutsuki, Fuyutsuki...the name sounds familiar to me for some reason...but I just can't...I just can't place it..." she said to herself then began to remember Silver and envy on the island. _'Envy: and do you remember our what our last name was? Silver: Yes, Fuyutuski. Envy: And do you remember what it means? Silver: Winter Moon'_ Kitty's eyes widened. "Wait...YOU'RE Chris?!" she said, her jaw dropped. "Ya I know her! Follow!" she ordered grinning uncontrollably. _'Oh, I've found him! You 2 can finally be together! Well...he found me but that's beside the point! Oh Silver, I can't wait!'_ she thought running back towards the inn, taking the main roads so it wasn't as time consuming.

Chris ran after Kitty. He ran up next to Kitty," Hey, how did you know my name?" he asked confused.

_Kitty just smiled in a know-it-all fashion. "How could I not?" she said in the tone of voice to which she usually used for dealing and walked into the inn. She walked up to the man. "Hay, have you seen that other girl I was with yesterday?" she asked him._

"Um...yeah. She's up in you and her's room. The little girl kept saying she was hungry so the girl came down here and got breakfast for her." The man said. Chris looked at Kitty confused. He did have a fox tail. It kinda twitched but swayed.

_"Thanks!" she said then turned to Chris. "Come." she said happily and ran upstairs and stopped outside of their room and out her hand up against the door, making a dozen glass roses and handing them to Chris. "Now, wait here." she said and walked down the hall a little and bursted in through the door, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Silver!" she called out hyperly, and tauntingly._

Chris looked at the roses. Silver looked at Kitty," What is it Kitty?" she asked.

_"I have a surprise for you!" she said grinning uncontrollably. "I'm sure you'll be happy to see what I've brought, after all, you've wanted this moment for a very long time." she said hinting._

Silver's eyes lit up," What is it?" she asked excited. She hoped Kitty was talking about what she was thinking she was talking about. She smiled warmly. "are you ready to meet your brother?" she said and pulled in Chris. "I'd introduce you 2, but I'm pretty sure that you know each other." she said, smiling kindly.

"Hi Gin." Chris said warmly. Tears came to Gin's eyes. She got up and walked to her brother. She touched his face. He put his hand on Gin's. Gin started to cry. Chris hugged her comforting her. He kissed the top of her head," Sssh. Don't cry." he whispered. Gin just continued to hug him crying. "T-thank you so much Kitty..." Gin stifled out while crying.

_Kitty smiled warmly. "Your welcome." she said as she walked over to Nina and picked her up. "We'll leave you 2 alone now." she said and took Nina out of the room. She set her down. "Now Nina, I have someone for you to re-meet too." she said softly. 'god she reminds me of Elycia for some reason.' Kitty thought._


	45. Chapter 45

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 45: The Messiah Complex**_

"_The messiah complex" is one of my favorite phrases of all time. Basically what it refers to is one's mindset that they are going to "save the world." I have this very bad I am sorry to say, but it's not THAT bad to have it…_

"W-who is i-it?" Nina asked. Gin continued to cry and hug her brother. Chris hugged her back soothing her. "W-where have you been Chris?" Gin asked," I've been everywhere...looking for you. When the homunculi took you and left me with that man I was devastated. When I was released I devoted the rest of my life to finding you." Chris said.

_Kitty smiled. "Well Nina, in your words," she paused. "big and little older brother." she said happily. "ah, so reunion-full!" she smiled and knocked on Es and al's door. "Persons, can we come in?" she asked knocking._

"Yeah." Ed said. Nina smiled," Little b-big brother!" Nina said. There was a thud heard from inside the room. Ed ran up to the door and opened it," THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY!" He said looking at Nina. Gin let go of Chris. Chris let go of her. He held out the crystal roses," For you." he said. Gin took them and tears came to her eyes again," I missed you so much." she said," I missed you too." he said and smiled warmly.

_Kitty rolled her eyes. "There is a possible way, I don't know WHAT the possible way was, but there is, or was, or I dunno, here she is!" she said almost arguing with herself. "i don't know how, but she's here and that's all that matters." Kitty was half trying to explain to Ed, and to herself. "Well, was this a good surprise?" she asks. "Sil...I mean Gin, found her when we went to see her creator last night." she said._

Edward kneeled down and hugged Nina. Nina hugged him back. Alphonse came out," What's going o-- Oh my gosh..." he said looking down at Nina. Nina let go of Edward and hugged Alphonse," B-big brother!" she said happily. Al kneeled down. Nina climbed on top of Al and hugged his back. Neko climbed out of Al and mewed. Ed stood back up," You said Gin found her. Who's Gin?" He asked.

_Kitty paused. "Ed, Gin is Silver's real name. I met her brother this morning." she tried to explain. "It's a long story..."_

" Oh." Ed said, " it's good she finally gets to be with her brother again." Nina slid off Al's back," Let's play lets play!" Nina said happily," Alright what do you want to play?" Al asked," Ummm lets play hide and seek! I''ll hide and you count!" "Alright." Al said covering his eyes," 1,2,3,4".Nina went to go hide. Gin put down the glass roses and pulled her brother out of the room," Come on! I want to introduce you to my other two friends!" she said. Ed looked at them and smiled," So Gin this is your brother?" Ed asked. Gin nodded," I'm Christopher. Chris for short." Chris said and smiled," so how old are you? 8? 9?".Ed got mad," IM 16!" he yelled," Oh. Im 17." Chris said," your kinda small." Gin slapped her forehead," WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC FLEA?!" Ed yelled and tried to attack Chris. Chris turned into a red fox and dodged Ed then bit into his shoulder but made sure it was the auto-mail one," OW OW OW O-- wait..." Ed said. Gin laughed at Ed.

_Kitty nearly fell over laughing. "You're brilliant, ya know that Ed?" she said sarcastically and watched Nina and Al._

"Hey!" Ed yelled. Chris released Ed's shoulder and turned back. He was smirking. "Don't say a word..." Ed said. Gin bursted out laughing at Ed."10!Here I come ready or not!" Al yelled and went to go find Nina.

_Kitty smirked. "Ya just did!" she said sarcastically and walked off to wander around...again!_

Gin just continued to laugh at Ed. Al played with Nina.

Outside on top of the inn sat Lust but someone was next to him. Sadly, the homunculi had gone back to Dublith...and turned Wrath evil. Wrath sat next to Lust smirking evilly.

_Kitty climbed a tree and looked over the horizon, then spotted the 2. "What's...WRATH doing here?!" she thought but shrugged and attempted to sketch the inn._

Wrath had an angry look in his eye," Tell me again Wrath. Which humans do you hate most?" Lust asked," Izumi, Siguar, Kitty, Edward, Alphonse, and Silver." he replied," And what will you do to each of them?" " Kill them!" Lust smirked evilly.

_Kitty heard this and hung her head. "something...SOMETHING had to go wrong on this perfect day1" she whispered to herself and groaned. "something always has to go wrong..." she looked down at the concrete beneath her. "The worst thing is, that I'm not sure if I can do...what I need to..." she sighed looking down, a tear formed on her cheek._

On the pavement below laid the body of a poor little mouse that looked to have been tortured then killed. The mouse was Mr. Mopsy. Wrath laid back on the building," I hate everyone!" he yelled. "Except..." Lust said," Except the other homunculi and master that is." Wrath said smirking.

_At the sight of this Kitty jumped down off the tree holding Mr. Mopsy's lifeless body. She was shaking uncontrollably as Tenshi climbed out of her bag and onto Kitty's lap. She was crying uncontrollably now and dug a little hole by the tree and turned a rock into a tombstone. As she covered up the hole, saying a few words for the pet she had given Wrath to remember her by she had decided. She had left the ribbon on Mr. Mopsy's neck to protect him in whatever may come and stood up holding Tenshi. she looked to the roof of the inn. "H-he must be stopped..." she said through her tears. "No matter how much...no matter how much..." she could hardly speak. "No matter how much it may hurt me to do it." Her legs gave way underneath her as she kneeled down, crying on the pavement._

Wrath jumped down from the building and walked over to Kitty," You're pathetic. Crying for an insignificant creature." he said smirking evilly.

_At this Kitty shot up, her sword in hand. Her tears had suddenly stopped falling and her eyes went lifeless, Tenshi sat on the tombstone. Kitty spoke all to calmly for what she knew had to be done, and by her, nobody else. "Oh?" she began. "I'm pathetic am I?" she spoke with a hint of ice in her voice. She slipped the tip of her sword under Wrath's chin. "Perhaps, you have forgotten the way things work. I am superior." If it would've been the same happy boy to which she'd vowed to protect, Kitty wouldn't have been saying such things. "A human, like myself, named Izumi Curtis created you. Like her, I can destroy you very simply. Though the methods may be different, both of our abilities are completely effective. "and that mouse, Mr. Mopsy, is not insignificant in the least, you see, mice were among the first mammals on this earth. without these little mammals then the larger ones would not be in existence, in other words, humans would not be. Without humans. neither would you. You were apparently once a human, and even so, it took human hands to create you. Isn't that right?" She reached for her necklace and put it on his forehead. "before I do anything, tell me, have you done anything with Izumi and Siguar?" she asked menacingly._

"Let's just say you won't have to worry about Izumi or Siguar scaring you anymore." Wrath said and smirked again," it was soooooo easy to get rid of them I didn't even break a sweat." Lust had left, "Everything is going according to plan." he said.

_Kitty glared into Wrath's eyes. "That's all I needed to hear." she said pressing down on the stone. In a matter of moments Wrath was human. "any last words?" she continued to speak, daggers of ice seemed to be shooting from her voice, the tone fierce yet calm._

Wrath's eyes, when evil, were exactly the same as the other homuncli. But now they were normal. Wrath stumbled backwards and fell to his knees coughing badly. In the last cough he coughed up fragments of a fake philosopher's stone. He fell over sideways breathing heavily. He was still awake mumbling something,"...Mr...Mopsy...?...Where...are...you...?I...I...can't...find...you..." he said. Tears came to his eyes," Momma...?Izumi...? Siguar...? Where is everyone??!!!" he called out through the tears. The fragments sizzled then disappeared.

_Kitty threw the sword onto the ground, then ran over ad hugged Wrath. "Don't...do that...ever again..." she said crying with him in her arms._

" Kitty...?...Kitty...where...is everyone?...I can't...find...Mr. Mopsy!" He said crying and hugging Kitty back," I...want...Izumi and Siguar...I...miss...them..."

_Kitty pulled away from him. "You-you-you...you turned evil Wrath, no, LUST turned you Evil." She began to cry once again. "I-I-I k-k-know you didn't mean it, but..." she stuttered trying to find the right words eventually she just blurted it out. "They're gone Wrath, they're gone." She said quietly._

When Wrath heard this he cried harder than he ever had in his whole life," MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!MR. MOPSY!!!SIGUAR!!!!!!!" he cried out.

_Kitty held him close and cried with him. "It's ok, it's ok..." after a few more moments, Kitty's brain finally came out of shock and back into proper functioning. She walked over to Mr. Mopsy's grave and dug him up, putting the stone over his heart. A light flashed and in a matter of moments he was alive once more. Kitty set the little mouse on Wrath's head and hugged him once again. Tenshi was rubbing against Wrath's legs. "Please, don't cry..." she said trying to comfort him. "Everything will be alright, somehow...We need to get to Dublith as soon as possible." she decided, helping him up._

Mr. Mopsy squeaked and curled up on Wraths head. Wrath didn't cry as hard but was still crying. Gin walked out of the building and stretched," Oh hi Wrath...WRATH?!" she said running over to him," what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

_Kitty looked up at Gin. "It's a long story, we need to go get Chris, Ed, Al, and Nina then catch the first train to Dublith. I'll explain on the way." she said running up to go bring them down._

Ed and Chris were arm wrestling. Alphonse was giving Nina a piggyback ride ( XD ).Gin stayed beside Wrath who was still crying a little. She rubbed his back trying to sooth him," Awww don't cry Wrath. Big boys don't cry! Are you a big kid?" she asked. Wrath nodded," Then stop crying. Everything's going to be alright." Gin said and smiled. Wrath looked up at her and smiled.

_Kitty walked up and into the room. "Ed, Chris, stop arm wrestling and come on, Al, turn your direction towards the exit! We ain't got much time so let's get a move on it!" she seemed to be barking orders, for some unknown reason, but she felt a sense of urgency and turned around to go back down stairs._

Ed looked at Kitty," Huh?" he asked. Chris took this to his advantage and pinned Ed's arm," AW DAMIT!" Ed yelled getting up. He followed Kitty out. Chris followed Ed smiling. Al turned around followed everyone out.Gin waited outside with Wrath for everyone.

_Kitty just ran out. "Come on! We don't have a second to waste!" she yelled behind her, and within minutes was buying tickets._

Gin got up and picked up Wrath then ran after Kitty. Ed, Chris, and Al came out and looked around," That way!" Chris said pointing to Gin running. They all ran after except Nina. She was riding on Al.

_Kitty waited for them and immediately handed them each a ticket. "Ticket, ticket, ticket, ticket, ticket, ticket, train!" she said and pointed to the train. "This had better be a good, speedy ride, cause I paid full price for these!" she said irritated because the ever-cheapskate Kitty Cuklinski didn't have time to bargain. She got on and sat down anyways, and despite that it'd only been about 2 seconds, she was becoming annoyed. "Come on! It's been like 2 hours! can't we get this show on the road?!" she said urgently and impatiently, all the while exaggerating horribly._

Gin sat down across from Kitty," Uh. We've only been on for like two seconds. Not two hours." she said. Wrath squirmed out of Gin's arms and ran to play with Nina. Al, Ed, and Chris sat in a car in front of the girls.

_Kitty squirmed in her seat. "Yes, I know, I know, but still!" she said impaitiently. "Even with the stone..." she stopped. "N-never mind..." she said and looked out the window. "I just hope we get there soon...I could take over the drivers seat, then I KNOW we'd be there fast in under an hour probably, but that's just me ya know?" she said trying to calm herself down, but failing miserably._

"So what's going on Kitty?" Gin asked her confused.

_Kitty sighed. "Lust turned Wrath evil..." she said. "While he was in this condition, he killed Mr. Mopsy, Izumi and Siguar. I revived Mr. Mopsy, obviously, but if we don't get to Dublith soon then..." she looked down cast and cut herself off. "Wrath is back to normal now, and if the worst may come, then what will happen to him...?" she asked no one In particular._

"Kitty. I think when we get there we should keep Wrath out of sight." Gin suggested," just in case."


	46. Chapter 46

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 46: The Clock is Ticking**_

_Kitty nodded, her eyes full of doubt. "Ya, ya...I g-guess so..." she stuttered. "He's bound to find out...eventually, even if we do though. Her eyes still look down cast as she watched the scenery pass. "Why won't this thing go any faster...?" she said urgently. "and yes, I'm probably going to be a big pain until we get there, and probably even after we do." she said warning gin of what was to come of the next probably 5 or 6 hours. Though realizing that she'd probably get extremely annoying by the end of this, hoped that Gin understood. After all, how could she not?_

" I would think so." Gin said and smiled. Wrath met up with Nina and they both played together with the animals.

Kitty nodded and sighed looking out the window. 'it doesn't even matter if it's a success or a failure...' she thought and sighed. _'either way, I loose, if it's a failure then Wrath will hate me forever, and if it's a success then Izumi will probably murder me.' _she thought. 'I choose option 2.'

Gin stood up and walked out of the car. She walked down the hallway looking around bored. Usually, she would fall asleep on the train but since she wasn't tired she just decided to walk around.

_Kitty stared out the window blankly for a while and after about 45 min decided that there was need to confuse people. "MOOFRY!!!!!!!!" she shouted out at the top of her lungs then began to stare again._

Gin heard Kitty," What the hell does moofry mean?" she asked herself then shook her head. She walked to a window and opened it then climbed out onto the roof.

_Kitty continued to stare until she began to see the edge of a town. "Oh, good...we're here, we're here we're here..." she said to herself and looked at her watch. "2:15, not bad, but we could've done better." she said watching the town draw nearer._

Gin laid on top of the train. Even though she wasn't tired she had fallen asleep," ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz no more cheese please...ZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZ." she mumbled.

_A few minutes after the train screeched to a stop. The moment it did she stood up and began to walk out._

Gin woke up when the train stopped. She stretched and climbed off the roof. Ed, Al, Nina, and Wrath walked outside. Wrath ran out with Sakari chasing. Nina walked out holding both cats.

(Meanwhile, back in rush valley)

Envy was running from a huge group of people. She freezes frame," Hi im Envy playing the role of Envy in this. I'd like to say that you shouldn't collapse a mining cave. Its wrong and you could get run out of a town by an angry mob of miners. Thanks for listening. Stay in school." she said then unfroze the screen and ran away from the miners.

_Kitty ran outside, almost knocking everybody over. The crowed chattered angrily at her but she completely ignored them. "I don't have that kind of time!" Kitty called out as she ran, and somehow managed to find her way back to Izumi's house again. she ran and flung open the door then froze. "Oh...my...god..." she said, Kitty's eyes had widened. "I-I never expected, Wrath, even in that sort of state...to be so...violent..." she said to herself and, moved closer touching their bloody faces. (haha, shock time) Since her brain had gone into shock mode...again, she just stood there, staring..._

Gin looked around," Kitty? Where'd ya go?" she called out. She sniffed the air trying to find Kitty's scent but there were so many others that she couldn't smell it," aw man. Now's the time I wish I could remember where Izumi's house was..." she said to herself.

_Kitty picked up her hand, covered in blood when her eyes darted to an open black notebook. She couldn't make out the words due to the fact that it was smudged with red. "All right..." she said to herself and put the necklace in both Izumi, and Siguar's hands then placed hers on top of it and pressed down. A light flashed and after about 45 min of struggling threw Kitty back against the wall. "Well, I was expecting Izumi to do that...not this, but oh well..." she said and moved over to them grabbing each of their wrists. Their heartbeats were slow and breathing unsteady. "come on..." she whispered to herself. "I can't do anymore then that...They need help! Damn it! It's not like I can carry either of them anywhere..." she whispered while panicking slightly. "no big deal, Ed knows where this place is, he and al can find us, and I'll figure out what to do from there..." she told herself._

Ed and Al ran towards Izumi and Siguar's house knowing that's where they'd find Kitty.

_Kitty began pacing the room and holding her head. "oh crap, what to do, what to do, what to do..." she began to pace faster. "hurry peoples, ok, I've seen this before...YES BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT THEN EITHER!!!!!!!" she yelled at herself. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, freaking out won't save anyone, stay calm and think CLEARLY." she told herself and then picked up the note book and began reading through it. then put it down. "Oh, ok, I won't spy..." Kitty told herself._

Ed and Al bursted through the doors of Izumi's house," Ew...It smells like something died in here multiple times." Ed said walking in. He looked at Izumi and ran over to her.

_Kitty ran over to Ed and Al. "Oh thank god you're here! stay!" she said tossing Ed her necklace. "If they die again, use this to bring them back. I'm going to get a doctor." she said and ran out. Kitty began searching for a hospital. 'oh, Silver, PLEASE keep wrath busy...' she thought as she ran._

Gin ran past Izumi's house screaming like mad. Both Nina and Wrath were running after her," WE WANNA PULL ON YOUR TAIL MORE!!!!!!" They yelled. Gin looked back at them," BUT I DON'T WANTTO!YOU'LL PROABLY BREAK IT!" she yelled and ran faster.

_Kitty eventually ran to a hospital. "Bout time..." she said to herself and ran in desperately trying to find someone when a man finally agreed. "Thank you Marcoh." she said pretty much dragging him out (yes, I am him.) at first Marcoh was shocked but followed anyways. After a while she dragged him into Izumi's house and was speaking in one breath. "Edwhathappened?!" she said so quickly it was hardly understandable. Marcoh, was a little farther behind._

"Luckily, they both continued to breathe while you were gone. I heard some weird yelling coming from outside but it passed." Ed said sitting next to the two." Who did you get to help them?" Al asked.

_"Dr. Marcoh." she said. and paused. "...he's a slow runner..." just then he came bursting in panting. "Did you have to go so fast?" he asked exhausted. Kitrice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look at them! No!" he got down on his knees and began healing them. He finished then turned to Kitty. "That'll be 500 bucks." Kitty looked at him shocked. "500?! she said as her jaw dropped. for what?" Marcoh sighed. "Well, you made me make a house call, dragged me half the way here, 2 patients, and disappeared without giving me directions, 500 bucks" he said holding out his hand. Kitty rolled her eyes and took out 500 and handed it to him. He left after that. Izumi and Siguar were still unconscious but breathing normally._

Edward sighed," I'm glad they're ok." he said. Gin ran past the house again this time with the two, in a cart (I don't know where they got it but still), holding onto gin's tail," COME ON!LET GO!" Gin yelled, "NO! WE'RE HAVING FUN!" Both Nina and Wrath yelled happily.

_Kitty looked them and burst out laughing. "Nina, Wrath, let go of Silver's tail. I think she's had enough for today." she said smiling. "if you let go, I'll buy you both some ice cream1" Kitty bribed them._

" ICE CREAM!" they both yelled and let go. Silver stopped but was run over by the cart," oowwwwwwwwww..." she mumbled. Wrath and Nina got out of the cart and ran to Kitty," ICE CREAM!" They both yelled happily.

_Kitty laughed slightly. "Sorry silver." she said and sighed. "I'll right, I'll be back..." she said and walked wrath and Nina over to the ice cream cart that she'd taken wrath to when they were supposed to be on the island then returned with the both of them happily eating. "Ed..." Kitty said. "When they wake up...please remind me to run for my life." she said not really paying attention to anything._

"Ok." Ed said and smiled. Silver sat up in one of the trees looking out across the lake in deep thought. Chris had explored Dublith then came back," Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked smiling. Wrath and Nina ate their ice cream,"...BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!!!" wrath yelled. Nina laughed at him," OW!!!!!!!!!BRAIN FREEZE!" She yelled.

_Kitty looked at the 2 of them and laughed. "OMG I can't take this anymore!" Kitty blurted out randomly. "I don't care if it's dishonorable, I must read that journal!" she said and swiped it off. "I need more self control..." Kitty whispered to herself and continued reading._

Silver continued to look out across the lake just thinking. Then, she picked up a scent," Not way!" she said and fell out of the tree," oowwwwwwwwww..." she mumbled and got up. She ran to Kitty," Kitty there's something I have to tell you!"

_Kitty nodded. "Ya, what is it? Did you know that Ed was a problem student?" she said just glancing up from Izumi's journal. "Is there something wrong out there?" she asked tilting her head, Kitty was quite scatter brained at the moment._

"Well, its just that for some reason...I smell the scent of golems." Silver said. A roar came from outside the house. Chris came running in," DO NOT GO OUTSI--" He was cut off by banging on the roof. The roar came again.


	47. Chapter 47

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 47: Mudslide**_

_Kitty rolled her eyes and drew her sword. "As if 2 problems weren't enough?!" Kitty walked outside. "If someone says not to, I will." she said and positioned herself right out side the door. "Come and get me!" She called out playfully, taking this as some sort of amusement._

Silver ran out and stood next to Kitty," I want to help." she said. A gigantic golem jumped off the roof landing right in front of Kitty and Silver. It roared. Silver flinched but stood her ground.

_Kitty smirked and walked towards the golem and began slashing at it. "Come on, show me whatcha got!" Kitty seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as she did and said this._

The golem reared up and slammed down creating a earthquake. Silver stumbled back but steadied herself. She ran at the golem and started attacking. In one swift movement the golem knocked Silver away and bit down on her. She stood on its bottom jaw holding up the top one," You want a piece of me huh punk?! WELL, YOU AIN'T GETTIN ONE!" she yelled holding the top jaw up. The golem bit down harder. Silver pushed harder. Then her legs failed and she fell, "DAMN IT!" she yelled while falling. The golem's mouth slammed shut.

_Kitty jumped onto the golems head and began slashing at its mouth, more serious now. She eventually got her sword slammed between its Jaw and pried it open wide enough for Silver to be able to crawl out. "My turn." she said and put her hand on the golem's head creating a series of small explosions then jumped off with her sword ready._

Silver climbed out before the golem reared up. It slammed back down creating another earthquake. Silver stayed on the ground until the earthquake stopped then stood up. She growled," THAT BASTARD TRIED TO EAT ME!" she yelled angrily...though the golem wasn't the first who tried...

_Kitty felt her neck for the stone then looked down. "Oh crap...I lent that to Ed...Silver, I think we're in trouble." she said desperately aiming her sword at the golems heart, slashing at it several times._

"You lent the stone to Ed didn't you?" she asked plainly. The golem roared and backed up. It lifted up its head and spat out some weird black egg things .One opened and a tiny golem climbed out. The same thing happened to the other eggs. Silver looked at them," As if we didn't have enough problems..." she said.

_Kitty nodded. "I panicked..." she said and began slicing apart the new golems, killing over half of them within 5 min._

Some of the golems started throwing brick like rocks at Silver and Kitty. One hit Silver in the face. She growled and turned into her wolf form then attacked the little golems. The big golem attacked Kitty.

When the big golem attacked Kitty jumped onto it's head and drove her sword into it's jaw, having the tip sick out. she kneeled down on top of it and held onto the handle for dear life. "oh if he only had a brain!" she said.

The big golem shook its head trying to get Kitty off. Silver got rid of the last one and ran over to the big one. She bit into one of its legs hard. The golem reared up and slammed down sending Silver flying. She landed on her feet about 20 feet away,' AW DAMIT!' she thought and started to run back.

_Kitty was thrown off, with the sword in hand, unfortunately for it, the way the golem had thrown her the sword pretty much split it's head in half. Kitty on the other hand was lying on the ground maybe about 100 feet away. The fall had knocked the wind out of her so she laid a few minutes until she got up again. She out her hand on the back of her head and howled it away. Kitty's hand was now completely red from blood. She shrugged and moved into stance again._

The golem roared and charged. Silver stopped and turned around then ran the other way, 'I ain't fightin' that thing head on!' she thought and continued running.

_Kitty was panting heavily, and out of breath. 'This thing, HAS to die!' she thought and drove the sword into it's heart._

The golem roared and backed up. It opened its jaws and clamped down on Kitty. Silver stopped and growled. She jumped up onto it and bit into its neck,' LET HER GO!' she thought tearing at the golem furiously.

_Kitty winced and pulled the sword up, cutting it open to the neck then began slashing at the mouth. The golem had now torn her side open however, and between her side and her head was losing blood fast._

Silver released the golem and let out a loud howl that sounded urgent. Edward, who wasn't far away, heard Silver's howl," why would she be howling unless...oh-no." Ed said and ran towards the howl. When Silver stopped she lowered her head and bit into the golems neck again but this time harder. She ripped at the golem's 'skin' trying to get it to let go.

_Kitty finally seemed to get an idea. "Alright then, we can do this the hard way..." she said to herself and ripped her body out of the golems mouth and tumbled to the ground. She held her side. "Oh, not one of my better ideas..." she said then ran behind the golem and stabbed her sword into the back of it's neck. "There should be some pressure points around here...gr! I wish this was human..." she said to herself and continued cutting it. "Again I say, nothing is invincible...it must be able to die!"_

Ed stopped when he saw the golem," Holy crud..." he said looking at it. The golem roared and reared up making the sword cut down. Silver jumped off of it. The golem fell backwards. After a few seconds it melted away into the ground and turned into a pile of mud. Silver turned back human and ran over to Kitty," Oh geez are you alright Kitty?" she asked.

_Kitty once again tore a piece off her shirt and wrapped it around her head. "Y-yeah..." she said pulling it tighter. "I'm fine, so, are you ok?" she asked silver as she put on her jacket, zipping it. "Ed, may I have my necklace back?" she asked holding out her hand. "Oh god...that worked...that shouldn't have worked..." she said looking at the pile of mud._

"Yeah, my jaw hurts, but yeah I'm fine." Silver said and smiled," so I guess we know what those golems are made of." Ed walked over and handed Kitty the necklace," Yeah here ya go." he said.

_Kitty nodded and put it back on. "thanks...she said then started to turn. "Let's get out of here before hokey and pokey wake up, we have enough problems." Kitty says and turns towards the house to get Al the stops short and covers her mouth and shakes her head. "I-I didn't say that! It was a figment of your imagination!" she said and began running. "Don't trip on anything, don't trip on anything, don't trip on anything..." she whispered to herself then tripped on a pebble. "Of course..." she said and tapped her fingers then got up and walked the rest of the way back. "Al!" she called out before even reaching the door,. "Can we go now?" she asked._

Al walked out of the house," Yeah. They're starting to wake up anyways." he said. Silver walked into the building and got Chris," come on we're leaving." she said," Is that monster gone?" Chris asked," Yup. The big old monster is gone." Silver replied," Y-your making fun of me aren't you?" " No! Of course not!"

"Even more reason for me to leave!" she exclaimed happily and began to walk back to the train station. "Come on you 2, move it or lose it!" she said seeming sort of perky now, or at least, trying to sound that way. Kitty almost ran to the bus station, literally afraid to look back. Once she got to the station there was still time to bargain, so of course they were riding rock-bottom cheap. "Auqorya, always wanted to go there!" Kitty said smiling and looking at the tickets.

Silver smiled and walked out. Chris followed her. Ed and Al followed Kitty to the train station. But, Al had lied and Izumi and Siguar met Kitty at the train station. Nina and Wrath stood next to them," I didn't expect you to leave so soon Kitty." Izumi said," I thought you might have stayed a while." Siguar just nodded. Silver kneeled down in front of Wrath and Nina," Now Nina I'm just gonna ask you this once. Are you gonna stay here? Or come with us?" she asked," I wanna stay here. Is it ok Izumi?" Nina asked Izumi," Yes that's ok." Izumi replied and smiled.

_Kitty's eyes darted around nervously. "I didn't do it! It was...ah...um...Battlin' Bob the British Bobbi, yes...that's it!" she said and laughed nervously and walked towards the train. "not really my style to stay put for very long, and ya know, this train leaves in like 5 min...so um...ah...ya...we'd better go..." she said stuttering slightly and nervously looking back then got on the train._

Izumi shook her head smirking," Silver, tell Kitty we know what all happened. Siguar and I thank her." she said," Alright." Silver said and smiled. She hugged Nina and Wrath then got on the train. Ed and Al said goodbye and got on the train. Chris tried to sneak on but Siguar noticed him," Who are you?" he asked in a booming voice. Chris flinched," U-uh I'm Gin's brother Chris." he said," So your Silver's real brother? Not that imposter?" Izumi asked ," Yeah." "Alright. Make sure Silver and Kitty stay in line and not get in trouble." " Ok. Seeya." Chris said and smiled then boarded the train just as it was leaving the station. Wrath, Nina, Izumi, and Siguar waved goodbye.

_Kitty had opened the window earlier and poked her head out as the train left and waved. "Bye persons!" she said then paused. "It's our job to get in trouble though...and it's been that way forever. well, anyways, bye!" Kitty said smiling and pulled back hitting her head against the window. She blushed slightly. "I meant to do that..." she said quietly and ducked back under and into the train._

Silver smiled," Hey, so where are we goin'?" she asked. Ed, Al, and Chris took a separate car.

_Kitty looked at Silver and smiled. "Aquorya, a nice, touristy, un-monster filled town!" she said pointing her finger and speaking like a commercial._

Silver laughed," That's good! At least we'll get a break from all this fighting!" she said happily," isn't there a thief in that town called Psiren?"

_Kitty nodded. "Yes, that's what they call her, but her name's Clara, she's actually not all that bad." she pointed out flatly. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, she stays outta my way, and I'll stay outta hers. "Kitty paused. "pf. Ya, with our luck?!" she said sarcastically and began to dig in her bag and pulled out a note book then began writing in what looked like some sort of alien language._

"What'cha writin'?" Silver asked curious," looks like chicken scratch to me."

_Kitty laughed slightly. "Oh, just random junk...I've had this habit of writing in code since I was little." She drew a tick tack toe board and an x then under it another tic tac toe board and another x, but these she put dots in then filled in each space with a letter in alphabetical order from left to right, filling up the board then the x and so on. Kitty then points to it. "You see, it's the easiest trick a person can learn, and the key is pretty simple."_

" It may be simple but I'm clueless..." she said looking at the paper," well, im gonna do what I always do on a train." She opened the window and climbed out and onto the roof.

_Kitty shrugged and wrote a little while longer then her eyes started getting droopy. "Not used to using my brain that much..." she mumbled then fell asleep._

Silver closed her eyes and took a deep breath but got whacked in the face with a tree branch," OW!" she yelled and looked back not noticing the train was heading for a tunnel. She turned back and her face smacked against the top of the tunnel. She tumbled back but stayed on the train," oooowwwwww now's when I love the fact my heads so hard..." she mumbled angrily

Kitty heard Silver but was half asleep. "Yes, hard, like a coconut!" she mumbled and continued to sleep. "no you cannot have my chocolate!" she then rolled over.

"A coconut? Ooooooook." Silver said getting up. The tunnel was really long that when the train came out it was dark outside. Silver had fallen asleep on the roof.

_Kitty woke up at about 8 the next morning. She blinked and looked around. "...I suddenly want onion rings..." she said to herself and began to get up but fell back down. "I'm stiff this morning...why am I so stiff this morning? What'd I eat for breakfast 2 years ago to Monday of last week? Why am I wondering this...? Oh well!" she said and got up then began to randomly search the car in search of onion rings._

Silver got a rude awakening by getting hit in the head with a rock. Her eyes opened and she mumbled some curse words then got up. She walked over to the window and climbed in," Uh Kitty what are you doing?" she asked confused.

_Kitty shrugged. "To get onion rings. I suddenly want some..." she said and continued to walk until she found the cart person and bought some then came back. "I think I got too many..." Kitty was holding a heaping plateful and set it down on the table. "Eat up."_

Silver picked up one and sniffed it," I've never tried onion rings before. Are they good?" she asked.

_Kitty's eyes widen. "NEVER?! Yes, they're delicious!" she said smiling._

Silver looked at it and took a bite. Her eyes widened," This is the best ring...in the history of things made into rings." she said.

Kitty smiled. "Yup, and the cheapest!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" Silver said and started eating.

_Kitty finished a while afterwards. "...I suddenly feel like doing the electric slide..." she said and looked out the window._


	48. Chapter 48

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 48: So Much for a Peaceful Weekend…**_

"You're having the weirdest urges today..." Silver said finishing. Chris came running in," YOU WON'T BELIVE IT!" he said. Silver looked at him," what?" "THEY HAVE BATHROOMS!" Silver slapped her forehead.

_At this Kitty fell out of her seat laughing. "Where have you been all these years?!" she asked sarcastically and got up. "put left foot in, put your left foot out, put your right foot in and you shake it all about. Now do the hokey pokey and ya turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" she sang quietly to herself._

"Did you just sing the Hokey Pokey?" Silver asked laughing. Chris, now embarrassed, had left the room.

Kitty nodded. "Yes, I do hope this train stops soon, cause I think I'm goin' insane." just then the train stopped. "Oh, ask and you shall receive!" she said happily and got up.

Silver laughed and stood up. Ed, Al, and Chris walked off the train. Then a yell came from outside," EDWARD GET BACK HERE! YOU CHEATED!AGAIN!GIVE ME BACK ALL THAT STUFF YOU TOOK FROM ME!" Al yelled running after his brother. Chris ran after the two just for the heck of it.

_Kitty laughed at them then walked off the train and ran after the 3 of them. "Ed! If you're gonna cheat, then don't get caught!" she called out still running._

"No duh!" Ed called back still running with Alright behind him trying to grab him. Silver had gotten off the train then wandered off looking around.

"Ed, Al, halt!" Kitty commanded. "Ed, return what you owe to your brother. Al, hm...no this is one sided, Ed, learn to cheat better." she demanded then walked off.

"Alright..." Ed said giving Al all his stuff back. Silver looked around though she couldn't see much because of all the people," Man, this place is more crowded then Central on a busy day!" Silver said aggravated. Another thing she hated was being around so many people at the same time.

_Kitty looked around. "So...we have about 200 hotels to choose from...great...decisions, oh well, at least there aren't any golems or anything here!" she said happily._

"Yep." Silver said," I just hope we get away from these crowds soon..."

_Kitty nodded. "here, this one looks nice and cheap..." she walked into a glass building. "Wow! 10 bucks?! I'm even willing to pay full price for these!" she said happily and got 2 rooms._

"OH THANK GOD!" Silver exclaimed happily,"

_Kitty nodded and went up to the room. "Things could be worse ya know." she said sarcastically. "We could be in the middle of a dessert with no food or water and surrounded by a pack of hungry coyotes."_

Silver followed Kitty up, "I think tourists are the same way." she said plainly.

_Kitty laughed. "Well, we're technically tourists. Or just idiots who truly believe that running away will work, either one will do." she said and sighed._

"I'd say we're just idiots who truly believe that running away will work. Or something else I can't think of." Silver said.

Kitty laughed slightly. "Wow! nobody's ever admitted something like that before!" she said looking out the window.

Silver laughed," Well, I'll admit anything." she said,"...scratch that last part."

Kitty laughed once more. 'boy I'm jittery today...' she thought. "Right and got it!" Kitty was grinning.

Silver smiled," So uh...what're we gonna do? I'm bored already." she said plainly.

_Kitty shrugged. "I dunno, what we usually do...what do we usually do? Sorry, my brain seems to be failing me today..." she said sleepily. "And suddenly I'm tired...g'night" she said and fell asleep._

"o.o I'll just let her sleep." Silver said and walked out of the room and downstairs then outside. Luckily, all the tourists were at their hotels or somewhere else. Silver sighed in relief," Oh thank god..." she said and walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets.

_Kitty slept for a little while longer then woke up and decided to wander. "ugh...hey! all my strange urges are gone! WHOOT!" she said happily and looked around. "I hope Ed and Al and Chris were smart enough to figure out where we were..." she thought about the thing with Chris on the train and the numerous idiotic things that Ed and Al had done. "...not a chance." she said and walked back to the inn then fell asleep again on the roof._

Silver continued walking. She sighed," Man, NOTHING is going on tonight..." she said plainly unaware of the two figures looking down at her from the roofs," Cat." One said," go eliminate your sister. I'll take care of the chimera."

_Cat smirked in the moonlight and walked off. "Don't gotta ask me twice." she said in a calm voice and her long red hair blew in the wind. she walked across the roof tops until she came upon a figure sleeping on the roof. "She's not the brightest one..." she said looking, her sister completely exposed. Kitty had heard this and put her hand on the sword ready to strike. Cat was on the roof next to her and readied her bow and arrow. Firing it straight into Kitty's back, nearly pinning her to the roof and shallowly missing her heart. At this Kitty ignored the pain and stood, ready to fight. "so, this is what it's come to." Cat just smirked, looking at Kitty standing in front of her. "Oh, but Kitty, your end is drawing nearer every second, after all, that is YOUR poison arrow, and even if it wasn't, you still have open wounds from that golem, do you not. yes, my dear sister, it's only a matter of time." Kitty stared blankly and began to walk nearer to her sister. Cat's sly expression hadn't left her face. "Good luck, that stupid stone wont get you out of this one. I'll make sure of it." she said and bounded towards her stealing the necklace away. "ta ta!" Cat then bounded off into the night, leaving Kitty kneeling in shock on the roof._

Silver was stopped and a nail shot right in front of her. She froze and looked in the direction it came from," You!" she barked angrily. Lust smirked," What? Aren't you glad to see me chimera?" he asked," I'd never be happy to see you unless you were dead!" "Oh, a little moody are we?" " Shut your trap homunculus! Thanks to you Wrath had killed his own parents but luckily Kitty brought them back!" Without another word Lust shot four nails. Two into Silver's legs and the others into her arms. She winced in pain. Lust jumped down from the roof and walked to Silver who was pinned down," Master wants to see you now." he said smirking. He twisted the nails. Silver yelped in pain before fainting. Lust withdrew the nails then picked up Silver and put her over his shoulder. He walked off smirking.

_kitty was growing weaker by the second. "damn it..." she whispered to herself "D-don't tell me, I've become dependant on that thing..." she found it hard to breath but stood up anyways and walked slower then ever. 'no, no, I'm not...I am Kitty Cuklinski...and I need to find Silver fast!' she thought and continued walking, though gripped with agonizing pain that grew deeper every breath. Her vision started going blurry again. "no...no...not now...If, if I die now, then nobody will be able to tell Ed and Al how stupid they act, no one will be there to protect Silver, and I'll never come back..." she said to herself and kept moving at all costs,. she got to a river. "Sil...ver..." she uttered and fainted into the river._

Ed, Al, and Chris had been looking for Kitty and Silver for hours. Chris sniffed the air,"...I've caught Kitty's scent!" he called back to Ed and Al who were far behind. He turned to his fox form and ran to the river. He found Kitty," Oh no. Kitty!" he yelled and ran over to her. He turned back and felt her pulse," its slow but is still beating." he said," Kitty! Wake up Kitty!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 49: Near-Death Experience**_

_Kitty remained still but coughed up blood and water. Her eyelids barely twitched but stayed shut. 'NO__! Not now...I need to find Silver...__' she thought but remained still. __'come on you idiot!__' she kept struggling, but her body refused to listen to her mind, eventually she was able to barely lift a finger but it fell once more. __'I'm the one...who created this...__' she thought. __'so I should be able to beat it...I should've made a cure...__' her eyes slowly opened, just a crack. "find...Sil...ver..." she muttered, struggling to keep her eyes open._

"Silver?...Oh god. Ok, Kitty wait here I'm gonna go find you help then find Silver. Ed!" Chris called," Yeah?" Ed asked," Keep an eye on Kitty. Make sure she doesn't die." Chris told him. He laid Kitty down and ran off to find a doctor.

_"Ed..." she muttered, closing her eyes once more. "...if only 1 of us can survive...I want it to be Silver..." she then fell silent once more. __'I know, I'm gone...but for her, there might still be a chance.'__ she thought. __'I was wrong, I've grown dependant on that stone, once fearless, I could not die, not permanently, but now...no! don't think like that! I...I can't...not now...' __she laid silently waiting for the thoughts to stop buzzing around her head, for a way to concentrate._

"Kitty, don't say such nonsense. You'll live..." he said with tears coming to his eyes," I'll do whatever I can to keep you from dying. I won't let you die Kitty!" he yelled and broke down crying, "I promise I will...I promise.". Chris found a doctors office and ran inside. The doctor was just about to close," Sir! Someone is dying and needs your help!" he said urgently," I'm sorry but we're closed." The doctor replied. Chris growled and grabbed the doctor by his shirt," Look this woman is dying and needs medical attention if you don't help her you'll be a murderer." He said his voice serious and showing that he wasn't playing around. "Alright. Bring me to her." The doctor said grabbing a bag full of doctor stuff and another that had herbs in it. Chris ran off dragging the doctor with him to where Kitty was.

_Kitty looked down then up again at Ed. "you can't...you can't promise me that...not now...then, but not now." she knew her words were cold, but it was only the truth, and it had to be said. She struggled to sit up but fell back down once again. "I lost it, Ed...I lost it." Her eyes closed once more. Kitty opened her mouth once more to speak but decided it better not to. __'no.__' she thought. __'it's better if he doesn't know everything...especially, especially not that...__' she thought._

"..." Ed stayed silent. Chris came to where Kitty was with the doctor. The doctor ran over to her," What happened?" he asked Ed," I don't know. We e there when whatever happened did." Ed said. The doctor checked her," She has some kind of poison in her veins. I'll need to take her back to the office for further diagnostic." "Alright." Chris said picking Kitty up and putting her on his back. The doctor started running back to his office. Chris and Ed followed.

_Kitty held on as a tear slipped down her cheek. __'MY poison.'__ she thought. __'I'm suddenly wishing I made a cure...'__ Kitty shook slightly but was careful not to let herself fall off. __'Silver...please, please be alright...'__ Her grip on his shirt tightened some. "I could tell you...that much..." she whispered weakly. "it's deadly, drains your life force...if the arrow is not shot...in a fatal place, you may last for years before you lose it all..." she groaned and winced since it hurt her to talk, but she continued anyways. "...if it is...you only have but a month to live. As far as I know, there is no cure..." Her voice seemed dull and lifeless, missing both her sarcastic, and ice tinted tone. There was nothing, just hallow words._

" Well, there hasn't been a poison I've never made kid even if you made it. I'll take some of your blood, check what kind of poison it is, and use the proper ingredients to get rid of the ones in the poison." The doctor said and smiled then quickened the pace. Chris and Ed did too.

_Kitty smiled slightly. "I'm...glad..." she said and then remained silent the rest of the way. She still kept a tight grip though. __'alright, I'll come, soon...'__ she thought._

They finally reached the office. They brought Kitty in and laid her down on a bed. The doctor gave Kitty a needle and extracted some of her blood," Ok, I'll need you boys to leav-- hey where's your one friend?" he asked Ed. Ed looked around. Chris was nowhere in sight. Chris sped down the street searching for Silver's scent,' Damn it. Where is it?' he asked himself still searching.

Kitty had fallen asleep. 'Silver…it'll be ok….' She thought, as if she could hear her.

A while later the doctor threw up his hands. "Eureka!" he yelled. "What?" asked Ed. "Look." The doctor dropped some stuff on the poison and it disintegrated. "that's amazing!" ed said amazed. The doctor filled up a syringe and gave it to Kitty.

_about 5 min later Kitty woke up. "hm...STRUFELI!" she yelled out happily and shot up. Kitty looked around for a moment confused. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I and how did I get here?" Kitty could barely piece together the memories of last night. She walked over to the Doctor. "Hi! I'm Kitty, who are you? When I got here was there a girl with me, bout 5' 6" brown hair in a pony tail, black shirt, jeans, a wolf tail?" she asked. "Sorry, if I'm being a bit nosey..." she looked down suddenly feeling guilty. __'Was that maybe…not a dream???__' she thought to herself, worriedly._

"Well, you had some poison in you and I made a cure. Uh you got here with the help from two boys and I'm sorry a girl of your description wasn't near you when either I or the boys found you." The doctor explained," you sure are lucky the poison in you would have been fatal if that boy hadn't found me in time."

_Kitty looked down and sighed. "so then, it wasn't a dream..." she said quietly. "I thank you for what you did, I really do, but I must be going." she said and left without another word and began running as soon as she hit the exit. "Silver!" she cried out and kept running. "I really wish I knew where she was going, even a remote direction would've been something." she said to herself but continued running. __'I have an odd tendency to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and vice versa with the right.__' she thought, and this was true._

Chris saw Kitty coming and right then he picked up Silver's scent again, "KITTY! OVER HERE!" he called out. Ed had been left to pay the doctor $200.

_Kitty ran over to him. "What is it? Please tell me you've found her." she sounded urgent her eyes once lifeless, now filled with worry and guilt. "I'll follow you, just, oh, never mind, I'll tell you once this is all over." Her voice was now calm, her thoughts focused._

" I haven't found her I just found her scent. Sadly, its not just her scent I'm following but that of a homunculi. And Silver's scent is her blood." he said turning into a fox and running on the trail of Silver's scent. On the path he was following there were blotches of blood.

_Kitty followed Chris. "I could have figured this much." she whispered to herself. Kitty's eyes suddenly widened being able to see the blood and ran a little in front of him. "Silver, hang on, we'll be there, just like I promised. just don't, die!" she whispered harshly to no one in particular._

Chris looked up a Kitty and smiled,' _I'm glad you found a true friend Gin..._' he thought. Then a shrill scream pierced the silence of the night. Chris flinched then ran faster. His ears fattened against his head helping him pick up speed.

_Kitty gasped. "That was Silver!" she said to herself and picked up speed. 'hang on, don't give up...we're coming...' she thought over and over again until she got to her destination. she screeched to a stop, sand coming up everywhere, clouding her vision. "Silver!" she called out hoping desperately for a reply._

An arm shot out of the dust clouds and grabbed Kitty's neck," I thought your sister got rid of you." said Lust gripping Kitty's neck. As the dust cleared figures could be seen clearly. The Master was kneeling down by Silver. Silver's face had blood all over it and a pool of blood was around her. She seemed to not be breathing but the most unusual thing was next to Silver and The Master. It was the corpse of the huge silver furred wolf Silver would turn into! The master seemed to be drawing a transmutation circle around Silver.

_Kitty glared into Lust's eyes slipping her hand under the one on her neck. She began to smirk. "You thought she'd kill me so quickly?! you're a fool. She's never finished anyone off quick, and I'd have been dead in about a month if not for help." she said sternly. "And what have you done to silver?! what does he plan!? and where is the stone?!" she hissed her eyes glowed with hatred and rage. "Oh, and for the record." she said and slipped her sword under the hand and turned the blade cutting it in half. "I'm not that easy to dispose of!" Her voice once more seemed to be daggers of ice._

Lust let go and smirked," Master figured it'd be easier to do the transmutation without her wolf form in the way. And what he plans is to use her body as a vessel to bring back a spirit. I have a feeling the spirit will accept her body." he said and smirked. Chris growled and ran at Lust. Lust just shot a nail into Chris's back. Chris winced and fell over. Lust withdrew the nail smirking still.

_Kitty glared but pushed Lust aside her sword in hand. She ran over to the master and slammed her sword against his chest, not with the edge, but still strong enough to send him hurtling in the air backwards about 10 ft. "Don't even THINK about it!" she hissed then picked silver up on her back and walked over to Chris. She felt her pulse as she walked. "Chris, she's not dead." she said ripping off a piece of her shirt and wrapping it around Chris's wound. "without the stone I'm useless in a battle like this, we must leave at once." she said urgently, yet still, had a calm tone about her and a level head on her shoulders._

Chris managed to stand up. He nodded and took off leading the way. Silver's body was still, her heart beat slow, she was hardly breathing, and was loosing blood fast. A huge gash was in her back where the wolf had been separated from her.

_Kitty felt Silver's blood trickle onto her hands and ran faster. "I hope...he doesn't mind another visit..." she whispered to herself, "cause I really don't know where else to go..."_

Chris continued running until he reached the doctors office. He ran though the doors and turned human," Doctor! We need help! Badly!" he said urgently," Why what is it?" the doctor asked," A different girl is hurt badly and on the brink of death!" Chris said. All of the sudden he winced and fell to his knees. The wound hurt.

_Kitty had run in with Silver on her back just as Chris collapsed. she knelt down beside him. "Chris! Are you ok?!" then paused. "now that's a stupid question..." she added under her breath and looked up at the doctor. "I'm so sorry, we're keeping you here too late, but please..." she was almost begging through her guilt._

"...Alright." the doctor said and lifted Silver off Kitty's back and laid her down on her stomach. He lifted up the back of her shirt revealing the huge gash," Oh my god. What happened to her?" he asked," She was...separated from the...wolf she was combined with..." Chris managed to say before falling sideways unconscious." She'll need stitches and some blood. Good thing I keep good supplies of everything." The doctor said getting the needle and threat stuff from a drawer. Silver's eyes opened slightly," K-kitty? W-where are you?" she asked, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. The doctor came back over," Sssh don't talk just go back to sleep." he said. Silver's eyes closed again and she fainted. The doctor started putting in the stitches.

_Kitty managed to catch Chris before he fell to the floor. '__if things had the ability to go right, they would more often.__' she thought and dug in her back to find the cloak. she pt it over the wound and pressed down. __'please work...__' she thought laying him on the ground, but continuing to apply pressure._

Chris winced when Kitty started applying pressure. his eyes opened a little," Kitty...could you stop? That really...hurts..." he said in kinda a whisper.

Kitty shook her head. "No." she whispered softly. "I'm sorry I have to hurt you, but the bleeding has to stop." she paused. "Unfortunately, our other option was stolen." she remained quiet for some reason, unknown to her.

"...ok..." Chris whispered but still winced. The doctor was almost finished with Silver's Stitches.

_Kitty lifted up the cloth for a moment to see if it was still bleeding, which, luckily, it wasn't. She pulled it away and tucked it back into her bag. "NOW I can stop." she said quietly and looked over at Silver._

The doctor finished the stitches and went over to his desk thing. He tested some of the blood that he had on his hand to figure out what type she was. He pulled out one of those blood packet things and hooked it up. He then brought it over to Silver and injected that thing into her arm so the blood could flow in. Silver's body remained motionless.

_Kitty walked over to Silver and picked up her hand. Kitty was kneeling next to her. "It'll be alright now..." she whispered. "I'm here." She looked down. 'if I would've gotten there sooner...then none of this would have happened to you. she closed her eyes and spoke under her breath. "I'm sorry Silver." Kitty opened them once more and stared at her._

Silver's eyes opened slightly, "Kitty?...owwwwwww……where am I?" she asked in sort of a whisper," my back hurts really bad."

_Kitty nodded. "yes, and I'd imagine it would. You were separated from your wolf part and well, you're in a doctor's office. Try not to move." Kitty remained quiet. "I'll tell you everything in the morning...for now, get some rest." she whispered and closed her eyes. 'ok, I suddenly feel like demanding 500 bucks...' she then walked over to the dr. and handed him $300. "S'pose I should pay you." She was smiling, which was rare figuring that her wallet had just been lightened by $300._

Silver closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. "Thank you. I was wondering, do you guys have a place to stay?" the doctor asked," there are some spare beds here if you don't."

_Kitty nodded. "Yes, but thank you for the offer." she said softly. __'besides, I have unfinished buisness to attend to.'__ she thought, but hid the rage, keeping it locked inside her mind. She put her hand over her nose and mouth. When Kitty did this, she was thinking, which, is VERY rare._

" Alright then oh and don't worry your friend is in good hands." the doctor said and smiled warmly. He dampened some towels in warm water and started to wash the blood off Silver. Silver winced a little as he was doing this.

_Kitty nodded and turned. "thank you again, for everything." she said picking up Chris and taking him to the hotel they were in earlier. She set him down in a room and ran outside. Someone stood in front of her smirking. "Oh Kitty your so predictable!" she was pretending to joke but had a vicious tone in her voice. Kitty raised her eyebrow seeing her necklace around Cat's neck. "Ya, and so are you. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking this." She said in a smart ass tone grabbing it then blowing Cat back and walking away. Cat just shrugged and left. "It'll take effect eventually..." she whispered to herself and moved on. Kitty raised her eyebrow surprised at this and went back up, and fell asleep on the other bed._


	50. Chapter 50

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 50: On the Road Again!**_

At about 6 am when the sun was rising Silver woke up. She tried to move,"...owwwww…..What the hell?! Oh yeah...Last night..." she mumbled,' God I never thought having something ripped out of my body and soul.' she thought making sure not to move.

_just then kitty had walked in and ran over to Silver seeing that she was awake. "Silver! Oh thank goodness you're awake, are you feeling any better?" Kitty knelt beside the bed._

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than I did last night its just I can't really move..." Silver said," sooooooo what happened last night?"

"Well," Kitty began "It's kinda hard to explain, and I don't know the full story but I know that you were taken by Lust to the "Master" where he separated you from your wolf part and wanted to use you in a transmutation to bring someone back, I didn't bother asking who." she explained. "Well, that's when Chris and I showed up, when we found you we were almost certain you were dead, so we brought you here, Chris had found this really nice dude earlier, he saved both me and you." she then put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry I didn't do anything myself, but ya...there were some technical difficulties, but they're fixed now." she then put her hand down and once again became serious. "And well, the homunculi cut Chris's side, but he's fine now as well, he's still asleep though. I don't know any more of the details, sorry." she said, smiling a little.

"That's alright." Silver said and smiled," its just sad. I have to be more careful now since my head is its normal hardness and I can't turn to a wolf anymore." She tried to lift herself off the bed but just fell back down," ow..."

_Kitty nodded. "yup, that's true, and try not to do that" she said plainly and looking up. "and you'll probably have to be even more careful then you think, because my brain doesn't always like to work correctly, but, if I'm correct, then they'll be after your body again." she said sadly, yet straight forward._

"AW MAN!!!" Silver yelled angrily," now I have to be super careful! THAT SUCKS!" She sighed and looked at Kitty," Sooooo how long do ya think I'm gonna have to stay here?"

_Kitty shrugged. "That depends, are we assuming that my sister is stupid or smart?!" she asked sarcastically. "Assuming that this is the REAL stone and it didn't get switched out, about 20 min tops, assuming that it's not...until you can move properly, no clue how long that'll be." she said flatly._

"MEH!" Silver groaned angrily," I'm gonna get fidgety and want to move! Then I'm gonna try to move and hurt myself!"

_Kitty slapped her forehead and turned Silver over and put her necklace on her back. and the light flashed healing it. '__...I give her WAY too much credit...__' she thought and turned Silver over again. "Guess she's dumb." she said sarcastically and smiled._

" IM NOT DUMB!" Silver said angrily and got up,"...Thanks Kitty." she smiled then bent backwards testing her back," it feels a lot better."

_Kitty blinked and shook her head. "Um, I WASN'T referring to you." Kitty said in a no duh tone of voice. "Oh, and you're welcome!" she said smiling. "Guess that answers your question!"_

"Yep. And who were you referring to?" Silver asked then stopped," you don't have to answer that."

_Kitty nodded. "Ok, and for the record, I was referring to Cat, but on a more positive note...well, normal note, we should get to finding Ed and Al, and Wake up Chris. Kitty had healed him earlier that morning._

"Yeah." Silver said,"...uh...which way is it to the inn?"

_Kitty laughed slightly. "Follow me." she said and walked to the inn. 'kinda worried about al...' she thought. 'I saw Ed last night, but I haven't seen Al since we got off the train.' she continued to walk until they got there. "Well! here we are!"_

Silver ran in the inn and up to Chris's room. Chris, of course, was still sleeping. Silver smirked and ran over to his bed and jumped on it. Chris woke up," Gin?! You're alright! But your back..." he said," Kitty fixed it!" Silver said happily.

_Kitty laughed and nodded. "Yup! Technical difficulties are taken care of!" she said and soon after the smile disappeared from her face. 'no, they aren't.' she thought and ran out looking for Ed and Al. "it'd be nice if either one of them had a brain." she whispered under her breath. "but they don't..." ' ah crap, the people are startin' to come out now, it'll make those 2 idiots just that much harder to find.' she thought and continued to run._

Al stood outside a diner. Ed was inside eating breakfast. Silver stopped jumping and kneeled down in front of her brother then hugged him. Chris smiled and hugged back.

_Kitty saw him outside and stopped, she could see Ed through a window. She leaned behind a tree. "I'm really starting to see a pattern here, they disappear, I get worried sick, go looking for them, and they're just sitting there, minding there own business, or doing something stupid. just watch, the one time I finally decide not to go looking will be the 1 time that they're actually in danger." she said to herself and sighed, still leaning on the tree, for some reason, she stared up at the leaves, letting the sun warm her, she climbed up and fell asleep._

Ed finished and paid then walked out," Ok im done." Ed said smiling. "Right, now can we go see if Silver's alright?" Al asked," Yeah." Ed said and started towards the doctor's office with Al right behind him.

_Kitty woke up just as she was about to fall out of the tree, and some how, managed to anyway, but landed on her feet near Ed. "Yup! she's fine, and you won't find Silver there." Kitty was smiling. "She's back at the inn and well, just hyper actove as she normally is." Kitty had her ever sarcastic tone, even thought, she was being serious._

"Typical..." Ed said plainly," so her back is ok now?".

Silver had ran out of the inn and towards Ed. Ed didn't see her coming. Silver tackled Ed," HI ED!" she yelled happily," ARGH!!!!!" Ed yelled falling. Silver got off him and smiled," Its good to see you too Silver..." Ed mumbled. Chris came up smirking," Even though the wolf part of her is gone she still can't resist wolf nip." he said laughing slightly.

_Kitty slapped her forehead. "wolf nip. You gave her wolf nip." she began to laugh slightly. "The scary thing is, she's acting no different then usual, now, I must test something." she said seeing that the tourists were already out. "Silver! Look at all the nice tourists!"_

"TOURISTS!" Silver yelled and clung to Chris's legs shivering," BAD TOURISTS!GO AWAY!" she yelled. Chris held his breath trying not to laugh.

_kitty laughed. "Good! I was wondering which part of you hated them so much!" she said grinning. "...ok...now what'do we do?" she said hyperly._

" EAT BREAKFAST!!!!" Silver yelled happily," Ok that wolf nip makes her creepy..." Ed said trying to poke her. Silver bit his finger. "OWWWWW!!!!!!I TOUGHT YOU SAID THE WOLF PART OF HER IS GONE!" Ed yelled," Well, anyone who tries to poke her gets bitten."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Um...Silver...? You're kinda being well, lets just say...INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty then turned to Chris and held out her hand. "Ok, wolf nip please? It makes her all too crazy." Kitty said and tilted her head.

"Your no fun..." Chris said handing over a small bag labeled wolf nip. Silver let go of Ed's finger and shook her head," owwwww major headache..." She mumbled," I think she's ok now." Ed said scooting away from silver.

_Kitty rolled her eyes and took it, putting the nip in her bag. "Ok, I may be no fun, but I seem to be the only one who completely understands what's going on here!" she was pacing and holding her head. __'oh, come on! Chris! you were there last night too! you must understand what they meant! If they wanted Silver's body, then they'll be back, most likely NOW in her time of weakness!'__ Kitty thought as her pace increased. Kitty then suddenly stopped. "Let's go with Silver's idea and eat some breakfast." she said flatly._

"Yeah." Chris said. Silver just held her head," ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." she mumbled. Chris looked at her, "Wow that must be a bad headache." he said," What was your first hint?" she asked. Ed shook his head," I'll have to pass on Silver's idea. I'm full." Ed said," Al and I are gonna look around for a little."

_Kitty nodded and walked into the diner. "Silver, you should eat, knowing you, it'll make everything just go away." she said and ordered some food. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Kitty soon realized that there was only one possible explanation. "the stone." she whispered and began inspecting it. She ran her hands over and watched it intently. She continued this for a moment before dropping the necklace to the table. __'I should've known.__' she thought looking down, her face buried in her hands. __'That stone is incomplete, and Cat would have no way of hiding the true thing, the master has it now...how do things always manage to mess up just a s they're starting to get better?!'__ Kitty's thought swarmed angrily, consuming her so much that she didn't even notice the food which now sat in front of her._

Silver had sat down, ordered something, and started eating. She stopped and looked at Kitty," What's the matter Kitty?" she asked confused. Chris had done the same but took his food outside to eat.

_Kitty suddenly seemed to snap out of her trance and sat up straight, quickly lifting her head. 'Silver has enough to worry about.' Kitty decided. "It...it's nothing, really!" she grinned stupidly then stopped and furrowed her eye brows looking up at them, slapping herself in the forehead. "why do I ALWAYS do that?!" She asked herself angrily. "No, seriously, don't worry, things will get worked out, they always do right?" She was trying to convince herself as well as Silver. __'well, that's the biggest load of crap that's ever come from my mouth! If things worked themselves out then we wouldn't even be in Aquorya! We would've never even have to leave Central!'__ she thought and began to eat, like Ed._

"Well...not always but I guess your right." she said and smiled She started to eat again.

Ed and Al walked around looking," This place seems smaller for some reason." Ed said flatly," Ed don't you remember? This city is sinking by many inches each year. That's why Clara does what she does." Al explained," Oh yeah..." Ed said and let his mind wander back to the days they met the detective and everything that happened with Psiren.

_Kitty nodded and finished eating. __'well, stone or not, this must be done.'__ she thought. "Silver, we need to find somewhere else to go, I know that just breaks your heart to leave this place, but we must." Kitty spoke sarcastically. "And, the sooner we leave, the better."_

Silver finished," WE CAN LEAVE?!" she asked happily," THATS THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD ALL DAY!"

_Kitty laughed. "Yup! We have to!" she smiled then became serious. "Ok, so we've established that we can leave, where we gonna go?" she asked putting some cash on the table._

Silver started to think,"...wait...I've got an idea!" she said and ran outside to Chris and asked him something. He nodded. Silver ran back in," Ok, if you want my brother knows the way to our old hometown. If you want we could go there."

_Kitty nodded and stood up. "Yes! that'd be great!" she then paused. "Let's go! Hopefully this time the golems, homunculi, and everything else that interferes will be left behind!" Kitty stopped just as she was about to open. "...not a chance." she said to herself and ran out._


	51. Chapter 51

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 51: The Town of Frozen Time**_

_Very long chapter…_

"I doubt that." Silver said flatly and ran after Kitty. Chris saw them, stood up, and ran after them leaving the plate where it was. "Where's Ed and Al?" Silver asked Kitty.

Kitty sighed. "They're wandering around somewhere, and just watch," she paused. ''the one time that I don't see anything to worry about there will be something to worry and then they'll die and I'll feel really guilty 'cause nothing can be done and then you'll say 'Kitty how could you?!" And I'll go 'I dunno, I'm stupid' and" she said in a single breath then paused. "...I'll just go look for them." Kitty whispered and slipped away.

Ed and Al had continued to wander around. Ed wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a woman. The woman dropped all the papers she was carrying," Oh sorry!" Ed said and kneeled down and started to pick up them papers," Its alright Mr. Alchemist." The woman said and smiled. Ed looked up," Clara?!" he asked," Yep. Its nice to see you again Ed." she said smiling. Ed stood up and gave Clara the papers.If Al had a body his face would be lit up. He always liked seeing Clara.

Silver and Chris walked to the train station and waited for Kitty and the Elric's to get back.

_Kitty walked up to them. "Oh so there you 2 are!" she paused and saw Clara. "Hi Clara!" she said and smiled then turned to Ed and Al. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but our train leaves in 10 min." she said flatly._

" Hi kitty." Clara said. "Alright. It was nice to see you again Clara." Ed said," Yeah." Al said. "It was nice to see you guys too." Clara said and smiled.

_Kitty nodded. "Bye!" she called behind her and ran off twords the train station again. Kitty stopped in front of Chris and silver, once again, making a cloud of dust. she let it clear the smiled. "Hi again!"_

"Hi!" Silver said and smiled," Yeah hi. Now come on we need to get on the train!" Chris said urgently and stood up," I already bought tickets for us." he handed them a ticket each," he used Ed's wallet." Silver whispered to Kitty.

_Kitty laughed and nodded getting on the train. "oh, by the way, good use of Ed's wallet!" she called out as she sat down._

Ed, Al, Chris, and Silver climbed on the train. Ed was trying to get at Chris for using his wallet. Silver sat down across from Kitty," Its always funny to see Ed try to attack my bro." she said and smiled.

_Kitty nodded. "Yup! sure is." she said smiling, but before this train leaves..." she begun and opened the window picking the fake stone out of her necklace and throwing it into a nearby pool of water then closed it and put her back against the chair again, staring out the window._

Silver's jaw dropped," Did you just do what I think you did?!" she asked really confused.

_Kitty shrugged. "I dunno, what do you think I just did?" she continued to look out the window. 'fake...oh well, someday right?' she thought and continued to stare into nothingness._

"I think that you just threw the stone out the window!" she exclaimed. The train started moving.

_Kitty shook her head. "No, I threw _**A**_ stone out the window!" she said and smiled mysteriously. "No need having a rip off hanging around my neck and slowing me down."_

" 'a rip off?' " Silver asked," what do you mean by that?"

_"Fake, incomplete, mine well...who knows what's happened to it, and if I'm correct I'd rather not find out, besides, the thing was sure to shatter." she said flatly, and for once, turned from the window to look at Silver._

"Oh. A crimson stone." Silver said," I bet the master guy has it and who knows what he's gonna do with it!"

_Kitty nodded. "Yes, kinda what I thought, but that's why I don't even wanna know, and why we had to get out of here as soon as possible, they'll follow us, but maybe by the time we're found, my brain will work and I'll have some sort of a plan." she said flatly and turned her attention towards the window once more._

" Hopefully..." Silver said and leaned back. She let her mind wander to other things.

_Kitty nodded and stared. "...why is there a coconut out there?!" she wondered aloud but then ignored it and continued to stare._

Silver didn't really pay attention to what Kitty said. She was lost in her thoughts.

_about 5 hr later kitty was now sitting on the roof, staring up at the full moon and stars. She remained silent and let her feet dangle over the edge. the wind blew her hair and in a little while, she fell fast asleep._

Silver thought a little more then stood up. She ran to Al, Ed, and Chris's room," Al! Where are the animals?!" she asked Al. Al opened his chest and the cats and Sakari climbed out," Oh thank goodness!" Silver said kneeling down by the animals and petting them. Sakari barked and licked Silver's cheek.

_Tenshi ran off into Kitty and silver's car and climbed onto the window sill. Kitty felt something furry rubbing against her leg and picked her up. "OMG tenshi1 I'm so sorry about that" she said and stroked the kitten until she fell asleep and Kitty did the same. she woke up at about 6 am the next morning and climbed in the window. "We're here." she said sleepily._

Silver was asleep on the chair with Sakari laying on top of her,"...Just 5 more minutes mom..." she mumbled.

_Kitty raised her eyebrow, she was holding Tanshi. "Uh silver...I ain't your mom, I'm the crazy person who you travel with." she said flatly. "Now get up before they kick us off." she began to walk off the train._

Skari barked and followed Kitty. Silver rolled off the chair," owww...I'm coming!" she said getting up and walking after Kitty. Ed, Al, and Chris had already gotten off.

_Kitty bounded off and looked around. "it's nice here, peaceful too." she said in amazement._

Silver ran outside," Yeah! It's exactly as it was when I was taken! Kitty, welcome to Sicori!" she said happily. The town was a small quaint one. A river flowed next to it and behind it was a huge forest. Silver smiled then ran off to find the house that she grew up in...well...grew up in for 6 years.

_Kitty followed Silver. Her eyes darted around, she'd never seen any place like it before. 'it's so pretty and nice...and not red!' she thought and smiled then let her face grow serious once more. 'just hope it stays that way...' she then smiled again. 'well, no use of worrying about that now, we'll cross that road when and if we come to it!'_

Silver came to a small cabin at the edge of town. She smiled and walked inside. Everything was exactly the same inside to her. She walked through the house remembering all of the good times in the house and some of the bad. She walked up to a door that had something carved in it. She moved her hand across it. It said 'Gin Fuyutsuki's room'. She walked inside and looked at everything then saw a picture. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of a woman, a man, a young son, and a baby girl. Tears came to her eyes and she fell to her knees, hugging the picture tight and crying.

_Kitty walked in to see Silver kneeling on the ground and walked over to her and put her hand on Silver's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kitty asked concerned as stroked her hair. "It'll be ok..."_

Silver nodded still crying. She showed Kitty the picture," Its the only picture me and my brother own of our parents and us together..." she said crying.

_Kitty let a tear slip down her cheek. "I-I'm so sorry..." she whispered, not quite being able to find any better words._

"Its alright..." Silver said. She kneeled there for a little still crying," you know it's funny." she whispered," they took us from our home but I would have thought they would have gotten rid of it. But instead they left everything untouched. As if we had been taken."

_Kitty nodded. "That is weird, you would've thought they'd at least leave some sort of mark...oh well, just consider it good luck that they didn't destroy it." Her thoughts then began to wander. 'unless, unless they were waiting for something. this doesn't look like nearly enough dust to have been collected over 10 years, maybe a couple months top. It doesn't smell stale in here at all either, almost like, something's lived here, or at least for a while.' she thought, but whatever or whoever it was, it was gone, or at least, Kitty couldn't seem to see it at all. __'maybe it was Chris or something, maybe he came back for a while.'__ it seemed the most logical explanation and Kitty was going to stick with it._

"Yeah..." Silver said. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She placed the picture back where it was, " I'm gonna go up to the woods. Wanna come with?"

_Kitty nodded. "Sure!" she said and smiled, standing up._

Silver smiled and walked out of her room then out of the house. She stood outside and waited for Kitty.

_Kitty followed Silver outside, but wandered into the woods and climbed a tree. She sighed and looked at the leaves above her. "It feels so nice, and calm like...it's strange...yet...so enjoyable!" she breathed in deeply and watched the leaves rustle._

Silver walked through the woods. Everything looked the same as it was but that was the strange thing. Everything was EXZACTLY the same. She would have thought that some new trees would have grown or something.

_Something seemed to click inside of Kitty's little pea brain mind. "Wait..." she whispered. "that house, it was like someone had been living there, and she said that nothing had been moved. "and this town itself, there aren't any signs of life whatsoever. I mean, there has to be at least a couple small children, there always are, and even in a time of war the younger ones are constantly playing...but it's still, as if...as if time stopped over this little village or something...it' so strange." she whispered to herself then jumped down beside Silver. "Silver, you said this was your home town right? tell me, where there any babies before you were taken? No older then maybe 2?"s he asked._

"Yeah, I remember seeing some family's with newborns." Silver said," why?"

Kitty nodded. "as I thought. Well Silver, if there were babies when you left then they'd now be between the ages of 6-10 or so wouldn't they? Children that young are constantly playing, even in time of war, especially in a peaceful place like this. But there doesn't seem to be anyone at all. And at your house, It's as if somebody's been living there. but then...why? Chris has been out searching for you and probably if someone moved in then they'd have moved out your old stuff, there doesn't seem to be 10 years of dust there eiter, in fact, not even 1. And it's peaceful, too peaceful, listen, the only sounds I hear are us, it's as if, time has stopped completely." she pointed out. "It's probably just me noticing every unimportant thing but never the big ones, but still, I can't help but wonder..." she said moving her hand to cover her nose and mouth.

"Your right I was thinking about that. When I was little I would always play outside with the other kids. But, its as if it was abandoned. But, how would that explain everything staying the same?" she said.

_Kitty closed her eyes and sighed. "call me crazy, but I think, this might be an illusion. it may only make sense to my twisted mind, but...ok, this may be trespassing, but I'm gonna have a look inside some of these houses." Kitty said walking back towards the town itself._

"Alright. I'll check out the forest. See if anyone lives in here." she said and started looking around.

_Kitty walked into one of the cottages. There was nobody there, same with the next 4. Until she came across another. An open diary laid on the floor and she picked it up and began to read. It was written in the same symbols that Kitty had been writing earlier. "Wait...I didn't think...no, nobody but us know how to write like that, or at least, that's what I thought..." she whispered and flipped to one of the back pages. It stood out, written in blood. 'the night has come, we ALL shall perish, hear me now and hear me clear, before the rise of a false atmosphere. If thou can fight the temptations then maybe there will be time again before they destroy us all" She read while whispering aloud. "Wait! I get it!" she said and ran out. "Silver!" she called, holding the page._

Silver heard Kitty and came running," What is it?" she asked stopping in front of her," what's with the page of scribbles?"

_Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's not scribbles and I know how to read it! listen! I found this in an open diary on the floor, it war written in blood. she then began to recite the page. "the night has come, we ALL shall perish, hear me now and hear me clear, before the rise of a false atmosphere. If thou can fight the temptations then maybe there will be time again before they destroy us all" she then paused. "any idea what that means?" kitty asked._

"Well...uh...no not really." Silver replied," do you know what it means?"

_Kitty sighed. "Not a clue! I know how to read it, but I can't understand it." she said and sighed. "But, who is they? Can't you remember any troubles before you left? Prophesies perhaps? I've never been here, so ya...I don't have any background info to go off of...hey, is there a library in this town?" Kitty asked hopefully._

"Yeah a small one. And no I don't think there were any prophesies or troubles going on but there might have been." she said

_Kitty nodded. "Well, that's probably the best we could hope for then. There was no name on the diary, all I know is that it's the only thing that time hasn't seemed to stop. It was wide open, full of cobwebs and the pages yellowed, did you ever know anyone who could write like this? If you did, then I might be able to look them up, the only thing that stupid book lacked was an explanation and a name." Kitty explained._

Silver looked at the page," Hmmmm...Well, I remember an old man that used to tell me and my friends stories that he wrote himself. I pretty sure he used to write like that since all the covers of his books were covered in those kind of scribbles. His name was Mr. Siciri. I'm not too sure what his first name was though." she said," he was always superstitious about everything..."

_"Thank you! That's perfect!" She smiled slightly. 'I just hope we don't have to go to central to find any info...' she thought and began walking towards the town. 'certainly, they'd have something...' she thought_

Silver followed Kitty wanting to see what the message meant. She looked around," Uh Kitty. Where's Ed, Al, and Chris?" she asked.

_Kitty stopped. "Hey, you know, come to think of it, I don't even remember them getting off the train...no one did." she said, moving her hand into thinking position. "oh well, we'll figure that out, but for now, I need some background on this place." she said and found her way in the library and began to search._

Silver looked around the library then shivered," This place gives me the creeps Kitty." she said," just find what you need and lets get outta here."

_At this comment Kitty had to try really hard to keep from laughing. 'no wonder I feel like the only one a round here with a working brain so often!' she thought and eventually found several of the things written in those "scribbles". she picked them up and sat by a statue outside and began reading intensely._

Silver ran out of the library shivering a little. She looked at Kitty," Geez, she can concentrate more than me!...well anyone can concentrate more than me..." she added the last part under her breath.

She shifted through some of them,. "useless...useless...and the cow jumped over the moon...? Useless." she said skimming through all of them before finally catching something that caught her interest. She moved her hand into thinking position as she read. "Say Silver?" she asked. "This man, you said he was superstitious. It's not only that, but it appears that he was excellent at alchemy, in fact, I never realized the author, but this was actually the first book I ever read about it. It seems to talk extensively about human transmutation and the homunculi." her voice sounded serious. "It also appears that in his early years he did some research on the stone, but gave up on it to study homunculi. Never became part of the state, they never found out about him. It appears he turned several of his findings into fairy tales and stories, which, if I'm not mistaken, have something to do with the illusion like effects of this town today." she recited, moving the book to her lap, closed.

Silver kinda stumbled back when she heard this,"...So he probably knew about what the homunculi were planning and what was going to happen to the town..." she said," but if he did why didn't he tell anyone?...wait...in his stories he would tell of villages that freeze in time and shadowy beings!"

_Kitty jumped up with excitement. "That's it! I so, then, this town, is under some kind of time freezing, I need to know how that happened...it could be useful sometimes." she said sarcastically. "wait...then the homunculi ARE here, and they ARE plotting something, and made sure that we were in an abandoned town, all alone, that's why nobody but the 2 of us got off the train." she then raised her eyebrow and pinched Silver. "is this some kind of a dream caused by too many tourists maybe?" she asked for once in her life trying to be logical._

"OW! No I don't think so." she said and heard something. She looked over to the woods and her eyes widened," KITTY!WATCH OUT!" she yelled pushing her out of the way of some kind of blast. When it cleared everything that had been in its path had disappeared. Silver looked back at the forest and whatever had made it had disappeared into the forest.

Kitty's eyes widened. "What the? what the hell was that?!" she seemed out of breath as she stood back up. "Well, it'd appear that we know something that we shouldn't." she said .a chill ran down her spine. She entered at a sprint. She could feel fear welling up in side of her. She struggled deeply, every bit of sense about her told kitty to leave this place at once, but she went deeper into the forest. Eventually she got to a place and her legs collapsed from exhaustion and blacked out losing grip on her remaining sanity. Kitty began dreaming The "town of frozen time" was there, not abandoned, it was some years later, and the Elrics had been traveling there, Silver and Chris moved back home. it began burning down, then a vision of their graves. As she stood transfixed the vision cut, but to that of her own families, and then to a young girl, no older then 21 lying on a bed. She could hear a man and woman talking in the background, she recognized the voices and cringed with fear. Izumi and Siguar. "Honey, dont' blame it on yourself, you've always told them the way things worked." Kitty heard Siguar say then Izumi's time. "Yes, but now we've lost them all, and Kitty...if she stays in this state I'm sad to say, won't last any longer." Kitty then woke up, but laid where she was, her eyes widened staring up.

By the time Kitty had awakened Silver had finally caught up. She stopped and caught her breath. She looked at Kitty," Kitty!" she yelled and ran over to her then kneeled down beside her," are you alright?"

_It took Kitty a few moments to reply. She blinked a few times, then nodded and got up. "Yes, but there's something here, and whatever it is, it doesn't want us interfering." she concluded glumly then smiled. "But ya know, if I actually DID what people wanted me to, then well, I'd never have met you in the first place!" she said almost happily and looked around. Thinking about this her eyebrows started to furrow and she opened her mouth to speak, then quickly closed it again. 'it was just a bad dream.' Kitty thought. 'no use concerning Silver with it, and besides, it's probably nothing, I highly doubt that would happen, Silver settling I mean, that'd be about like me settling, and that just ain't gonna happen...' she was trying to reason with herself then at once put an end to the thoughts and began to move again, after all, what reason would she have to reason with herself when the source of the problem was so near by?_

Silver stood up and smiled then followed Kitty. She would look behind them just to make sure whatever made that blast wasn't behind them,' What could have made such a blast? And if the stuff was disincarnated then wouldn't there be dust or something? It just doesn't add up...' she thought. Then out of the blue a man came running in front of them and slammed into them," Hey! Watch it-- you!" he said looking at Silver," is your name Silver?" " Yes it is. Is that a problem?" she asked," Your the one he's after!" the man said," 'he?' " she asked .A rustling came from the same way the man came. The man pushed both Silver and Kitty under a bush," What the?!" silver exclaimed. The man covered her mouth," shhhh!" he whispered. A familiar figure pasted by. That of the old version of Gluttony but something was different...," Must find Silver. Swallow Silver." he mumbled walking past the bushes. Silver shivered when she heard him.

_Kitty's eyes widened and she gasped. 'it...it...wasn't a dream...CRAP I'm the only one now! the only one who knows, and can do something about it!' she thought Glumly and climbed from the push up into a tree and began traveling, branch by branch until she was sure that she'd gone far away from Silver and the man then jumped down. Just as she did that her eyes widened. 'oh no...' she thought, realizing that she no longer had the philosophers stone, not even a knock off. "why'd I do that?!" she whispered to herself angrily. "Now I have tio use skill!" she drew her sword and held it out in front of her shaking slightly. "Hey Moron!" she called out. "Yeah! you! Fat cannibal dude! Yeah, that's right, you heard me! You want Silver, then you'll have to fight me first!" she was terrified, yet, having so much fuun with this._

Gluttony stopped and turned. the whole front of his body was torn down the middle including his jaw. On the sides were his ribs sticking out. There was a huge eye in the middle,"...Kitty...I can't eat you. Master told me not to..." he said in a mournful voice. The man looked at Silver who was shaking," Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Ling Yao soon to be king of all Xing." he said," I'm Gin Fuyutsuki but everyone calls me Silver." Silver said looking at him," why are you in a place like this?" "That guy is immortal. I've always wanted to know the secrets of immortality so I started to follow some of the others. I was chased off by this guy and ended up here." Ling explained.

_At this Kitty smirked and laughed maniacally. "I didn't say eat me, you frivolous cannibal!" she said, evilly. "I told you to fight me! I am the only master around here!" she barked out evilly, the smirk growing more severe. She liked this, being evil and all that crap, it was, fun! Kitty threw him a sword, dripping with the same poison Cat had shot her with earlier. "I like a little bit of a challenge, and since YOU are so...inexperienced, and I am an old pro, let's give you the advantage of a better weapon. After all, without me around, no one can stop you from eating Silver, Chris, Ed, and Al aren't here, no, and I, I can no longer come back to life or kill you, you have the upper hand! Take the revenge I know you seek." A flame seemed to burn in her eyes and voice as well, and she couldn't help but let out a small cackle. Kitty stood, her weapon ready to strike._

Gluttony looked at Kitty then the sword for a moment then ran towards Kitty holding the sword out in front of him. Ling grabbed Silver," come on we need to get out of here!" he said trying to get Silver to leave with him but Silver stayed where she was," No! Im staying here! I have to!" she said to Ling. Ling saw a sort of fire in her eyes and let go of her," Fine. I know I can't keep you from staying here." he said and smiled. Silver smiled back then watched the battle intensely.

_'The fool! Did he really think that I didn't have a plan?!' she thought and jumped up, using Gluttony's blade as a spring board and landed directly behind him. She turned and dove her sword into the base of his neck and sliced downwards, then jumped back again, t avoid a counter blow. 'ok, I don't have that thing, but that's fine, I'll just have to resort to using other methods.' Her eyes bore a mischievous glint, which she was trying desperately to contain._

Gluttony swiped the blade behind him then turned to face Kitty. He stood his ground. Then barking broke the silence. Sakari was next to Silver and Silver hadn't noticed. Sakari ran out of the bushes. Silver climbed out and grabbed Sakari. Gluttony looked over at Silver," Silver..." he said. Silver looked at him and tried to run but her legs refused to move.

_Kitty held out her blade between the 2 of them. "Hey, don't forget, I'm your opponent here. You can deal with Silver later, for now, worry about ME." she said, in desprate attempt, hoping Silver was smart enough to run. She put her hand on his forehead, blowing him to bits. she looked at her hand. "Say, something he told me is actually useful." she mumbled to herself, and did not turn away._

"KITTY!" Silver called to her," Come on! It takes him longer to regenerate then other homunculus! We can get out of here!"

_Kitty nodded and grabbed Silver's arm. She sprinted for the exit and as soon as they got out she leaned on the nearest cabin. "Ok, 1 more place down." she groaned._

"Yeah..." Silver said then looked at Sakari," DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she scolded,"...great...where's Ling?" "Up here." Ling said right on top of the cabin. He was smiling. "Well. We need to get out of here ASAP before Mr. Cannibal comes." Silver said flatly,"...wait." she ran to her house and grabbed the picture then came back.

_Tenshi poked her head out of Kitty's bag and moved to her shoulder. "So, um, Ling? Do you know, how to uh...get out of here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, not quite looking up, but almost, her hand once again in thinking position. __'how to get out of here...hey! I'm thinking to much lately, it's strange, I don't usually think, but now all of a sudden I do, maybe that's because I don't have raw power anymore? no! shut up mind!'__ she thought._

"Nope sorry I did pay attention when I was chased here by him." Ling said," wait wait wait. You mean to tell us your the one who got Gluttony to come here?" Silver asked," Yeah I guess..." Ling replied. Silver's eyes flared up," DAMIT!YOU BROUGHT A CANIBAL TO MY HOME TOWN!" she yelled angrily," Well EXCUSE me! I didn't know a crummy town would be better to save then my life!" Ling yelled. Silver climbed up onto the roof and attacked Ling. Ling easily overpowered her and pinned her. He put some kind of needles in her sleeves and sides of her pants keeping her from moving. Silver tried to get up but couldn't. Ling smirked and jumped down from the roof. Silver growled," GET BACK HERE!IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" she yelled.

_Kitty snapped and pointed up to Silver. "unpin her!" she demanded. "Now, why would you be so ignorant as to come into a town that was frozen in time, and NOT pay attention to where you were going so that we could get out of here?! As for us, well, sure we came here, but we were on a train that seems to have vanished into thin air along with the other passengers that were on with us, so um...we have an excuse. Oh, and while we're at it, when you first saw gluttony, was there a man around, one he referred to as 'Master'? And did he have an oddly large sized ruby with him?" she asked, now just wanting things solved so that the world could just go back to normal, well, as normal as it ever was for them._

"hmm...yeah I did. He was holding up a large ruby that was shining." Ling said while un pinning Silver. "Oh and all I know is that I ran west and ended up in that forest."

_"Oh great..." Kitty groaned. "You said West?" she asked confirming, alright, then West we go." se said walking away, we are all leaving here, the stone will be in my possession again, and things can go back to as normal as they ever were for us!" she said hopefully._

Ling and Silver followed. Silver stayed behind Ling kinda scared. She didn't want another run in with Gluttony. What he had mumbled kept replaying in her head. It just made her more uneasy.

_Kitty continued to move but spoke. "Ling, you and Silver, get out of here." she said and handed them a compass. "I'm gonna go find that idiot, if he thinks he's the master around here, then well, he's got another thing comin!" she said and headed off into the woods in another direction before anyone could stop her. Eventually she saw a red light glowing in the distance and ran towards it. __'this is probably a trap.'__ she thought. __'but I don't care!'_

Ling practically had to drag Silver away by the back of her shirt. Silver struggled," Let go! I wanna go with Kitty!" she yelled," No. Kitty told us to get out of here so we're gonna listen to her." Ling said," But--" Silver tried to insist," But nothing. Now come on." Silver continued to struggle and try to get Ling to let go. Ling looked up ahead and pushed Silver to a side then ran the other way. A huge blast went right through where they were just standing. Silver looked in the direction and her body froze up," So Gluttony's the one who created that blast...but what the hell did it do?!" she asked herself. Ling looked at gluttony then Silver," SILVER RUN!" he yelled. Silver flinched," But what about you?!" she asked," I'll be fine just go!" Silver stayed for a moment then stood up and dashed into the forest. Gluttony tried to go after her but Ling stopped him. When she figured she was a good distance away Silver stopped and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and cried. half scared and half sad. She hoped Ling would be alright.

Kitty ran up to the light and snuck up behind the master, for some reason the homunculi weren't there. She hit him over the head, knocking him out and stole the stone back.

The Master lay flat on the ground.

_Kitty came running through the forest, the stone in hand. She kneeled beside Silver and saw she was crying. "Silver? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked clipping the "ruby" into place again._

"Ling and I ran into Gluttony and now I...don't know...if...he's...alright." Silver stifled out still crying.

_Kitty nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure of that then." she said and walked up behind Gluttony. "Yo pea-brain! Remember me? Well, I'm back! in full force, so why don't you mess with someone a little more evenly matched?!" she nearly shouted, even though she was only about 15 feet behind him._

Gluttony turned to Kitty and noticed the stone," You got back the stone." he said. Across from him was Ling's body. Luckily, he was still alive just knocked out. Silver stood right inside the forest. She snuck around Gluttony then ran over to Ling and tried to wake him up.

_Kitty saw Silver, and trusted her to do what she needed with Ling. "Wow, you can talk." she said flatly. "Maybe you aren't as clueless as I thought you were." she laughed a little. "oh, sorry, but that was funny! I needed a good laugh, by the way, I over powered that moron, I'm your master now." Kitty of course, had simply knocked him out from behind when he wasn't paying attention and stolen the thing back, but Gluttony didn't know that._

"Master...overpowered?...that means...I can eat you." he said in a joyful voice and powered up that blast thing. Silver shook him not wanting to yell," come on wake up!" she said. Ling didn't move. Silver slapped him. That didn't work," come on...come on!" she said,"...maybe I could...NO!I won't resort to that!" she mumbled and tried slapping him again.

_Kitty looked annoyed. "What are you so happy about? You can't eat me. The closest thing you'll get is kissing my feet as you beg for mercy. Since your master is overpowered, that means that you listen to ME now." She smirked. "And anyways, i just discovered something, very useful, very useful indeed." She said, not letting on to whatever this was. 'heh heh, 1 blast, 1 blast and he'[ll be destroyed.' she thought bitterly as the sinister twinkle in her eye reappeared._

Gluttony stopped the blast process thing,"...I have to listen to you?" he asked confused. Silver sighed," no no no!I will no resort to that!...but...it works in the movies so maybe it might...aw fuck it!" she said and kissed Ling on the lips. Ling woke up as soon as her lips touched his. He put his arms around her and kissed back. Silver wanted to cut the kiss off but strange enough she couldn't. It was as if she really wanted to kiss him.

_"Yes, that would be how this whole dictator thing works. I get rid of your master, automatically appointing me. So, Bow down before my awesome might, and I'll even throw in a bonus. If you leave us to our normal everyday lives, I will set you free to live happily, however, you'd have to hold up YOUR end of the deal as well." she said, completely ignoring Silver and Ling._

Gluttony got down on one knee and bowed his head. Silver didn't pay attention to them. She put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him again.

Kitty nodded. "I trust you will carry out your end of the deal, you are free to go and do as you please, as long as you do not interfere with Silver, Ed, Al, Chris, Ling or myself. If not followed, there will be severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?" se spoke sternly, but not in the hot tempered or sarcastic tones that she usually used with him. _'Ah crap! I'm starting to sound like Izumi! ...I'll go into denial right about now. denying!!!!!!!!!_' she thought and then walked over to Silver and Ling. "You 2 love birds ready to leave this place or what?" She said smiling.


	52. Chapter 52 IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 52: The Storyteller (IMPORTANT AN)**_

_Wow, ok, I really should have put this AN a long time ago. (and I'm only putting it here because some people are…there's no nice way to put it, or perhaps any words in general…)Anyways, I'd like to point out to you that I'm not forcing ANYONE to read this. Yes, I know Kitty and Silver are Mary-Sue-ish. Yes, I KNOW that FMA is supposed to be about Ed and Al. However, this is called fan fiction for a reason. It's not the real story, hence it will not follow the REAL story line. OK, read this again FAN FICTION. You know, a piece of writing derived from the ideas of someone else's work? (Definition may be incorrect but it is MY interpretation, and since this is MY story that is how it is going to be inferred into this piece of writing.) And you know what? Technically it's not even a story it's a role play. It had an interesting plot line. I figured "hey, why not?" If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. I don't mind cc but you don't have to be mean about it. If you really MUST flame me I request that you at least sign before you do so instead of being a coward about it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Thank you. Sorry to everyone this doesn't apply to, but you know, I get pissed off too easy and I had to rant._

_P.S. Since somebody was flaming me about names I would like to point out that the world in which FMA takes place is not real, but a figment of the authors imagination. Basically, what historically makes sense in our world would not necessarily apply there._

Silver stopped kissing Ling and looked at Kitty,'...!!!!!' she let go of Ling fast blushing. Ling did the same," Yeah we're ready." Ling said," yeah." Silver agreed. Gluttony had stood up and disappeared into the forest where I think no one ever saw him I dunno. Maybe a rabid squirrel saw him but I think that's about it.

_Kitty chuckled slightly and began walking West again. 'I hope we find the boys here soon...' she thought. __'wait. Worrying is pointless, every time I worry, they do something stupid like gulp down 501 sodas. But then we were in towns where time moved normally, we're here in a town where time is frozen that has a weird prophecy that came to life, so this time, it may be different.'__ She continued to walk. 'whatever force had driven her insane before was back again, but this time in a different tone, and she followed it, shifting directions almost constantly, at a bit of a run. It felt as if something was actually pulling her to do so, and she trusted it, she didn't know WHY she trusted it, but she did. All trace of thought left as she blindly followed._

Silver ran after Kitty wondering where the heck she was going. Ling followed after her.

_Kitty continued to run until the forest ended and in the clearing stood a perfectly busy town with a train station and the "power went away, back into the forest which it had came._

Silver made her way out of the forest an saw the normal town," OH THANK GOD!!" she said happily looking at it then she looked at Kitty," uh Kitty? Could you not tell anyone about what I had to do to wake up Ling?"

_Kitty nodded. "Sure." she said then saw Ed, Al and Chris and ran over hugging them all. "Hi! how long were we gone?" she asked._

"You girls were gone for 2 weeks! Where the hell were you?! We were worried!" Ed scolded. Chris looked over at where Kitty had came down and was tackled to the ground by Silver," CHRIS!!!!!!!" she yelled hugging him," Its good to see you too Gin." he said and saw what Silver had been carrying," is that our family portrait?" "Yep it is." Silver said. Ling walked down to them.

_"We were in the town of frozen time! It was only like maybe an hour or so there...a very progressive hour or so...I dunno...that place was just weird. Don't go into that forest, there's something REALLY weird about it." she then looked around. "Hey, wait a second. Where are we?" She asked as a little chill ran down her spine. This PLACE looked all to similar to where she'd just escaped from._

"Wait. If you got the portrait then...you must've been here already!" Chris said," No. I got this from the town of frozen time." Silver said confused," But this is our home town! But for some reason our house isn't here!" Silver let go of Chris and stood up but only stumbled backwards," But if this is our home town then...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Silver asked super confused.

_Kitty stared at them for a moment. "Exactly as I said, a well planned out illusion." she said thoughtfully. "But that wouldn't explain how we even got off the train in the first place. It's like a strange dream...only...we're awake." Kitty began reasoning through it. 'but some kind of power like THAT shouldn't exist...it CAN'T exist! No even I can conjure up something so...realistic." she thought and realized that she'd taken the book with her. Tenshi climbed out of her bag and onto her shoulder. Kitty flipped to the back of the book, which had a picture of the old man then walked over to Chris, pointing to it. "You've been here for 2 weeks and this town isn't very big. have you seen this man around here?" She asked hopefully._

Chris looked at it and nodded," Yeah, I saw him walking around town the other day." he said," why?" Silver just stood there baffled and confused out of her mind.

_Kitty nodded. "Thank you!" she said and began walking away then turned. "I just have some questions to ask him, that's all." she said and ran into town, and in an amazingly short time found him. "Mr. Siciri!" she called out and ran up to him. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" she asked holding out the book._

No, ask away." he said smiling. He looked at the book,"...where'd you get that?"

"The library, sort of." she said hesitantly. "It's hard to explain, that's actually what I wanted to ask you about. You see..." she began. "Just past that forest there's this town, identical to this one 10 years ago, without the people. The difference is, it's frozen in time." She said and fished out her watch and opened it, it appeared to be unmoving. "my watch got caught in the messed up time zone, we were gone for 2 weeks, it only says 14 seconds. Somehow, when we got of the train we ended up in that other town and the others who we were traveling with ended up here. I know what you study and all that, but still, you used to tell the villagers of shadowy being and towns frozen in time. How did you know, and how did it happen?" she asked, trying to get to the bottom of it all.

"...hmm...I knew this day would come. Follow me Miss Cuklinski." he said and walked towards a small cottage.

_Kitty nodded and followed him. "How...how do you know who I am...?" __'come to think of it,__' she thought 'how __did mom end up with that book?'__ Things had now gone from strange, to downright creepy._

"Oh I know all about you Kitty. I know all about everyone. I know everything everyone has done and will do." he said and smiled. He walked into the cottage. It was covered with pictures of people from the village and different ones too. Kitty's picture was up and her family's too. Even all seven off the homunculus including Dante and the masters pictures. But one picture stood out. It was framed in gold. It seemed old. It was of him and the village children. He stood in the middle of them but one sat on his shoulders. It was a young girl with short brown hair. She was smiling and doing the peace sign with both her hands.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Ok, that's creepy." she said and then moved over to the picture framed in gold. "That's Sil...I mean, Gin, isn't it? When she was younger." She then had almost, not entirely but almost forgotten why she had come in the first place. "How do you know all this...no WHY do you know all this? And how did you do that weird time, freezy thinggamaggiger, or whatever it was, and why is my picture on you wall? And Cat's and how can you know everything about me? **I** don't even know everything about me! An-and how did my mother get that book, and why do you write in that. that language, I know it from trying to learn how to read it, but...Who are you, really. You're NOT who you tell everyone, I mean...nobody...they can't know...Everything, especially not what lies ahead, and about people, who...who have NEVER met you before." her eyes shifted nervously, and for some reason, she felt as if she were about to cry.

"I know everything because I talk to the demons of hell." he said," they know everyone and everything about everyone. I promise them something and they give me the information I need. I sacrificed everything I held dear to me for the information. I do it to keep people safe...Oh yes Gin...She was the one I held most dear. You see she is...my grand daughter though I never told her. My last name might be different but it is true. Though, some of the demons I knew were actually alive. They told me all about the homunculus. About their seals and their weaknesses but at the time I had nothing to give them. They threatened to kill me if I didn't give them something...I had to give up Gin and Chris. I knew they were going to be taken and that's why I didn't stop them. I couldn't. I lost my loved ones, every last one of them. Afterwards I lived in denial. Telling everyone who asked that I had no idea what happened to them. I met your mother before then, she was looking for a book that was challenging, creative, and something to make her think. So I gave her that book." he concluded,"

_Kitty looked down. __'crap! I wasn't expecting that!'__ she thought. "You can tell her now, she's only at the train station, and so is Chris." she said quietly, feeling sorry for him, yet somehow, still creeped out. "So that's why you study the homunculi...to figure out how to defeat them?" she assumed. i suppose it's late for words, and those of a mere teenager, won't do much help, but I know what it's like...to lose those close to you,, and to be in denial about it...then again, you already that." she said, almost to emotionlessly. "but, how...how was it that only Gin and I ended up in the town of frozen time?" she asked, still confused about that._

"Because. That's what the Master intended. While you and Gin slept he had made two shape shifters take your and Gin's form. They stopped the train and had everyone switch trains. You two stayed on. Lust took over the wheel of the train and made it go to the town of frozen time where you and Gin could be eliminated for good." he explained.

_"so...you Planned to have your own grand daughter eliminated? That was low." she said coldly._

"No I didn't. I cannot help or change the future or predictions. If I would have interfered I would have messed up the time line and whacked everything out." he said.

_"Then why do you look at the predictions in the first place? You can't protect anyone when you can't DO anything about it." Kitty sighed. "It's the quickest route into depression I've ever heard of! At least when you don't know you can say, 'well, there was nothing I could do, there was no way I could've known.' but when you know...how do you live with that kind of pressure?! ...don't answer that please." she said and turned. "Thank you, for the information." she said softly and began leaving._

"I do it for knowledge. Knowledge is power. And I can protect them when I warn them. They know what will happen and when it will. And you're welcome. Tell Gin I said hello." Mr. Siciri said watching her leave.

_Kitty nodded and as soon as she made sure the door was closed behind her, ran. She stopped at the train station in front of Silver and Chris again. "Hey Silver, you grandpa says hi." she said slightly out of breath._

"My...Grandpa? I didn't know I had a grandpa." she said a little confused," Me neither." said Chris.

"That's because whenever told you and refuses to do it now." Kitty said simply, "But you know him, and you always have. Some of the things he says are kinda...creepy...but still, I've gotten information which is even more confusing then not knowing." She sighed then looked at Chris, then Silver. "Mr. Siciri." Kitty murmured then looked down. She debated upon telling them how they really got captured but decided against it.

"Mr. Siciri? Wow. That must be where Gin gets her hyper-activeness." Chris said flatly," Yay! I have a grandpa! The best story teller in the world grandpa!" Silver said happily.

_Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Um...Silver? I'm glad that you have a grandpa who you really like but um...he's not exactly a STORY teller..." she said trying to find the words. "In fact, I'd take those stories pretty seriously if I were you, that's how he warns people of what is yet to come." she said flatly. __'it's still creepy knowing someone who knows everything and it's like everyone I meet has a deep connection with someone else I know, only I don't know it and usually it's simply by chance...that made no sense...SHUT UP MIND!!!!!!!!'__ she thought irritated._

"Well, that'll be kinda hard. I don't remember what his stories were. I mean yeah I know what they were about but I can't remember anything he said..." Silver said and sweat dropped. Chris slapped his forehead," I can't believe you can't remember what he told us!" Chris said," Can you?" "Well...uh...no."

_Kitty dropped to her knees and clenched to her fist, looking up at the sky, nearly in tears. "Finally! ...finally we find something useful...and we don't have enough information to make any sense of it!" She growled up to it. "This is typical, just typical! Why can't any thing EVER work out? Guess that's just our luck." She sighed._

"Yep. Our luck is always like that. That's what I don't like." Silver said flatly.

_Kitty sighed. "Oh well, at least I got SOME information, then again, knowing that just makes everything more confusing, but still." She said looking to the ground. "...I still don't get the whole cow thing though..." she said remembering some of the books that she'd classified as useless. "Wait...OUR LUCK MIGHT BE TURNING!!!!" She said happily jumping to her feet and paused. "Yeah, that's a good one...like I'm going back to the town of frozen time! ...wait...Always...always ignore the obvious." she said running towards the library here._

"...cow thing?" Chris asked," I dunno..." Silver said and ran after Kitty curious.

_Kitty walked out of the library about 15 minutes later holding every book ever written by Mr. Siciri. She leaned against the wall and began reading the strange tongue to which it appeared only she and Mr. Siciri could decipher._


	53. Chapter 53

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 53: Grandpa?**_

_Sometimes reading reviews is as bad as blogging…_

Silver stood next to Kitty trying to read the strange writing but just ended up giving herself a headache," Kitty, how can you read that stuff!? Its making my head hurt!" she asked.

"I used to steal some books like these from our personal library, eventually I figured out the code, taught it to some people, and we used it to pass notes during class. It worked really well! No one could ever read it! Once you pass enough notes, it's kinda...stuck in your head I guess." she said and shrugged. "Well, whatever, it's a good thing I can, otherwise, we'd still be completely lost and confused." she said laughing slightly. "Besides, I don't like square 1, it's so...ANNOYING!"

"...ok you lost me." Silver said confused.

_"At which part? The square 1 thing or the easy way to pass notes?" She said laughing slightly._

"The square one thing..." she said.

_"oh, i just don't wanna start over again, nor do I like starting in the first place, always so clueless, it annoys me not to know anything." she said simply._

"Oh, I never start at square 1. I start at square 5." she said jokingly.

_Kitty laughed. "Yeah, I wish!" she then paused and furrowed her eyebrows looking down. "What exactly was I looking for again?" she asked, nobody in particular._

"Well...uh...I have no clue..." Silver said.

_Kitty shrugged. "Oh well...must not have been too important..." she then paused and laughed. "Yup, I'll say that and it'll end up being vital!" Kitty sighed and got up. "Oh well, now...we need to find somewhere to stay or something..." She paused. __'Mr. Siciri!__' she thought, but did nothing._

"...we could ask Mr-- My grandpa if we could stay there for the night." Silver suggested.

_"Alright." she said and got to her feet. __'hope I haven't annoyed the living daylights out of him!'__ she thought and smiled._

"I'll go get the others, you check and see if he'll let us stay there." Silver said and ran towards the train station.

_Kitty nodded and walked towards Mr. Siciri's house. "Well, if he truly knows everything...besides, it'll be good for him to see Silver and Chris again..." she whispered to herself and knocked on the door._

Mr. Siciri opened the door," Oh Kitty I was expecting you." he said and smiled.

_Kitty smiled and tilted her head. "I suppose you know why I came then too. soooo...can we?" she asked hyperly._

"Yes of course." Mr. Siciri said and smiled.

_Kitty bowed her head. "Thank you so much!" She said happily._

"You're welcome. Gin should be down with the others in three two one." he said and Silver came down," Hi!" she said and ran to Mr. Siciri and hugged him," My oh my you've gotten tall Gin! It's amazing you grew up from that small girl I used to know!" he said.

_Kitty smiled and watched them. "Since you didn't wanna tell them, I took the liberty of doing so for you." she said and then silenced herself._

"I know. I have something I want to talk to them about. You, Ed, and Al please go inside and make yourself comfortable. Your rooms are upstairs." Mr. Siciri said then turned to Chris and Silver," now follow me you two." he said and walked towards a nice, quiet, shady place. Silver and Chris followed.

Kitty went inside and sat under the window

"Now what I'm about to tell you might make you hate me forever." Mr. Siciri started," We won't. Don't worry." Silver said and smiled," Alright. The reason you were taken by the homunculus is because I traded you two for their information. I'm sorry." he said. Silver's eyes got a flame in them," YOU WHAT?!" she yelled," I know. I expected you'd be mad at me. But you have to understand. There was nothing else I could do." "No, I do understand! Your just like Tucker! You gave up everything for something that didn't matter!" Silver yelled and stood up. She took off into the forest. Tears were running down her cheeks. Chris stood up," Gin! Wait!" he called after her but was too late. He looked back at Mr. Siciri and gave him a death glare and ran inside to find Kitty," Kitty!" he called.

Kitty came down and looked at him. "He told you, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah he did. Silver got mad and took off into that forest crying. Since you've already been in there I thought you'd be able to find her. "Chris explained.

"say no more." Kitty said and ran into the forest, calling out Silver's name at the top of her lungs.

Silver couldn't hear her. She was on her knees crying hardcore. She knew someone was watching but she didn't care.

Kitty ran to where Silver was and kneeled beside her. "Siler, what's wrong?" she asked

"My grandfather is the biggest jerk ever! He traded me and my brother for stupid information!" Silver said while crying.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically and hugged her.

Silver leaned on Kitty crying her eyes out," Why Kitty? Why would he do such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't" she whispered, stroking Silver's hair. "I don't know." "...Before you came someone was watching me cry..." Silver mumbled," but as soon as you arrived the person disappeared into the deep part of the forest.

Kitty's eyes grew serious. "What?!" she asked. "WHO?!"

"I'm not sure who they were but it seemed as if they were nice and ready to come over to me to see what the problem was. There was only one person." she explained.

"Maybe it was lin…?" kitty suggested, trying to find a logical explanation.

"It wasn't Ling. I know it wasn't." She said," it was someone else."

Kitty shrugged. "Oh well." She said and sighed. "They aren't here anymore." She got up and offered Silver a hand.

Silver took Kitty's hand and pulled herself up. She smiled then thought of something," Hey, whatever happened to Envy?" she asked.

Kitty shrugged. "I dunno." She looked around. "Hey, where's Sakari?" she asked.

"I left her with Chris." she said. "Alright its just you, me, and that cookie." said Chris standing across from Sakari. Sakari barked," One. Two. Three!" Chris yelled and the both of them dashed for a cookie in front of them.

"whatever was watching you," she asked. "it didn't do anything, did it?"

"Yep. It didn't. Maybe if I was still a wolf I'd be able to follow like a scent or something." She said.

"Oh well." She said, we should probably lave." She said running.

Silver sweat-dropped and followed Kitty. There was the sound of someone running up ahead of them.

"Hey!" Kitty began yelling. "Get back here!!!! Who do you think you are stalking her?!" She finally caught up to them and grabbed their shoulders.

"Hey hey hey! I wasn't stalking anyone! I was seeing if she was ok!" the person said. Somehow, someway, Envy had found herself a way here. She was watching Silver making sure she was alright.

"Envy?!" she asked confused. "How'd YOU get here?!"


	54. Chapter 54

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 54: Because I Said So, That's Why!**_

"I'm not too sure. After I was chased out of Youswell I wandered around and fainted after a while then I woke up here for some reason." she said kinda confused.

"hey, do you know anything about Siciri?" she asked

"Yeah. I remembered him from a long time ago." she said," why?"

"I was just wondering what you could tell me about him. And the master" She said.

"Uhhh..." she said confused then thought," oh yeah! I remember him now! He's the one who we traded information for Silver and whats-his-name!" Silver caught up and looked at Envy," Oh its you. Hi." Silver said plainly," Hey there Silver...you look different for some reason. Did you get your hair cut or somethin'?" Envy asked

_Kitty laughed at this. "Very observant! But no, actually, that...I need a name for him, because me calling someone "The Master" just sounds...wrong. But anyways, he separated her from her wolf part." she said bored now._

"Ooooooooh! I knew something was different so if I throw a rock at her head it'll hurt?" she asked," Uh yeah." Silver said," why--".Envy chucked a rock at Silvers head," OW!"

_Kitty raised her eyebrow and slapped Envy on the side of the head. "I dunno, does it?" she said sarcastically then checked her watch. "Uh...Silver?" she said hesitantly. "We've been in here for 3 minutes."_

"Oh crud. Let's get out of here before any more time passes. It could be morning right now." Silver said. Envy rubbed the side of her head," That hurt Kitty. That hurt." she said.

_Kitty smirked slightly. "I know." she then began running towards the entrance and actually Silver, it's been 6 months." she said and began running towards the edge of the forest._

"WHAT?!!!6 months?! No way!" Silver exclaimed running after Kitty. Envy just followed the two of them.

_Kitty nodded. "Yes way, ever second in Here is 1 day out there!" she pointed out as they neared the edge of the forest._

"But the last time we were here we stayed for an hour and when we came there only two weeks had past!" Silver said confused.

_Kitty sighed. "No, my watch is slow...even for here, it only showed 14 seconds last time and well, it's been on this same time schedule thingy since we got back. I just hope that the boys haven't given us up for dead!" She called, bursting out of the forest and running to Mr. Siciri's door, actually, slamming into it. She rubbed her head. "If he knows everything, then why didn't he leave that door open?" she mumbled to herself._

Chris stood up," Wow! That was freakin' fast!" he said kinda confused and went over to the door and opened it. Silver walked up with Envy right behind," You alright Kitty?" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

Kitty grinned stupidly. "Yup!" she said then got to her feet and saw how hard Chris was trying not to laugh. "Um...you can laugh you know." she said raising her eyebrow. She paused. "Where's Mr. Siciri?" she asked.

"Dunno, after you left he kinda just disappeared. But how did you find Silver in less than a minute?!" He asked really confused. Silver fell laughing hard. Envy just looked at her," uhhh...never mind..." she said plainly.

_Kitty looked at him strangely. "Wh-what do you mean. LESS than a minute?" she asked now confused and looked at her watch again, seeing that it was now moving extremely quickly. "You mean. The town of frozen is no longer frozen in time and is catching up with the years that it's lost? Does this make it so that the time line is returning to normal again, or that it's more messed up then I thought." Kitty put her hand to her forehead again. "Ok, my brain hurts. I'm gonna go find him. wait...do you even know in what general direction he was going?" Her mind then wandered back to the diary. "Wait his diary...it wasn't affected by the messed up timeline and the page before the last...it was written in blood too. but not like the other pages, it was written in mirror writing." she whispered then ran off, calling out to Mr. Siciri._

Mr. Siciri was in the library checking out some of his own research journals. Silver stood up and looked at Envy," Uh Chris this is Envy." Silver said turning to Chris,"...Envy?" Chris asked," The palm tree." "Oh!..." Chris said and tackled Envy," stay away from my sister!!!" he yelled," No wait Chris! She's good!" Silver said. Chris stopped and stood up," Fine." he said and looked Envy strait in the eye," if you hurt one hair on my sister's head you'll be dead meat!" he said and walked back inside," Wow he's a strict brother." Envy said," Yes but he's my strict brother."

_Kitty ran into the library and somehow managed to stop before she hit Mr. Siciri. "Mr. Siciri..." she said, her eyes pleading. "You know everything, what the hell is going on?" She asked, out of breath._

"Oh, Kitty how nice to see you. You mean the town right? Well, the time there is always messed up. You could be there for about an hour and come back it would only be a minute or you could be gone for one minute and be gone for an hour. It always changes." He said holding some research journals.

_Kitty shook her head. "Well, yes...and no." she said finally. "It's your diary. It's not affected by the messed up timeline. Why?" She asked, sounding a bit detective like, though not meaning to. "And why are you hiding those from me. I've read your works. And I always will be able to. I don't always understand what you are saying, but, nonetheless. Is there something, that you don't want us to know? And if there is, WHY don't you want us to know it?" she interrogated smoothly._

"Well, there is always a reason for something." he said," I put the diary in the town knowing you would find it. I wanted you to so I could see Gin one last time. And yes there is something I don't want Gin and Chris to know. You see I...I actually traded Chris and Gin BEFORE their parents died. The homunculus are the ones who drove Nick and Colette off the road and into the tree. I know Gin probably never told you what all happened the day they were taken. All I know is that it was exactly a year after their parents died."

_Kitty's eyes widened and she took a step back. "B-but why? Why? It's not like there isn't always a second route out. There ALWAYS is. A back way, something. And more importantly, there is ALWAYS a way to pry information out of people---trickery. It's the oldest method in the book too." she then looked down at her feet guiltily. __'these are the words coming from my mouth!? I'm no better. i didn't call that hurricane, but...I..I didn't...I didn't even try...I just took the most obvious route! I didn't even look!'__ she thought and backed away. "Never mind..." she said quietly and began turning. "But it's...it's still not too late...to turn things around." she whispered and began walking out._

" For me it is." he said," before you and the rest leave I need to tell you something. Tresure the remaining days you have with Chris and Gin."

_Kitty looked back. Her eyes looked as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car and she whirled around. "REMAINING days!? You make it sound like they'll..." she backed up as tears came to her eyes. "Th-they-they can't! THEY CAN'T!!!!!!!!! That's impossible! I WON'T let it happen! And even if it does happen! I'd be a fool not to do anything!" She hissed and tears ran down her face as people turned to stare at the screaming menace. "N-no! I can't believe it! I WON'T believe it!" She used that as her closing statement and ran out then leaned against Mr. Siciri's cabin sobbing uncontrollably._

Silver heard Kitty crying and ran outside. She kneeled beside her," Kitty! What's the matter? Why are you crying? What happened?" she asked worried.

_Kitty simply looked up at her. "Whatever happens...NEVER leave me. Don't give up...and don't leave." she stared ahead and now whispered. "Change the timeline...we HAVE to." __'It's not like we haven't done the impossible before...and it's not like I'm about to let her STAY dead...am I?__' she thought confused. __'I know...I've always had the power to change everything...but then...why is this time different?'_

"...Kitty, what're you talking about? I would never leave. You know that. But change the time line?" she asked.

_"I hate knowing somebody who knows everything! I hate it!" she shouted. "I can't stand when people keep something from me, and then when they give me the answers, I can't stand that either! It would have been bad enough finding out in PROPER time that I couldn't do anything to save you! But knowing ahead of time, and still not being able to do anything...?" she cut herself off._

"What the heck are you talking about Kitty?" she asked really confused at this point.

_Kitty lost total control of her tears and only managed to choke out a few words. "You-you're going to die...soon. And there's nothing I can do about it."_

Silver's eyes widened," N-no. Kitty I-I can't I can't die." she stuttered and put her arms around Kitty. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_"Th-that's almost exactly what I said." She mumbled and then looked towards the sky. "We have to get out of here! before it...who am I kidding? It's too late for that. Those stupid prophecy's and everything else. It's left us nothing short of insane. Let's find the boys...and leave." She decided quickly. __'knowing the future ahead of time, and worse...knowing that ALL escapes are sealed shut. It's nothing but what I said. The quickest route to the corner of insanity and depression.'__ she thought._


	55. Chapter 55

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 55: One by One…**_

Silver let go of Kitty and nodded not being able to talk while she cried.

Ed was inside asleep on the couch with Sakari lying next to him. Al was in a separate room and Chris was in his fox form curled up on the carpet.

_Kitty walked in. "OK, I COULD be nice...but I don't wanna." She whispered to herself and grabbed Ed's pillow out from under him then hit him over the head with it. "Hey, yo, wake up! All of you!" she commanded. "We must leave urgently!" 'I don't care if we have to walk a thousand miles!' she thought. '__I don't...but we've done the impossible too many times before. I have this bad feeling that our ability to do that is about to run out.__' she thought agitated._

Ed woke up," Why do we have to leave so late at night?" He asked angrily. Chris was a heavy sleeper so he was still asleep. Al walked out of his room," What is it Kitty?" he asked.

_Kitty looked worried, yet extremely serious. "Just trust me! We MUST leave, and we have to walk. There is no train at this time of night, but I don't care. If you want to stay and take you chance with this place and these stupid prophecies, then do. But something tells me that if we stay here much longer..." she cut herself off. "Just come!" she then turned on the lights and hit Chris with Ed's pillow. "Up!"_

Chris opened his eyes then yawned. He turned back to human and looked up," Hey! What's the deal?!" he asked angrily. Ed explained." Oh..." Chris said and got up. Ed stood up," So, lets get going." he said," Wait where's Silver?" Chris asked," Right here." Silver said walking in. She had wiped away her tears.

_Kitty nodded and walked towards Silver. "Let's go." she whispered. 'We'll leave and never look back until the 4th of July!' she thought and walked past. She began walking out of town, forgetting the tracks which led in any particular direction all together and blindly walked._

Ed and Chris followed but Al stood in front of Silver," Silver. What's the matter? Why are we leaving? And why were you and Kitty crying?" he asked," What do you mean? We weren't crying." Silver said," Then why are your eyes all red?" " Well...uh...Its nothing Al you shouldn't worry about it." "No, I should worry about it. You and Kitty are like sisters to me. You can tell me." he said,"...Like I said its nothing." she said and turned then followed the others. Al sighed and followed.

_Kitty continued though she was extremely tired and ready to fall asleep on the spot. The last time she had it was only for maybe about 5 minutes until Chris had woke her up. Her body was once again on real time and the 2 weeks finally caught up with her. __'ok...so I managed to get us lost and randomly walking about...it's late...and this ground looks so nice and warm...no! we have to keep moving, at all costs.'__ she decided. About 15 miles away she broke her concentration and fell asleep._

When the others reached Kitty they fell asleep too. Al sat down and laid Silver's head on his lap. A tear ran down Silver's cheek as she slept. Al put his hand on her head and smoothed her hair." ...Dad..." Silver mumbled in her sleep.

_Kitty woke up at about 10 the next morning. She looked around and groaned seeing that they were in the middle of nowhere. "Oh crap..." she mumbled getting up._

Silver had already awakened and was looking around. Ed and Chris were asleep.

_Kitty walked over to Al and kneeled down beside him. "Al...can I talk to you?" she asked flatly looking up. All sparks of fire that were usually in her eyes had disintegrated now, along with her normal sarcasm._

"Of course Kitty. What is it?" he asked.

_Kitty looked down. "Al...things are about to change for the worse." she said flatly. "You do realize that Mr. Siciri knows everything that anyone has ever done and ever will do, which is disturbing in itself." she sighed. "Al...Silver...sh-sh-she's going to..." Tears came to her eyes and kept her from speaking further other then a word whispered and unclear. "die."_

"D-die? But...But why?" He asked. His voice was shaky.

_Kitty looked ahead and wiped her tears. "I think...I have an idea." She said thoughtfully. __'he said before we leave...so if we go back...but how's that gonna work?'_

"What's your idea?" he asked. Silver just continued wandering around pretty much bored out of her mind.

_"Go back and get more information so that I can think of a better idea." she said flatly._

"Alright." Al said. Silver was kinda far away from the others, she didn't know where she was headin' but didn't really care.

_Kitty stood up. "Thanks." she said and smiled. "I'll be right back, k?" she said and ran off to Silver._

Al said ok and tried to wake up Ed and Chris. Silver didn't look back and didn't hear Kitty running towards her.

_Kitty caught up to her. "Hi!" she said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful and failing._

"Hi Kitty..." she said her voice sounded sad.

_Kitty sighed. "Guess I can drop the act." she said flatly. She then looked down. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything."_

"No, its alright." Silver said and smiled faintly," at least now that we know we'll be able to maybe avoid it."

_Kitty nodded. "I hope so."_

"Yeah..." Silver kinda whispered.

Kitty looked over. "Hey, you want something to eat?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Silver said and smiled faintly.

_Kitty nodded and began walking towards the others._

Silver followed, not saying one word.

_Kitty paused a moment and turned to her. "Silver, I almost forgot." She pulled out a Silver locket studded with Sapphires. Inside was a picture of all 5 of them.(don't ask me how she got the picture.) "I got it for your birthday...but I wasn't quite sure when that was, so now's as good a time as any." she said smiling warmly._

Silver took it and looked it over. Tears came to her eyes and she hugged Kitty crying," Thank you Kitty. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Silver said.

_Kitty hugged her back. "Your welcome." she said quietly._

Silver let go of Kitty and wiped away her tears. She put on the locket," Thank you again Kitty." she said and smiled.

_"Hold that expression, it makes it all worth it." Kitty said and smiled. "And you're welcome."_

Silver looked up ahead," Oh...my god." she said as her eyes widened. She ran over to Kitty and pushed her out of the way. She didn't have enough time to dodge what it was. She laid pinned to the ground by a huge wolf. But it wasn't any wolf, it was Silver's old wolf form. The wolf growled and tried to bite Silver. The only thing she could do was block the wolf with her arm. Blood dripped down and Silver winced.

_Kitty looked on with horror and did the first thing that came to mind, stood behind Silver's head and in front of the wolf, in fighting stance. "So...we meet again." she said remembering as Silver was possessed by the collar in Rush Valley so long ago. She smirked with more confidence then she felt as seeing how badly everything was positioned and how it greatly leaned towards the wolf's favor instead of her own._

"Kitty wait! I know how to handle this!" Silver said and reached up with her other hand. The wolf growled but didn't budge. Silver rubbed the back of the wolf's ear. The wolf tried not to let go but did. It rolled over. Silver pet it," See? I know all about this big girl. Especially where she likes to be rubbed." She said and smiled.

_Kitty laughed and put her weapon away. "I suppose you should! You've been connected for what? 10 years?"_

"Yep!10 years and...I don't know how many months." Silver said and smiled. The wolf licked Silver's hand NOW actually remembering her. Silver pet her head.

_Kitty smiled and petted the wolf. "Well, it looks like your friends again, only wish that we could find who sent her after you."_

"I could tell you that." the wolf said. Silver's eyes widened," WHAT THE HELL?!Y-you just talked!" She said stumbling back. The wolf got up," Oh course I did ya idiot. While being connected to you I learned the human tongue." she explained," Oh and the name's Fang."

_Kitty jumped back. "Well, hello Fang!" She said and smiled getting over her nerves. "Who sent you after her? did anyone? I'm sorry, but I must know."_

"It was that evil man that the homunculi call Father. All I know is that he gave me your scent and I just went with my instinct and followed the scent..." She trailed off," what is it?" Silver asked," Your brother. I smell his blood." Fang said and ran towards it. Silver's eyes widened and she ran after Fang.

_Kitty ran after as well. She stopped abruptly before them, letting dust clouds gather at her feet and clouding her overall vision. When the dust cleared silent tears burned her face. Kitty couldn't even bring herself to move as Mr. Siciri's words once again rushed though her mind. "Chris..." she whispered almost silently._


	56. Chapter 56

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 56: The Terrible Twosome **_

When the dust cleared Ed and Al were nowhere in sight. Silver was crying over her brother's fallen body. Chris opened his eyes a little," Gin..." he whispered. Silver looked at him," Chris." she stifled through her tears," (now for the famous lines from the movie Titanic) ...Gin...promise me you'll never let go..." he whispered his voice getting quieter," I promise I won't...I promise." she said crying harder. Chris Grabbed Silver's hand," I love you Gin..." "I-I love you too Chris..."...And then his grip loosened and his hand went limp. Silver hugged Chris's body crying uncontrollably.

_Kitty fell to her knees next to silver. 'but...maybe...If-if we get him help...then maybe----it's not to late!' she thought naively but said absolutely nothing._

"K-Kitty...I'm gonna ask you something...please, please let my brother rest in peace...please." She whispered while crying.

_Kitty nodded. "I couldn't do anything anyway...I've known that for a while now." she whispered in return._

"And there's...one more thing I'd like to ask you." She said standing up and wiping away her tears. Fang understood what she was gonna ask and walked over to her," I'd like you to use the stone and fuse me and Fang again."

Kitty nodded and slipped her necklace over both of their neck and put her hands to it. A flash of light fused the 2 of them and she slipped it back on once again.

Silver sniffed the air and growled," They're close. Real close." she said and started running. The only thing on her mind was revenge.

_Kitty watched her run and made a grave and tombstone for Chris, said a word or 2 and followed her. "I wish she wouldn't just run into this like that, something tells me that this will be a very bad day for all of us."_

Silver continued running until she reached a huge building. It looked like a sort of church," They're here..." she growled.

_Kitty finally caught up to Silver and stood beside her. "Silver." she said calmly and sternly with a strange eeriness to her voice. "Whatever you do, be careful, and don't get a big head." Her eyes looked like glaciers only disturbed by a black hole that seemed to take in the entire universe, seeing everything and nothing at all._

" I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." she said while growling. She kicked in the door and walked inside.

_Kitty sighed and walked in after her. '__I wish she'd think rationally...they're going to kill her too! I know they will, it has to be a set up.'__ Kitty thought but kept a look of total contentment._

Silver sniffed the air and recoiled," eeeew...This place reeks of blood..." she mumbled but continued on. The closer they got the stronger the scent became until she couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees holding her nose.

_Kitty kneeled on one knee beside her. "I think you should go. I'll continue on for you, the smells in this place don't affect me, since well, I can't smell them." she said calmly._

Silver thought for a little,"...Fine, but I want the privilege to kill The Master." she said and stood up then headed towards the exit.

Kitty nodded. "I'll take him out to you." she called after then continued forward. After enough wandering she walked into the correct room. "Hello." she said smirking. "Before I get to the point, what the hell is your name? You are not my master and I refuse to refer to you as such." She said bored. Kitty breathed on her knuckles and shook them in front of her chin.

The Master turned to her," How should we know?" he asked and smiled.

Silver came outside," Thank goodne-- Oh crap!" she yelled and jumped out of the way of a nail. Lust smirked and walked towards her. Silver growled and backed up.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You should know your own name, and who's we?" she asked aggravated and pinned him against the wall.

The Master laughed," Wow! Our acting must be gettin' good if she really thinks were him!" he said. The was a flash of light and where The Master once stood were two shapeshifters. Both looked young. One wore a yellow shirt with black pants. His eyes violet like the other homunculus's. His hair black and spiky. The other one wore a red shirt with black pants. Her eyes were also violet. Her hair was a dark brown and was wavy. "So, you're the famous Kitty our master told us about huh?" The boy said getting away from Kitty's grasp. The girl grabbed Kitty's neck with both arms," Funny, she doesn't look like the way he described!" she said smiling. Both giggled," Oh yeah! I'm Van and he's Ity. And together…" She explained letting go of Kitty's neck. She ran over to Ity and jumped onto his shoulders. Both transformed at the same time back into The Masters form," WE ARE VANITY!" the both said and giggled.

Silver Lunged at Lust hopping to at least hit him but missed. Lust smirked and slashed at Silver. Silver backed up and turned to her wolf form,_' Let_ _me take care of this'_ Fangs voice rang in Silver's head. Silver nodded and let Fang take control.

"Ok." Kitty said, plainly irritated. "Where IS the master?" she asked holding her sword up to their necks.

Both of them turned back," um...do you know?" Van asked," Nope, you?" Ity asked ," Nope." "Sorry! We're clueless!" Van jumped down from Ity's shoulders and ran over to Kitty, "Oh and we didn't wanna fight we were just told to distract you."

Fang now in control ran towards Lust growling. Lust smirked and shot all his nails towards her. Fang moved out of the way but not before getting a small cut. She bit into Lust's hand hard. Lust winced and tried to shake her off but to no affect.

Kitty rolled her eyes and threw them a book written in her scribbles. "Occupy yourselves." Kitty managed to wander straight into a crypt. Instead of in coffins, bodies lined the walls, extremely well preserved. A chill ran up her spine as she looked around. She felt a chill run down her spine. She turned and finally saw it. It stood out, pinned to the wall. It's head was bent down and she touched it's face then pulled her hand away, putting it to her mouth. "M-Mom?!" she asked the body, even though she knew there'd be no return answer. She fell to her knees and began crying, staring up at it.

The two tried to read it but figured out one thing. They didn't know how to read. So, they followed Kitty. They finally caught up and looked up at Kitty," Ma'am? Why are you crying?" they both asked in unity.

"n-no reason." She stuttered and got up then ran off trying to find the master.

Van and Ity looked at each other then ran after Kitty.

Fang and Lust stood across from each other. Both looked tired. Then Fang remembered something. She turned back human and let Silver take control of almost all of her body except her right arm, _'Fang? What're you doing?'_ Silver thought, _'I remembered something. Something that will help us win this battle.'_ Fang replied. She started drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. Lust saw this and thought this was a weak point and ran towards her. Fang finished. Lust looked at the circle and tried to stop but couldn't. Fang activated the circle. Lust stepped inside it and there was a huge light. When it cleared Lust was on the ground paralyzed.

Kitty finally found him. "Did you really think they would keep me distracted?!" she asked, her eyes filled with fire.

Van and Ity tugged on Kitty's shirt," We're back here." they both said. The Master smirked," I'm surprised you made it here Miss Cuklinski." he said," how did you like the crypt?"


	57. Chapter 57

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 57: The Storyteller's Suicide**_

Kitty looked at Van and Ity confused for a moment then walked up to him. "YOU! I can't believe you!" she glared. "Perhaps it was a momentary distraction, but nothing, nothing can stop me, you hardy deserve to be called master!" she yelled. "Now what the hell is your name?!"

"My name. You want to know my name?" he asked," Alright. Its Hoenheim Elric."

"You sick man!" Kitty cried out, punching him against the wall then shooting him with an arrow. "Hoenheim, your time on this earth is limited, but not by me, oh no." her voice was as cold as ice. "by Silver."

Hoenheim winced then smirked," Your right, my time on this earth is limited and I know Silver is the one who will kill me BUT I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. If you think the homunculus are finished your dead wrong." he said.

Kitty's eyes burned with rage. "It's YOUR fault we're even here in the first place!" she screamed. As she stared into his eyes they seemed to be searching. "You left them, alone." She hissed, not quite sure how she knew it. "And if it weren't for you and your stupid homunculi, then we wouldn't have gone to the town of frozen time, and you and me, we wouldn't be standing here right now!" she said, throwing him against the wall, making it crumble from his weight.

Hoenheim just ignored the crumbling wall and his pain," I understand all of that Ms. Cuklinski. Actually, I'm happy Silver's going to kill me. I'll finally be able to be with my darling Trisha." he said.

Kitty shook her head in disgust. "If she's so darling to you, then maybe you should have stayed, and then maybe the homunculi wouldn't be after us, because they wouldn't have been created!" she spat at him.

"I know, I made a mistake but I am not behind the homunculus. Dante is the one who created some of them...well...almost all of them except Lust, Sloth, Envy, and Wrath. Envy...once was Dante's son but at the age of 17 he died from mercury poisoning. I was the one who brought the boy back about 400 years ago." he explained," so I had nothing to do with the homunculus."

Kitty continued to glared, seeming to throw daggers with her eyes. She put her hand on the wall, making a chain and put it around his neck, like a dog. "Come." She commanded coldly as she began walking out.

Hoenheim nodded and stood up. He followed Kitty out.

Kitty led him out to where Silver was and threw Hoenheim on the ground. "Have fun silver." She said sinisterly.

Silver looked up and smirked," Thanks Kitty." she said. She kicked Lust one last time then walked over to Hoenheim," Ready to die asshole?" she asked. Hoenheim nodded," Yes I guess but before you kill me I just want to tell you something." " And what's that?" "Before I left Dante I did something that I know you will never forgive me for. I was the one who Mr. Siciri gave you to but I gave you to Dante and her homunculus but. I was the one who sent out the Homunculus to kill your parents. They didn't slip on the rain and crash, oh no, they rammed the car making them drive off the road into that tree. I'm the one responsible for your parents death and now I'm the one responsible for killing your brother. Silver, I'm the one who killed off your family." Tears of sadness and anger ran down Silver's cheeks," YOU BASTARD!" She yelled and kicked the crud out of him," YOU RUINED MY LIFE!YOU KILLED EVERYONE WHO I HELD SO CLOSE TO ME!I HATE YOU!" she screamed and continued. After he was almost dead she stopped and cried her heart out, "why? Why did you do it you bastard? Why my family? Why?" she stifled out. With Hoenhiem's last breath he murmured," It's because of your Grandfather Gin...he is older than you could possibly imagine. He ruined our plans so we ruined his family..." and with that he died.

Kitty kneeled beside Silver. "It'll be ok..." she whispered and hugged Silver's shoulders.

Silver continued crying," Kitty...we need to go back...we need to go back to Sicori..." she stifled out.

_Kitty nodded and helped her up. "Alright, we should get the boys first thought..." she whispered._

Silver nodded and wiped away her tears. Van and Ity had followed Kitty," Hi Miss. Chimera!" the both said and smiled. Silver looked at them," Uh Kitty? Who are they?" she asked.

Kitty smiled slightly. "THAT is Van and Ity, two incredibly clueless homunculi." she said and stared at them then turned back to Silver.

Van and Ity nodded then walked over to Silver," Are you the one that Master used to call Silver?" they asked," Yeah, I am wh--" before she could answer they were yelling out questions," IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE A ROCK HARD HEAD?!" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" "CAN YOU BREAK A ROCK WITH YOUR HEAD?!" "WHATS YOUR WOLF SIDES NAME?!" Silver backed up a little," Did someone give you guys sugar?" They looked at each other then back at her," YES!" they yelled

_Kitty's eye twitched. "Oh, and all this time I thought that you were just special..." she then cough added. "ed" She then looked at them. "Ok...why are you following me?" she asked._

Ity piped up," Well, we pretty much don't have anywhere to go so we decided to follow you!" Van nodded," And we know where that giant suit and the Whiny small guy is!"

_Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Uh...the giant suit is Al, and the whiney small guy, is Ed...feel free to call him short stuff though, I always wanted to see what would happen and I'm kinda scared to try it myself..." she said smiling. "And I don't know why I'm doing this but...we'll take you with us..." she said and sighed then pulled on Silver's sleeve. "Come on Silver." she said impatiently._

Silver nodded," coming." she said. Van and Ity looked at each other then jumped up and down yelling Thank you.

_Kitty rolled her eyes and ran straight into a building. "Wow, quick" she said seeing Siciri's cottage._

Silver looked at the building, a deep growl erupted from her throat. Van and Ity, scared, climbed off Silver and an over to Kitty. Silver turned human and walked to the entrance. When she opened the door she stumbled back and gasped. There, on the ground, was Mr. Siciri's dead body .A gun in his hand and a note in the other. Silver walked in and looked down at the body.

Kitty reached down and touched his face letting a cold tear slip down her cheek. "no..." she whispered "DAMN IT!!!!!!! not again...n-no..."

Silver kneeled down beside him, no sorrow showed on her face, She just grabbed the note from his cold hand and read it aloud," Dear Gin and company,

I am sorry to leave you like this but I just couldn't take living on with this guilt. Gin, I am sorry for what I did to your family. To my family. I didn't know it was going to turn out like this. Kitty, I'm sorry I left you with the burden of my secrets. I know what I told you what you did not want to hear but its better than not knowing." she stopped and read the last part in her head,' Gin, there is a secret about you that if I told you would never understand. But, your head. The reason it is so hard is...'.The letter stops there.

kitty put her hand to her forehead. "uh...I beg to differ, but I can't believe he'd just...STOP there! what else does it say? Wait...did he...? Silver?" she cut herself off from saying what she wanted to.


	58. Chapter 58

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 58: Faith and Misery**_

_The end of section 2,next up is section 3, which shall hopefully be the FINAL section. Anyways, the title seemed appropriate. However, it's mostly there because I have "Holiday" by Green Day stuck in my head. You know "Faith and misery. And bleed just 'cause, because we're all the same. I'd beg to dream indifferent from the hallow lies…"_

Silver stared at the letter, her pupils were small," K-K-Kitty, I need you to check something..." she said," I nee--" she was stopped by Van and Ity who just walked in. Their eyes glowing red," I do believe Silver's found out the secret. Don't you agree?" Van said and transformed. Her new form was that of a young girl that looked to be about 17," Yes I do Van." Ity said and transformed into a young boy that looked about 17.A smirk crossed their faces. A light surrounded Silver and when it cleared Fang stood there smirking. There was another flash of light," Glad you could make it Sorrow." Van and Ity said. Silver held her stomach as if in pain. Sorrow smirked and kneeled down beside her," What dear grandpa Siciri was trying to tell Silver was that she had this." she said and moved some of her hair to reveal a little bit of her scalp. Right in that spot was the homunculus symbol. Sorrow, Van, and Ity started laugh manically," Welcome, Misery." Sorrow said. Silver just stayed in her position, for some reason she was in pain.

Kitty gasped and backed up. "Misery??? Hey, isn't that a state or something?" she said then hung her head figuring that out burst would have no effect to the truth. "Misery and Sorrow? Uh huh, no." she said flatly. "Silver and Fang, my best friend is NOT a homunculus, I won't believe it, I can't...What kind of a stupid stunt are you pulling." She said and glared coldly at Van and Ity.

Van and Ity smiled," What do you mean? This is no trick." Van said," Let me explain Van. You remember when Lust stole silver back in Aquorya right? Well, what you didn't see was that originally "Fang" was Sorrow but during the process of The Master removing Sorrow from Silver, Silver died. Since they needed her body they had to turn her into a homunculus. But sadly, Misery hasn't eaten any of the stone material so she's not a TRUE homunculus." Ity explained," oh and that innocent act Sorrow fed you? That was all a lie to get you and Misery's trust." Silver's pupils were small, all of this information was like someone killing her slowly," K-Kitty, I swear I didn't know I was one of--" She cut of by Sorrow kicking her in the face," Shut up." Sorrow said.

_"I know..." she whispered to Silver. "And as strange as this sounds...I have a plan." she said and smirked._

" A...plan?" Silver asked. Sorrow looked at Kitty and grabbed her by the shirt," We don't need you anymore, though we thank you for bringing Silver here. OUR creator hates traveling. And you should just go on with your life, we've been planning this for the longest time and we're not going to let you ruin it." she said.

Kitty smirked and spoke smoothly, mimicking Lust. "My, my, my," she said, you've been planning this for a long time?" she moved her hands over they're shoulders, slinking about in a cat like manner. "Why would I ruin YOUR plans? Because I hate you?" She smirked. "Surely you realize, this is my life, EVERYTHING happens for a reason, correct?" she asked smoothly. "Maybe, your pathetic plans were never meant to succeed." She said coolly and slipped Silver a dagger with a diamond blade. Then backed away. "Besides, how do you know what I plan?"

Silver looked at the knife and smirked. She pretended to still be in pain, waiting for Van and Ity to make a move. Van walked towards Silver, holding some of the fake stones. She kneeled down beside her and held them out. Silver looked at her smirking. Van looked at her confused but then got her neck sliced open by the dagger, but not before slipping a stone into Silver's mouth .Silver stood up and held the dagger out in front of her," If any of you get near me I swear I'll slice your throats!" she yelled and backed up towards Kitty.

Kitty smirked wildly and threw some sort of silvery liquid onto the cut. Within moments she was completely blown up. "You can never return." She whispered. "NOW WHO'S NEXT???!!!!!!!" Kitty demanded.

Sorrow and Ity looked at each other then at Kitty. They made a run for it, smacking against each other, then ran past Silver and Kitty heading outside. Silver smirked but then tasted something metalically. She had started chewing on the fake stone. She kneeled down where Van had once been and picked up the stones, tempted to eat them all at once. It was a rumor that if a homunculus tasted one stone they would craved other ones until they became a full one.

Kitty saw silver and grabbed her arm, yanking it away from the stones. "Let's go!"" she demanded.

Silver dropped the stones but then tried to reach them," But...But the stones!" she cried out trying to get them.

"They're cheap imitations. She said coldly. "Now lets go!"

Silver tried to pull out of Kitty's grip to go back," But I need the stones! I really do!" she protested.

Kitty pinned her against a tree. "Oh no you don't!" she protested. "They're good for nothing!"

Silver looked at Kitty, her eyes had small blotches of purple," Let go of me or I'll break your arms!" she yelled angrily.

Kitty laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" she hissed, and continued to pin her down and stabbed the ground. "Damn it silver!" she yelled.

Silver looked up at Kitty, the purple blotches in her eyes slowly fading," I-I'm sorry..." she said with tears running down her cheeks," I...I just don't know what's happening...I got one taste of the stones and I just...craved them...I didn't mean anything that I said..."

_Kitty let a slight smile cross her face. "I know you didn't, which is why I merely stabbed the ground. Don't worry too much about it, after all, YOU'RE not the one who's gonna have to deal with me...well...you will...just on a different end of the line." She said staring strangely at the sky then brought her face down and smiled. "Oh well, now, to find those rotten-yellow-bellied-dirty-trickster-wouln't-know-a-real-fight-if-it-bit-them-on-the-ass-semi-immortal-scumbags..." she said under her breath._

"...Did you just make up that word or were you rehearsing it in your head?" Silver asked and smiled. She started coughing roughly then coughed up the stone she had eaten .It melted away into the ground," Ooooook, creepy."

_Kitty looked at the puddle where the stone had been for a moment. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "...hm...yup...I'd say that's a good description of it."_

"...Ok, I do NOT like this stupid being a homunculus thing." Silver said. Her eyes had returned to normal," Can we go find them now?"

An evil expression played across Kitty's face. It threw shadows in the strangest places and the few red flecks in her eyes gleamed with more intensity then ever before. A maniacal chuckle slipped her lips. "Don't have to ask me twice!" A signal of mischief flashed in her eyes as she began to run in a direction to which she was somehow certain they'd gone. Then again, with the footprints, it wasn't really that hard to figure it out.

"This doesn't look good..." Silver mumbled and got up. She ran after Kitty trying to catch up.

_Kitty heard her slightly but paid no attention until she caught up with the homunculi and grabbed Ity's shirt collar and pulled him to a ground. "I heard you were looking for a fight, I deliver."_

"MEEP! Uh um, Sorrow's the one who wants to fight! Not me! And I was just wondering...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Ity yelled. Sorrow had tried to run off but was tackled by Silver. Sorrow looked up at her and smirked," Attacking your own kind Misery?" She asked," I AM NOT MISERY!" Silver yelled and started growling. Sorrow held out her hand and showed Silver some red stones," You like these right?" she asked,"...Yes..." Silver mumbled," Then take them. They're yours." Silver tried to restrain herself but ended up grabbing them out of Sorrow's hand.

_Kitty laughed. "Riiiiiight, well, maybe I wanna fight. And ya know, it's really kinda strange, when I was snooping around Siciri's place, I found this really weird liquid stuff, and I wasn't quite sure what it was..." she paused and dripped some on herself. A siverish light surrounded her and when it was gone some kind of weird inscription or something shone with the same color as the liquid. "I tried messing with it, and something went wrong, but then it turned my weapon's blades into diamond, so, I made a little cut and put some of it on the blood that dripped down, then it blew up, and that's basiccly what I did to your sister, only it was more of an experiment because I wasn't sure how it would work on human flesh, turns out it's a pretty good weapon." she said nodding to herself in thought._

Ity shuddered," HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?!" he asked with tears running down his cheeks. Meanwhile..."That's right enjoy the taste Misery." Sorrow said sitting up. Silver was eating the stones but crying as well, "there you go." Sorrow said. Silver clothes began to change. Her pants turned black and had that red stuff on them. Her shirt grew shorter. Her hair came out of the ponytail and one end covered one of her eyes. Her eyes turned like a snakes but purple.

_Kitty sat leaning her elbow on her knee in a business like manor and pulled out a piece of paper and began sloppily illustrating as she spoke. "Ok, so first, you peoples pissed me off by hurting MY friend. Not a good place to be. When I'm pissed off my mind works in evil ways. Then I remembered Siciri's crappy liquid stuff and the explosion. So I pulled it out, and figured that I might as well test Silver's stability while I was at it. So I gave her a diamond dagger, after turning you all human in turn. Yeah, you didn't even notice right? That's what I thought, I've been at that for way to long now. Well, Silver proved to be quite stable at that moment of time so I slipped her the dagger, your sister came close after being warned of the consequences, being cut with the diamond. Then I threw some of the liquid onto her throat and Explosimundo!" She lifted her head off her hand and smiled. "Clear things up for you? If not, I could give you the chart. I mean, it really wouldn't be a bother at all."_

Ity shivered with tears still running down his cheeks he looked back over at Sorrow," Heh, I guess you didn't notice that while you were explaining that to me your friend has been going through some...changes." he said pointing to Silver. The top of her head was glowing and she was standing up smirking.

_Kitty looked over at silver. Her eyes widened considerably and she backed up, breathing heavily. "Oh god no...how could this happen?" She then glared at Ity. "Don't you DARE explain the charts!" she stood and backed up against the tree. "Silver?!"_

Silver took a deep breath then sighed. She looked at Kitty," What? Don't you like my New Look? Cause I love it! I feel better than ever!" she said then walked towards Kitty, "Since I feel so good maybe I should make my first kill, hm? What do you think Kitty?"

_Kitty grinned nervously. "Uh...yeah, why don't you start with Ity?" she was laughing nervously, and had her hand on her sword just in case. Her brain scrambled franticly trying to think of a plan but failing miserably. __'I couldn't do that...what If I messed up, sure I've done it before...but there's always a risk and room for mistake, I can't risk it...' __she decided sweating heavily, back against the tree._

"I wouldn't kill my own kind you foolish human." she said then walked right up to Kitty," I suppose I should kill you. You have seen more then we wanted you to." she said smirking.

_Kitty, without thinking, as usually happens, Grabbed her sword, swinging it in front of her neck, to block any attacks. "Don't make me do it, Silver, don't make me...please." She said demandingly, except the last word was nearly a whisper. Hot tears stained her cheeks and clogged her throat as she stared on at this...thing which she had one time come to know as her best friend. Any trace that was left of the old Silver was gone, and despite it all, she was going to have to except that, and treat her just as she would and other homunculus. _

Silver smirked again," You really think I would kill one of our Human Sacrifices? You're stupider than I thought." she said and walked away from her," Just remember, were letting you live. ITY, SORROW lets go." She continued on but only Sorrow followed.

_Kitty looked at her strangely and followed. "What the hell do you mean, 'human sacrifice', what for? If it's for the stone you're going through way too much trouble! and what's with the 's' as in plural. Are Ed and Al..." she choked on her words as she moved in front of them. "No! I won't let you! I don't know who you think you but you will not, I repeat will NOT, be getting through me, or messing with my head!" she screamed then her voice and face darkened. "You haven't seen all that I can do." she said holding her sword in front of her, straight out, and the stone started to glow enveloping her whole body. Her hair was flying about though there was no wind. "Only minuscule efforts, you wanna fight?! Then come and fight me!" she hissed. Her brown eyes suddenly turned the crimson color that had enveloped her. A menacing smirk played across her face. "What are you waiting for, Misery!"_

Misery looked at her then smirked," You truly wish to fight me, don't you? Well, I won't turn down a fight." she said. A light enveloped her and her shape began to change. She grew taller, her hair longer, teeth sharper, and her body turned stone-like," You still want to fight?" she asked smirking. Sorrow was freaked and took off the other way not noticing she pasted Ity.

_The smug expression never left her face. "My mind isn't swayed that easily." she said smugly. __'I have a plan, and it'd better work, otherwise, I'm toast!'__ she thought, however, no concern showed on her face._

Misery smirked again," Fine then." she said softly then in a blink of an eye she attacked.

_Kitty waited until Misery was in striking range then seemed to disappear for a slight second then was behind her. She threw the hardest punch she possible could, aimed right at her neck. __'must be convincing then...'__ she thought reluctantly. "You're never gonna do anything like THAT!" she snarled._

Misery stood her ground," Tell me, how many fingers did you break? 2, 3?" she asked turning to her smirking," And I don't really care if I can or can't do anything like that."

_Kitty looked at her hand then held it out. "Absolutely none, you're so stupid, come on, 3rd times the charm right?!" she had a smirk so menacingly cruel that Dracula would cry for the grave. __'come on, come on now, hit me fast and hit me good, hit me like you know you should!'__ she thought and stood her ground._

She backed up then ran at her as fast as she could. Her arm raised," I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR MOM WILL FEEL IT!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

_Kitty ran her tongue over her teeth and smirked. "I don't think she feels too much from the crypt, do you?" her voice was fierce, suspicious and mysterious as her eyes edged Misery on._

Misery growled then slammed her arm down aiming right for her head, the blow, if received, could break someone's skull open.

_Just as the impact was about to hit Kitty put her necklace in the way, and Misery's arm hit that A light flashed, or more of an explosion enveloped everything within a mile's radius. When it was done, Kitty fell to the ground, bleeding from where the blow was originally intended, although the impact was slightly broken. Misery was no longer standing and instead the REAL Silver was there. Kitty could hardly move, let alone speak._

Silver swayed a bit, stones dropping out of her mouth, she collapsed while her changes slowly started to change back. But before she collapsed she seemed to udder two words: Thank you.

_Kitty's eyes tightened. "Silver..." she whispered in a raspy voice. "tell them..." she paused and gasped for air. "good bye..." her voice trailed off as her throat closed. her heart stopped beating as she lay mangled on the cobble stone, unable to move, think or speak, only wishing that her last wish, had truly been fulfilled._

Silver looked at her wearily," Kitty...no, please...don't leave me...Your the only one...I considered my sister...you can't...you can't...YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!!!" she screamed out. She pulled herself closer to her and put her hands on her head crying her eyes out," I'm sorry...None of this would have happened if I wouldn't have said something to you that night...the night we met...I practically killed you...I'm sorry..."

Something formed in the puddle of blood that could barely be classified as writing. "no, I did." it read. The wind blew silently as the letters changed. "I'm ready, you're not." it formed back into normal and stayed that way, Kitty's lifeless body in the middle, never to speak, again.

Silver cried even harder and put her head on Kitty's," Kitty...I'll tell them...I promise..." she whispered.

"KITTY! SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ed yelled searching for them," Ed! Over here!" Al called to Ed, not actually looking at him. He was looking down on the two. Ed ran over and looked where Al was," Oh no..." he said and ran down to them.Al followed. Ed kneeled down beside the two and examined them both. He could see that Silver was breathing but Kitty wasn't," Kitty..." he said then felt her chest searching for a pulse," Its no use, Ed. She's gone." Silver said lifting her head up to look at him. "What happened?" Ed asked," Was it the homun--" "No, It wasn't them. She saved me, Ed. She sacrificed her own life, just to turn me back to normal. I can't help but feel guilty. Her last words asked me to tell you she said goodbye..." "She can't be..." "She is. But now, I want you to tell anyone who knew us. Tell them, we both died." and with that Silver stood up and took off, disappearing in to the thick forest that lead to the town of Frozen time.

Ed and Al ran after Silver, Al catching up to her first 'cause Ed's slow. "Silver?!" he began. "You can't! Please..." he pleaded

"Why can't I?!I have no family left, and Kitty was pretty much the only person I could consider my family! Now, I have nothing!" She yelled still running with tears running down her cheeks.

_"You still have us." He was down on his knees now, pleading for her to get some sense. "Silver, don't..."_

She stopped and looked back at him, still crying," I'm sorry, Al. I just can't..." she said turning away.

_"That's right, you can't, you can't kill yourself." he said more confidently then he felt and put his hand on Silver's shoulder._

Silver lowered her head then turned to Al and hugged him crying," Why'd she have to die, Al? Why?" she asked.

_Al held her close and leaned her head on his chest, stroking her hair. "I don't know." he replied quietly and honestly._

She cried," I was foolish to think...I didn't have family...I have two great brothers right here..." she whispered hugging Al tighter.

_Al nodded. "Yes, and don't you forget it." Ed had finally caught up and shrugged. __'what the heck'__ he thought and hugged Silver too._

Silver looked at Ed and removed one of her arm's from around Al and put it around Ed," I promise. I won't forget." she said.

_"Thank you..." they whispered. The sun was setting and all was silent, except for the slight sound of an Indian Flute playing in the distance, until night fell upon them. _


	59. Chapter 59

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 59: New Beginnings**_

_Begin section 3, the final section (hopefully.)_

_P.S. Sasharu, I love you. Not in the mushy way, but your comments make me feel all nice and fuzzy inside. …You make me less homicidal. Now on with the killing! Lol, jk…actually, maybe not, I dunno, I'm still editing. You see, my method of making chapters is highlight a random section, end on a quote and hope the title fits. :D_

_Five years past and peace held as much as peace ever did for them. Strange things happened often however. Ed was sitting at a table eating while Al was relaxing on a couch._

Silver, now 21, looked different than she did. Her hair had grown longer and was not in a ponytail. Though her clothes were the same she wore two things around her neck. One was a silver medallion with a transmutation circle on it and the other was the locket Kitty had given to her so long ago. She was sleeping in a room, curled in a ball.

_The sheets flew off silver's body and the pillow out from under her head and onto the floor._

Silver woke up," What the hell?!" she said angrily then looked around," Ok who did that?!"

_Ed walked up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you screaming about? It's only 7 A.M." he wined._

Silver looked at Ed," Someone pulled the covers off me and took the pillow away!" she explained.

_Ed stifled a laugh. "Uh huh...sure. You feelin' ok?" he asked._

Silver growled," Im fine! And I'm serious! You're my brother, you should believe me!" she said angrily.

_"but there's no one IN here!" he argued, Al's downstairs reading a book, and I just got here._

"...Then I guess I must be goin' crazy...Sorry Ed." She said looking down.

_Ed sighed. "It's not your fault..."_

Silver looked up at him and smiled. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

_Ed smiled. "So, now that's over with, lets go eat!" he said cheerfully._

"Right." Silver said and smiled then let go of him.

_Ed bounded downstairs and began to stuff his face again when the slight sound of a flute passed over. "Hey Silver, do you hear that?" he asked._

Silver was walking down the stairs," Did I hear what?" she asked a little confused.

_"The flute." He said as if it was obvious._

"I didn't hear a flute." Silver said,"...are you goin' crazy too?"

_Ed stared at the food, that was still on his plate (amazing, huh?) "I'm, beginning to wonder." he remarked thoughtfully._

(very) Silver looked at him confused," What are ya beginning to wonder?" she asked.

"If I'm going insane like you." he said. Al looked over at Ed. "brother, neither of you are going insine." "Oh yeah, I hear flutes, and sometimes I feel someone playing with my hair! And SHE" he said pointing to silver. "Claims that someone pulled the pillow out from under her!" Al sighed. "Ok, maybe you're right."

"EVERYONES GOING CRAZY!!!!!" she said and took her medallion off. She put it to the ground and transmuted some walls around her," If I can't be seen nothing can happen to me!"

_Ed stared at the wall, then at Al. "I think she's gone crazy." Ed nodded. "Hm, what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically._

Silver scratched at the walls," Ok I want out now!" she called.

_"Then co-" before Ed could finish the walls collapsed. Al stood up, dropping the book. "I think I'm going crazy too!" he screamed._

"WERE ALL GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silver yelled running in a circle.

_A plate smashed against the wall, and the pieces in such a way that it almost looked as if the words "shut up" were spelled out. Ed shrugged and began eating, well, inhaling breakfast._

Silver looked at the message," AM I GOING CRAZY OR DOES THIS SAY SHUT UP?!" she asked confused.

_Ed and Al crowded around it. "It says shut up." they said in unison._

"Ok, I'm scared." Silver said shivering.

_"It's just a freaky coincidence." Ed reassured her. "Yeah, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this." added Al, much more confidently then he felt._

"Well, what's the explanation!?" Silver asked.

Ed and Al sighed. "I don't know." they said in unison, hanging they're heads.

Silver looked at them then the plate. She arranged some of the shards to say " Can you communicate?"

_They rearranged in an instant. "DUH!" it read. Ed and Al jumped back holding each other. "The broken plate is possessed!" they screamed._

"FREAKIN' SWEET!" silver said then arranged the plate again" My name's Silver, what's yours?"

_They rearranged again. "I already knew your name, as you already know mine." it read then rearranged into, as silver called them, scribbles. Suddenly it changed back. "Ring a bell, I thought it might." It rearranged again. "tell Ed and Al to get there butts over here." it shifted again. "this isn't an easy trick you know, and I haven't got all day." it stayed still waiting for a response then shifted again. "Oh, and you can speak, I can hear you, you just can't hear me."_

Silver backed up a bit," h-holy crud..." she said amazed. "ED! AL! GET OVER HERE!YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO'S DOING ALL OF THIS!!!"


	60. Chapter 60

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 60: Messages from Beyond**_

_The plate scene from the last chapter and part of this is seriously my favorite in this whole thing. I don't know why, but I just think it's so damn funny._

_Ed Al ran over as quickly as they could and huddled over Silver. "what!?" the asked in unison. "Silence!" the pieces of the plate had now demanded. "Sorry to break up the reunion but..." it shifted again. "You must get out of here." there was slight pause before shifting again. "If Siciri finds out I'm doing this he'll probably kill me but..." they once again shifted. "there's going to be a gas leak today at 4:57" they shifted again. "Your house will explode at 5:03 when Al turns on a light switch." they shifted again. "Get your stuff and get out!" Ed raised his eyebrow. "This is nuts! We're talking to a plate!" he screeched. A pillow dropped on Ed's head. "Idiot, I told you I've been talking to Siciri." Al jumped back a bit while Ed fumed._

Silver shook her head," Well, I'm willing to believe a talking plate, especially one that knows my grandpa." she said,"...oh...and its Kitty." She stood up," I'm gonna go pack my stuff."

_"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!" Ed and Al screamed in unison. "Oh yeah, Chris says hi." the plate rearranged. "crap, he's back, bye!" the plate turned back into plain shambles and Ed and Al went upstairs to start packing their stuff._

Silver was the first to be finished because...well...she didn't really have that much stuff anyways. "ED! AL!HURRY UP!!! Oh yeah! What did Kitty say after I left?!" she asked/yelled.

_"She said that Chris said hi and that Siciri was home and she had to go." Ed said, with al behind him. He looked at the clock. "Un, we have 2 1/2 hours!" Al said._

"Yeah, but we need to get some train tickets!" Silver said urgently,"...and my bro said hi?...I miss him..."

_Ed blinked. "What do we need train tickets for?"_

"What do you think? We're headin' to Central! Right back to the place we started because I know for a fact that its the place where the gate is." Silver explained.

Ed and al looked at each other confused. "Ok then..." thy said in unison.

Silver shook her head," Helllllo, you guys know what the gate is! It's that big thing that has lotsa eyes and junk! If we go there and get it open we can freakin' go through and find Kitty!" she said excitedly.

_Ed stared at her. "Um Silver? I'm not sure that's such a good idea." "If you go through the gate, you'll die too." Al added._

"Well, I'm willing to risk my life! I just wanna see Kitty and Chris again." Silver said," So are you guys with me or no?"

_Ed and Al looked at each other and shrugged. "I suppose." Ed said. "it'd be better then worrying about you day and night." added Al._

Silver smiled and hugged her two friend/brothers," Thanks guys, your the best." she said happily.

_Ed sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into Al?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't know, brother." he said honestly._

"HEY THATS NOT NICE!...Now come on, lets go!" she said smiling.

_Ed laughed slightly and the 2 followed her. __'I STILL think this is a mistake...'__ Ed thought._

Silver walked for a while but then started sprinting. Sooner or later she started running towards the train station.

They eventually got to the train station and Ed was out of breath. "Well you're sure in a hurry!" Al pointed out.

"Well, DUH! If Ed died, but you knew how to get to him, you'd be in a hurry too!" Silver said. She walked up to the director person with the tickets and bought some tickets...with Ed's money...

_Al sighed. "I guess your right." Ed looked up out of breath. "Well, why didn't you do this 5 years ago?!...AND IS THAT MY MONEY?!!!!!!" he asked annoyed._

"Well one, I didn't know alchemy then now did I? And two." Silver said then ran onto the train.

Ed and Al ran after her. "What's #2?!" (yes, I did that on purpose) they shouted in unison just as a plumber was walking by. "Well, that's why I'm here. #1 and #2." He walked off with a smile and a wave as Ed and Al looked at each other. "huh?" they said in unison.

Silver smiled at the two," I'm not tellin' ya the answer." she said trying not to laugh at what the plumber had said.

_"PLLLLLLLLEEEAAAAASE?!!!!!!!! they pleaded with chibi eyes._

Silver smiled then started thinking,"...what was the question?" she asked.

_"WHAT'S THE SECOND REASON?!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted in unison so loud that everyone turned around to stare._

"...wait...Oh yeah! Now I remember! It was Ed's money I used to buy the train tickets!" She said smiling.

Ed blinked. "So we're going to Central, just so that you can spend my money?"

"Meh! I already explained why we're going there! Geez!" she said aggravated. "Oh, here." she handed back his wallet.

_Ed glared. "Well thanks" he said and took his wallet back, shoving it into his pocket. Al sighed. "You said there were 2 reasons, you only told us 1"_

"Reasons for what?" she asked confused.

_Ed and Al slapped their foreheads and had an anime fall. "Brother...it's hopeless." said Al despondently. "Yes, it is." Agreed Ed_

Silver smiled then looked down the isle of the train," NO FREAKIN' WAY!" she said happily and ran down the isle and tackled someone," HEY WHAT THE?!...Silver?" the man she tackled asked," HI LING!!!!"


	61. Chapter 61

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 61: New Friends and Old Enemies**_

_Ed and Al stood to look at them. "Ling!?"_

"Hey Ed and Al." Ling said standing up with Silver still clinging to him," Hey, do you mind getting your chimera off me?"

_Ed laughed. "Silver, you might wanna let go." he said laughing. "What've you been up to?" asked Al._

Silver didn't let go. Ling sighed," I've been savaging, finding new places, and being a friend to that guy." he said pointing to someone sitting in a booth across from them. Silver looked," MEEP!!!!!!!!!" she screeched and jumped back. The person sitting there was Gluttony...yep...I said it. "I found him wanderin' around in those crazy time woods. His stomach was closed."

_"B-b-b-b-but th-th-that's!" Al stuttered. "Gluttony!" Ed finished._

"Yeah I know, but once ya get to know the guy he's not too bad." Ling said," Though he's always ALWAYS hungry." Gluttony didn't look at them, he just looked out the window. Silver was hiding under a seat.

_Ed's eyes widened. "But he's a cannibal!"_

"Yep. I know." Ling said," but that doesn't matter does it?" Silver peeked out from under the chair," KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled shivering. Gluttony's head rose and he looked at them,"...Silver?" he asked. Silver meeped then hid under the chair again.

_Ed and Al nodded. "yes it does!" they said in unison. "How do you sleep with him so close?"_

"Easy. I thrust him." Ling said plainly. Gluttony stood up fro the seat and walked over to where Silver was. He looked under the seat. She meeped again and backed up as far as she could," GO AWAY!" she barked at him.

_ed sighed figuring he had lost this battle, but still stood wide eyed wondering how anyone could trust someone who had almost killed him the night he'd met Silver and Kitty, not to mention countless other times before that._

"Ling! Ling!" Gluttony called, "What Gluttony?" Ling asked," Can I eat her?" he asked pointed to Silver,"sigh No Gluttony. You can't eat Silver." Silver meeped then growled and batted at Gluttony," BACK OFF FAT MAN!" she yelled.

_"Does he do this EVERY time you talk to someone?" asked Ed._

"Pretty much." Ling said plainly. Gluttony sat down in front of the seat trying to reach for Silver. Silver kept growling and batting at him," ED! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?!" she asked/yelled.

Ed stared at her. "What did you get stuck under there?" he asked. _'and he trusts him...?' _Ed thought and shuddered. "Brother! be nice!" Al scolded.

"...JUST HELP!" she yelled still batting at Gluttony trying to make him leave. Ling sighed," Gluttony, leave her alone." he said. Gluttony looked at him,"...Do I have to?" he asked," Yes." "...fiiiiine...".Gluttony stood up and walked away from Silver and back to his and Ling's seat and sat down. Silver climbed out from under the chair," That, is one reason why I hate him." she said angrily and stomped back to their seat and sat down. Ling shook his head," I heard those two always fought like cats and dogs. I didn't really believe it 'til now."

_Ed laughed a little. "Um, yeah, they do..." he said._

"I can tell." Ling said and smiled," So where are you guys headin'?"

_"Central." he replied. "Silver's been acting really weird since this morning. I mean, she was just talking to a broken plate!" he explained._

"STOP TALKIN' 'BOUT ME!" she yelled," AND YOU SAW THAT THE PLATE WAS POSSESED!" Ling looked at her confused,"...A possessed plate? You're right, she is acting weird."

_Ed laughed at silver's reaction. "And I'm not sure but I think that's why we're going, because the plate told her to." The window beside silver fogged up and words appeared. "Silver, smack him for me will you?" It read._

"Yep!" Silver said and stood up. She walked over to Ed and smacked him upside the head the walked back," Anything else?"

_Ed glared at Silver. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "No, that'll be all, thanks." appeared on the widow and the fog drifted away._

"It was for a friend." Silver said and smiled.

_"Lemme guess, the enchanted seat cushion?" he teased._

"NO! Just a friend." she said angrily," and if you say one more thing about me I swear I will shred you to pieces!"

_Ed laughed. "What if I told him that you liked chocolate, will you shred me to peices then too?" he asked tauntingly._

"...Maybe." Silver said," Just please stop talking about me, Ed."

_"But! you're the most interesting person here!" he argued_

"...I am?" she asked now interested.

_"yeah." he replied. "What else are we gonna talk about? Al read a book?" he asked sarcastically._

"...fine, you can talk about me. But not about when I talked to a plate! You know it was Kitty!" she said. Ling looked at Ed confused," How could a plate be Kitty? Oh, by the way, how is she? Why isn't she with you guys?" he asked.

_Ed looked down and Al turned away. "Well, um..." he was searching for the right words. "It wasn't her...per say, but Silver thinks it's a way of communication. which SHOULD be impossible because we haven't seen her for 5 years tomorrow..." He too a deep breath. "She's kinda dirty and unconscious, you see..." "she died." Al finished for him, still not making eye contact with ling, Silver, or Ed._

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ling said. Silver stayed silent.

_"It's not your fault" Ed reassured him._

Ling rubbed the back of his head,"...Sooooooooo if Silver was talking to Kitty...she was talking to the dead?" she asked.

"Well, yes." replied Ed as a glass shattered to the floor, rearranging into letters. "you got a problem with that?" it read, barely legible.

Ling kneeled down and looked at the glass,"...I don't have a problem with it!...wait a minute." he said.

_"still think she's crazy?" it rearranged. "I don't think she is, but then again what do I know?" it rearranged again. "It's been far too long, if Ed adopts a new brain cell to keep the one he has company." it shifted once more. "give him a cookie." "I DO TOO HAVE MORE THEN 1 BRAIN CELL!" Ed shouted at the glass. "sure" it rearranged._


	62. Chapter 62

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 62: So She Wasn't Crazy?**_

_Religious blogs are hazardous to your health…_

"...I don't have a cookie." Ling said. Gluttony looked at Ling confused then walked over and looked at the Glass," Why is Ling talking to Glass?" he asked.

_"And brain cells don't lie on the street." it replied then paused for a moment. "Because he can, and glass is so much more dramatic when it crashes then bread..." Ed rolled his eyes and sat down. "I must be dreaming..." he said rubbing his forehead. Suddenly his braid began to fly up in the air and back down again._

Gluttony tilted his head," Uh, I don't think he can read." Ling said,"...what's read?" Gluttony asked putting a finger in his mouth.

_"Fine then." it rearranged after Ed's hair stopped moving. "speak for me." Ed was banging his head against the window and Al was ignoring the hubbub all together. There was another slight pause. "And will somebody PLEASE stop him before he sends glass shattering through his skull?!"_

Silver looked at the message and grabbed Ed's ponytail," Ok, that's enough chibi-san." she said plainly.

_I AM NOT A CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and Al stifled a laugh. "calm down..." the glass read, "I can't have you go murdering yourself now can I?!" Ed glared at the glass. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" he shouted. "from what I've seen these last few years, a WHOLE heck of a lot more then you, well, I gotta go to Phuket." Ed stared wide eyed. "What?" "It's a city in Indonesia." it said. "See ya..." the glass scattered into a random pattern and ed fell back onto the chair. "Why would they name a city THAT?!" he wondered aloud._

"Good question. It's like the question, why would they name a cat spike?" Silver said jokingly and let go of his ponytail. The sun had slowly set in the horizon.

_Ed looked at her and blinked. "There is a city spelled Phuket. Don't tell me you don't know how that would be pronounced!" he said sounding smarter then he really is. Al began laughing hysterically._

"I can pronounce it! Bucket!...no wait pucket! Puckblahblah...SHUT UP!" She yelled sitting back.

_Ed began to laugh uncontrollably._

Silver opened the window next to her and climbed out onto the roof," How childish..." she sighed and looked at the moon.

_After a few moments Al looked at Ed. "Brother? I'm worried about her?" Ed laughed a little. "Why? She looks fine to me." Al sighed and joined silver on the roof. "Are you okay?" he asked._

"Yeah...well...no...I'm worrying, Al. What if the trasmutation fails? I mean, I'll give anything to see Kitty again but...I don't want to lose you guys." Silver said still staring at the moon.

_Al sighed. "Yeah, I understand..." he said and looked down. Words popped into Silver's mind, with no voice at all, just empty words. "you can't die, it's simply not possible."_

Silver nodded her head, reading the words."...Love ya Al." she said leaning on him.

_Al blinked. "I love you too, like a sister." he said._

Silver smiled and hugged him," same here. 'cept I love ya like a brother." she said.

_Al laughed a little bit. "So,..." he said trying to find the words._

"...so...what?" she asked looking at him.

_"I don't know..." he said embarrassed._

Silver laughed a little then hugged him.

_Al hugged her shoulders then turned his head towards the stars. "Wh-" he began then sighed. "Never mind."_

Silver smiled," Lets go back in." she said.

_Al nodded and climbed in and sat down next to ed, who was sleeping._

Silver climbed in and as soon as she sat down she fell fast asleep.

At about 8 the train whistle rang and Ed started to get up. ""Silver, I think we're here..." he whispered sleepily.

"MAHA!" she yelled and refused to get up. Ling woke up from Silver yelling that," need help Ed?" he asked

_Ed nodded. "Yes."_

Ling smirked," watch this." he said and went over to Gluttony and whispered something in his ear. Gluttony smiled and walked over to Silver," Ling said I could eat you." he said still smiling. Silver's head shot up," OH LOOK AT THE TIME!COME ON ED AL!LETS GO!" she yelled and ran past Gluttony and out of the train.

_Ed fell out of the seat laughing and fell on his head. "ow..." he whispered and got up while Al suppressed his giggles._

Ling smiled and stopped Gluttony from going after Silver," So I guess we'll see you around?" he asked.

_"Guess so." replied Al. "Well, we're off to go chase a fantasy." Ed said with some disgust. "See ya later." he said waving and began to walk off._


	63. Chapter 63

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 63: You Shouldn't Have Come**_

Ling waved," Al, tell Silver I said see ya." he said.

_"Ok!" he said. "See ya then, bye." he said and ran after silver with Ed._

Silver was looking up at the church that her and Kitty had come to so long ago," I never thought I'd have to come back here." she mumbled.

_Ed and Al caught up with her out of breath. "Are you sure about this?" Al asked._

"I've come this far. I'm definitely not turning around now." she said and pushed open the doors and started down the hallways.

_Ed and Al sighed but followed silver anyways. The church was much eerier for some reason then the last time, and much darker, for reasons unknown._

Silver shivered a bit but continued on until she got to the huge ballroom where Dante once lived. She walked up to what looked like a huge opening," Ed Al. The gate." she said looking back at him.

_Ed and Al ran up. Ed looked at it for a moment. "Yup, that's what it is."_

Silver took off her medallion," Well, are you going to help me?" she asked.

_Ed and Al nodded. "Yes, but I STILL don't think this is a good idea..." Ed said clapping his hands while Al drew a circle._

"You think ANYTHING is a bad idea!" Silver said putting the medallion up to the door," You ready?"

Ed and Al touched the gate. A light surrounded them, for well over 15 minutes, seeming to fight against them. Just when it seemed open just a crack a sudden force slammed it shut again, knocking them all over.

Silver was lying on the ground. "DAMMIT!" she screamed. "why didn't it work?!"

_A puddle of blood appeared on the floor. "1: you weren't completely prepared for what lied ahead." it read then shifted. "#2: I simply won't allow it." The puddle disappeared almost as quickly as it had shown, not leaving a single trace, not even a stain. Ed shook his head and whispered under his breath. "I told you this was a bad idea..."_

Silver started growling as tear drops started to hit the ground," I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!IS THAT SO HARD?!!!!!WHY CAN'T I?!!!" she yelled then held her stomach as she cried.

_"Yes!" read some blood again. "And if there were words to describe it, I'd tell you, but either they don't exist or don't reside in my vocabulary." a watch, that looked like one of the military's appeared open on the ground with a picture of 2 young girls, a man and a woman. the man was pale with brown hair and the woman tan with red hair. The smaller of the children was a pale red head, and the other was a much younger form of Kitty. "There, you've seen me. Happy now?!" there was a pause for a moment before some unknown force held up Silver's chin. "And for heaven's sake...STOP CRYING!!!!" there was yet another pause, as if for dramatic tension. "Besides, even if you DID exceed in opening the gate, the chances of you finding ME is slim to none. There are a bunch of vortex's and stuff that make travel really easy...really convinient, until you overuse them..." this time the blood disappeared but the watch stayed and something continued to hold Silver's chin._

"But...I'm willing to take those chances...I don't want to just see some picture! I want to see you! And Chris! Right in front of me, not in picture form or anything! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONCEQUENCES!!!!" she yelled with tears still running down her cheeks.

_"But I DO!" was written. "I don't want to see you deteriorate into nothingness because of me! And Chris doesn't either!" there was a pause. "Ed and Al even, they've SEEN the vortexes I'm talking about, they can tell you ALL about it. but if you MUST please be careful. And for precaution...if I can FIND the dam thing...oh...it's been there forever...how dumb am I?!" The pressure on Silver's chin lessened for a moment then a 3rd necklass was slipped around her neck, the one with the stone. "I trust you not to be too reckless, ok?!"_

Silver looked at the stone, Thank you and I promise I won't be reckless!" She said happily holding the stone part of the necklace in her hand.

_"You'd better not! If you die I'll kill you!" there was a pause. "...or something like that...whatever..." then the blood and presence disappeared all together, after picking up the watch._

Silver stood up and turned to Ed and Al," Guys, I want you to go home or somewhere. Just not here, I wanna do this myself." she said in a serious tone.

_Ed looked confused but nodded. "Alright..." he said reluctantly._

"Thanks." Silver said turning away from them and heading towards the gate.

_Ed began walking away. "but brother sh-" "Yeah Al," Ed interrupted, then walked outside then began to spy._

Silver took off both her medallion and the stone and put them on the gate, _'Please...please work...'_

_A light flashed and it swung open with ease into a yellow torrent of mazes. thousands of eyes stared out at her attached to what looked like silhouettes of babies bodies. Most of them at least. 1 pair of dark brown eyes stared as well behind black cloaks and robes, but blinked and in an instant the eyes and silhouette were gone._

Silver looked into the huge gate at the creatures. She walked to them," You creatures which live behind this gate. Please, bring me to my family. To my friends!" she demanded.

the creatures immediately grabbed onto her, some even digging their teeth into her arms. The yellow swirled around her in a dizzying fashion and in a matter of moments, she was in what looked like Silver's hometown. Chris was talking to Siciri. while Kitty was watching a book intently and sitting in lotus position. She was covered in old scars and her hair flapped in the gentle breeze. She seemed to be whispering something under her breath that was nearly inaudible even if you were standing in front of her. With her eyes still on the book she reached out her hand as if to feel the forehead of some invisible entity. Then brought it back and began fiddling with something in the grass. From afar it looked as if she'd lost something and was now searching. after a while she returned to her original position to regain some concentration.

"Wha? Where...Where am I?" Silver said

looking around," last thing I remember is being in Central but now...I think I'm back in Sicori...".She started to walk to the town, confused out of her mind.

_"POINT FOR MUSTANG!" Kitty shouted from out of nowhere, pointing her finger in the air. She blinked a bit then looked off into the distance. __'wow...that was quick...'__ she thought and got up off the grass. "Hey! Chris! Siciri! We have a visitor!" she shouted then walked over to Silver. "Well, looks like you made it here alright." Kitty said and smiled and hugged her._

Silver kept saying Kitty's name over and over while hugging her," I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!" she yelled.

_"I've missed you too!" She let a few tears escape then pulled away a bit. "Sorry that I couldn't figure out how to work Siciri's weird voodoo books or whatever they are..."_

"That's fine, it took me FOREVER to learn alchemy! It's not as easy as it looks." Silver said rubbing the back of her head.

_Kitty laughed a bit. "Yeah, I know." she said smiling. "it took me about 6 months just to remember what the hell a transmutation circle was." Kitty sighed and looked down. "You know you can't stay here for long, don't you?" she asked then looked up._

"I can't? Why not?" Silver asked confused," Oh yeah!" she took the stone from around her neck and handed it back to Kitty," I believe this is yours."

_Kitty smiled. "Thanks, but ok, come." Kitty walked into Siciri's cottage and into a small guest room. She pulled out a little fish tank and set it on the bed and Tenshi eyed it intensely. Kitty giggled a bit and picked up a spider and held it up, it was still alive. "See, you're the spider." Kitty explained. "You have to live on land, or the other side. The fish tank is this side, the bug is alive, the fish are dead. When you mix the 2, you get deadly results, observe." she dropped the spider for a moment into the tank then picked it back up. "You see, being in the tank a little the spider comes back a little shaken up, but otherwise ok." she explained and dropped it in again, this time without picking it up, and it died within a minute." if you stay here, that will happen." 1 of the fish ate the spider and she continued. "EXACTLY and you'll disappear into nothingness." She looked down sadly and stroked Tenshi's soft head._

Silver looked at it strangely," So, if I stay here too long I'll die?" she asked kinda getting what Kitty was saying.

Kitty sighed. "Well, yes...sort of." She said trying to think of the right words. "You'll die, but because your physical body will slowly deteriorate, and you won't know, in fact, you'll forget about the other side. and then you'll forget why you came, as you become more and more confused your soul fades away and within a while, you'll be completely gone from both sides." she explained.

Silver shivered at the thought," Will, the same thing happen to you if you come back with me?" she asked sadly.

Kitty looked up and frowned in thought. "Well, statistically, it should, but no. Ii have the stone, if I didn't, then yes, but that's why I wanted you to wear it while you were here."


	64. Chapter 64

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 64: Danger?**_

Silver looked at the stone," oooooooooooooooh..." she said kinda dumbfounded.

_Kitty slipped the stone back around Silver's neck and raised her eyebrow. "You don't understand. good. then it's not the apocalypse after all. Besides, I've been getting this 1 dude to do some bidding for me, he's very promising..."_

"that's cool, Say why don't we go find my bro? I've missed him a lot!" Silver suggested eagerly," Oh yeah, Ed tried saying chocolate over your grave. It didn't work."

Kitty slapped her forehead. "A, Chris is outside talking to Siciri, B, I can't believe he remembered that, C I CANNOT believe he thought it was serious, and D, I can't believe it didn't work! my other life's research was just proved wrong in like...3 seconds!"

Silver laughed a bit then ran out of the room.

"I'm worried about Kitty, lately she's been keeping to herself." Chris said. He looked older but his clothes had stayed the same. His hair was long and put into a small ponytail," I know what you mean. Some of my books have been going missing too." Siciri replied. He looked almost the same except his clothes looked more pioneer-like. Just then, out of nowhere Silver tackled Chris, "CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled happily. Chris shook his head and rubbed his eyes," NO WAY!GIN?!OMG!!!!" he yelled and hugged his sister. Siciri looked at Silver and walked inside," KITTY!GET OUT HERE!" he yelled.

_Kitty got up. "Silver just tackled you, right?" she said as she walked out and yawned. "We walked right past you..."_

"How did she get here?" Siciri asked sternly," Did you tell her how?"

_Kitty shook her head. "Why would I endanger her like that? I'm naive, not stupid." Kitty sighed. "ok, so...I might have told her and Ed and Al that they were about to die, but I didn't think she'd actually come here, but, I realized that there was no changing her mind, so I just lent her a tool to help her get here safely..."_

Siciri sighed," Kitty, you know how I feel about that. You and I both know she shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous." he said.

_Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I know, I tried to stop her, but when she started crying like that, I just couldn't help her. "Besides...she had the stone with her..." Kitty said trying to make compromise._

"YOU LET HER USE THE STONE?!" Siciri yelled angrily, "Kitty, you are to send her back to her side. Now."

_"You're NOT my father!" she barked out angrily. "I know the dangers, and so does she, did it ever occur to you to maybe say 'welcome back, I've missed you!' or 'I'm so happy to see you Gin?!" Kitty blurted out a certain fire in her eyes. "this is no more of a hazard then fighting homunculi! And for YOUR information, she didn't use it, she doesn't know how, and the way it's set, she CAN'T! I can make this place hell Siciri! you KNOW I can! It won't matter if she stays here a week or less, you know that too. If it gets too long, she'll WANT to leave, and so will everyone else, I guarantee." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off into the woods._

Siciri sighed and put his hand on his face," Why me?" he asked.

Silver had helped Chris up and he was showing her around town," Hey Chris?" "Yeah?" "Why does this place look like our home?" "I dunno, I just know we can't use alchemy here. It's like, it doesn't exist." "Then how did Kitty get those books to work?" "Well, you'd have to ask her about that." Silver nodded and looked around, she stopped in her tracks," No...way..." she mumbled. A woman with black hair and a long gown walked past them. She stopped and looked back at Silver. Silver meeped and hid behind Chris," Well, well, I haven't seen you in a while Silver." she said walking towards the two. Chris gulped," U-uh hello Lust." he said.

Lust smirked. "What brings you here?" Someone cloaked in black robes watched them from afar.

Silver peeked out from behind Chris," What's it to you?" he asked sternly.

Lust held up her hand. "oh, it's every-" she began to say in a threatening tone but then was cut off. She fell to the ground when the person in the black robes pelted her on her side. The face of Lust's attacker was completely covered along with everything else. "I'd suggest...you run." they said in a hissing tone. Lust smirked. "So what are you planning to do? Kill me." "Perhaps." Lust laughed slightly. "foolish child, just how are you planning to do that?" "Slowly and painfully." came the answer in the same emotionless hiss. Lust had gotten to her feet and the 2 stared at each other for a moment. "So YOU brought her here?" "Maybe. I'd go before OTHER things happen." Lust left but the cloaked figure stayed completely still, watching her.

Silver stuck her tongue out at Lust as she left then looked back at the cloaked figure. She hid back behind Chris.

The cloaked figure looked at the 2 and shook it's head. They put their hand to the cloak and lifted it onto their back revealing their face, which turned out to be Kitty. "god...I'm not that scary am I?" she paused a moment. "Ok, dumb question."

Silver came out from behind Chris and smiled," Hey, you didn't tell me THEY would be here!" she yelled.

_Kitty laughed. "I didn't tell you hardly anything, you just ASSUMED things would be all nice and pretty or whatever you thought they were." She said and shrugged. "I really wish I would've remembered to bring Tenshi with me...after the little ordeal...I'm not sure if I really wanna go back to Siciri's place, in fact I probably should go back to the inn." she said with a sigh and she looked up towards the sky._

"...what inn?" Silver asked," I don't see an inn."

_"MY inn." Kitty sighed. "You know that really cruddy rundown place I took you the first time I met you, well, we restored it and it looks amazing! almost like a palace!" she said excitedly. "besides, if I DO find a way to take off with you, then I'd have to tell dad anyways, I'm not sure he'd be to thrilled about me running off...last time I tried surfing a tsunami, man, that was the longest lecture he's ever given me."_


	65. Chapter 65

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 65: Less Then Friendly Reunions**_

"Your...father?" Silver said and thought a moment,_' WAIT! If this place is pretty much our town then that means!' _"I think she's thought of something." Chris said," CHRIS! ARE...are...mom and Dad here?"

_Kitty nodded and answered for Chris. "Yeah, but they aren't home right now, your mom went out grocery shopping and your dad's at work." she said thoughtfully. "Your mom should be home in about 15 min. your dad at 5."_

Silver started jumping up and down in excitement," OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Chris slapped his forehead," you can tell she's missed her family..." he said to Kitty.

_Kitty put her hands on her hips and looked at Silver thoughtfully and shook her head slightly and spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Really? It's not the least bit obvious! If you hadn't said something, I wouldn't have known." a smile broke across her face and she laughed._

"HEY!!!" Chris yelled then started laughing. While both Kitty and Chris were laughing Silver had snuck away to explore.

_Kitty sighed and sat against a building. She pulled off the robes, leaving her in her normal clothes and put them in her bag. she pulled out a cherry wood and oak box then opened the lid. inside was a hand-carved city by the beachside. a sweet melody drifted quietly, and what looked like little people looked as if they were living inside. in the top was a mirror with as strip of lights at the top, the mirror had slight reflections of clouds. she turned 1 of the dials underneath and the scene turned to night, in the mirror stars and a moon were reflected. She stared at that and Tenshi climbed out of her bag. "Good girl!" Kitty squealed petting the cat then watched the scenery in the box._

Silver walked down a dirt road looking around. Someone bumped into her," HEY WATCH IT!!!" she yelled then froze. The man that stared back at her looked at her like he had seen a ghost," Its you..." he mumbled. Memories flooded back into her head. This man that stood before her was the same man that had put that mind controlling collar on her. She growled and tackled him.

_Kitty gasped and threw her head back against the shed. "Something's wrong." she said and put the box away then ran down the dirt road, Tenshi close at her heels._

Silver put her hand on the man's throat and pushed down," WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!!" she yelled angrily.

_"You killed me, why WOULDN'T I be here?" he asked._

Silver just pushed down harder," DON'T GET SMART! I know there are probably other places besides here! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!IN THIS TOWN?!" she yelled angrily.

_"Because any enemies I've made in my former life seem to follow the rule of the world, and yes, there are other places." Kitty said behind her. The man laughed maniacally. "I hope you aren't planning on killing me."_

"Kitty, is it possible to kill someone twice?" Silver asked.

_Kitty shrugged. "Well, you're not supposed to be able, but I mean, look how many times we killed Envy, and how many times Envy killed me, but then again there were certain advantages back then that we don't have now...I'll ponder that." she said thoughtfully, with a lot of strange hand motions._

Silver sighed," Kitty, Can I just kill this guy or no?" she asked.

_Kitty thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you COULD but I'm not making any promises that he'll STAY dead. in fact, if my theory is true, he might come back to life on YOUR side of the gate."_

As soon as Silver heard he might come back to life on her side she released him," I wouldn't want that!" she said.

_Kitty sighed. "I know, but there's no real proof of that." she pointed to some scars on her arms. "these are my numerous attempts of killing myself on this side, and it never worked but this 1 guy jumped off a cliff and woke up a week later on your side in the hospital, it really depends on who your dealing with."_

"You tried to jump off a cliff?" she asked confused.

_"No, I didn't TRY I did, but I didn't die, it was this guy I knew that did." Kitty sighed. "maybe people should stop following me..."_

"Hey! I followed you!...sorta...And nothing bad...well...I can't say that." Silver said and started thinking.

"hm, yeah, your brother died, I died, you were turned into a deranged homunculus, we had to fight the homunculi on a constant basis...sounds pretty bad to me, but it was fun..." she said and sighed.

" I was turned into a Homunculus? Cool." Silver said thinking.

_Kitty's jaw dropped and eyes widened in amazement. "Oh...my...god..." Kitty took in a deep breath. "You really don't know what happened back then do you?" she asked. "And I really beg to differ; it was NOT cool at ALL!"_

"All I remember is discovering the symbol then seeing you die...aw that was a sad thing..." Silver said kinda mumbling the last part.

_Kitty smiled gently. "Well, I don't really feel like explaining it. Misery's gone now, that's all that matters" said kitty, her eyes had a certain mysterious twinkle about them._

"Who's Misery? Oh yea, what's his face, Ity, is still alive. He lives near us." Silver said.

_Kitty sighed. "if he does something he'll regret, just knock 3 times on the ceiling."_

"Ok...why?" Silver asked a little confused.

_Because if he does something he'll regret, like hurt you Ed or Al, I GUARENTEE I will make his life a living hell." she clenched her fist in rage at the memories._

"Aw don't worry, the kid has been really skiddish of us and mostly keeps to himself." Silver said.

_Kitty laughed nervously and put 1 hand behind her head and sweat dropped. "Well...uh...sorry about----" she cut herself off and dropped her arm. "Wait, did you say 'kid'? he was our age when I was fighting Misery!"_

"Yeah I know, somehow he seems to get younger by every year. He might just disappear if it doesn't stop." Silver explained. It sounded as if she was saddened at the thought.

_Kitty fell to her knees. "Somehow...I think that might be my fault." She said as tears escaped her eyes. __'I was trying so hard to figure out a way back there...I never realized how much damage I caused...'__ she thought. __'well, I suppose I did, but it never felt so real...it's never ached this much...I would have given everything back then just to see cat again...I wanted to die so badly until I met Silver...and I almost killed myself there too...i guess, I should be content, I got my lifelong wish, it's all that was ever promised by my life...and I finally have it, now I don't want it anymore, but it would hurt too much. Hurt too much to see those peoples faces...but staying here isn't going to turn anything right either...' __she began crying uncontrollably now__. 'what I'd give...what I'd give to start over new...forget the war, the fighting...everything, just start over new...'_


	66. Chapter 66

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 66: Bloody Mary**_

Silver knelt down beside Kitty," Hey, what's the matter? You shouldn't cry if there's nothing to cry about." Silver said trying to comfort her.

_Kitty opened her eyes, tears still streaming. "You don't understand...it took me 12 years to finally realize this..." She was shaking. "Silver, I think...maybe you SHOULD go back to your own side." She choked on her words. __'it's too late now...it's all too late...I wish...I could disappear...just disappear...'__ she thought. __'it'd be better for everyone, but I've tried so many times to die...and it's failed...just failed...'_

Silver hugged Kitty tightly," No. I refuse to take orders. That's actually thanks to you, remember? You gave me freedom Kitty, I don't know if I ever repaid you for it but still." she said with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

_That only made her cry harder. "I wish that 1 restored life amounted out to the same as thousands of destroyed ones, but it doesn't and it never will..." she whispered through her tears._

"Kitty..." Silver whispered hugging her tighter and putting her chin on her head.

_Kitty remained silent, but still shaking furiously. She grabbed her blade and stared at it then closed her eyes feeling the cool blade press against her skin._

Silver looked at the blade and her eyes widened," Kitty, what're you doing?!" she yelled letting go of her.

_Kitty looked down at the blade. "What I always do. it may seem weird to you, but it calms me...you don't think my scars made themselves do you?" she said still staring at the blade._

"So you cut yourself to relieve stress? How low have you fallen?!" Silver asked angrily.

_"Lower then I want to speak of..." she admitted half-heartedly. "And it's not stress." she took a deep breath. "I can't feel pain, haven't for several years, maybe it would do me some good to. It's not like even if I wanted to I could die, not here." she looked down and put the blade away. "after what I've put you through...all of you...I don't deal with stress, I have none, I deal with guilt, and like Chris said, my alchemy's no use here, I used to just blow random things up. but when that suddenly isn't available anymore, I suppose I traded 1 bad habit for another..." Kitty looked to the ground. "I've tried to replace it, I really have...it just...it didn't work. I know, what I do is...stupid...I know that Silver, I know I've fallen low, and I know it's selfish...but the guilt of knowing I've hurt the ones I love so much...it's just unbearable." she sighed and stood up. "I hope...you never truly understand what I just said." Kitty whispered and stood up. "but, it does...feel good to say something for once..." she trailed off and began walking towards the woods._

Silver shook her head," I've never seen her act like this. Ever." she said and sighed. Chris put his hand on her shoulder. Silver shrugged it off," Not now Chris, not now." she said and walked the opposite way of Kitty. Chris shook his head," aw man..." he mumbled.

_Kitty climbed a tree and sat down on the lowest sturdy branch. she leaned her back against the trunk and bent 1 leg to rest her foot on a ridge on the branch. Her other leg dangled down. "Sorry I had to trick you like that, Silver..." she whispered to nobody in particular. Kitty sighed sadly. "but, it's for the better I think..." Kitty closed her eyes and threw her head back against the tree trunk. Tenshi climbed out of her bag and onto her lap. Kitty mindlessly began stroking the kitten until she fell asleep. Kitty then opened her eyes and found the music box she'd been tampering with earlier. She opened it and watched the figurines then looked into the mirror. She brushed some of her bangs over to 1 side, but the reflection didn't change. She stared at it a bit more, surprised and shocked. "it was you." it whispered. It was only then Kitty realized the music had stopped. The reflection started crying tears of blood, but showed no emotion. Kitty felt her cheeks then pulled away her hand to see it red with the liquid. She began coughing up blood and slammed the lid, holding the box to her chest. "help..." she whispered, barely audible. Tenshi was long gone. The tiny cat nipped at Silver's pant sleeve._

Silver looked down and Tenshi," Tenshi? What're you doing here? Where's Kitty?" she asked kneeling down beside her.

Siciri seemed to be in a trance while sitting in a chair. He suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head," Something does not feel right." he said and stood up. He grabbed his hat and coat and walked outside then towards the woods.

Tesnshi stared at her for a moment twitching her tail then meowed loudly. She turned around and began walking a little then turned back to Silver and sat down.

Kitty jumped off the branch and landed on her knees. "damn it..." she whispered. "This shouldn't be possible." She took out her sword and stabbed it into the ground beside her then tried to push herself up. her hands were crossed over one another and her legs wobbly. She rested her head on her hands for a moment until a whispered voice rang through the air. "You did this." Kitty lifted up her head grabbed her sword and attempted to run until something grasped her ankles making her fall face flat, the tip of her sword driving into her chest. 'this...this isn't impossible, I don't care where I am! it's not possible...it's just not--" Suddenly voices, images and the feel of thousands of hands came down upon her, the stench of rotting flesh filled the air, at least to her senses. If anyone else were to walk by, it probably would've looked like she was completely insane, curled up in the middle of the forrest, covering her ears, eyes closed and teeth clenched. _'this isn't happening...it can't be happening!'_ she thought over and over again.

Silver tilted her head to a side," What? Do you want me to follow you?" she asked confused. Siciri made his way through the forest until he came upon Kitty," Oh my lord!" she exclaimed and ran over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to shake her," Kitty! Child, what's wrong?!" he asked.

Tenshi meowed again then ran off into the woods. (I think, Tenshi has herself confused with a collie...)

Kitty was already shaking uncontrollably. Siciri's hand had made her flinch even more, until the voices finally stopped. She cautiously took her hands off her ears and opened her eyes. She stared up at Siciri startled, her eyes had turned blood red. She pushed herself up into nearly a sitting position. the blood on her cheeks and chin glistened. Her breathing was heavy, she sat for a moment in complete shock. In a few moments Kitty gathered herself a little more. "Are you...REALLY Siciri?" she asked in a frightened, hushed whisper. her voice too was shaky, but she was in a position to dart away in a quick second if needed. _'it doesn't matter his answer though...nothing in this town...nothing...' _she thought bitterly. _'it contains many secrets...maybe I can figure this thing out, once and for all and leave this place for good!'_

Silver ran after Tenshi still confused but for some reason had a feeling like something bad had happened.

Siciri shook his head," Of course I'm Siciri. Who else would I be? But you need to tell me, what just happened to you?" he asked in a stern/calming voice.

_Kitty shook her head. "I-I don't know, but I plan to find out." she said honestly, getting a grip on herself again. "I looked in the mirror, the reflection was weird, I jumped down, and I dunno...instinct took over I guess." She looked down at the ground. "do...do you know of anything PARANORMAL around here?" she asked. Just then Tenshi came running up to her. Kitty just automatically began petting her, but keeping her eyes fixed on Siciri, not quite trusting._

"Not really no. Why?" Siciri asked. Silver caught up panting," Kitty! What happened!? Tenshi came outta nowhere and lead me here!" she exclaimed.

_Kitty dropped her head and sighed. "good Tenshi..." she stroked Tenshi's head affectionately. "Well, we're back to square 1..." the little cat let out a pitiful mew before kitty lifted her head again and looked at Silver. "And I really don't know." she turned her attention back to Siciri. "'cause I thought I almost figured out what the hell is wrong with this place, or got a lead on it anyways, I mean, I know that a lot of energy connects here, and I mean, there's always the town of frozen time, but neither of them even begin to compare, it looks like I've got my work ahead of me." She sighed, holding Tenshi to her chest and got up. She walked over to the tree and began examining it, and looked at the mirror of the music box again, but it was perfectly normal. __'whatever that was, it sure didn't leave any traces.'__ she thought._


	67. Chapter 67

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 67: The Tree**_

"Well, just try not to get in trouble, otherwise you have my support." Silver and Siciri said at the same time. They both looked at each other," weird."

_Kitty tried her best to stifle a laugh, her hand on the tree. "Yup! whatever you say! No problem! uh huh, sure whatever! Ok, uh huh." she turned around. "But I'm pretty sure it can wait until tomorrow." Tenshi jumped down from her arms and sat by kitty's feet. She kneeled down beside her. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you think your a dog." she just sighed and stood up again and tied a blue and purple ribbon to the tree, much like the 1 Tenshi wore. "It's getting dark." Kitty said yawning. "we should probably go."_

"Yeah, Oh yeah! Wrath says hi and he and Mr. Mopsy miss you." Silver said and smiled.

_"Oh I miss him too, and 1 of these days I'm gonna get in so much trouble that they expel me from this side forever! Then I shall go back, because there will be no other place to go and laugh maniacally...oh crap...Uh Siciri, you didn't hear anything." she said nervously._

Siciri slapped his forehead," Of course I didn't hear anything kitty..." he muttered sarcastically. Silver started laughing.

_Kitty shrugged and looked towards the sky then folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I gave it a shot." she whispered to herself._

Silver stopped for a moment and yawned," I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" she asked.

_Kitty nodded. "I THINK so." She began walking out of the woods._

Silver followed, yawning." I'll catch up!" Siciri called then turned to the tree," what's with is with this tree. It's giving off...energy." He said deep in thought.

_Kitty sat on the top of Siciri's roof stroking Tenshi's head. (kinda like you always see evil dudes doing) she sighed and looked up at the stars. "great...well, there goes sleep..." she whispered. Tenshi rubbed her head on Kitty's arm and purred._

Silver was sleeping outside like most dog's do, curled into a ball.

Siciri made his way back to his cabin.

_Kitty looked over at the direction Siciri was coming. "What's going on?" Kitty asked as she jumped down off the roof._

Siciri walked up to the cabin," Oh Kitty, I didn't know you were still awake." he said smiling.

_Kitty sighed. "Yes, I suppose I probably should have kept it that way." She tilted her head to the side looking at the ground. "sorry." she whispered then looked at the moon and squinted a bit. __'was that? no.__' she thought then looked at Siciri._

"No need to apologize Kitty." Siciri said smiling," But now, you should go inside and get some rest."

_Kitty closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. "I know what I SHOULD do." she whispered. "But my mind has other plans." She stared out at the woods, as if she were searching for something._

Siciri's expression hardened," I just hope you know what your doing." he said plainly and walked inside.

_Kitty sighed. "Yeah, so do I." she whispered "so do I." She stared off into the woods and went back. "but not knowing what I'm doing hasn't ever stopped me before." she said to herself. "besides, the sooner I get this figured out, the sooner Siciri can get rid of me, rebellion and all." Kitty laughed a bit. "besides, Tenshi's like my other half or something, and she gets enough sleep for both of us!"_

Through the night the noise of the wind blowing through the leaves hummed what seemed to be a lullaby for the animals. But secretly, someone followed Kitty.

_Kitty ran her fingers over the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, until she found herself kneeling__. 'must be desperate or something...'__ kitty thought as she began digging near the roots. "this would've been easier with a bomb, or alchemy, or a shovel, or a oh, shut up and dig already! I know...there's something..." she whispered._

In the tree Kitty was digging in front of, the person spying on her was staring straight down at her.

_Kitty looked up from digging and scrambled to her feet pulling out a bow and poison tipped arrow. She stepped back a bit and aimed (amazingly enough) straight at whoever it was. "Who goes there?!" she commanded. "Show yourself or perish!" __'actually...no promises you won't if you do either...'__ she thought but held steady. Something caught the corner of her eye. __'well, whatever it is, it can wait...'__ she decided._

"Chill Kitty, its just me! Silver!" came a voice," I was curious and followed ya!" Though it kinda did sound like Silver, it kinda didn't.

_"Kitty looked up smirking, the constant red glow from the stone, which she'd forced silver to wear wasn't there. "Nice try. Now show yourself for who you really are." Her expression was back to stern and she refused to move from her current position. "Besides, Silver was ASLEEP before I left, I would've seen her get up."_

the being smirked and two red eyes peered through the leaves at Kitty," Well, that depends Kitty." the voice sounded like many mixed together," I can be whoever you want me to be."

_Kitty's eyes widened. "Van?!" she hissed. "Why are you here, more importantly, why do you seek me alone. We're both dead, we died in the same battle, Ity's alive what more vengeance have you left to seek?" Kitty demanded, she knew better then to lower her weapon, even if it was useless. "you say you can be anyone I like? fine. be Santa Clause, and while you're at it, why don't you join him in the north pole. I'm busy and I don't have time for this." she jumped up on the branch and held her sword to Van's neck. "Unless you have information on this town, this tree, this afternoon. how did you do it?" her eyes were still red from earlier and angry as ever. she spoke in a constant hiss._

"Well, well, a little eager to learn the truth about this place, huh? Well, I have all the information you need, but its not like I'm goin' to tell you!" Van said smirking. She jumped to a different branch," Besides, Why would I help the person who murdered me and left my poor younger brother alone in the world!"

"Because if you DON'T the I'll just kill you over and over and over again, plus the sooner I know, the sooner you can get rid of me once and for all." Kitty Jumped to Van's branch. "So, I'm going to ask you again. HOW did you do it?" _'this is pathetic.'_ Kitty thought. _'she's gonna leave me groveling at her feet if I don't hurry up and think of something!'_


	68. Chapter 68

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 68: Now What?**_

_Titles may repeat because quite frankly, they were never that good to begin with and I've forgotten what I have and haven't used._

"Why would I want to get rid of you? I know this place is like hell to you so that's why I refuse to tell you." Van said with a smirk," and I don't care how many times you kill me, I still won't tell."

_Kitty's eye twitched. "I should just forget about this and just go back to Central." she mumbled to herself, but still spoke with a soft tone and opened the book, to a page, it looked like Ity sleeping and held up a knife, since she knew that he had no idea how the books worked. "Oh, I uh, think you will." She said menacingly._

Van eyes widened as she looked down upon her brother," I-Ity?...I tell you what you need, just don't hurt my brother!" she explained hesitantly.

_Kitty smirked. "I see we've reached an agreement." She said smoothly and closed the book and lowered the knife, but kept it in her hands, just to be safe._

" Alright, I tell you everything you need to know IF you let me come back with you just so I can see my brother in person." Van tried to persuade.

_Kitty shrugged. "ok." she really didn't care. "However, that also means that you can't KILL me once we get there. Got it?" She said sternly and demanding, a trick she'd learned from Siciri._

"Yes, yes, I promise I won't kill you. Now, what all do you need to know?" Van asked.

_Kitty nodded. "Well, what happened this after noon for one thing. And what's with this tree. It doesn't feel right. I already know that the town of frozen time has something to do with the vast amount of energy that collects here, but that doesn't explain this."_

"Actually the town of frozen time has a lot to do with this tree. You see, this tree, somehow came from the forest that on one side was Sicori and the other The frozen time. This tree has been here for centuries and never once has been touched by time." Van explained," But when you say what happened this afternoon, what do you mean?"

_Kitty nodded. "Well, that makes sense." She picked a leaf off of the tree then pointed to the ribbon she'd tied on earlier. "This afternoon I was sitting on that branch. I took out this," she said holding the music box. "I opened the lid and I though it was weird because my reflection wasn't moving at all. It started crying tears of blood, like Bloody Mary...sort of, but what happened to it, happened to me, so I closed it. I started hearing weird voices, and it started to smell like rotting flesh, next thing I knew, Siciri was standing there, like he couldn't see any of it." Kitty sighed. "I know that sounds crazy, but I'm not running around in a pink poofy dress screaming 'I'm a little buttercup.'"_

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell ya about that. Did you do something? Maybe time is trying to tell you something." Van said.

_Kitty looked down and thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "OMG! I never thought they meant that literally!" she screamed to herself. "Well thanks for all your help. I'll start working on a plan to get us out of here." she said and looked to the ground. __'well, it's safe to tell her now...'__ kitty thought then turned back to Van. "Oh, by the way, I couldn't have actually hurt Ity, no matter what I threatened."_

"SO YOU LIED TO ME!!??" Van yelled angrily but then sighed," Whatever."

_Kitty laughed. "no, I tricked you, your brother is a homunculus." she paused a moment. "Good night." she mumbled and hooked her legs on the tree branch then fell asleep hanging upside down._

Van signed again then sat on the branch watching Kitty sleep.

FF to day 

"KITTY!!!! KITTY WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!?" Silver called walking through the forest.

_Kitty's eyes shot open and she stretched, including her legs. As soon as she did she tumbled to the ground and landed flat on her head, then back, right in front of Silver. She sat up and rubbed her head. "note to self: don't sleep upside down..."Kitty dug in her pockets then found her watch and looked at it. "12:30 huh? Must've stayed up late last night..." she mumbled while yawning._

"You must've. Siciri said you'd probably be out here so I came looking for you. What were you doing out here so late anyways?" Silver asked smiling.

_Kitty yawned again. "um...research. Though last night I realized something." Kitty said worriedly._

"What did you realize? That the chicken came before the egg?" Silver asked.

_Kitty slapped her forehead. "No, I figured that out a while ago, but I have no idea how to get you back to your side." Kitty looked concerned staring up at her, and hoping that Van wasn't paying too much attention._

"WHAT!?" Silver exclaimed," WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

_"Exactly that, I know how it's SUPPOSED to work, but when I gave in, I kinda forgot that I couldn't use alchemy here, so unless ED gets his butt over to the gate..." Kitty began nervously._

Silver put her hands on her head," Great! I'm stuck in spirit world forever!" she yelled angrily.

_"Actually, unless Ed and Al learn to pay attention to the talking plate then you'll vanish...however, there's another complication." Kitty said still a hint of worry in her voice._

"Ok what's that?" Silver asked sorrowfully.

_Kitty smiled nervously. "Well, you see, your body...if they were to come, it would appear that you're in a coma, so they'd take it to the hospital and forget that we're in here and time would be up before we knew it."_

"Ok, I'm confused!" Silver yelled holding her head.

_Kitty sighed. "Never mind...I have an idea." she said and opened the book and sat in lotus position with it open to a page with Ed sleeping. She made a motion with her hands and Ed went flying to the floor. "Hey what's the big idea Al?" he asked rubbing his head when Kitty did something else and a plate hit him in the head and broke, she quickly began arranging the pieces. "Why?" She rearranged them again. "Ok, ok... come on al, the talking plate wants us to go to the gate." she rearranged them again. Ed looked confused. "ok, why?" she rearranged them again. Ed sweat-dropped. "fine..." he mumbled. "Brother...why would she?" "I don't know." Kitty rearranged them again. "Alright." they said in unison. "problem solved." She said closing the book. "I hope."_

Silver looked at her confused out of her mind," I hope you know what your doing..." she muttered.

_Kitty looked at her strangely. "You sound like Siciri! Of course I do..." she paused for a moment. "actually...that's a lie, but out of the thousands of experiments I've done, only one has truly come out terribly."_

"Ok 1, duh I sound like Siciri, he's my grandpa 2, you don't know what your doing so you drag Ed and Al into this?!" Silver yelled/asked.

_"Well, it's that or fade away forever." Kitty said, honestly. "And trust me, they're not doing anything dangerous, I just need to borrow their skills, that's all. I'll be able to tell when they're near by, so when they get to the gate, I'll give them the stone so that they can skip equivalent exchange, and we'll be waiting. By the way, we have to take Van with us." Kitty said._

"Take...Van with us?...WAIT, VAN'S HERE!?" Silver yelled," Yep, I'm up here, idiot." Van said hanging upside down above the two.


	69. Chapter 69

_**After the Battle (An FMA story) Chapter 69: Homecoming**_

_Kitty raised her eyebrow. "yeah...you never wondered why she was never with Ity?" Kitty asked._

"No, I knew she was dead but why is she here?!" Silver asked," Because I like it here, you gotta problem with that, punk?" " No sir, I mean ma'am!"

"Chill out, they're here." she opened the book again and found something to break. She fidgeted with it a moment and too her necklace off Silver and dropped it on the book, which absorbed it. Ed nodded and she closed the book. Kitty took out her sword and slashed the air leaving a large gap, which looked like a vortex. Let's go." she said and stepped inside and began walking, shrugging off the weird black baby things.

Silver trembled," I don't think I could go--" and with that Van pushed her in," COME ON! Keep movin' you girl with no brain!" she yelled. Silver shook the black things off her like a dog," Eugh, these things remind me of golems..." she mumbled.

_"They're more annoying." Kitty shouted behind her. "Wait..." kitty ran straight back and picked up Tenshi off the ground then stated walking again. __'that was close.'__ she thought then came to the gate. she put her hand on it. "Ed, Ed can you hear me?" she slapped it as hard as she could. "Yeah, what?" Kitty slapped it again. "Take the stone and put your hand right there. She slapped her other hand in a different spot. "put the other there." Kitty slapped to other places for Al. they nodded and did as Kitty whispered something under her breath, 1 hand on a place she'd indicated for al, and the other 1 on the stone. She pulled her hand away quickly and pushed Silver and van into the door then began concentrating again. Suddenly a red light surrounded Kitty, Silver, Ed, and Van. this lasted about 15 minutes before the gate finally budged. Eventually, they fell out onto the floor._

Silver landed flat on her face," ow..." she mumbled. Van fell on top of her," Oh sorry kid." Van said smirking," If you're so sorry GET OFFA ME!" Silver yelled angrily.

Kitty rubbed her head for a moment then looked over at the gate then at Ed and Al. She ran up and hugged them both (at the same time). "I can't breath!" Ed screamed and Kitty backed off. "Sorry, but it's been what? 5 years?" Al nodded. "Yup." Kitty then hugged Silver. "I can't believe it actually worked!" she exclaimed.

Silver smiled. Van got off and made a gag look," ugh, I'm gonna be sick." she murmured. "I know! You were actually right about something!" Silver exclaimed happily.

_Kitty glared slightly. "I've been right about stuff. I usually don't know what I'm doing but it almost always turns out right." she said defensively. Kitty then grinned. "Well, I suppose that doesn't matter does it?"_

"Nope, it doesn't." Silver said smiling. Van thought for a moment then ran over to Ed and Al," Did you bring my brother with you?!" she asked hopefully.

_Ed looked over at Van. "What?" Kitty sighed. "They came here before we knew you'd want to came back with us." she explained._

Van sighed mournfully. Silver smiled," Don't worry your brother is fine." she said trying to comfort her." I don't need someone to reassure me!" Van said and stuck up her nose.

_Kitty laughed a little bit. "Well then...is that so?" Al looked over. "We should probably go." Kitty looked over. "Did you haggle for train tickets?" "No, we bought them at full price." Ed answered. Kitty's eyes widened. "why?" "Well, we were in a rush and..." "There's always time to pull off a great deal!" Kitty shouted to the air halfway joking._

Silver laughed nervously," Guys, lets just go now!" she said happily,_' Maybe we might see Ling again!'_

_Kitty nodded. "Yup, sorry, but I couldn't resist." she said cheerfully and nearly skipped through the room._

Silver laughed and followed her. Van sighed and followed them with her hands behind her head.

_"Oh, don't be so glum, Van! Today is a wonderful, wonderful day!" Kitty exclaimed. 'complete with a 1 way ticket out of hell!' Ed and Al stared at her. "Woah...she's acting weird."_

Silver looked back at Ed and Al," Well, what'd you expect! She's happy to be back!" she said and smiled. Van's expression did not change," Hmph."

_Ed laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess that makes sense."_

Silver ran up beside Kitty smiling. This was the moment she had waited for those 6 long years. The moment where she could be with her 'sister' once more.

_Kitty grinned and breathed in the city air and looked around. "It's changed a lot around here." said kitty._

"Yeah, ever since you got rid of the homunculi its been a lot quieter. And guess what? Roy actually became Fuhrer." Silver said smiling.

_Kitty nodded. "I figured it'd be quieter around here but...wait...did you say...ROY BECAME FUHRER?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty looked shocked. Suddenly she let out a sigh of relief. "Boy I'm glad I don't have to sneak into HQ anymore..."_

Silver laughed," I'm kinda well known in HQ now too! I'm known as the girl who follows Ed around. They call me a 'Stay dog of the military' which means pretty much I'm not scared of the military anymore!" she explained and smiled.

_Kitty's eyes lit up and she hugged Silver. "OMG! Th-that's wonderful!" Kitty laughed a bit. __'wow! stray dog of the military, royal pain in the assassin, the famous Elric brothers...aren't we an interesting bunch!'__ she thought smiling. "So, how's Hughes? Is Armstrong still a pain in the ass?" Kitty laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose that's probably a stupid question."_

"Well, yep. Hughes has gone to a new level of picture craziness. He carries around a backpack filled with photo ALBUMS. And Armstrong...well...he's still Armstrong." Silver said smiling.

_Kitty laughed. "well, I knew it was only a matter of time, and it's good to know that there's still an easy way to send everyone into panic without having to get arrested or something." Kitty was grinning, her eyes closed and she walked straight into a pole. "Well, that's new..." she said and just inched around it._

Silver stifled a laugh," Yeah, its changed a lot since you've been gone. They finally demolished Bord'wan and sent a bunch of state alchemists in to kill the rest of the golems." she said," though they kept some for examination and found that they're made of mud..."

_Kitty blinked. "Mud? We almost got killed by mud? Well, that's degrading." she sighed and looked around. "Glad to know they got rid of 'em though."_

Silver nodded," Lets see...what else happened...Sorrow pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth, there hasn't been any sightings of homunculi...unless you count Gluttony, buts he's not so bad anymore. Still tries to eat me yeah, but not too bad. And...uh...oh yeah! It's really eerie, some people went to see what was going on with the town of frozen time cause there's been weird sightings. I even saw something! It's like there's people there but one minute they're there and the next they're gone!"

_Kitty nodded. "Well, that's good! And about the town of frozen time, Van actually told me some useful information last night. You know that weird tree that I fell out of this morning?" Kitty asked._

"Yeah...Kinda...no not really." Silver said and sweat-dropped.

_Kitty sighed. "Well, the flow of the earth's energy is divided right in the town of frozen time, DIRECTLY onto the tree. so it's been there forever completely unaffected by time. The energy given off in that particular area creates a gap in time, so the people really haven't disappeared, but they're trapped in some kind of gap to where time is moving so slow or fast depending on the day that they seem to appear and disappear in an instant, like the second time we went in there, or time can be moving so fast for those people that the world seems to be standing still and so to everyone else it would seem as if they've disappeared." (this is actually a real theory about the Bermuda Triangle) Kitty tried to explain._

"...OMG...I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD ALL THAT!" Silver exclaimed," So those people are kinda like trapped in a gap which goes kinda like from my side to yours."

_Kitty's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "OMG!!!!!! You DO understand!" She paused. "Hold on 1 moment." she said and walked over to Ed and Al. "Silver got a brain, why haven't you 2?!" she demanded. Ed and Al looked at each other confused and Kitty shook her head. "Never mind..." she said and walked back to Silver._

Silver laughed," Aw, don't make fun of them! They've always been that smart!" she said smiling. She then stopped and looked around Kitty," OMG!!!!" she yelled running past her," OH NO NOT AGAIN!" came a voice as Silver tackled someone.

_Kitty just sighed. "It's not my fault they can't take a hint." she mumbled and walked over to Silver. "hi."_

Ling tried to push Silver off," Hi Kitty...KITTY?!BUT THEY SAID!...THEY SAID YOU WERE DEAD!!!" he exclaimed.

_Kitty laughed. "Really? You must've dreamt it! I've been here in Central the entire time, I was staying with the Hughes, isn't that right Silver?" she said and winked discretely._

Silver, still clinging to Ling, nodded," Yep! You must've just DEAMT us saying that!" she said smiling. Ling stood up with her still clinging. "Wow, that's weird." Ling said.

_Kitty nodded. "Sometimes they feel so real."_


	70. Chapter 70

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 70: Keep You Mouth Shut!**_

"Tell me about--AND WILL YOU GET OFFA ME!?" Ling yelled at Silver. Silver shook her head," nope!" she said happily. "Can I eat her?" Asked Gluttony, appearing to have come outta nowhere. Silver yelped and darted behind Kitty. Ling looked back at Gluttony," For the last time, No."

Kitty laughed. _'I CANNOT believe he bought that!'_ she thought. She then shook her head. "Why can't you just eat steak?" Kitty asked gluttony.

" I like girls better..." Gluttony said putting a finger in his mouth,'' they're more soft and tasty.'' Silver started whimpering.

_Kitty blinked and looked away holding her hand to her mouth. "ew..." she mumbled._

"I've had sick feelings, and I've had throw up feelings, but nothing compares to this!" Silver exclaimed. Ling sighed.

_Kitty nodded. "Congratulations Gluttony!"_

Gluttony looked at Kitty confused. Ling laughed. Silver just growled.

_"because of you, there is officially something creepier then A drunk Roy doing the can-can on his desk in front of Riza!" Kitty said grinning._

Silver thought of that image and started laughing. Ling didn't really know what the heck Kitty was talking abut," So, where are you guys headin'?" he asked.

_Kitty shrugged. "I honestly didn't think we'd get as far as we did." Kitty said and sighed._

"What do you mean 'didn't think you'd get this far'?" Ling asked confused.

_'CRAP!'_ she thought. _'uh…think of some-'_ "I was certain I'd be buried under a pile of Elysia pictures for the rest of my days!" Kitty lied before she could stop herself. "After all the years I've known that man, I STILL can't find an escape from the pictures. You know, it's crazy there." She laughed a little bit. _'that works...'_

"Well, that's true." Ling said and smiled," so I guess your goin' to be staying with Silver, Ed, and Al?"

_Kitty nodded. "But of course! It was nice seeing them again." Kitty then looked at Silver. "hey, by any means were any of you smart enough to call the gas company?" she asked._

Silver was batting at Gluttony," Don't ask me, ask Ed!" she yelled still batting at him. Ling sighed," not again..." he mumbled.

_Kitty nodded "alright, I'll ask him on the train...but until that's fixed we can't go back." she said._

Ling grabbed the back of Silver's shirt and pulled her back," HEY! LEMME GO! MUST! MAUL!" Silver yelled clawing the air." Mind taking your friend?" Ling asked plainly.

_Kitty nodded. "no problem She pulled out some bacon out of her bag and held it out. "Silver, bacon says you stop tormenting him."_

Silver looked at the bacon," I WILL OBEY THE BACON!" she yelled and calmed down. Ling let go of her shirt," well that works." Ling said and smiled.

_Kitty grinned and handed Silver the bacon. "It works on both her AND Ed!" she said happily._

Silver smiled and started gnawing on the bacon. Ling laughed," That's weird and yet entertaining at the same time."

_Kitty nodded. "you should see what she does when she first wakes up to it."_

"What's she do?" Ling asked.

_"She smells it, grabs it, hugs it, then growls when we look at it." Kitty replied._

Ling laughed. Gluttony walked over to Silver, watching her gnaw on the bacon. Silver looked at him and growled," MY BACON!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

_Kitty laughed. __'hm...I have the strangest urge...no…not yet!'__ Kitty thought and grinned stupidly._

Ling looked at her weird," Uh...I'm not gonna ask." he said.

_Kitty nodded. "And excellent idea! yes, superb indeed!" she said nervously._

Ling scooted back a bit," ooooooooook." he mumbled.

_(I have to.) Just the Hughes walked up behind them. "Kitty? I haven't seen you in-" Startled she whirled around and clamped her hands over his mouth. "About 4 hours, yes, yes I know. Certainly Elysia hasn't done anything so adorable to create a whole new album in such a short time?" She said smiling and laughing nervously. Ed walked up to them. "Oh great..." he mumbled. "Lemme guess, you have more pictures?" Ed asked. Hughes shook his head and Kitty unclamped her hand and the 2 started whispering something._

Ling looked at Kitty then Hughes," I thought you said you've been living with Hughes." Ling said confused. Silver started fussing," GIMMIE BACK MY BACON!!!!!" she yelled tackling Gluttony, who had stolen her bacon.

_Kitty laughed nervously. "I did." she said and grinned. "Oh Hughes stop trying to confuse the poor man." He just looked at her. "What? Have you gone mad?" Kitty lust smiled. "Me? Mad? oh no…it's wonderful day, the birds are chirping, the sky is blue and I'm by no means angry with anyone...yet." Hughes just raised his eyebrow and whispered something in Ed's ear. Ed nodded. "I think so too."_

Ling looked at them all," I feel like im missing something." he mumbled. "KITTY! TELL HIM TO GIMMIE BACK MY BACON!" Silver yelled.

_Kitty continued to smile cornily and speak like Malibu Barbie. "Well you better go find it then!" she said nervously then looked at Gluttony and changed her voice to sound eerily like Lust's. "Gluttony, give back the bacon." she said._

Gluttony let go of the bacon and looked at Kitty. Silver grabbed the bacon quickly," MINE!" she yelled and scooted away from him. Ling looked at Kitty," how'd you do that?" he asked.

_"I've gone you could say...'undercover' as Lust before." she said simply. "It's kind of a hobby." she smiled._

"Thats one weird hobby." Ling said.

_Kitty nodded and laughed. "Are you forgetting who your talking to here? I lived with that guy," she said pointing to Hughes. "For 4 years...of COURSE it's weird. I'm weird. I think that jail break is a sport!" she said simply._

"You're right. You are weird." Ling said and rubbed the back of his head. Silver stopped gnawing on the bacon and looked at Hughes," HI HUGHES!!!!!" she yelled happily.

_Hughes smiled. "Hi Silver!" Kitty grinned. "You bet I am!...wait...I don't think that's a good thing..." she said hesitantly and crossed 1 arm over her chest and rested her elbow on it. She covered her mouth with her hand and tilted her head and tapped her foot, pondering it over._

Ling looked at Kitty then Silver," What's she doing?" he asked. Silver looked at Kitty," oh she's just thinking." "That must be some deep thought."

_Kitty suddenly snapped out of it and grinned again. "Let's all go get some lunch!" She suggested hyperly. "Ed's buying!" "Says WHO?!" he shouted back, steaming. "Says me!" she nearly sang. "Let's go!"_

Silver stood up and smiled," That's fine with me!" she yelled happily.

_Kitty smiled. "Ok! let's go!" Hughes laughed. "Ok, but I gotta go back to work." Kitty grinned. "Ok, see ya...don't tell Roy I've made my return yet, I wanna see their faces!" Kitty said happily and bounded towards the direction Al was walking but laughing his head off at Ed who was just trudging his feet, head hung low._


	71. Chapter 71

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 71: Wreaking Havoc**_

Silver smiled and ran after Kitty and the other," BYE GUYS!!!" she yelled back happily.

_Kitty smiled and went into a diner. Ed trudged behind her, Al by her side. She then sat down. __'now what's the most expensive thing on here...' __she thought, looking over the menu._

Silver whapped up against the window. She then walked inside," They have ta stop cleaning the windows so much..." she mumbled.

_Kitty nearly fell over laughing. "Well, you haven't changed much!" she said happily._

"Oh ha, ha very funny." Silver mumbled angrily and sat down.

_Kitty laughed. "What, I'm glad there are still things I can count on in this world!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Silver asked.

_"Exactly what I said." Kitty explained. "Even Hughes has changed somewhat, and Ed and Al, you got smarter, it's completely different...it really is amazing what 5 years can do." She sighed and looked out the window._

Silver nodded," Tell me about it. It's kinda scary how things change." she said.

_Kitty nodded. "Especially since everything's out of your control."_

"So true. So very, very true." Silver said agreeing.

_Kitty nodded. The waitress then came to the table. Kitty recognized her immediately. "OMG..." she groaned. "With this menu I collide, because my dreams were swept aside, So I was left alone in the high restaurants tide..." she sang. "Just. Take. the order." Kitty said irritably. "Fine." she huffed. "What'll it be? "I'll have a ruben and onion rings." Kitty said. The waitress wrote it down and looked at Silver. "How about you?"_

Silver shook her head as if coming out of a daze. She glanced at the waiter," Nothing for me, thanks. I'm not too hungry at the moment." she said plainly.

_Kitty's eyes widened. "Whoa..." she whispered. __'I never thought I'd see the day...I'll ask her about it later...sleep is as good as vodka to the interrogated mind.'__ Kitty thought. The waitress looked over at Ed. "And what'll it be si-" "I'll have a double bacon cheese burger, a large order of fries, a chili dog and a chocolate milkshake." Ed interrupted. Kitty slapped her forehead. "Fine, Ed, but keep in mind, you're the one buying." The waitress turned to Al but he just shook his head. "No thanks." he replied._

Silver rested her chin on her palm. She looked out the window as if in deep thought.

_Kitty looked at her. __'...I wonder...probably...should I? shouldn't I? oh what the hell...'__ she thought. "Hey silver?" she asked. "Is something bothering you?"_

Silver blink a couple times snapping out of her thought," Hm? Oh, its nothing. I'm just thinking." she said and smiled faintly.

_Kitty raised her eyebrow a little bit. __'uh huh...for some reason. I don't think she means it...I'll ask another time...'__ she thought. The food finally arrived. "FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!" Ed screamed. Kitty jumped back. "whoa..."_

Silver smiled," Don't worry, I see it this way. The older he gets the louder." she said.

_Kitty laughed. "Makes sense..." Ed looked at them through a mouth full of french friesd. "mm mmm mmmmmm mm!" Kitty raised her eyebrow and rested her hand on her chin. "mm mmmm mm?" "MM mmm MMMM!!!!!" Kitty laughed. "no comprende."_

Silver laughed," Yep! Everything's back to normal!" she said happily.

_Kitty smiled. "yup!" Ed swallowed. "I SAAAAAID what are you laughing at?!" Kitty smirked. "You, What or who else?"_

Silver laughed," he got big but his brain remained the same size." she said.

_Kitty laughed slightly. "True...so true..." Ed stared at them for a moment then finally reacted. "hey!" he shouted then stared at Kitty's rueban. "You gonna eat that?" "Why?" she asked. "Do YOU want it?" She asked. "Oh, no..." Ed lied. Kitty rolled her eyes and took an onion ring then pushed it over to him. "Eat it then." Ed stared for a moment then grinned and began eating...like...himself... Kitty sighed and rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. __'both their smiles used to be TRUELY genuine...'__ she thought. __'but are they really now? has something happened that I don't know about? did I cause it? Is there something they aren't telling me? Why?' __She was staring between Ed and Al, her eyebrows furrowed, she remained unblinking. She kept her very breaths quiet and looked as if she was looking for something that others couldn't see._

Silver directed her attention back out the window. Deep in thought again. Her expression saddened.

_Ed stopped eating (OMG NO!) and looked at the 2, his mouth completely full. "mmfuhhumigarie?" "Can't I stare at you to make you nervous? Is that a crime?" Kitty replied blindly. __'what the?'__ she thought. __'I understood that?! creepy...'__ Al poked Silver from across the table. "Something on your mind?" he asked._

Silver flinched then looked at Al," Its nothing, really." she said smiling faintly.

_Al sighed. "If you say so..."_

Silver stood up," I'll be outside, if anyone needs me." she said walking out. She made her way to HQ then stopped and looked up at it. She sighed," it seems like only yesterday we met here, Kitty." she said to herself then hopped up onto one of the roofs. She sat down and let her legs hang off the roof.

_Kitty stood up and ran after her. "Where are you going?!" screamed. Al. "I'll figure it out! STAY HERE!" she said. 'besides...I've been wanting to torment them..' she thought and walked by HQ._

Silver lifted her legs back onto the roof and hugged them. She buried her face in them and sighed heavily.

_Kitty walked into HQ. "HELLO CIVILIZATION!" she screamed. Everyone around her jaws dropped. "b-b-b-b-but y-y-y-you..." stuttered 1. "OH MY GOD!!!!!! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASSASSIN!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Havoc, which, 1 thing led to another and caused...well, ironically enough havoc. Kitty laughed and smirked at her accomplishment. "Well, my work here is done." she said brushing her hands and placed them at her hips._

Roy looked up from his paper work. He stood up and walked over to the door and slammed it open," What's all the commotion out-- i-i-its you." he said. His eyes widened.

Kitty smirked and laughed, nearly dancing around him. "Oh? What's with the surprised expression? Of course it's been a while, too long I might add! Seriously Roy, you can't really expect my expulsion from chaos to last forever. It's part of who I am and it's what I do, of course I would've come dressed as Armstrong..." she stopped dancing and let a fake saddened expressing and put 1 hand over her heart, the other was on her forehead. She slightly bent her left knee leaving her foot to drag on the ground. "But he's so big, and I'm so, so small..." he voice sounded as if she were about to cry. "Unfortunately, I just wasn't able to pull the look off. Such a pity..." She then returned to a grin. "By the way, congratulations on becoming Fuhrer, don't let the power...and mini skirts go to your head now!" she then leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "And next time you decide to get drunk, don't do the can-can on Riza's desk, the skirt's kinda creepy..." she said and pulled away.

Roy flushed a crimson red. He looked around," Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" he said urgently.

A young girl walked around the corner," Um Fuhrer I-- oh I didn't know you had a visitor." she said and smiled. She had short light brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. She wore goggles on the top of her head and seemed to have a automail hand. Her shirt was white and had a lighting bolt on it. She wore roller blades and jeans. Roy looked at her and smiled," Its fine." he said," Oh Kitty, this is Kelli Minamoto. She's one of our best, the Electric Alchemist. Kelli this is Kitty. A friend of mine that's explosive happy." he explained. Kelli smiled and held her hand out to Kitty," pleasure to meet you, Kitty."


	72. Chapter 72

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 72: The Circle of Life**_

_Kitty shook Kelli's hand after a battle with herself to keep from bursting out laughing at Roy. "Likewise," she said happily. Kitty looked at the clock and sighed. "15 min...that's the longest it's ever taken me to send his place into chaos...Well, it's been nice seeing you again, and meeting you, Kelli, however I should go. See you next time I blow into town or just feel like watching a frenzy." she chirped with a grin." And walked out then stopped in the exact place she'd been standing the day she met Silver. "Well ain't this a coincidence for ya?" She asked without even looking up. Here we are, right back where we began." She then looked up at Silver, a smile on her face._

Silver looked down at her and smiled," Yeah, I remember it like it was only yesterday. Make's ya feel weird huh?" she asked looking up at the clouds passing by," I've waited so long to finally see you again. To have your presence with me. I know it sounds silly, but now, it feels like my empty life is finally full. Full of happiness, full of joy."

_Kitty smiled. "Yeah, it does." she said thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not quite sure weather to be worried or honored." She said laughing a little and climbed up onto the roof to sit next to her. "But hey, it's no sillier then my "I have a dream of being expelled from here" speech thing." she said joking._

Silver laughed," Yeah. I guess your right." she said smiling," and you should feel honored. I don't know what would've happened to me if I'd never had met you."

_"Well, you'd still be living with the homunculi, probably wouldn't travel as much, you would've never met the Elrics, probably wouldn't have had to fight golems, you wouldn't have met the Elrics, so you wouldn't have leared alchemy, you'd not have had your wolf part removed, you wouldn't have become a homunculi because then the master wouldn't have tried to kill you, hm...and you wouldn't have me to completely embarrass you in the middle of town. You'd STILL be afraid of the military and you wouldn't have had to suffer through my cooking. As for me, I would've traveled alone and when I get the chance tick off the military, I probably still would've ended up fighting the homunculi, only I wouldn't be fighting FOR anything, so I probably just would've let them have the stone and lived the rest of my days is a cave, blowing up whatever I could find." Kitty said, half joking on the last part and looking to the ground. "...I had a lot of time on my hands..." she mumbled._

Silver looked at her with a with kind of look on her face," You've got that right. And I probably would've met the Elrics...But in the bad, wanna kill me cause I work for them, kind of way." she said and a shiver ran up her spine.

_Kitty nodded. "True." Kitty hadn't realized it, but Armstrong was walking directly under them as Tenshi crawled out of her bag and stood at the edge of the building. "Tenshi what are you...?" Suddenly she jumped landing directly on Armstrong's head. He picked her off. "A cat?!" Kitty jumped down and grabbed Tenshi back. "Thanks for breaking her fall." Kitty said boredly. Armstrong took a moment to look at her then gave her a death grip hug. "OH WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!" Kitty glared. "I...can't...breathe...you keep...this up...I will be!" He then let go to strike a pose. "But this hugging technique-" Kitty climbed back on the roof as he bragged._

Silver looked down and him and waved," Hey there Major Spazz!" she called down to him smiling. There was a loud, annoying barking coming from HQ. A small dog ran out of behind it with another chasing. The one in the front was Black Hayate and the one chasing him was Sakari.

_"Hello Silver! What are you doing all the way up there?" He asked in his know-it-all voice thing. you know what I mean...Kitty laughed at the dogs and Tenshi squirmed out of her arms and jumped in front of them and hissed quite loudly._

"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm hangin' with my friend/sister!" she called back. Black Hayate skidded to a stop and ran off yiping. Sakari trotted up to Tenshi and sniffed her. He licked her back lovingly then jumped back playfully.

_Tenshi mewed and ran a little ways away. Armstrong continued to stare. "But why on the roof?" "Why not?" she asked, stumping him._

"Yeah, what she said!" Silver exclaimed.

Sakari barked and ran towards Tenshi.

Armstrong shrugged and went in. Kitty smiled and watched Tenshi and Sakari.

Tenshi was running around a tree.

Sakari was running after her until she noticed her tail. She stopped and started chasing it.

Silver laughed," Hey I was wondering, how did Tenshi get to the other side of the gate with you?" she asked.

_I put her in my bag, which was touching me, who was touching the gate on the other side of where the stone was, basically, the same way you did." Kitty replied._

"Well that explains it." Silver said and laughed.

Sakari stopped chased her tail, stopped because she was dizzy, and hit her head against the tree.

_Kitty laughed and smiled. "Well, thanks."_

Silver looked up at the sky." Don't you think we should be heading back to my, Ed, and Al's house? It's getting late and I know Van is getting antsy." she suggested.

Kitty nodded. "yeah, I hope that they haven't left without us." Kitty said laughing and jumped down.

meanwhile: Al sighed as Ed began drinking his 503 soda. "Wasn't 1 soda drinking record enough for you?" Ed shook his head. "Nope."

Van stared out the wind longingly," Ity...don't worry...I'll be home soon." she whispered and secretly wiped away a tear.

Silver jumped down behind her and ran over to Sakari," You be a good dog for Miss Hawkeye and I'll give you a treat, 'kay?" she asked. Sakari barked happily and ran back to HQ.

_Kitty looked over at Sakari. "Riza's huh?" she asked. "That's a shock." Kitty said and started walking and picked Tenshi up on her way._

"yeah, since I didn't have the means to take care of her I gave her to Riza. I'm always allowed to come see her." Silver said and smiled.

_Kitty smiled. "that's good." she said and walked into he diner Al was sitting at the table alone. "Where'd Ed go?" she asked. "toilet." he replied. Kitty sighed. "Soda contest?" Al nodded. "Yup."_

Silver walked in," Of course. He's been trying to beat his record ever since he made it." she said and laughed.

Kitty laughed. "Ya know, it must be such a PAIN to be in contest with yourself..." 1 of the waiter's looked over. "Yeah, and he beat it." Kitty's jaw dropped. "He DID?!" The waiter nodded. "yup, 503!" Kitty laughed. "Wow! by 2 glasses? life on the edge man." Ed finally came out and sat down. "Can I get another soda over here?" "NO! no more soda! You beat the record!" Ed sighed. "But I'm thirsty!" Kitty sighed "after 503 sodas?!" Ed just nodded and she slumped down on a chair.

Van looked over at the four and gave a glare," Can we PLEASE GO NOW!?" she yelled angrily. Silver looked at her," What's your problem? Ed drink your soda?" she asked jokingly," NO, I JUST WANT TO GET HOME!" Van barked angrily.

Kitty got up. "Well, let's go!" she said smiling.

Silver followed them out laughing at Ed. Van pretty much ran ahead of them all, happily," Hurry up ya slow pokes!" she yelled back happily.

Kitty ran up to the train station. "Can I have 5 tickets to Sicori." The man looked at her. "That'll be $300." "$300!!!!" she screamed "that's ridiculous! I hope you know that I'm a state alchemist!" she lied and pulled out her watch. "And I have the Elrics with me!" He looked at her. "Ok, ok, 80." Kitty smiled and took the tickets and trotted back to the others.

Silver laughed," You've always gotta make things cheap, dont'cha?" she asked smiling.

Kitty ran onto the train. "Come on!" she called and sat down beside a window.

Silver smiled. Van ran onto the train, Excited to finally get home. Silver sweat dropped and followed her.

Kitty smiled at Van. "Well, you seem happy."

"Well, what do ya think?! I'm gonna be all sad?! I'M GOIN' HOME TO SEE MY BROTHER!!!" Van exclaimed happily. Silver smiled," I know how you feel. When I found out I was gonna see Kitty and Chris again, I was about as hyper as you are now!" she said.

Kitty smiled then stared out the window. Kitty had fallen asleep on the window then woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. She tried o fall back to sleep but couldn't, so she began wandering around the train.

Silver was still awake, laying down on the roof of the train. For some odd reason she just couldn't get to sleep.

Kitty managed to wander onto the roof and sat beside Silver. "Do you get the feeling something's wrong?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the stars.

Silver looked at her," What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up.

"Well, I have the strangest feeling that we're on the wrong train." She said simply, then turned to look at her

"What makes you say that?" Silver asked. Just then, a blob of mud landed on the roof next to the two. It formed and turned into a golem.

Kitty looked at the ticket then saw it was upside down and flipped it over. "Oops…." She said nervously. "It was upside down…we were supposed to get on the 696. But it appears that we got on the 969…" her eyes were fixed on the ticket.

Silver backed up," Ok, now that you're done with the whole science of it. A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?!" she yelled. The golem was making its way towards Silver.

"Right." Kitty said and began slashing randomly. "Wait a minute…." She began. "No…" she put her hand on the roof and made an explosion, wiping out the rest of the golems out.

" Well, that's over." Silver said. About 10 blobs of mud landed on the train. They turned into large golems with large jaws and snake like. Silver's eyes widened and she started to tremble.

"What is it?" Kitty asked, not seeing anything.

Silver was still trembling," s-s-s-snakes...I h-h-hate snakes..." she mumbled backing up. She hit against someone. She froze up and looked up. Two snake-like eyes looked at her," Hey, ssssssweet-cheeks." a mans voice came and he gave her a toothy grin. Silver's face went pale and she screamed at the top of her lungs, (Enter Hiss. The man snake chimera thing)

Kitty turned on a dime, holding her sword out in front of her. "Let her go!" she demanded.

The snake smirked then shrugged (is in human form)," Why ssssshould I? Im jusssst a lone chimera looking for sssssomethin' to eat." he said with a smirk. Silver meeped and continued to tremble.

Kitty glared. "Because if not we'll be having snake chimera stir fry!" she screamed, holding her blade to his neck.


	73. Chapter 73

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 73: Hey did you ever notice…**_

_That this thing changes each section? The introduction was mostly a mystery with this, decoding the past type feel to it. Section 1 was seriously ALL action. There was only one chapter that nobody fought and/or died in. Section 2 was all incredibly dramatic with the lines from Titanic and the morgue, and Siciri, and Wrath's appearence, main characters dying off, the discovery of the town of frozen time and that type stuff. Section 3 is more humorous what with the plethora of one liners, the talking plate, remarks to Roy's drunkenness and mini skirts and the can-can, Kitty and Dublith and all that good stuff. There's a little of each in all the sections, but I was just noticing as I edited that these were the back-bones of each._

Hiss smirked," Fine then. But when you're not around that chimera issss mine." he said and stepped off the train. He grabbed onto a branch in a wall. Silver was still trembling like crazy.

Kitty walked over to silver and crouched down beside her. "You alright?" she asked.

Silver hugged Kitty's leg," thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she yelled, still trembling.

Kitty woke up early in the morning and jumped off the train. "Oh no…." she mumbled "Oh god no!" She stared around, it was changed, but similar enough for her to recognize it. An arch read 'Welcome to Dublith' in large rot iron letters. '_ok, no big deal…'_ she thought. _'We'll just lay low…yes, that's it.' _She assured herself. "but just in case…" she pulled out a false mustached and sunglasses and put them on. _'I am, unrecognizable!!'_ she thought happily. She went to find out how long until the next train to Sicori. "3 hours…" she groaned as she walked back.

Silver walked off the train, yawning,"...Hey...I know where we are!" she exclaimed happily. Just then, a kid came out of nowhere and tackled Silver," SILVER SILVER SILVER SILVER SILVER!!!!!!" the boy yelled. Silver looked at him," HI WRATH!!!" she yelled and hugged him. She got up. Wrath ran over to Kitty and hugged her," HI KITTY!!!!!"

Kitty hugged him back. "HI WRATH!!!!!!" she said happily. "Hey, is Izumi on vacation by any chance?" she asked hopefully.

"Why would Izumi be on vacation? She's out shopping and she told me to run around town, being careful not to get in trouble!" Wrath said smiling. Silver winced. Something was climbing up her back," AGH!THERES SOMETHING ON MY BACK!THERES SOMETHING ON MY BACK!!!" she screamed. Mr. Mopsy climbed onto Silver's shoulder. Silver looked at the mouse and sighed heavily," Ok I'm fine. It was just Mr. Mopsy." she said and rubbed the back of her head.

Kitty smiled and petted Mr. Mopsy.

Mr. Mopsy squeaked and licked Kitty's hand. Silver smiled at the little mouse. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise." Izumi said walking up to them," I was looking for little Wrath but it looks like you already found him."

Kitty stood for a moment, her knees shaking wildly. "H-Hello Izumi." She said nervously. "Hi sensei!" Ed and Al said in unison as they got off the train.

" Hello boys, Kitty, Silver." Izumi said and smiled," Why with the sudden visit?". "Oh, we got on the wrong train by accident but I'm glad we came here besides anywhere else!" Silver said happily," That's a very nice thing to say, Silver." Izumi said.

It took a few moments for Kitty to hide the shaking of her knees. "So…..um……has uh…..anything interesting happened?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um...No not really, except not too long ago I took on another apprentice." Izumi said," why do you ask?"

"Well, that's good I think." She said smiling. "And no reason really, just trying to make conversation."

"SENSEI!!!!SENSEI!!!!" A girl yelled running towards Izumi. Silver looked at her,"...Kelli?! What the! What're you doing here?!" she exclaimed. Kelli ran up huffing," Hi...Silver...SENSEI!" "What is it?" Izumi asked," He got out again! I can't find him!" Kelli exclaimed. Izumi sighed," He always gets out...don't worry about it.

Silver leaned over to Kitty," Hey Kitty. I've been wondering. That freaky snake guy called me a 'chimera' but I'm not a chimera anymore. How'd he know?" she asked/whispered.

_Kitty looked at her, her eyes icy. "is HE by any chance a snake chimera?" she asked, almost in a daze._

Kelli looked at Kitty weird," Yeah he is. His name's Hiss...wait...HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!" she asked running over to her. Silver flinched and hid behind Kitty. Just the thought of him made her shiver.

Kitty's eyes turned blood red. Her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands so hard they drew blood and it dripped down her hand. "Yeah I've seen him." She said in an icy tone. "And if I have my way, I NEVER will EVER again!" she hissed angrily.

Kelli's face turned pale," B-b-but you can't...YOU CAN'T TRY TO KILL HIM!!!!" she cried as tears began to run down her cheeks," Cause...he's...not my experiment...HE'S MY BROTHER!!!". Silver flinched as her eyes widened.

Kitty stared at her. She unclenched her fists and her eyes sowly began to turn back to their normal color. "Did I say kill?!" she hissed. "No, I simply said I never wanted to see him again." She said coldly. "So if I get my way, I won't get the chance to! Get it?!" she hissed the last part with an especially harsh tone

Kelli flinched," O-ok." she stuttered," I'm sorry...I always jump to conclusions...". Silver sighed," Thank goodness." she said smiling. Someone tapped her shoulder. A shiver ran up her spine and she turned to see Hiss staring straight into her eyes," Hey there." He said with a smirk. Silver yiped and ran to Izumi. Kelli ran over to Hiss and hugged him," Where'd you go?! You had me soooo worried!" she cried happily nuzzling up against him. Hiss smiled and put his hand on her head," Ssssorry Kelli. I got hungry ssso I got out and found that girl." he explained pointing to Silver. Izumi crossed her arms," So you scared her half to death?"

_Kitty glared at him, and walked past and whispered in his ear. "You lay one hand on her, I swear I'll kill you!" she hissed then walked back a little ways beside Silver._

Hiss looked back at her and gave her a toothy smirk," You jusssst remember what I ssssaid. When you turn your back." He said then moved his finger across his neck. Kelli looked up at him," Hiss!" she yelled angrily. He looked down at her," sssorry..."

Kitty gave him a death glare then went over to see how much time was left. She groaned then walked back.

"What time is it now?" Silver asked still behind Izumi.

"10:15" Kitty replied. "We're here for another 2 hours and 45 minuites…." She said and sighed.

Silver gulped as a shiver ran up her spine," I don't wanna be stuck here with him. It always feels like he's staring at me..." she said trembling.

"He IS watching you, Silver." Kitty reminded her.

Silver nodded. A shadow fell upon them. Silver looked up and started trembling. Hiss smirked at her," Hey there, sssssweetcheekssss. I didn't get to introduce mysssself. Name'ssss Hissss." He said. Silver just trembled more.

Kitty lost control of her instincts and punched him, sending him flying onto the ground. She walked over to him and stood beside him, her eyes red once more. "You touch her, you die!" she hissed. She then began walking away and turned. "Oh, and you should know, I don't give second chances." She said then walked over and stood beside Silver, her arms folded over her chest.

Hiss looked up at her and smirked," If you can sssstop me then ok. But if you can't, nothin' will ssstop me." he said plainly, getting up.

_Kitty just glared at him, then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "What the…" she whispered under her breath. She stared at a pole. In it was reflected Izumi, Silver and wrath, even Hiss kelli and ed and Al a little farther off as they left to go get something to eat. The strange thing was, it didn't reflect her who was closest to it. She stood, unable to take her eyes off it, completely mesmerized._

Silver looked at Kitty," Kitty? What the matter?" she asked. Then her attention quickly went back to in front of her standing in front of her. She trembled a little then her expression hardened," Will you just leave me alone?!" she yelled angrily. Hiss smirked," I like a prey with attitude." he said. Silver growled and punched his face. Hiss bit down on her hand. Silver yelped (old habits die hard) and tried to pull her hand away.

Kitty quickly snapped out of it. "I thought I told you, what would happen if you did that!" she growled and held her blade to his neck. She had swung it in front of him and stood behind him. She whispered in his ear. "any last words?" her eyes were blank and heartless.

Hiss let go of Silver's hand and looked grimly at the sword. Kelli looked at the two and her face paled. She ran over and pushed Hiss out of the way," IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!!!" she yelled.

Kitty glared at her. "Why? You've done nothing to anger me." She said plainly and began to move around her. "I have problems with him, stay out of it."

Kelli shook her head," I won't let you kill him!" she yelled," I don't care what he's done to you or Silver! If you kill him I swear I'll kill you!!!"

Kitty glared at her, her eyes cold as ice. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Well, tell me, how do you plan on killing what's already dead?" she asked.

Kelli flinched and took a step back, stumbling and falling on her ass," Wha-- what do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you DEAF?!" she asked, her temper flaring. "I asked you how you planned to kill what was already dead."

"B-b-but... y-your dead?" Kelli asked in shock," But t-t-that's impossible..."

"Oh, nothing's impossible." She said smoothly. "Trust me, she whispered as she shot Hiss in the arm with one of her arrows, her eyes fixed on Kelli's.

Kelli looked at her shocked then fell over, fainted. Silver was on her knees holding the hand Hiss had bitten," Kitty... I don't feel so good..." she mumbled.

Kitty ran over to her. "Come on." She said, "You have to go to the hospital." She said and put her arm around her shoulder then began walking after helping her up.

Silver tried keep up with Kitty," I feel so...light headed..." she mumbled.

Kitty burst in. "please, my friend, can you please help her?!" she asked, nearly pleaded.

The nurse looked up at her surprised," Yes, yes, of course." she said and walked out from behind the counter and helped Silver to the back room," I'm sorry, but you can't come back here, Not now. I'll tell you when you can alright?" she asked as some doctors rushed to Silver and started to bring her to the back rooms.

Kitty nodded and sat down by a wall, she opened her music box and turned off the music, staring into the non-existent reflection and listened carefully, since she didn't really trust many people.

Silver was put in the emergency room. She laid on the bed, motionless, not speaking. Her body hurt all over. The doctor came in," Now don't you worry, the venom antidote will be here soon. You'll be ok." he said with a smile. Silver gave a weak smile but began to worry. What if it didn't get there in time? Thoughts like this filled her mind and a tear ran down her cheeks. The nurse smiled at Kitty," You may go back now." she said smiling.

Kitty nodded. "Thanks she said, putting the music box away and kneeled beside Silver. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Except for the fact I can't move cause my body hurts so much, yeah. I'm ok." Silver mumbled, wincing.

Kitty nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered then looked at the doctor. "Do you know what kind of poison it is?" she asked.

"Yes. It's strange. It's like a cobra's poison but its mixed with a pythons." The doctor explained," I don't know what else to tell you."

Kitty nodded. _'good' _she thought. _'he won't be immune.'_ "Do you have a sample?" she asked.

"Yes. Here you go." He said pulling a vile out of his pocket. He handed it to Kitty," Be careful with it."

She held her stone to it and wrote down a formula of sorts on her arm then handed it back. "When's the antidote supposed to come?" she asked.

"In about 15 minutes. You should help your friend. She's starting to doubt herself. I can tell." He said pointing to Silver. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Kitty nodded and kneeled down beside her. She held Silver's hand. "It'll be alright." She assured her.

Silver winced and the tears just flowed more. She shook her head and let out a cry of pain.

Kitty looked down. "Silver…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Silver winced again and cried out again. She gripped the sheets tight.

"Silver…" she whispered.

Silver stopped wincing but the tears kept flowing. She opened her eyes a little and looked at Kitty," It hurts, Kitty...It hurts..." she whispered out.

"I'm sorry Silver." She said again. "I really am."

Silver smiled faintly," Don't be... this is all that damned snake chimera's...fault." she said and winced," I swear, if I get out of here... I'll kill him myself..."


	74. Chapter 74

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 74: I Got Skills**_

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, guess your right."

Silver smiled again then winced," damn it... I can't wait for that...stupid antidote to get here..." she whispered.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah."

Finally, a knock came to the door. The doctor opened it," Yes, thank you so much." he said and closed the door. In his hand was a vile," Well, here it is!" he said happily and went over to his desk thing. He put the stuff into a needle and brought it over to Silver," Now, this will only hurt for a second." he said and injected her with the antidote. Silver winced then closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep. " She'll be out for a little while, so if you have anything to do, you can go do it now."

Kitty nodded and stood up. She began walking out the door then stopped. "Where's the phone?" she asked.

"Out in the hallway." The doctor said smiling.

Kitty dialed Izumi's number without thinking and began twiddling the cord on her fingers.

Izumi answered the phone," Hello, Curtis residence." She said.

Kitty was silent for a moment. "Hello…are the Elric brothers there?" she asked hopefully.

" Yes of course, hold on." Izumi said. It was silent for a moment until Ed picked up the phone," 'Ello?" he said.

"Ed, Silver's in the hospital." Kitty said bluntly.

Ed flinched,"... What happened? Why is she in the hospital?" he asked, half scared and half shocked.

"Hiss happened." She said coldly.

"Hiss?" He asked. "He doesn't seem so bad to me…"

_"DON'T get too close to him." She warned, a hint of ice in her voice. "Things aren't what they seem..." she paused for a moment. "Especially around here. I know his intents..." her voice had hushed to a whisper._

All of the sudden two nurses and a doctor rushed to Silver's room and went inside. Shouts were heard," QUICK! GET A EXPERT AUTOMAIL MECHANIC!!!" "you'll be ok miss. Calm down!" "I CAN'T SEE OUT OF MY EYE!!!!!!!!" "Lady, at least you have one good eye!" "DAMN IT!!!! I CAN'T GET AHOLD OF HIM!!!" "NO! WE HAVE TO GET HER THAT AUTOMAIL BEFORE SHE LOOSES HER OTHER EYE!!!"

_Kitty looked shocked. "Gotta go, bye!" she said and hung up then ran over to them. Kitty suddenly ran in and skidded to a halt, stopping abruptly just before she'd ran into them and grabbed onto the counter to steady herself from falling. "I can help with that." she offered quickly. A breath had caught in her throat as she'd said it. "I don't know much about automail..." she began to explain. "But I know of other ways to fix it!" she fumbled slightly on her words due to the fact that she was speeding through them, matching her heart which was now racing as well. She pulled her hand off the counter, and automatically stood straight with her legs together, looking as though she was about to salute one of them._

The doctors looked at her," Are you sure? We CANNOT allow a mess up here. The antidote got here too late and it spread up towards her face and in one of her eyes. If you mess up she'll lose that eye and the other one." one said sternly. The nurses were trying to calm Silver down who was panicking and screaming she couldn't see out of that eye.

_Kitty suppressed a slight smirk at the doctor. "ah, so naive!" she whispered. "Yes, doctor, I'm sure. I guarantee, I've handled much, much worse." She said and walked over. "Same old song and dance, Silver, it'll be bright." she whispered and unlatched the necklace, placing it between Silver's eyes and pressed down. A bright light surrounded the room, and little by little a silvery liquid started leaking out of silver's eyes and collecting like particles of dust into a ball floating above. Finally they stopped collecting and Kitty made a jar with her free hand and grabbed a stick. She carefully urged the ball into a jar where it liquefied again. As soon as she put the cap on the light stopped and Kitty fell to her knees, grabbing the stone, holding it close to her chest._

Silver started breathing normally and her eye returned to normal. She sat up quickly then winced and laid back down," Thanks...Kitty..." she whispered. The nurses kneeled by Kitty making sure she was ok. The doctor went over to Silver," Amazing... how did she do it?" the Doctor asked himself examining Silver's eye, making sure it was ok.

_Kitty smirked. "Its very simple, I had a feeling that the antidote would take to long, so I told you to give me the sample, from that I examined it and wrote down the formula to help demolish what was left after it got here, then use a transmutation there by drawing the poison out and trapped it in a jar." she said and smiled._

" Your a very skilled alchemist Miss... Miss... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." the doctor said.

_"Thank you." Kitty said and blushed. "And Cuklinski, Kitty Cuklinski, but feel free to call me Hey you Move It, I'm pretty sure I reply to both." she said laughing slightly. She paused. "I like sounding smart in public..." she whispered._

The doctor chuckled," It won't be necessary to call you that. Have you ever thought of becoming a doctor? I think you'd be good at it." he asked with a smile.

Kitty stifled a laugh. "...um...no..." she answered. "I've never even been able to stay in the same place for more then a week or 2." she said and smiled slightly, looking at her hands and she leaned against Silver's bed, her knees to her chest.

" Well, that's understandable. I'm not sure how long it'll be before your friend will be able to at least get up but you can stay as long as you want." the doctor said walking out with the other doctor and nurses following.

Kitty smiled weakly then waited for him to leave and fell flat on her back on the floor. "Why in DUBLITH?!" she asked herself. "We could've ended up in Youswell or Rush Valley! but no, here." she groaned.

" Hey... we could have ended up...in that town with the golems..." Silver mumbled," They said they got rid... of 'em all... I don't really believe that now..."

_"I'll take the golems." Kitty said simply. "At least they're stupid."_

"Yeah...but you just don't like it here...cause you're scared of...Izumi." Silver mumbled smiling.

_"You mean just like you hate Aquorya because you're scared of tourists?" she asked smugly and laughed slightly. "Silver...you have to understand something. I have no self control whatsoever, which means that we're also in the same town as that punk who bit you to begin with, and one of these days, he'll come in, and I'll kill him, and Izumi'll kill me, and then eventually both him and me will be expelled from the other side because we're causing to much chaos and then we'll be back here, still fighting and eventually we'll be old hags and I'll be like. "die you...uh what's the word?" "Chimera?" "No that's not it!" and then well...my theory ends..." she said after a while and sweat-dropped._

"...that's true... and since he's here I don't like Dublith either...And of course I don't like Aquorya because of those...shudder Tourists..." Silver said sweat dropping.

_Kitty laughed. "I wish this stupid rebound thing was quicker..." she mumbled. "Then we could get out of here sooner."_

"Yeah... I NEVER want to come back here... EVER..." Silver said sitting up," I kinda...feel better..."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Rest." she said. "you need all the strength you can get."

"But... I feel fine...really..." Silver whined.

Kitty looked at her strangely. "Silver...tell me the truth." she said looking her straight in the eyes. "Are you REALLY ok?" she asked

"...sorta...kinda...no..." Silver mumbled.

Kitty looked at her. "Then stop pretending and get some rest, even I'm not that shallow." she said, there was a worried glint in her eyes, but she smiled slightly. "Besides, it's getting late."

Silver sighed," Fiiiiiine..." she mumbled and plopped back down onto the bed," Ugh... I HATE staying in one spot too long...".

Kitty laughed. "You're talking to the queen of that." she said simply. her voice suddenly turned serious again. "but like I said, you need all the strength you can get."


	75. Chapter 75

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 75: Evil Bunny Guy Needs to Die!**_

_OK, weird title, 'cause of the return of the evil bunny guy and well…it DID rhyme…_

"I guess you right... its kinda strange since...you're hardly right." Silver said jokingly.

"1 miscalculation!" she said defending herself. "and 2 wrong trains, that's all that you know about..." she said and cut herself off, falling into a deep, silent trance.

Silver snickered then looked at Kitty,"???". She shrugged it off and looked around the doctor's office," Now I remember why I hated this place when I was young..."

Kitty stared straight ahead. "Why?" because it's cold, desolate, nothing with any warmth and the only comfort offered by prescriptions? And no matter how many people you're surrounded by you still feel completely alone?" she asked. "Wow...I think I just described my basement. well, if you add bubbling goo to that mix..." she said thoughtfully nodding.

_Kitty laughed. "I do want one of those clean white coats though!" she said happily. "Then I'll look like those men at the funny farm, except, not man and not at a funny farm...most of the time." she said jokingly. A warm smile suddenly crossed her face. "By the way," she began. "Thank you."_

Silver looked at her confused," Thank you? For what?" she asked.

She smiled, a remote twinkle in her eyes. "bringing me home." she replied. "It's not often you'll find anyone even willing to try and give you a second chance, and I don't believe I've thanked you properly, so I'm doing that now." She turned her head towards Silver then back again towards the wall and laughed slightly. "Or been willing to listen to a talking plate and drag two people all the way out to central because said plate told you too!" she sounded thoroughly amused at that thought and she pulled her hair over her shoulder and twisted it.

Silver laughed," Well, it's no big deal. At that point I would've believed talking dirt if it meant to see you and Chri--...we forgot him..." she said, looking down sadly.

_Kitty looked down. "I'm sorry, but I think I still have the book..." she said._

" Well that's good." Silver said, smiling slightly.

_Kitty nodded. and dug in her back, taking out the book. At that instant, Tenshi jumped out of her bag, and ran through the hospital. It just so happened that the evil bunnies dude that had been at the pet store 5 years ago was being released form the mental ward today and started going insaine, running around saying that the cat was going to eat him, which got all the little kiddies in pediatrics, to start running around like maniacs, which put great stress on a few of the nurses and doctors nearby, which caused the patients to freak out, which got to the rest of the doctors, which got to the visitors and Tenshi ran back to the room and sat obediently beside Kitty. "Oh! my wonderful Tenshi!" Kitty declared, stroking her head as she purred. "You're a great causer of chaos! yes! I have indeed trained you well!"_

Silver fell back onto the bed laughing harder than ever," You two are so much alike!" she exclaimed happily.

_Kitty grinned. "Yup! partners in crime forever and ever!" Tenshi rubbed against Kitty's chin and mewed innocently._

Silver smiled," So very true!" she said," I wish Sakari was here..."

Kitty pulled out and old jewel encrusted whistle. "Here," she said, I doubt it'll work, but you know…"

"5 Well, its worth a shot! And its a good thing I'm not a chimera anymore or this would've killed my ears!" she said jokingly then blew it.

meanwhile in Central

Sakari's ears perked up and she started barking. Riza looked at her confused," What is it? You want out?" she asked, opening the door. Sakari sped out, barking like mad and running towards the direction of Dublith.

Silver looked around," I don't know if it worked..."

_Kitty shrugged. "dunno, but it's an awsome looking trinket anyways." Tenshi began meowing "memory" Kitty looked confused. "Is it just me, or is my cat singing memory?"_

Silver looked at her confused," I think she is!" she said laughing. The was a couple yells from outside the door then Sakari ran inside the room, barking happily. Silver looked at Sakari," SAKARI!" she yelled happily. Sakari jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled against Silver happily.

_Kitty picked up the whistle. "Wow! they weren't kidding when they said that thing was loud!" She said happily. Tenshi jumped onto the bed and pawed Sakari playfully._

Sakuri looked at Tenshi and barked happily, licking her.

Tenshi mewed and rubbed against her.

The evil bunnies guy grabbed onto Kitty's legs and she screamed, jumping back and thrashing wildly. "Get off me you sicko!" she screamed. "I'm armed!" She yelled, and he looked up at her in such a way that she appeared to have fangs and he let go and screamed, continuing to run down the isles screaming that the demon cat was working for the vampire chick. Kitty sighed then sat back and grinned, listening to the chaos die down.

Silver looked confused out of her mind," oooooooooook...Weird..." she said, a bit suprised.

Sakuri barked happily, still licking Tenshi.

Kitty nodded and shuddered. "You know, after 5 years, 5 LONG years, he STILL creeps me out..." she then bit her bottom lip and rocked back and forth very slightly. "Oh...I really, really, really wanna do that...but I can't do that...it's be mean, then again, since when am I nice? NO!" she mumbled to herself.

Tenshi mewed happily.

"...What don't you want to do?" Silver asked confused.

Sakuri nudged Tenshi playfully then jumped back, her tail wagging.

at that Kitty lost control and dashed off in a second, since the chaos almost calmed down and snuck up behind the dude and gently put her hand on his shoulder. she whispered in his ear in a low tone. "I've been waiting for you, then ran away, leaving him in fetile position, sucking his thumb, screaming and crying. "That." she said, grinning.

Tanshi leaped after her playfully and batted at her tail

Silver began laughing. She was actually feeling better now," Can we pleeeeaaaassseee get out of here? I feel better." Silver asked/complained.

_"Yes!" Kitty said almost too quickly. "And let's hope we didn't miss the train! and we're able to easily access our idiots without fighting, cause I'm not sure but I think my sword is dull." she pulled it out a little and barely touched the blade and it didn't draw blood. "Yup, very dull, oh well, let's go! time's a wastin!" she said, almost all in one breath. "Tenshi!" she called and the cat leaped onto her shoulder._

"YES!...but first we have to go get Ed and Al, right?" Silver asked,"...HOLY SHIT WE FORGOT VAN!"

_"That's what I meant by our idiots, and you're right..." Kitty thought about that for a bit. "Well I'll survive." she said bluntly. "Let's just go already." she said._

Silver nodded and got out of bed," I swear, when I see that snake again...I'll let you beat him up." she said.

_Kitty grinned. "Can I use...blades?!" she asked hopefully as an evil smirk crossed her face._

" Use whatever you like!" Silver said, evil things coming into her head.

_"YES!" Kitty said grinning. "Now, if we stay here well, not here but in Dublith then I could sneak in at midnight and then slowly and painfully murder him in is sleep, well fast would be better...cause then I'd run and not get caught, or I could make a license to kill and just say it's my constitutional right!" she said evilly._


	76. Chapter 76

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 76: You were WHAT?!**_

"That sounds a little harsh AND I LOVE IT!" Silver said happily, smiling evilly," I haven't felt this evil since I dress up like a palm tree and danced around Dante's Mansion yelling 'IM ENVY!!!' "

_Kitty laughed and put her arm around Silver's shoulders. "Well my good friend, that would be why I'm here." She winked and smiled. "It's my job to come up with 'harsh punishment.'" there was that glint in her eyes again, it's been appearing quite a bit lately._

Silver smiled," Of course, of course! So, let's get going so you can pummel that snake into the ground!" she said happily.

_Kitty grinned. "Yes! lets!" She'd not had to think this much about a proper way to kill someone for ages, it'd just been follow the golden rule (don't get caught) and you'll be fine. However, current situation had changed everything and made it much more challenging. As the challenge grew, so did the danger, and the more danger that was involved, the more she seemed to enjoy it. Her wheels where turning quite loudly however, as she disregarded ideas within a matter of seconds, and began to build up a final plan._

Silver smiled at Kitty," Ya know, we've been through a lot of stuff. A LOT OF STUFF! Fighting homunculi, golems, crazed little kids, chimeras, more homunculi! And to some people they would go insane and stop when they got through with the first one! I might've been one of those people, just giving up after the first time, but that changed. Thanks to you Kitty. We're BFEM! Best friends forever and ever more! Nothin' will ever change that...I just wanted to tell ya that."

_Kitty smiled, a tear in her eye. "You know, I do believe that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me before." then looked at her in the eyes._

Silver's eyes became watery and she hugged Kitty, crying slightly.

_"By the way," Kitty began, while hugging her back. "I if I get caught, you had NOTHING to do with it, got it?"_

Silver looked at her surprise," What? Why?" she asked.

"'cause I only know how to smuggle one person out of jail at a time, and I've never even tried telling someone else what to do and I don't think I can." She replied.

Silver looked down sadly," So you think you'll get caught?" she asked but then smiled sheepishly," Well, I hope you don't, cause then, there'll be ANOTHER warning about you!"

"Well, that all depends on hiss-" she began. "Whoa whoa, whoa….wait just a second! ANOTHER?! You mean my reputation still proceeds me today?! OH YEAH BABY!!!!!!!" she screamed to the stars.

Silver laughed," Yep, I sometimes see wanted posters in towns, but ones that you haven't been to. It's strange." she said.

Kitty laughed uncontrollably, and lemme guess, they're dwelling over those God damned parole officers right?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Yep! But...there's something I have to tell you that happened to me in one of the bad parts of the town." Silver said, looking down.

"Which town what happened? are you alright? Was it me, oh God, I-I'm sorry, I-I mean...you know what, I'm just gonna shut up now..." her voice trailed off slightly, and a look of worry crossed her face.

"No, it wasn't your fault. And I'm...kind of all right." Silver said, a look of pain passing across her face," I was jumped by a group of thugs and...one of them raped me..."

Kitty's eyes dilated. "What?" she asked. "Y-You're not..." her voice trailed off, then all of a sudden a look of complete anger took over the worry. "What were their names, their faces, anything, anything I can use to track them down, ohhhh when I get my hands on them, they're gonna wish they'd never been born!" she screamed, her fists clenched along with her teeth.

Silver held her arms and began crying as memories flooded into her mind. She fell to her knees sobbing.

Kitty held her against head against her shoulders and stroked Silver's air. "S-Silver...You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked.

Silver nodded frantically, crying still. She hugged Kitty tightly," I-I'm sorry..." she stifled out.

"It's NOT your fault." She reassured her. "When are you due?" she asked. "And don't worry, I will find them, and they will pay for what they did to you."

Silver shook her head," I don't know. It only happened a month ago." she said, sniffling.

"8 months then…." She said. "Do you remember which town? I'm sorry, I-I should've been watching…" tears filled her eyes.

"I-I-I think it was near east city, a town called Luin." Silver said and gripped Kitty tighter," And don't think it's your fault either, because it isn't."

Kitty nodded. "I never told you, did I? I was a 'guardian' or so they called us, and I found out, that I could send part of myself trough dimensions it never really made much sense, but I was going to always watch over you, Ed, Al, Elysia...pretty much anyone I knew in 'the old days'." she said sadly. "I'm still gonna get them though!" she said certainty.

Silver nodded," And I'll help you. If I have to be pregnant because of them, then I'm ringing their necks!" she said smiling, actually stopping crying.

Kitty smiled slightly. "Yes, I understand." she said "I just wish I could make it less painful for you..."

Silver shook her head," It really doesn't matter." she said," Besides it might be nice to have a son or daughter!"

Kitty nodded and laughed slightly. "And don't worry, I'll try my hardest, on my honor, NOT to corrupt them too terribly."

Silver laughed happily," I hope so!" she said, smiling.

Kitty smiled. "however, I can't make any promises. let's go." she said getting up and holding out her hand.

Silver grabbed Kitty's hand and got up, smiling," Well, before we kill those men, we have to kill that snake." she said.

Kitty nodded in agreement then smirked. "you know what?" she asked. "I got a plan" she began walking out, Tenshi trailing at her heels.

Silver followed her," A plan?" she asked. Sakari followed both out barking happily.

"Yes," she said grinning. "much better then my first, and much less chance of getting caught." There was that twinkle again, it was always there…somewhere…

"So what is it?" Silver asked. Sakari tackled Tenshi playfully.

Tenshi batted against her then leaped back as if trying to get sakari to chase her. "Did you know that 47 of accidental death happens in the home? And of those, 61 happen in the bathroom." There was something mysterious and frightening about her face as she said that.

Silver tilted her head to a side," We're gonna kill him while he's in the bathroom? WHAT IF HE'S LIKE TAKING A FREAKEN SHOWER?!". Sakari barked playfully and ran after her, barking still.


	77. Chapter 77

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 77: I-Izumi?!**_

"Not 'we' silver, I." she replied. "And the shower, is EXACTLY what I had in mind, let's just say, that this will be a TRIP that won't soon be forgotten" she said, still evilly. Tenshi meowed and began running

"YOUR GONNA SEE HIM NAKED! EW!!!!" Silver yelled, fidgeting. Sakari ran at Tenshi, barking loudly.

"Fate is blind, right?" she asked. "so let's just call me fate." Tenshi kept running

Silver nodded," Just...be careful Kitty, you don't know what that snake is capable of...well...neither do I, but still!" she said. Sakuri ran as fast as her little paws could go, catching up with Tenshi.

Kitty laughed. "Exactly, but I've seen some of his tricks, he hasn't seen ANY of mine." she said grinning. Tenshi stopped suddenly.

"That's true!" Silver said, smiling," Well, still be careful.". Sakari sped past Tenshi and, with a yelp, crashed into a trash can.

Kitty nodded. "not to worry, I kill people for a living." Tenshi mewed innocently.

Silver laughed nervously," guess I forgot!" she said. Sakari got up and shook the banana peel off her nose. She growled and ran at Tenshi.

Kitty laughed and continued walking. she wasn't paying much attention, so she tripped over a rock and fell face down into the lake. She pushed herself up shaking her head and spit out some water. "We're here..." she mumbled. Tenshi sat innocently, twitching her tail then ran once sakari was about a foot away, then ran.

Silver held her breath, trying not to laugh but then bursted out laughing so hard she almost fell over. Sakari screeched to a stop and ran after Tenshi, barking angrily.

Tenshi just kept on running. Kitty blinked and got up, pretending not to notice, then stood outside the door, her fist raised, about to knock, then stood still. "Well...maybe there's a window open? no, no, I gotta forget the score...and I gotta get over this...no I don't I'm insane...I wanna play ding dong ditch...I should...why am I here again? God! Kitty! get some focus!!!" she said to herself, arguing with herself.

Silver stared at her, this made her laugh even harder. Izumi opened the door while Kitty was talking with herself," Why hello there, Kitty. Who are you talking to?" she asked in a little bit of an anger tone.

"..." Kitty just grinned guiltily. "Well, I WAS talkin' to my cat...oh my, I wonder were she went...I-I'm soooo sorry to have bothered you." she said stuttering, and backing up very slowly. _'stupid! stupid! stupid!'_ she thought, mentally slapping her forehead.

"Why don't you come in? Ed and Al have been waiting for you and Silver." Izumi suggested, smiling.T he anger in her voice gone. Silver perked up, hearing her name.

Kitty suppressed a loud sigh of relief and bowed her head. "Th-thanks..." se said, refusing to make eye contact.

Izumi smiled and stepped out of the way to let the two in. Silver walked inside to see Ed and Al sitting on the couch," ED! AL!" she yelled happily.

Kitty walked in, quietly, then back over to Ed and Al. _'thank god they aren't as stupid as I thought they were!'_ kitty thought. "Hi Silver!" they said in unison.

Silver ran towards them but Hiss stood in her way," Hey there, sssssweetcheeksssss. I wonder, how did you ssssurvive that venom I put inssside you?" he asked smirking. Silver's face went pale and she ran behind kitty, trembling.

Kitty glared at him and made a piece of paper then held it out, it looked authentic. "Stay 5 feet away from her at all times." she said simply, yet sternly. In fact, she almost sounded like Lust... Ed looked confused. "Huh?" he asked.

Hiss took it and looked at it," Isssss thissss a ressstraining order?" he asked and laughed," man, your sssstupider than I thought!"

"Yes, it is, and I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you. I'd kill you, but I'm terrified of your sensei, so I found this to be a suitable, temporary arrangement." she still spoke smoothly and mysteriously.

Hiss shrugged and crumbled the paper. He threw it over his shoulder," Like I care." he said, walking away. Silver took this chance to run over to Ed and Al and hug them.

_'that's right.'_ Kitty thought _'feel secure, overly secure.'_ Ed and Al hugged her back. "I'm glad you're ok." said Al.

Silver smiled at him," Well, thank Kitty for that, she saved my life!" she said happily.

Ed smiled. "That's good." Kitty stood frozen, staring at the wall, plotting, most likely.

"Oh, in a few days we're going to Luin." Silver said. Wrath peeked out of his room and saw Kitty. He smiled and whispered something into his room. Nina peeked over him and smiled. they ran out and tackled her, laughing.

Ed nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Oh sh-" Kitty said before falling flat on her face. she turned herself over after a few minutes. "Wrath! Nina!" she declared and hugged them.

The two laughed and hugged her back. Silver looked down sadly," Let's just say Kitty and I have to do something there." she said.

Kitty looked up, then down again and sighed. "What kind of business?" Al asked. "Is it serious?" asked Ed.

"...Yes. It is serious." Silver said, her eyes filling with sorrow.

"What is it?" asked Al. "You'll know when the time is right" Kitty said quietly and let go of Nina and Wrath. "Why don't you 2 go and play?" she suggested.

Nina and Wrath nodded and ran back to their room. Silver looked at Kitty," Are you sure we shouldn't tell them?" she asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No, I just don't think we should tell them here." she said quietly. "Tell us what?" Ed asked. "What's this all about?" Asked Al. Kitty got up and sat on the couch, in silence.

"So, we'll tell them when we leave?" Silver asked.

Kitty nodded "Or when we're completely alone...out of someone elses house, or when everyone is asleep..." se said quiety.

Silver nodded, but looked past Kitty. Izumi tapped her on the shoulder," I'm sure whatever it is you have to tell them, you can tell me too. Right?" she asked with a hint of anger.

Kitty cringed in automatic reaction. "We'll, maybe, I don't know. It doesn't really have anything to do with you, but I suppose that's not really my place to say..." her voice trailed off and she moved closer to Ed and Al. Ed and Al looked at each other confused.

Izumi patted her head," Whatever you can tell Ed and Al, you can tell their Sensei." she said, the anger tone raising.

Kitty ducked her head away. "I already told you, it's not really my place to say. And will you stop doin that?!" she asked. _'holy shit!'_ Kitty thought _'have I forgotten who t- well maybe I've...' _she looked down at her hands, her nails digging into her palms and sweating. _'or not...'_

Silver looked at them both," Kitty, I think we should just tell them..." she said.

Kitty silently nodded. "It's your choice."

"We should." Silver said. " We're listening." Izumi said, crossing her arms.

"Then do it." Kitty said simply. "It's not use just wasting time." her eyes met Silver's.

Silver looked down, thinking,"...Izumi, I don't think you should hear this.". Izumi crossed her arms," So, you both think I can't hear this?". Silver nodded. Izumi stood there for a moment,"...fine..." she said," BUT, next time, don't mention something you don't want people around you to hear."

Kitty opened her mouth for some kind of smart mouthed remark, but then decided against it and closed her mouth. _'I know the score...' _she thought. _'we TIED and I'm going after THEM what if she has selective hearing...so what if she goes after us?' _Kitty thought. _'I'm glad...she decided against it...'_

Izumi walked out of the room and into her's. She closed her door. Silver was silent for a moment,"...Ed, Al, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened the last time in Luin."


	78. Chapter 78

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 78: Murder**_

Kitty was dead silent. "What happened? Why?" asked Ed.

"The last time I was there. I got jumped and raped...and well...I'm pregnant." Silver explained.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!!!!!!!" Ed and Al screamed at the top of their lungs. Kitty cringed slightly. "Did you have to be so loud?" kitty whispered.

Silver nodded, looking down," So, we need to go to Luin to kill those men for doing this to me."

Ed fainted. "You're just going to kill them?" Al asked. "No, we were gonna steal there wallets, and THEN kill them." she said.

Silver laughed," Basically!" she said and looked at Ed," Oh great. He's fainted.". She hit Ed's stomach.

Ed didn't move. Kitty poked him. "he'll wake up eventually." "Why are you laughing?!" Al asked.

"Because that's pretty much what we're going to do." Silver replied.

Kitty just nodded and Al sat back.

Silver leaned in towards Kitty. "So when are you gonna kill Hiss?" she asked.

Kitty stood up. "Well, no time like the present I suppose" she said simply. "And if I get caught, you had nothing to do with it." She said.

"You think you're going to get caught?" silver asked.

Kitty shrugged "Well, you never know, and I can only break one person out of jail at a time." She said simply. "I'll go now."

"Be careful." Silver said.

"Don't worry, I kill people for a living." (Wow, deja vu?)Kitty replied, then went to Hiss' room, she walked up behind him, and placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I've been waiting for you." Then stabbed him in the back.

Hiss turned to snake form and hissed then lunged at Kitty.

She ducked out of the way, and swung her sword randomly, cutting his eyes slightly.

He hissed again and lunged at her again.

Kitty twirled her sword on her finger to act as a barrier. "Oh, come on snakey boy! Is that the best you got?!" she asked, sounding disappointed.

Hiss stopped right before he hit the barrier and stared at her.

Kitty pouted. "Ohh, too bad, I thought this would be more of a challenge" She then stabbed him in his neck.

He reverted to his normal for and fell to the ground. "You're very good with that sssword. But I had a reasssson for attacking you and sssssilver. The men who attacked Ssssssssilver. Thossssse men who attacked her, they were chimerassss but they weren't jusssst any chimerasssss they were-" the he died.

"Why must they always die before they give me important information?" she asked herself and walked out.

Kelli just happened to be walking by and saw Kitty coming out of Hiss's room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Kitty looked her straight into her eyes. "Taking care of business." She replied and went over to Ed, Al and Silver. "I have to go, NOW! I'll be on Yok Island, stay here, they can't suspect anything." She then ran out the door.

Suddenly there was a scream- Kelli's scream.

Silver stayed silent and looked away.

Al ran upstairs. "What happened?" he asked.

Kitty heard the scream and began swimming as fast as she possibly could.

"She KILLED him! Kitty killed him!" Kelli screamed.

Silver looked down, silently.

Al hugged her. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Ed asked silver.

Kelli hugged him back.

"I was sort of an accomplice in Kitty killing Hiss." She said.

Ed looked down. "Oh…"

Kitty jumped into a tree and leaned against the trunk and sharpened her sword with a hatchet. "Sorry Kelli, but it had to be done."

That night…

Kitty swam back to shore, and Tenshi was patiently waiting on shore. Kitty pulled herself out and gave Tenshi a slip of paper and gave it to her, and with instructions. Tenshi jumped through the window and nudged wrath.

Wrath woke up. "Tenshi?" he mumbled tired. "What is it?"

Tenshi dropped a letter by him that read: "Dear Wrath and Nina,

I'm sorry to inform you that I'll probably never see you face to face again. I do however, want you to know that I will never forget you, so please take these coins, and if ever trouble arises, I'll be there in an instant. This may not make much sense to you right now, but do not discard this letter, because it will. –Kitrice Cuklinski" 2 coins with some kind of strange inscription fell out of the letter.

Wrath held the coins and cried then put Mr. Mopsy on Tenshi's back. "Whatever Kitty tells you, don't bring him back, ok?" he asked.

Tenshi mewed and ran off and started meowing at Silver's feet.

"Oh shut up!" Silver said. "What do you want."

Tenshi meowed as if to say that she couldn't speak English then rubbed against Ed.

"Fine." Silver said and got Ed and Al up.

Tenshi then ran out the door to Kitty. Silver came out. "Kitty? Where are you?"

"In the dead of night." She replied from the bank. "We need to go immediately." Kitty then looked down at Tenshi. "Why do you Mr. Mopsy?" Tenshi meowed. "Oh, I see, that's what I was afraid of, oh well." She said as Mr. Mopsy climbed into her hair and Tenshi onto her shoulder. "We need to go immediately."


	79. Chapter 79

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 79: Dollz**_

Ed and Al had gone out by then. "There are no trains at this hour!" Ed exclaimed.

"I know." Replied Kitty smugly.

"What?! Then how are we gonna get there?" Silver asked

Kitty took off her necklace and put it on the ground and transmuted a car. "I was thinking personal transportation?"

"Dude!" Ed and Al said in unison.

"Sweet! I call shotgun!" Silver yelled and jumped in.

Kitty then got in the car.

Ed and Al got in too.

Kitty had already put her necklace back on and stepped on the gas, as hard as possible, of course, and started driving, in some random direction.

Silver gripped the seat as if hanging on for her life," TOO!FAST!" she yelled," AWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Kitty grinned. "Yes, it's just the way I like it." Ed and Al seemed petrified in the back seat.

Silver rolled down the window and stuck her head out," WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she yelled happily.

Kitty laughed then stopped abruptly. "Where's Luin?" she asked, I mean, in what general direction?" They were currently in the middle of some forest somewhere. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Ed screamed. "No," Kitty replied. "It just seems to be an unfortunate side effect." she spoke with a joking tone in her voice.

Silver pulled her head back in, her hair blown back," Its like...east from here." she said.

"Where is here?" Kitty asked. "Cause frankly, I just took off into the moonlight as fast as possible for dramatic effect." "WE'RE LOST?!" Ed and Al screamed in unison. "No, I just don't know where the hell we are!"

Silver looked around,"...You know, I have no clue." she said.

Kitty sighed. "Oh well, the earth is round...if we just keep goi-" she stopped and stepped on the gas again. Within about 4 hours, they had arrived. Ed jumped out of the car holding his crotch. "TOILET!" he screamed and ran out.

Silver laughed," That's Ed for ya! Nice, insane, and always having a small bladder!!!" she said happily.

Kitty laughed and clamped her hands up to her mouth, trying not to say something she'd probably regret, and turning quite purple with doing that.

Silver looked at Kitty," Oh, just say it!" she said smiling.

"That's not the only thing about Ed that's small." (_I swear, when I wrote this I didn't even see the double meaning! XD_) she said. Ed turned around in some random bathroom. "I'm not small!!!!"

Silver laughed even harder at this.

Kitty caught her breath. "I never said that by the way."

Silver nodded while laughing. She slowed down laughing and wiped away a tear produced by it.

Kitty smiled and sat back on that little foot thinggy on cars, resting her back on the seat. "Welcome to this shining utopia of trash, beat up cars, thugs and rapists. Please enjoy you're stay and thank you for choosing Cuklinski transport, despite the fact that it was your only option. Thank you, and have a nice stay." she said in a flight attendanty type of tone.

Silver laughed a little bit more then opened the door. She stepped out and looked around, the place reeked of garbage and rotting carcasses of dogs, cats, and other animals. She held her nose," Looks like you stopped in the bad part of town, Kitty." she said.

Kitty grinned. "Good, it's best to get in and out as fast as possible, and the men we're looking for, they're chimeras, no?"

Silver looked at her," Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

Kitty sighed. "Ever notice that when you're assassinating someone, and you really want them to die, they don't die until right before they give you valuable information? Yeah, well, let's just say that's what happened." She said simply and got up.

Silver still looked at her weird. A shadow fell upon her," Hey! It's sweetcheeks!!!" came a voice. Silver froze and turned around. She screamed and fell to the ground. The man smirked," So you remember ol' Soka!" he said. Silver trembled like crazy and tried to back away from him.

Kitty looked at him, then at Silver. "Lemme guess, the father of your child?" she asked.

Silver shook her head no," N-n-no, he's the leader of that group!!!" she screamed. Soka kneeled in front of her," So, you want another visit from our brawns, Uyuska?"

Kitty glared. "Actually, I'D like to see all of you, leave her ALONE!" she boasted, fingering her sword. "You'll make my job, so, so much easier that way!"

Soka smirked," So sorry, but we found her first. Uyuska has been dying to see his beloved Flower again." he said, grabbing Silver. Silver bit into his hand," Let go of me!" she yelled. Soka laughed," After our last encounter I thought you'd realize it takes more than a little bite to stop me!"

"Before me? Honey, you got a lot a learnin' ta do!" she said sarcastically, then ginned. "And you should know, she did. And that's why I'm here." She took out her sword and held it against his neck from behind (same position as she did to the Fuhrer) "Now, If you're going to cough out any important information, do it BEFORE you die, cause that just pisses me off!"

Soka laughed maniacally," A puny little sword like that killing a Doll like me?" he asked, purposely rubbing his neck against the blade," Sorry, I don't go down like that."

Kitty put his hand on his head and pushed him down to the ground and pinned her sword in his stomach, then straddled him. "Oh? Is that so?" she put her hand on his forehead. "I'm not the fool you take me to be, any last words?"

"Last words? Oh, you shouldn't be asking me that." Soka said, smirking. A young girl holding a teddy bear was in front of them and lifted Kitty into the air with some kind of mind power," I think you should ask yourself." the girl said emotionlessly.

"Do you even know who I AM?!" she growled. "And put me down you ..." she paused. "Crap...forgot it was a kid..." one arm was behind her back and she said in sign language "Silver, run now!"

Silver nodded and took off down the road. Soka looked back at her," YO, TOR! GET FLOWER WOULD YA?!". A boy with a pair of bat wings flew from a building and called," GOT IT, BOSS!".

"SHIT." Kitty said about as loud as she could. Her eyes were bright red. and the wind blew her hair, then suddenly, a smirk crossed her face, and her eyes slowly turned brown again. "Mind telling me what you think this is going to accomplish? What is it that you want? Eternal life? glory? wealth? You must have a reason, even the most ruthless of killers, thugs, bandits, they don't do it just because they LIKE to. They do it because they hope to gain something out of it. So, if you must kill me, then you should at least tell me your motives." she said slyly.

"Nothing. We have what we want. Money, a home, eternal life, but all we need are girls like little Flower. They're strong and do what their told and are especially good in bed." Soka said.

Kitty look revolted. "That's disgusting! But trust me." she laughed slightly and a smile crossed her face. "If you're looking for strong girls. You got it. But if it's SLAVES...ESPECIALLY sex slaves that you're after, then you've found the WRONG girls. I don't take orders from anyone, and neither does she. I have yet to find anyone who was quite formidable until now, I must admit" she lied. "But that doesn't mean I can't defeat you, I've defeated immortals before, and again I ask you, what is it that you hope to GAIN?"

"We hope to gain nothing. We only amount to nothing so that's what we seek." Soka said.

"Then you should go after a prostitute and not someone who's going to fight you every step of the way." she said simply. "because they will not sue, they will not hire assassins, they will not have immortals on their side, and you will get what you want." she said simply

"Yes but what's the fun in that, when you have someone unwilling?" Soka asked, standing up.

Kitty glared at him. "Well, gee I dunno, why don't you ask the LAST man who tried to violate me!?" She asked irritated. "Oh, I forgot…" she spoke a little nicer then suddenly yelled. "I THREW HIM IN A CONCRETE MIXER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she then clenched her teeth and spoke through them. "And though the view of rotting carcasses is lovely from up here, if I'm not let down in 2 minutes……I CAN'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING I MAY SAY OR DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Got it?!" She was trying with all her strength to punch him, but seeing as how she was currently floating, that didn't go over too well.

Ed had just walked out of the bathroom and saw Silver running. "What's going on?!" he asked, alarmed.

Soka just laughed," Sorry doll, but that ain't gonna happen." he said. Al got out of the car," HUH?!" he exclaimed. He ran at Nuki and tried to grab her. Still holding up Kitty, Nuki jumped out of the way, but dropped her bear. Her powers failed and she ran to her bear. She glared death at Al then disappeared. Soka looked at Kitty like a deer in head lights and took off.


	80. Chapter 80

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 80: Death**_

_So I just realized that um….even with the introduction, I left out a lot of stuff, like why Kitty denies being in the military, the whole jail break thing, the thing about her killing the guards and a lot of that crap you've read that makes you go "WTF?!" Nobody's said anything but I realize that this is not the world's easiest thing to understand. Just to let you know, half of it was intentional, so don't bite my head off 'cause you're thoroughly confused. That's OK, it'll all work itself out._

Silver ran past him with the bat by hot on her heels," DON'T ASK! JUST HELP!!!" she screamed.

Kitty hugged Al. "Thank you..." she whispered, shaking a little. _'I'm still gonna kill them...'_ she thought. 'If _I can kill homunculi, I can kill a few thugs...'_ She pulled back and sighed. "But now that you got me out of the frying pan, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to jump in the fire." she paused. "Tomorrow...in daylight...after I get half the military as backup."

Ed made his arm into a blade and held it up to him. "Hey, batman!" hew yelled. "Get down here!"

"What do you mean when you say that? It sounds like a threat..." Al said.

The bat boy looked at him and flipped him off, grabbing Silver by the waist. Silver gave a scream of surprise and struggled greatly. Soka ran up to them," That's right! But be gentle got it?!" he yelled, not even noticing Edward.

Kitty nodded. "Because I'm angry, homicidal, and flustered, and still freaked out, be it what's left from Dublith, or what happened tonight, or because of what happened to Silver, and I wanna create Hell for them Al! I wanna create Hell!" There was the hint of tears in her eyes. "But I CAN'T create Hell for them. I'm out numbered, even with all of you, and I just got back, it going to take at LEAST 10 days to recollect all my energy." she said and left it at that. "And you're not one of THEM, so it's not a threat."

Ed ran up to them. "I said let her go!" he screamed.

Al took a step back from Kitty, "oooooook..." he said.

Soka looked at Ed and frowned. He slammed Ed's head," Shut it, pipsqueak." he said angrily.

Kitty sighed and looked down. "So...I scare you now too. I don't care...j-just get in the car. Something feels wrong and I have a pretty good idea what it is." She said and got in, before driving she wrote 2 notes on 2 different pieces of paper and attached one to Mr. Mopsy's ribbon thing and one to Tenshi's amulet. She instructed Tenshi to go to HQ and Mr. Mopsy back home to deliver them. The 2 animals were off.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK?!!!!!" he yelled and proceeded to try beating them up.

Al nodded and got in.

Soka held Ed by his hood," Man, your muscles are as small as you are!" he said," Sukia bring Flower to Uyuska and be snappy about it!" The batboy nodded and took off with Silver still in arms.

Kitty, being Kitty, took off as fast as she could and hit Soka with the car, somehow, managing to miss ed. and she got out. "Ha ha! you'll never get away from me! Never, and If you won't die from me killing you...she said and moved around in front of him, grabbing his collar. "I'll make every waking moment of your life a living Hell until you get down on your knees, begging me to kill you!" she hissed and slapped him as hard as possible.

Ed had run after bat boy and Silver.

Soka just laughed maniacally, his head bleeding," Trust me! I'm a lot stronger than the homunculus you've fought. You see, we're not just chimeras we're Dolls, or Advanced homunculus. We don't die as easily and guess what babe, your little stone can't harm me. I'm immune to it, and so are my friends. To kill us, you'll have to kill us a GOOD amount of times to win!" he yelled.

Sukia stopped at a broken down mansion and walked inside, still holding Silver who was screaming and struggling.

Kitty glared, showing no emotion except anger. "You know what?! I don't know how you could've possibly acquired that information, but quite frankly, I don't care!" Her voice was higher, angrier and more disgusted then usual. "And you know what else? I could put you on a table saw, chop of your balls, nail to the ground with a nail in every joint, pulling them out and slowly let you bleed, cut off you're head in a guillotine, shoot you 67 times with an AK-47, run you over in a full cement truck then send you into the sea with an anchor around your waist, repeat this a million times, and I don't really think I'd be quite satisfied that it was sufficient torture!" she yelled. Her eyes had turned blood red and spelled death, her tone was ragged and her breathing had a slight growl. Her hair was a strangled mess that fell over her eyes and face. Her nose was snarled, her canine teeth seemed larger then they usually did as well, almost looked like they had blades.

Ed was still running towards it.

"Your HOT when your angry!" Soka said excited.

Sukia dropped Silver down inside," HEY UYUSKA!!!! FLOWER'S BACK!!!!" he called. A door slammed open and a large man, as wide a Sig but way taller, stepped into the room. He carried a giant hammer, much like Law's, and had two different eyes and large sharp teeth. He smirked at Silver and picked her up," Flower! You decided to come back to ol' Uyuska! I missed you so much!" he said. Silver squirmed, terrified of the giant man.

Kitty switched to a smooth voice, one that sounded eerily like Lust. "Well, that's good seeing as how anger is my dominate emotion." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, then opened them to meet his and she let go of his collar. "Look, you seem to know a lot about me. That means that you must know that everything that has to do with me, has to eventually balance out." she paused to take another deep breath, clenching her fists against her legs. "So that is why I'm going to make a deal with you. I will be forever yours, I will do whatever you say, give up my freedom, and my body." she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew in her heart, that it was the only way as her own words flooded back to her head. _'I can only break one person out of jail...'_ "All I ask in return is one small price, or rather...a trade." she said, sounding more confident then she felt, as she listened to the words over again. _'I can only break one person out of jail.'_ then her thoughts added. _'and that person is me.'_

Ed bursted in through the door "What the he-" he stopped as soon as he saw Uyuska. "That's not good..."

Soka laughed," Alright, alright, what do you want to trade, my little Blossom." he asked.

Sukia looked at Ed," You followed us?!" he exclaimed. Uyuska looked over at Ed," What a small boy. Do you know him, Flower?" he asked, looking down at Silver." Yes, I do. And my name's Silver NOT Flower!" "But, you're my fragile Flower!" "YOURS?! WHO EVER SAID THAT?!" "Soka said it when he first gave you to me."

Kitty grinned. "As I have said my demands are simple, all I ask is Silver's freedom. That means, that none of you shall ever lay another hand on her, she is to be let escape with NO further harm, and this shall be in effect until the end of the world and beyond, in this world, and the next." She put her hand under his chin. "It may seem like I'm asking a lot, but I like to make sure my deals are definite. As I'm sure you do too." She looked him strait in the eyes with a lustful stare, that she hoped he'd find irresistible.

"I AM NOT SMALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, throwing his fist into a wall.

Soka smirked and slapped Kitty across the face," Sorry, Blossom. I don't make deals like that." he said, shrugging simply.

Uyuska stared at Ed," Thrust me, from my sight, your a freaken' ant..." he said plainly.

Kitty glared at him and punched him in the face as hard as she could, then once again grabbed his collar and held him inches away from her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Soka, you seem to have this delusional mind set that you have a choice in the matter." She said and threw him against the ground. "I suppose if you're going to be that dumb, then you won't get EITHER of us!" she growled. "Oh well." She said her voice smooth once more and she took a breath to calm herself down. "Oh well, it's YOUR loss, NOT mine. Oh, and by the way..." she picked up his chin and held it in her hand again, staring straight into his eyes. "We're FAR from nothing!!!" She said and got in the car, backing up, hitting him again, merely as revenge for slapping her then somehow managed to drive straight to their mansion. "Hey Al, You ready to take a ride into the danger zone?" she asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAKING ANT?!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Al nodded, trembling a bit," I-I'm ready when y-y-you are..." he said.

Kitty looked at him strangely. "Al, seriously, this is getting weird, chill out. I am NOT your enemy! I'm not going to kill you, and I wouldn't tell you to do anything that I wasn't 100 sure of……..well other then opening the gate, but I had a general idea, so take a deep breath and calm down." She paused. "Can you just make sure Soka doesn't get in? I have a hunch, and I need to prove it." She pulled a black robe on over her clothes and fastened a gold and ruby belt around her waist." She grabbed a cloak and threw it around her shoulders and pulled up the hood after closing the ruby clasp. She listened to the rain pound the roof for a moment then got out, put her hand on the ground and made a scythe. She opened the door just as lightning flashed then closed it once again, she remained silent then walked up behind Silver she smirked, her face hidden under the cloak. "Did someone have a party and forget to invite me?" she asked in a hissing tone. Ed looked shocked. "Who the- no, what the hell are you?!"

Silver looked down at her and began trembling. Sukia looked at Kitty and gritted his teeth," Who the hell are you and why are you here?!" he yelled angrily.

_She smirked under the cloak. "I'm your worst nightmare!" she said perkily. "Oh yes you are guys! And I'm here to take you're lives! So get down on you knees and..." she sang. "Wait...that doesn't rhyme...hm oh well." she said. "ha, ha. Just kidding you, I'm death, My counterpart is um...dead...yeah. unfortunate run in, so are you going to make me comfortable? Hm...maybe get me chocolate rose or something?" she asked._

Sukia snickered," We ain't afraid of no death, are we Uyuska?...Uyuska?". Uyuska had dropped Silver and ran. Sukia slapped his forehead," idiot..."

_Kitty laughed. __'wow, the big monkey...or something is the weakest link? I woulda thought it'd be the girl!'__ she thought. "Uh...sure you're not, and all I really want is the girl." she said and grabbed Silver's arm then started walking out, grabbing Ed too._

Sukia stood in front of her," Sorry, but you aint goin' nowhere. Death or no death." he said angrily.

_"Uh, how about death?" she asked and pushed past him then ran out, literally throwing the two of them into the car then driving like Shi out of the town._

Sukia fell flat on his face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a walkie-talkie," Sukimuyu? Yeeeeaaahhh, we're gonna need some backup.". Silver trembled in the car," I feel comfortable with this for some reason...No idea why, but...yeah..." she said.

_Kitty nodded. "We're going to uh...Central?" she asked. "Yeah...or where ever the road takes us." she said as the city disappeared behind them. "Crap! tree!" she yelled and swerved, almost into a lake, but swerved around that too, and just kept going._

"I'm sorry, Ms. Death, but...why are you taking us to Central?" Silver asked, a bit confused.

_"Because I'm not death, DUH! Smart, aren't you?" she asked annoyed._

Silver tilted her head to a side," Not when it comes to secret identities." she said, confused still.

"Dude, seriously who else would have come in, just as lightning stuck? God, it's been say...6 years and you still can't figure me out?!" She asked annoyed. "And um, sorry, but I'm kind of running for my life right now. Oh crap, another tree." she said, swerving. "So I uh really can't do anything about that right now..."

_Driving like Shi refers to the crazy antics my friend uses on the game "Driver." This often includes driving on sidewalks, over cars, doing random donuts, drifting, driving on the wrong side of the road and swerving at the very last second._


	81. Chapter 81

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 81: BLACKMAIL!!!**_

Silver sat in the back, confused still. A black cat landed on the hood of the car with a thud. Al screamed," IT'S RAINING KITTIES!!!!!"

_"Did I hit Tenshi by accident?" she asked. "Oh well...she'll stay on cause I can't stop..."_

The black cat dug it's nails into the hood and appeared to smirk. In its back claws it held a heart shaped bomb. It attached it to the window and jumped off. Silver looked at the bomb, then cat," wow...Only that happens to US, ya know?" she said.

_Kitty smirked, heh heh, how bout we lose it?" she asked and started doing donuts. "Ok, on the count of 3, jump." she said. "1 2 3." she jumped out as the car drove straight into some sort of marsh. "Well, that was fun." she said, lifting off her hood. "Remember me?" she asked and put it back on, in case anyone was watching._

Silver smiled at her," I knew it was you ALL along!" she said smiling. The black cat smirked at them and threw another bomb up and down in it's claw.

_Kitty smirked. "Uh huh, suuuuuure you did." she said then looked at the cat and just grinned. "Things that go boom in the night...I really must have it, I mean, I MUST have it..." she said, eyeing the bomb._

The black cat transformed into a young woman in a small, VERY SMALL, outfit," Sorry darling, but these are ONLY for me, Sukimuyu or, I like to be called by my true name, Desire." she said smirking. On her chest was a strange symbol, resembling the Ouroboros. Silver screamed and ran behind Kitty.

_Kitty threw her hands up in the air and began pacing. "Oh, oh, that's terrific!" she shouted. "Yeah, uh huh, that's the first thing I gotta do when I get back, huh? huh?! HUH?! Yeah, I thought I exterminated your kind! OMG, you know what? look at that! look! look!" she said then walked over and shook her. "Yeah, now you got me pacing!" she then put her hand on her hips, randomly throwing her hands in the air. "Happy now? Huh? huh? happy now? happy?!" she grimaced. "Yeah, I'd hope you would be, you know what else? I'm outta here! GOOD BYE! Fuck you!" she said and made another car, pulled Ed, Al, and Silver in then began driving again._

Sukimuyu stared at the car," man, she has issues. AND IM NOT A HOMUNCULUS IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!IM WHAT'S CALLED A DOLL!!!!!" she yelled and threw the bomb at the car.

"Oh shit! Oh Fuck!" she screamed swerving away from the bomb, her foot was still firmly planted on the gas pedal, and it was becoming quite apparent that she wasn't planning on moving it any time soon.

Silver clung to Ed yelling," I don't wanna die!!!!!". Sukimuyu turned into a black cat again and sprinted after them.

Ed hugged her too. "She's insane!" "WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed, enjoying every minute of this and she swerved randomly through the forest and out again, doing the occasional donut.

Silver screamed every time they did a doughnut. Sukimuyu tried desperately to keep up with the speed demon, but eventually ran straight into a tree.

A few hours later, Kitty pulled up directly in front of HQ and stopped, falling asleep o the dashboard. Ed sat paralyzed, his eyes wide and shaking.

"Mommy?" she mumbled in her sleep. "Is it morning already? I'm tired...I'll come down when I feel like it..." there was a loud snore and Tenshi jumped in through the window and curled up on Kitty's head.

Silver looked at her and smirked," Ed, can I mess with Kitty's dream? PUHLEEZ?!!" she begged.

Ed nodded, still plastered to the seat. "Go ahead..."

Silver leaned forward and whispered in her ear, using Envy's type of voice and said," What a loser. She can't drive, can't fight, and dresses horribly!". She laughed like Lust does and said in her voice," Yes, such a pathetic human, isn't she?"

Kitty lifted up her hand. "Fuku…" she mumbled, accidentally slapping Silver. "And I already killed you, so why the hell aren't you dead yet…? Get me a taco." She then rolled over, hitting the horn. And jumped up in her seat wide awake. "Stupid car horn!"

Silver laughed, even though her cheek stung. She leaned on Ed while laughing.

"What?" she asked sleepily. "Oh yeah……." She said, getting out of the car, then stopped. "What's the likeliness of the Fuhrer being at work right now?" she asked.

"You mean Mustang?...hmmm...I dunno, 100 to 1?" Silver said, shrugging.

Kitty shrugged. "Good enough odds for me, if not, his desk is comfortable and there's usually information...some where on it." she said and just walked on in.

Silver smiled and followed her in," well, I hope he isn't here. He's a bit...strange these days."

Kitty shrugged. "I don't really care how strange he is, 'cause I have blackmail and I want half the military as backup next time we run into those...things." she said simply.

"HALF?! THAT'S ALMOST HALF THE MILI--...Oh don't you say a word..." Silver exclaimed.

"A word." she said out of pure instinct and habit then ran up to where Roy's desk was.

Silver ran after her pretending to be fumed, but secretly laughing.

Kitty ran right into is office, without knocking, or paying much attention, ran onto his desk, and fell asleep.

Silver stared at Kitty and began laughing hard. Roy woke up from his own nap and looked at Kitty," Um, Kitty?" he said, poking he," Why are you sleeping on my desk?"

Kitty looked up. "Your desk is comfortable and it doesn't have a horn like the car, and this just happens to be where I landed. Ok, now on with my order of business." Se said sitting up on the desk. "we're having um...technical difficulties, and we need military reinforcements." she said simply.

" Where and why?" Mustang asked, trying to get her off his desk.

"Luin and because I can't kill them myself and if I don't they'll kill us all, and you'll do it because I STILL have blackmail." she said plainly, smiling slightly, not budging.

Roy cringed," How many men do you need?" he asked.

"10 of your strongest." she replied then smiled.

Mustang smirked and lifted the phone," get me ten of my strongest men.". 9 men marched in, strongly built and with firearms. the last man ran in and hugged Kitty," OH MS. CUKLINSKI HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!! I, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG THE STRONGARM ALCHEMIST!!!!". Silver laughed hard at them.

_"Thank you, Fuhrer." she said and grinned, then looked at Armstrong with a completely emotionless expression. "You're crushing my spine. and uh...good to see you too..." she said wriggling out of his grip. She then dug in her bag and pulled out the picture of Roy doing the can-can. "Here, you may burn it." she said, handing it to Roy._


	82. Chapter 82

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 82: Visit to the Other Side**_

Roy snatched it from her quickly and burnt it to a crisp," Now, get outta my sight..." he murmured. Silver laughed even harder as she walked out the door.

Kitty grinned, then walked off, the men following her then she turned around. "You still gotta be nice ya know, I have a whole book of those type things." she said, then really walked out.

Roy slammed his head on the desk," I know, I know..." he murmured.

_Kitty grinned and skipped out, then looked at the car, then back at the men. "We're gonna need a bigger car..."_

Silver nodded," Make like...a van or something!" she said.

Kitty nodded. "You know what, I'm glad I didn't go with half the military." she said and made a bus, then tapped her knuckles on the glass of the car window, and threw the door open. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to speak in a whisper. "We have a new car, we have to move." the hushed tone of her voice made it seem sinister and evil, despite the fact that she hadn't meant it to be. Tenshi rubbed against Kitty's arm, her green eyes glowing brightly. Ed nodded. "Ok..." he mumbled and got out into the crisp night air. Kitty picked Tenshi Up and holding her went outside, her cloak bellowing around her legs and her hair flowing violently in the wind and her eyes scanned the horizon and the stars. Her bangs blew away from her face, making a lightning bold scar on her eyes, more visible then it had been before. "Get in the car." she told the men. "We'll leave at dawn." She waited a minute to appreciate the night air before retiring to the bus herself.

Silver climbed to the top of the bus and stared at the moon, sadly. All of this was happening at once, and she needed a shoulder to cry on. But, the one she wanted wasn't there. A small tear slid down her cheek and she curled up, falling asleep.

Early the next morning, Kitty woke up and looked outside at silver. "You might wanna get in..." she said. Her voice was slightly rough due to the morning.

Silver lifted her head drowsily, her eyes a bit watery from the night. She rubbed her eyes and smiled," I guess..." she mumbled and got down.

Kitty looked straight into her eyes. "Did something happen that I don't know about?" she asked. There was a certain seriousness within her eyes as she'd been discarding plans all night.

Silver smiled faintly," No, nothing happened. I sorry if it bothers you." she said, in a bit of a whisper.

"If WHAT bothers me?" she asked. She paused for a moment. "You know, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, then there's nothing I can do to help..." she added quietly and she looked down. She opened her mouth to say more but decided it'd be best not to then looked straight into her eyes again.

Silver stayed silent for a moment then said," I...I just wish Chris was here...This is one of the type of moments where I need him and...he's not here..." she murmured, whimpering a bit.

Kitty nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, we ARE in central, the gate is only a gas pedal away if you wanna go get him." she said matter-of-factly, smiling a bit.

Silver's eyes widened," SEROUSLY?!YOU'D DO THAT?!" she exclaimed. She hugged Kitty tightly," THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kitty laughed slightly. "Yes, of course I would and you're welcome, let's just GO!" she said, hugging her back.

Silver let go of Kitty and ran into the bus, bouncing up and down on her seat.

Kitty drove as fast as she possibly could to the church and stopped abruptly. One of the men in the back piped up. "What the hell are you tying to kill us?!" he screamed. "Deal with it, he said you were one of the strongest, you can take a crazy chick's driving." she said and got out. "Hey Silver, do you wanna wait or come with?" she asked.

Silver ran out," IM COMING WITH OF COURSE!" she exclaimed happily.

Kitty smiled. "Let's go then!" she said and walked into the church. She pulled off her necklace and put it against the gate. a light flashed and the heavy doors swung open as if it was nothing. "Come on!" Kitty called. "We really can't stay long."

Silver let out a cry of happiness and ran inside the gate.

Chris laid outside Siciri's house, snoring loudly.

Kitty followed her and walked up to Chris. She kneeled down beside him and whispered in his ear. "I've been waiting for you."

Chris screamed like a girl and jumped up. Silver smiled widely when she saw Chris. She tackled him. Chris screamed again then realized it was Silver," GIN!" he cried happily and hugged her. Silver cuddled him lovingly.

Kitty fell over laughing. "I love doing that." she then got up and went inside, hoping Siciri was there.

Siciri shuffled through piles of papers, mumbling curses to himself.

Silver snuggled up with her brother," Chris...will you come back with us?" she asked. Chris thought for a moment then smiled and nodded," Yes! Of course! But, I sense something's troubling you." he said waving his hand over her face.

Kitty suppressed a slight giggle and leaned on one of the walls. "Boy, you look like you just saw my father." she said, blowing on her knuckles, a bored tone in her voice that she was obviously trying quite desperately to fake.

On hearing Kitty's voice, Siciri tripped and fell flat on his face," Welcome back, Kitty...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Kitty's eyes widened. "You serious? YOU'RE asking ME a question? Geez, that like really seriously ruins your perfect knowing everything record-ish thing..." she said and grinned. "But we came back because we forgot someone, I'm in here because I wanted to see your reaction when I came in what were ya doin'?" she asked. "I ain't never seen ya curse that much before, then again...never really paid attention." she said, shrugging and pushing off the wall.

Siciri shook his head," The only reason I'm cursing is because I can't find ANY of my books that show what happens on the other side of the gate! And I've been meaning to ask you. If the council gave you the power to watch over Gin and them, why was Gin raped and impregnated? We're you slacking?" he asked, now serious.

Kitty bit her bottom lip. "Well," she began. "Just WATCHING over somebody can't exactly do anything, can it? Trust me, I've tried killing these guys, yeah...not working, they over power me, this is in full form with all my power, and it took me a while to find out how to effectively communicate. I mean, it took the stupidest idea I could think of for them to even realize something strange was going on. And I had to watch over Ed and Al, And Roy, and the Hughes' as well. All these people are in different places, and despite that, this happened when I was with my father, and I mean, in order to keep that stupid ship afloat takes A WHOLE HELL OF ALOT of maintenance. I'd check on them every night and nothing ever seemed to be wrong, and I mean, it's not like I'm YOU and talk to those...THINGS, I don't know everything, no matter how much I try to convince everyone I do." She said simply. "So, no, I wouldn't call it slacking."

Siciri shook his head," I told them you wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once... sigh well, it's too late now. I should've told you when I found out, but nope. She's going to have twins, F.Y.I." he said.

Kitty sighed and slapped her forehead. "Greeeeeeeat...and I thought not messing up ONE of them..." she cut herself off. "Thanks for telling me Siciri, but I need to get back to where I belong, see ya." she said and walked out.

"Your welcome, and good luck Kitty!" Siciri called after her.

Silver already had told him about what happened and he. WAS. MAD. Chris growled loudly and looked at Kitty," ARE WE GOING? I WANNA RIP THESE GUYS A NEW ASSHOLE!!!!!"

"Thanks!" she called as she walked out and saw Chris. She sighed deeply. "Yes, yes, we're going, however I don't mean to upset you, but you're going to need much more then brute force and a thirst for vengeance to defeat these men, so basically, if you do something, don't get yourself killed again. I mean...just be very, VERY careful." she said simply, sounding calm, without really knowing why. She drew her sword to summon them a vortex and stepped inside.

Chris walked in, still angry," I don't care what it takes. Those guys'll pay." he mumbled angrily. Silver followed behind him, walking closely to her brother.

"I just thought you might like to know what you're up against..." she whispered, walking up to the gate and paused for a moment staring at it, well technically, I'm in between, so I should in theory be able to open it back up again..." she put her hands on the door, nothing. She tried running into it, didn't budge. She even tried a series of gibberish words and phrases to try and open it, but it didn't work so she sat down to think for a moment, twiddling her necklace, and playing with some kind of inscription on the back of the gold. "I wonder..." she said to herself, and put it on the gate, it swung open. She grinned. "Sweet, I have the key to the universe..." she stepped back into "their world".

Chris and Silver followed...Well...Chris tripped and did a face plant out of it. Silver walked over him.

Kitty looked at them strangely. "What, the hell?" she paused. "Hey, Chris, what's the worst thing that you've endured?" she asked.

"I don't know, Why?" Chris asked confused.

Kitty Smirked. "Well, have you ever driven with me?

Chris thought for a moment," No, I don't think I have...why?" he asked, a bit confused by the question.


	83. Chapter 83

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 83: Crash Landing**_

"Good, then you have no objections!" she said, smirking and ran into the bus.

Chris looked at her, puzzled. Silver laughed and grabbed Chris's hand. She ran onto the bus, pulling him along. They got onto the bus.

_Kitty got situated in the front seat. "Hello, and thank you for choosing Cuklinski transports, even if it was mandatory. If at5 any point during this ride you feel any bleeding, or nausea, please sit tight until we have arrived. If any of your vital signs give out, please fall limply into the lap of the person next to you. I would like to as you to keep your seat belts securely fastened at ALL times and if you have any complaints, don't sue me, blame the Fuhrer. With that said, let's go." she said in a flight attendant type voice and stepped on the gas...hard._

All the men began screaming like a team of school girls. Silver just laughed, gripping the seat. Chris held onto his sister, screaming.

Kitty slammed on the brakes as hard as possible. "If you can't handle THIS little bit of motion, then you'll NEVER be able to handle the task ahead of you." she said honestly.

One of the men piped up. "I can handle it!"

"Good." she said. "Now what about the rest of you? Can YOU hold out? if not, just go home now." she said simply.

The all agreed in murmurs and slight nods.

Kitty grinned. "Oh, and by the way, if you men care about this silly thing called living, then you'll hang on my every word, and follow my every order, we are understood and now we shall go." she said sternly and began driving again, just as badly, just as fast.

Chris clung to the seat, scared. Silver laughed at everyone.

_A few hours later Kitty spoke. "We are arriving at our destination of the small town known as Luin. If you have any carry-on items, please hold on to them tightly as to not kill the person sitting next to you. If you have any fear of crashing, flying, or buses ramming into buildings, do not look out the windows. Once again, thank you for choosing Cuklinski Transports as your mandatory transportation option." She said, and rammed straight into the machine that the dolls owned, and stopped near the bottom of a staircase, spinning the bus sideways. "We have arrived at our destination."_

Chris laid fainted on the ground of the bus. Silver pushed her hair back since it was blown back by the wind. A loud thunk hit the roof of the bus.

Kitty looked up. "Aw great..." she said. "Now I'm gonna go and make the building collapse..."

Soka looked into the bus, upside down," Guess again!" he said, smirking.

"Aw great..." she mumbled. "I'm not gonna get to see the destruction!"

"That's what I like about you, Blossom. Your hot when angry!" Soka exclaimed smirking. Armstrong stood up and walked over to Kitty," Is he one of them?" he asked.

"I told you I would make the trade but noooooooooooooooo you took the hard way out." she said simply then looked back at Armstrong. "Yes" she said. "He's one of them, he's the leader, the brains of the operation, basically your guys' mission, ya take away the smart and the group will most surely fall apart." She said grinning, not really caring if Soka overheard or not. "And I have a name, you know." she said simply.

Armstrong nodded simply and shot his arm through the glass, grabbing Soka by the neck. Soka let out a choking noise and began pulling back, trying to get away.

Kitty grinned. "Why thank you Armstrong!" she said and got out, knocking Soka off the bus and pining him to the ground with her sword. "So lead is your weakness?" she asked.

"Lead?" Soka asked," I don't know what your talking about. Oh, I heard Desire told you her real name. I'll tell you mine. It's Avarice."

Kitty sat one top of him and crossed her legs around the sword. She suppressed a giggle "Avarice? It sounds like something I'd find in a sushi hut." She said. "and I too have a real name, but I'm NOT that classy. You can just call me Death." she said, a fire flashing in her eyes.

"Avarice. It means I'm greedy." Avarice said, holding his hand up, showing her the symbol.

Kitty shrugged. "the meaning of a word does not change the fact that it sounds like something I should find in a sushi hut!" She said, doing the best she could at an Armstrong pose while still sitting on him.

Soka sighed," You brought Flower, right?" he asked," Uyuska's angry, and I ain't payin' one cent for the damage he does!"

Kitty grinned. "One I don't know anyone named flower, and 2, I have ten men equal to his size in the back of that bus!" she said.

"Yes, but can they handle his jaws? You see, he's the brawns of this, and Flower's lucky he was more in the mood for it instead of hungry. He is Excess you know." Avarice said, smirking.

Kitty sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. He is your strongest man. You all have to be in your groups to fight effectively and anyone who can survive my driving can survive this task." she said. "That is why I ran into everything I possibly could, to test them." Kitty then grinned. "Besides, physical strength can only get you so far. Though he may have the equivalent physical strength of all 10 of my men combined, he's outsmarted by a peanut." she said boredly. "The girl and Tor, are young and easy to be fooled. and as far as Desire goes, she reminds me a bit of Lust, so if I find her hearts ironically enough, desire, she'll do anything for it. As far as you, you're the strongest link, the one that holds them all together. But you are greedy. YOU have your flaws as well, but since you know how to use your brain, you won't tell me what those are." she said. "Sound correct? I've done my homework."

Soka smirked a bit," Yeah, it all sounds right. But, i couldn't help but hear one of our lower's names. What was it? Oh yes, Lust. A pity, she was. Her chest was huge but her outlook, small. All she wanted was to become a human so she could die...How pathetic." he said, shrugging," Us, on the other hand, don't want to be humans. Eternal life rocks! Babes, money, houses, sex, WE WANT IT ALL!"

Kitty shrugged. "I only had 5 minutes or so to do my research, I'm happy." she said, then paused a moment to think. "However," she began. "though you may think you have it all now, or even if you DO have it all, is it worth it?" she asked. "I mean, 2 of the things you said you had were 'babes' and 'sex'." she said, gazing straight into his eyes. "But you don't REALLY have those things, do you? No. It's all an illusion, take Silver for example. You just picked her off the street, when she hadn't done a damn thing to you!" She was now screaming at the top of her lungs. "And now she hates you, I hate you, her brother wants to 'rip you a second asshole', we've got the military after you, and now she's pregnant with twins and if the father is anything to go by, BIG twins! Do you know how much pain you've caused her already? and how much more it's GOING to cause her, or how about when her kids ask why she's not married to daddy? huh? What's she gonna tell them, because they were an accident? She can't tell them the truth, what sort of questions will that raise! God how I wish YOU could be in HER position right about now, except entirely alone!!!" She slapped his face as hard as she possibly could.

Soka's face turned with the slap. It stayed there for a moment, but then began laughing," Your Pathetic! You ACTUALLY think that we care what happens to worthless humans? The men are for torturing and the women are for pleasure, that's how we see it! And I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to Flower. I don't care about what happened between her and Uyuska, I don't care about her brother and what he wants to do with me, and I DEFINATELY don't care if she has children! It may be our fault, but she has to pay the price. Equivalent Exchange."

_"Yes, yes, yes. Equivalent exchange, but you just don't get the way that works, do you? GOD! READ UP ON YOUR ALCHEMY AND STOPP MAKING A MO-" she stopped and smirked. "__I __have an idea!" she proclaimed and stuck her hand on the floor to make a chain and flipped him over, tying up his arms and legs. She then turned him back over and looked at him. "Something's still missing. ARMSTRONG!!!!!" she yelled. "Get me duct tape!" she sat on Soka again, and crossed her arms over her chest._

Soka gritted his teeth," You think you've won this? Trust me, even if you take me down, Sukia will keep this place up. He's one of my smartest men." he said smirking," You'll never win this.". Armstrong walked out of the bus, holding duct tape," Here you go Kitty."

_"Thanks..." she said and put duct tape on his mouth, and everywhere else, just for the hell of it, picked him up and threw him in the bus, well on her seat. She then walked up to the banister and put duct tape on it. "Stay banister, stay!" she commanded. "Come on, Major Spazz...er... let's go..." she said and got in the bus and sat on him. "Heh heh, you don't know Izumi and you've never been in a car with me before!"_

Soka growled and said something that was muffled. Chris sat up, a bit dizzy," gah...what happened?" he asked and looked at Kitty," Who are you sitting on, Kitty?"

"An idiot!" Kitty said happily and stepped on the gas, well, slammed on the gas, drove through the back of the building. "We're off to see the...the...um...isane teacher! The ...scary insane teacher of hell!" she sang as she drove like a maniac.

Chris fell flat on his face, getting a bloody nose," ow..." he murmured. Silver sat in the back of the bus, scared to even just see Soka.

_"Don't worry!" Kitty chirped. "Hey! he's wearing duct tape, everything is better with duct tape, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?!" she asked hopefully. "Besides, we drop him off a Yok island, then we get the hell out of there!" she said._

Silver nodded and smiled," Alright.' she said. Chris sat up," Wait...IS THAT ONE OF THE GUYS WHO HURT MY SISTER??" he asked sternly.

_"yes, and that's why I'm taking him to meet the insane teacher of hell!" she said simply._

Chris growled," Can I first rip him to shreds?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, on the island, with noooooo witnesses." she said, grinning.

Chris smirked and cracked his knuckles," You'll wish you never took my sister and done what you did." he said," He...is the guy who caused my sister to be...yeah...isn't he?"

_"Nope." she said. "That's the big one, I couldn't fine him, nor would I be able to pick him up, or sit in this seat." she said simply._

"HOW BIG IS THAT GUY?!?!" Chris exclaimed. Silver looked down," Taller than this bus and could probably pick up about forty of them..." she murmured. Chris looked back at her and walked over. He hugged her tightly," I'm so sorry...That I wasn't there for you."

_"You were dead, chill." she said._

Chris looked down," But... I should've been there." he murmured sadly.

_You couldn't help it, for the last time you were dead, we both were, and even if I hadn't been dozing off or you were watching over her, the best we coulda done was throw a plate and hope they'd listen to the talking china!" she said._


	84. Chapter 84

_**After the Battle (And FMA Story) Chapter 84: It's Wet…**_

_Chapters will begin slowing down now. Kelli and I need to write more and finish this, but for now you have much to read, yes?_

Chris lowered his head sorrowfully," There must've been something other than that we could've done..." he said sadly. Silver held him close to her.

Kitty sighed. "Chris, let me tell you a little story about communicating, and or fighting from the other side of the gate. one time, something was gonna happen, can't remember what, I think they were gonna be robbed or something." she said, referring to Silver, Ed and Al, so as they were coming home from the grocery store, all 3 of them, and as they stood in front of the house, I used my freaky voodoo mind tricks, aka, that damn book, expanded it, shrunk it, exploded it, and then put it back where it stood, and THEY took it as a freaky coincidence. Trust me, there ain't a whole hell of a lot you can do from THERE." she said, bluntly.

"shit that's it?" Chris asked. Silver thought for a moment," Hey...I remember when that happened! It was freaky..." she exclaimed.

"Yes, and duh, I meant it to be freaky, so you'd take notice!!!!!!!!" she said, annoyed. "But then again, but that time, weird things happened too much I guess." she said and shrugged. "Such as the fact that I'm knowingly and willingly going to Dublith."

Silver smiled," Yeah, cause everyone knows that you hate Dublith!" she said. Chris looked up at his sister and smiled. It made him happy to see her happy.

Kitty nodded. "I just hope, that I was as thorough as I thought I was, otherwise, Kelli might have proof, then I'd probably have a death wish." she said, thoughtfully. "But that'll never happen 'cause I'm a ninja! a ninja with a comfy seat cushion!" she cheered.

Soka growled loudly and yelled something illegible. Silver laughed at him," He's so harmless when he's got chains and duct tape on him!"

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" she asked. "I told you everything was better with duct tape! NINJA MOBILE!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she said as she ran off a small cliffy thingy, fast enough to actually land on the other side.

This time, Silver clung to her brother tightly, fearing for her life.

Kitty grinned. "It's allllllllllll good." she said and kept driving until, in not too long came to Dublith, without realizing it, and drove into the lake. the water came half way up the bus and the wheels just stopped turning. "eh...fantastic..." she mumbled to herself.

Silver clung even tighter to her brother," I AM NOT GETTING IN THAT WATER." she said. Chris laughed," What? Scared of a bit of water?"

"Uh...silver, it's only about to your chest if even." she said. "OUR only problem is getting the bus out of the lake, 'cause this kinda makes it a bit on the hard side to be inconspicuous. (yes, I actually know words that big.) she said

Silver still clung to Chris," I'm still not touching water." she said. All of the men stood up and said," We can do it!"

"It ain't poisoned." she said irritated, and what can you do?" she asked. "Get the bus out of the water? or provide good protection for when Izumi FINDS the bus in the water?" she asked. "Both are greatly appreciated." she assured them.

"We can get the bus out of the water. It doesn't seem too heavy." One said, shrugging. All of the others nodded. Silver growled," I don't like water and I'm not touching it."

"Thanks." she said. _'it_ _feels so good to be in charge again.'_ she thought happily then looked at Silver. "Did you know that 75 of your body is water?" she asked.

The men got out of the bus and began pushing it. Silver nodded," Yes, But I still hate it." she said simply.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, yeah yeah." she said simply. "I know..." she said and sat back, closing her eyes. "God I'm an idiot..." she whispered to herself.

The men grunted and water splashed against the side of the bus in harmony with the wind. The sun was setting quietly over the horizon. A few birds chirped overhead, painstakingly oblivious to the dangers that approached, of the sorrow that had come to pass. Creatures scurried carelessly through the grass. Suddenly Kitty got out, the men had nearly pushed the bus out of the lake by now, but Izumi was no longer her greatest concern. She had caught a disturbance in the natural melody. Somewhere in the distance there was a voice. It was shrill and shaky as if someone very old was the owners. In fact, it seemed to be pleading. Kitty walked and stood on the hill. Below, in the middle of town was an old woman. She was clothed in a veil and crème colored robes, a certain fire burned in her eyes, which looked close to tears. She held a single candle, shaking furiously as she spoke. Around her stood a crowd of people. Some murmured and whispered among one another, while other grinned and laughed while still others watch and listened attentively. Kitty took a step forward to join the crowd but then looked down to realize what she was wearing. It suddenly dawned on her that the black robed would not allow her to blend in, so she quickly threw off her robes. Underneath were her normal clothes. She looked back at the bus, remembering Soka. It just didn't seem safe to go about so exposed so she used alchemy to change her ratty attire into a beautiful, crimson, Victorian style dress. Had gold ribbons that laced up the front and the skirt was embossed with gold, inlaid designs. There was also gold lace around the neckline and the end of the sleeves at her wrists. The top of her sleeves were puffy, and her skirt full. It was complementing and she smiled. As she reached the crowd, however, this sudden euphoria faded. "Please! Please, listen!" The woman called As Tenshi rubbed against Kitty's legs. "The time is coming, great peril will be here soon. Leave, I tell you. The rebel is amongst you now, and yet you are blind."

Maybe it was Kitty's imagination, but the woman seemed to catch her eye, as if she'd known exactly where she'd be standing and exactly when. Nobody else seemed to notice. "The rebel shall clear a path for many to follow, though to her I warn beware. There are thorn bushes along the path she had chosen, but she shall not destroy them. When Spring comes they will bloom into roses and be perhaps her greatest asset in the Winter.


	85. Chapter 85

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 85: FINALLY!!!!**_

_New material at last!!!_

Kitty shook her head, clearly this lady was nuts. What was all this shit about roses and thorns being her ally? Then again, there had to be other rebellious people in Dublith, and there were lots of other people in the crowd around that old woman. Indeed, it seemed slim she was talking about Kitty. But, the old woman had caught her eyes, hadn't she? No, narcissism! That's all it was. She smirked a little, confident that she couldn't be the subject of such mad ramblings. She turned to walk up the hill before the old woman called out specifically to her. "Next time, tie him down better, dear." She said then continued rambling to the people. Kitty looked at her strangely then walked up the hill. The bus was out of the water, but something wasn't right. The men were standing as if about to fight, Silver was cowering and Chris looked absolutely livid. Not far in front of him stood Soka, now rid of his confinements. Kitty clenched her teeth and raced down the hill fuming. _But wait…_she thought. _The old lady said…SCREW WHAT SHE SAID!!!_ But the words were like glue on the inside of her brain. She stropped beside Silver, "How'd he get out of those chains?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Silver flinched then looked to Kitty," Carbon...He's just like Greed..." she said shakily, shifting uneasily. Soka just chuckled lowly, his chin tilted up to show superiority over the men," Well? Who's gonna be the first to take a shot at me?" he asked in a smug tone, cracking his knuckles," I have all day, folks, and I'm just getting excessively bored by each second!"

Kitty gulped, looking from the men to Soka, to Silver, to Chris then back at Soka. She spoke up before any of the others were able to stop fuming long enough to speak. She stood up. "None of us shall, Avarice." She said simply, and walked closer staring him straight in the eyes. Her voice was calm, cool, and collected, as if she'd rehearsed, and for some odd reason, the thought occurred to her that she had. She HAD rehearsed it in her mind. But how, and why? She didn't know that this was going to happen! Or did she? No, she couldn't have, that was final. She stayed silent, stopping about 3 feet in front of him, not daring to move her gaze or blink. "So, you can harden your body into carbon, can you?" she asked, a hint of boredom in her voice. "How very.....fascinating."

Soka glared at her," Like you have anything better, Blossom. What're you gonna do? Melt me with your little stone of doom?" he asked, chuckling at the last sentence

Kitty kept, with a great amount of effort I might add, a straight face and continued to stare. "No, but I may bore you to the grave, keep in mind that this is always a possibility. And, please, must you call me Blossom? It's quite strange even by my standards." She rolled her eyes. "If I said that none of us shall take a shot at you then perhaps one might assume we don't presume to fight you."

Soka shrugged," Fine by me. Helps me save time. I still need to contact the others and tell them about this little sinkhole of a town. It'd make a perfect landfill and Uyuska could get a good meal out of it too." he said with a slight smirk. He suddenly looked to the lake in distaste," And we'll have to get rid of this....".

Kitty raised her eyebrows and smirked, snickering slightly. "M'dear, what makes you think that we're going to let you do that? No, no. I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." She then looked at the lake, then back again at Soka. "Oh, darling, are you afraid of a little bit of water?" Her smirk became a malicious, taunting grin as she stared on, fingering a canteen in her bag.

Soka shifted uncomfortably, glaring at her," W-Why would I be scared of water?! The lake just looks horrible where it is..." he grumbled. "And what makes you so sure you can stop me?".

Kitty's grin suddenly turned into a smile as she laughed, trying to sound ever so dainty. "You've told your weakness, my darling." she said and stepped over to the lake, dipping her hand in the water so they were wet. She walked over and placed a finger tip on his face, tracing the jaw line. "Tell me," she whispered. "Do you burn in water or drown in flame?"

Soka winced, pulling away from her and rubbing the water away with his sleeve, "Back the fuck off!" he yelled loudly.

Kitty laughed, openly this time. "Really, now." She said simply. "You didn't seem so interested in me backing off the night we met." she said stepping in closely again. "So how much does it hurt?" She asked. "Does it just stab through your very soul?"

Soka backed up a bit from her, staring at her with a complete look of distaste, not saying a single word.

Kitty nodded. "Hm..." she said simply and walked up to him again. "If you back up but two feet farther, you'll be in the lake." She said simply. "So now, you have a choice." You either join our side, or you can go take a swim. Which will it be?" She asked smoothly. The wind ruffled her hair and skirt, but her eyes remained unchanging and ascetic.

Soka looked behind himself quickly, staring at the lake in a bit of horror. He grits his teeth," Son of a..." he grumbles then looks to Kitty,".... You like to make things difficult, don't you?"

Kitty nodded slightly. "That would be my job and roll in life." she said and smiled confidently, as she pulled out her canteen. "If you try to run either way I will squirt you." She stepped about an inch closer. "Choose your fate, we're all waiting on you. Perhaps I should list the pros and cons on each. The con of choosing death is that you will be dead while the pro is..........the food is cheaper on the other side. The con to joining us is that you'll be stuck with me and the pro would be that your life would be spared, now if you don't mind, I'd like to make this quick."

Soka mumbled swears under his breath, glaring at her. He suddenly let out a deep sigh," Fine. FINE. I....Guess, I'll go with you guys.... The others are gonna kick my ass when they find out, but its better then melting." he mumbled, kicking at the ground lightly.

"Good choice." she said flatly. "I'll have need of you." She then grinned and began laughing. "'the others are going to kick my ass when they find out? Well, this sounds familiar." She grinned. "It's their asses that should be covered, not yours. Unless of course you betray me, then you'd better be running for the hills, you get my drift?" she asked.

Soka crossed his arms, frowning," Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." he grumbled, looking about as pissed off as a cat that had been shaved, given fleas, then a bath, all in the same five minutes.

Kitty smirked wildly. "Good." She stated then strutted back to the others. "Chris?" She asked. "Why did we come here again, because quite frankly, my memory is failing me."

Chris blinked," Err....why would you be asking me?" he asked with a blank expression. Silver snorted slightly then began laughing.

Kitty looked at them confused. "Well, because for a very long time, you've been the only person around willing to give me reasonable answers. I mean, on the other side Siciri was just like: 'I can't tell you this!' and 'you is going to abuse it!' and blah, blah blah, blah, blah...." She said and hung her head with he tongue sticking out. She then looked at Silver. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Silver just shrugged, starting to just giggle," I don't know, I just thought his response was funny." she said, smiling. Chris just shrugged," Sorry. I actually have no idea why we came here." he explained simply.

Kitty nodded with a look of deep concentration on her face. "good point." she said and began tapping her foot. "You know what, I've been pretty lucky today. Why don't we just see if we can push that luck and get out of here without seeing you-know-who." she said and grinned. Kitty moved a little closer to the bus. "Let's go........like......now?"

"You're leaving so soon? Without even stopping to say hello?" Comes an all too familiar voice. Silver sighs," So much for luck, huh Kitty?".

Kitty sighed. "Yup, so much for luck...." she whispered under her breath, as she turned around. "Well, hello Izumi, what brings you here...." she paused, "to your back yard?" She grinned stupidly and laughed a little nervously. Kitty looked around nervously. "I mean, certainly it wasn't because there was a bus in your lake. Because as you can clearly see, there is no bus in your lake...see, it's parked on land. Where.....busses are.......................I'm just gonna shut up now." She said and looked down sheepishly.

Izumi walked over to Kitty and placed a hand on her shoulder," Don't try to cover it up, Kitty. I saw the whole thing from the house." she said simply, laughing," No need to be so skittish around me either."

Kitty's eyes became fixed upon Izumi's like a child to their mother, searching for the anger after they had stolen a cookie, and nodded slightly. "Alright." she said simply, still shaking a bit. After several times of opening and closing her mouth again, she forced the words out. "I'm sorry." she said, not finding the strength to move her body away.

Izumi just smiled, ruffling her hair gently," No need for apologies." she said calmly.

Kitty smiled ever so slightly. _I guess she doesn't know after all..._ she thought _Or maybe she's not...but I like this Izumi better, even if she doesn't turn out being the real one!_ She shrugged it off. "Izumi?" she asked quietly. "Please excuse such and odd question, but have you ever....died?"


	86. Chapter 86

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 86: Kitty and Izumi**_

Izumi's expression changed to a much more serious one," Lets...talk about this inside, shall we?" she asked a bit sternly.

Kitty nodded. "Alright. Inside then." she said, this time looking slightly more confident.

"Alone?" she asked. "Or with them?" she pointed to Chris, Silver, and Ed and Al who had just woken up and gotten off the bus.

"Alone." Izumi said in an emotionless tone then turned and walked towards the house.

"Fine." Kitty replied in an equally cold tone and followed Izumi inside. There was certain tension building between the two. "Have you ever died? Answer me truthfully, I'll know if you lie." She said, mimicking cold emotion, clutching desperately to the doorknob.

Izumi put her hand over Kitty's on the doorknob, clutching tightly," I guess you could say I have." she said simply.

Kitty winced slightly "Who killed you, and who brought you back?!" Kitty demanded, yelling just stop herself from shaking. She swallowed hard, glancing around the room nervously, looking for an escape.

Izumi looked to her," I didn't die like that, Kitty. You know. I died when I tried to bring back my son... But what're YOU talking about? Being brought back?"

Kitty glared at her. "You are not Izumi. Who are you and where are they?!" She growled and yanked her hand away from the doorknob. "And don't you DARE lay another finger on me!" She could felt he adrenaline rushing through her body and her pulse quicken as she moved to the middle of the room, just to avoid being cornered. "I always did have bad feelings about this town, from the very first day she brought me here! Oh, and SHE'S bad enough, but you...YOU! An imposter." Kitty glared at her with distaste "Let's see you do alchemy 'Izumi.' You don't win over my trust so easily, woman!" By this point, she was positively shaking with fury. "Tell me where they are, NOW! Do it before I rip you to shreds! I don't know how you know my name, but I don't really care!"

Izumi began to chuckle," What a inquisitive little girl you are!" She said, her voice now mixing with a British mans," How did you ever discover I wasn't who I led you on to believe?"

Kitty grimaced. "Gee, I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you were being nice to me?!" She replied in a smart-ass tone. "The real Izumi would have beaten the shit out of me LONG before now! However, you still haven't answered my questions. Where is Izumi, and who the fucking hell are you?!"

There was a sudden flash of red light and where 'Izumi' once stood, now stood a rather tall and lanky man in a suit. He cracked his neck and flipped his bangs with one hand," I am Hauteur. But you, my dear, can call me Ruka. As for the others, they're with my fellow co-workers.".

Ruka laughed," Even if I knew, I'd never tell." He said simply," And go ahead. Try to kill me!"

Kitty glared at him, a look of complete, unadulterated loathing on her face. "You're one of THEM aren't you?!" she hissed. "SOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, still holding his collar.

Soka walked in casually," WHAT- Oh! Hey Ruka!" He said casually, waving. Ruka waved back," Why hello there, Soka! A surprise to see you here!"

Kitty's face twisted in frustration. "SOKA!" She gasped. "What's his weakness? Yours is water, so what's his?" Annoyed, she let go of the collar and ran head first into him to knock him down. "I feel too damn short doing that!"

Soka stood in place and started laughing," Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Its electricity.". Ruka looked to Soka in horror," Soka! W-why would you...WHY WOULD YOU SELL OUT YOUR OWN KIND LIKE THAT?!". Soka shrugged," Hey its either your ass or mine."

Kitty grinned, shinning with happiness. "Thank you!" she said almost sounding surprise and ecstatic. "That is true you know." She said happily and looked for an electrical out lit. Eventually she found one, then looked back. "How would one go about electrocuting someone with an electrical out lit?" she asked.

Soka shrugged," I don't know. You're the smart one." He said simply.

Kitty looked up smiling. "Aww, How sweet, well, thank you." She said and blushed slightly, staring at the electrical out lit for a while before just pulling off the cover. "Say night-night Ruka!" She said and put his finger on one of the wires.

Ruka's body lit up in a second," S-S-S-S-S-S-OKA!!!!!!!!!!Y-Y-Y-YOU'LL P-P-PAY FOR TURNING Y-Y-Y-YOUR BACK ON U-U-US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled before his body turned pure black and melted into the ground, making a stain of the Dollz symbol into the wooden boards.

Kitty just stared at the symbol with her head titled sideways. "Creepy...." She said after a few minutes and poked the spot. "Do YOU know where they are?" She asked Soka, still staring at the spot.

Soka shook his head no," You grabbed me out of there, and I don't remember seeing any of the members with someone who looked like...whoever Ruka was disguised as. Knowing them though, they're probably on the road looking for a new HQ, with Sukia leadin'."

"Great." Kitty sighed. "Now I gotta go out and track down a bunch of thugs, two kids, a man who can crush me in two seconds flat and a woman who's going to kill me the second she sees me. Why? Why is it always them?" She punched the wall angrily. "Why not someone who doesn't scare the living shit outta me, huh?!" It soon became apparent that she'd get no response from interrogating the ceiling and she got up to walk around the house. Nothing had been moved, and it's history imposed itself upon Kitty. There had been a time when she'd come into that house and it was covered in blood. There was a time when she'd been terrified for the lives of her friends. She knew one thing, she hated that house. "Let's just get out of here..."grumbled Kitty, stepping through the front door

Soka blinked then followed her," You seemed to get a bad vibe from that place...anything happen there?" he asked curiously.

Kitty nodded. "I hate that place." She said and looked down. "I hate this town. The first time I was here I thought Ed almost died in there, the second time I was here, I found Izumi and Sig on the floor dead with blood everywhere, the third time I was here, Silver got poisoned and I murdered a man, named Hiss." She looked up at him. "Why do you care anyways?" She asked. "I mean...." she sighed again. "Oh, never mind, let's just get out of here." Kitty paused a moment. "But wait........before this question stops pestering me, why did you tell me the information?"


	87. Chapter 87

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 87: eh?**_

Soka was silent for a moment then shrugged, turning his head to a side," Eh, I didn't like Ruka. Too snobby." He mumbled, sounding as if he wanted to say more but kept his mouth shut.

Kitty looked up for a moment. "Please, finish that thought." she said simply she had been walking to the bus, but stopped just a few feet ahead, as if trying to absorb the outside world into her body. She remained silent. "Speak now, or forever wish you had." She smiled a little bit at the sky, just because it was the sky.

"....Aside from you seeming a bit homicidal at the moment...I just had a feeling that I couldn't lie to you." Soka mumbled, a bit quietly.

Kitty just smiled a bit. "Integrity? I don't give you enough credit." Her words seemed almost emotionless as she began walking again, this time reaching the others. "Silver," she spoke softly, her tone somewhere between guilt, anger and joy. "Let's get out of this dump." She paused for a moment. "Or do you honestly have a leginament reason why we should stay? I mean....." she sighed. "please?"

Silver shook her head no," Nah, I'm ready when you are. This place chills me to the bones.".

Kitty hugged her. "Thank you!" she nearly screamed. "Everybody on! " Ed and Al looked at her confused. "But we just got here!" Al protested. Ed looked at him petrified. "I'm all for the 'run away' idea." he said and ran onto the bus. Al sighed and followed him. The men just sat there. "On what?" one of them asked. "The bus for love's sake!" she cried and watched as they boarded with irritation.

Silver grabbed Chris's arm and dragged him on the bus. Soka stood still," Ladies first, Blossom."

Kitty cringed a little, her eye twitched as a symbol of her skepticism. "Fine." she said and after a moments hesitation she situated herself in the drivers seat.

Silver grabbed Chris's arm and dragged him on the bus. Soka stood still," Ladies first, Blossom."

One of he men looked at Kitty wide eyed. "Can we have someone else drive?!" He asked in haste, panic spreading in his voice and they began murmuring amongst themselves. "No, there cannot be another driver!" She growled irritated, then her voice softened. "I wouldn't worry about him Silver, I think we've reached an understanding." She smiled and then just randomly began driving to anywhere that wasn't Dublith. Eventually, she stopped in the middle of a forest. "Ok, now will someone please tell me where I'm going???" She asked, resting her chin on the steering wheel. "You mean you don't know?!" asked one of the men. Kitty just shook her head. "I don't even have a general direction." Suddenly she looked up. "Well......" she began and looked at Soka. "You know them better then I do, where are they most likely?"

Soka thought for a moment," I'd say about 3 towns away from Luin, and still on the move." he explained," Its usually what we do when something big is going down."

"Ok." she said then waited a moment. "You drive us there. Quite frankly I'm tired and Silver looks like she's having a panic attack, not to mention the men are probably about to stroke out from my driving." And this was true. A few of the men let out a sigh of relief at the thought that perhaps Kitty would not be driving.

Soka laughed slightly then stood up," Alright. But I'm not that good behind the wheel.".

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Are You implying that I AM?" She asked. "I crashed into a house." she said matter of factly. "You will drive." "YES!" Screamed one of the men as and almost pleading look "Just save us. She's a complete maniac!" Kitty glared "Yes and your lives depend uon my every word, I'd beg you not to forget such trivial things as that." she sneered as the man gulped and sat upright at once.

He walked up to the seat," I never said I wasn't gonna drive." he said simply.

Kitty smiled warmly, moving out of the seat. "Good." She said and took a seat across the isle from Silver and Chris, propping one foot on the seat while letting the other droop lazily to the floor. She leaned her back against the window and rested one arm across her stomach and the other she let rest on the back of the seat. There was a certain look on her face that rested somewhere on the border of dread and lightness, and in fact, it almost looked eerie. "Silver," She began. "I hope you aren't too upset with me. I don't really know why I did it... I just... did."


	88. Chapter 88

_**After the Battle (An FMA Story) Chapter 88: I Came up with 88 Titles?! Regina lamae sum.**_

_Yay for latglish? My, I am a dork. I know, it seems weird… 88 chapters, We've written 87 chapters, by God! This story, especially the true "beginning" (chapters 6- who knows, I got sick of rereading,) drives me crazy. It is poorly written, and repetitive. There seems to be no plot line. But still, I've learned my lessons…don't read reviews. Yes, some are nice, and I really appreciate them, but well, um…I think it's pretty obvious that this story was never intended to be published. Furthermore, if you have had the patience to read this far, kudos to you. Also, those of you who hate this, are never going to get this far (I would hope, otherwise you've wasted a lot of time…) but anyways, I agree with you, for my above stated reasons. Anyways, this story may have "started" with a direction.( remember the intro chapters? The first 5?they had a direction, but they were more of a prequel I suppose. THEY had a direction, but the direction never line up with the story, and I didn't care, I was only concerned with finishing something!) Then I lost nearly 60 pages of this story. That is a disgusting amount. Kelli had no real desire to continue this from after the 60 lost pages, much less from before. The project seemed overwhelming, and eventually I abandoned it too. However, I simply cannot get it out of my mind. It has been there for too long. Now, I feel that I simply MUST end it if I ever want Kitrice Cuklinski to stop haunting my mind. And so, without further adieu, I bring you the beginning of the end. Alleluia!_

"It's ok." Silver replied and forced a smile.

Somehow, Kitty knew she was lying. How could she blame her? It was completely irrational. Soka was their enemy, wasn't he? Things weren't so rational anymore. Why had she felt so guilty? It simply did not make sense! She turned her attention to the front of the bus. Who was she to make these kinds of decisions? She had given up total control. She put herself, her friends, and all of the men in immediate danger. Kitty sighed and looked out the window, letting herself drift off into sleep.

From somewhere off in the distance, Kitty could hear Siciri's voice. It was somewhat obscured, but she'd spent so much time there, she could recognize it from anywhere. She lifted her eyes. It was pitch black. "Siciri!" she called, "Siciri! Where are you?!"

There came no response, only the darkness. Oh, that oppressive darkness! She knew it, but never grew accustomed to it. Then came the footsteps. They echoed so loudly, it was like bullets. They pounded like the gunfire during the war. Kitty fell to her knees. "Siciri!" she cried. "Siciri! Speak to me!"

The tears were streaming down her cheek now and she had collapsed onto her knees. Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness. "Kitrice," his voice was like molasses, "Kitrice, child, you must come home."

"I AM home!" Kitty cried, "I am home, Siciri! You know that!"

"The Counsel objects, Kitty, you do not belong here!"

"I do. I DO belong here, Siciri!" Her tears had become almost uncontrollable as she doubled over. "Siciri, I can't go back, I can't! I don't care about my future anymore!"

Kitty felt a pair of rough hands grip her shoulders. His breath was hot against her face. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Spit sprayed onto Kitty's face. "You have to come back, or you will die!"

Kitty gulped and screamed through her tears. "I will die whether I come back or not."

"Then you leave me no choice." Siciri's voice trailed off. For a moment Kitty swore she could see the flash of his eyes. For but a second, light glinted off a blade.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered, but it was no use.

The blade began its descent. Kitty could feel the wind of it blow against her face. There must have been so much power behind the old man's thrust. She couldn't move, couldn't run, but the tears continued to fall. She lifted her eyes to the sky. "My lord, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

The blade had almost reached her chest now, it wouldn't be long. No, not much longer now. Soon the tip would touch her skin. Then, the blade would pierce it, and then enter through her rib cage. Surely, it would puncture her lung. It might even slice the aorta. This was it, she was going to die, for real this time. She was sure of it. Kitty closed her eyes. The tip of the dagger barely touched her skin when she felt someone violently jerk her by the arm. "Kitty!"

Kitty opened her eyes. A pair of brown eyes were staring into her eyes. "Good morning Blossom."

Kitty's mind told her to tear herself away, but his hands felt so safe, so secure, so real. Kitty shook her head. "Soka?"

"Yes Blossom?" He smirked. There seemed to be a glint in his eyes, a glint that unnerved her.

"Hey!" Silver's yelp echoed throughout the bus.

Soka let go of Kitty and jumped back. "What's the problem Flower?"

He walked closer to her and Silver backed up nervously. "Don't come any closer!" Silver screamed.

Ed clapped his hands together, turning his arm into a blade. Al Jumped to his feet as if prepared to fight. Armstrong stood up and grabbed Soka's neck. "I-"

Kitty jumped on the seat that she had been sitting on. "STOP!!!" she screamed."Just stop, all of you!"

Everyone fell silent. "But Miss Cuklinski," protested Armstrong, "Saving damsels in distress is a family tradition that has been passed down the Armstrong li-"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your lineage! We are not in distress!" Kitty interrupted screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Speak for yourself." Interrupted Silver. "You…you…try to go through what I have, and say he doesn't put you in distress!"

"I know Silver…I'm sorry. I should have been there for you, it's awful what happened, and I'm sorry, really I am, but I don't- I just, I need to be alone." Kitty's voice droned off.

She turned toward the front and ran out the bus, crying. She said nothing, there was nothing to say. Al stood and followed her. "Kitty!" he called.

Kitty turned around. "What Al? What do you want, why are you following me?"

"I-I'm just worried about you." He said and grabbed her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a sob caught her breath. Kitrice fell forward and grabbed onto Al. "Oh Al, my brother, my dear, sweet brother! I am so confused."

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"I don't know." Kitty replied. "If I knew, would I be confused?"

"Well, no," he admitted solemnly. "But is there anything I can do to help?"

Kitty shook her head there was nothing anyone could do. Her mind flashed back to the dream, to Soka, to Silver. She remembered the Counsel, and Siciri. Her sister's smile engraved itself onto the back of her eyes. And oh, there was the life she had left behind oh so long ago. It was a life of killing, of death, of war. Just a few days ago she ached and yearned for this life. She missed it, and why wouldn't she? It had been all she'd known since she was a small child. Siciri was right, and she understood that now, but was that not only a dream? Of course it was! Even if it wasn't they could not leave now. She shook her head. "No, but Al, we're getting older. They say you only get to live once, but they are wrong, Al. Most people only get to live once. But you and me, you understand, we have ultimately cheated death. Al, we should be dead, but we aren't, and why? Do we deserve it more than everybody else? No, well, maybe you do, but I don't. I am a murderer, a thief! Why have I been given a second, and then a third, and now a fourth chance at life? Why was I chosen when my sister was not? Why am I alive when thousands are being starved and exterminated as we speak? It's not right, it's not fair! They deserve it so much more than I do. I can't live like this anymore, you understand? Every time I get another chance, am I not robbing someone else of his or her life? Oh Al…"

Al stepped backwards. "What are you talking about?"

It wasn't as if he hadn't heard every word, hadn't thought them himself even, but from Kitty they seemed bizarre. After all, Kitty was hard-assed and militant by nature. There was no other side to her, none that he'd ever seen, at least not like this.

"We will finish our business here." Kitty said simply. "And then, we will go back to Dublith."

"Dublith?!" Al backed up and let go of Kitty. "You HATE Dublith."

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, I know I hate Dublith." By now she had managed to compose herself again. "What's your point."

"You hate Dublith." Al repeated and backed up a little further, a twinge of suspicion rising in his voice. "You wouldn't go back there unless under threat of death, and maybe not even then!"

"Al, we just came from Dublith, so obviously that's not true." Kitty began to pace, not necessarily out of nervousness, but out of deep thought.

"Fine." Replied Al. He stood like a statue against the background of the rising sun. "Why are you going to go back to Dublith?"

"Because somebody gave me an idea." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "A bloody good idea too! "

"Izumi?" Al asked. "You actually listened to something Izumi said?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, it wasn't Izumi! God, that woman freaks me out…." Kitty's voice trailed off, "but anyways, that's not the point."

"If not Izumi, who then?"

"I don't know! That one doctor guy." Kitty sighed and stopped pacing.

Al crossed his arms. "Which doctor?"

"Hell if I know," Kitty replied. "Have I ever seemed like the type to gather information like that?"

"Well no," admitted Al, "but you aren't exactly the type to admit that your wr-"

"AL!" Kitty's eyes grew wide as she pointed behind him.

"What?!" Al asked, slightly irritated at being interrupted.

"Look behind you!"

Al turned around. Uyuska was standing about a foot behind him. Al jumped as a smirk spread across Uyuska's severe features. "Kitty! We have to do something!"

"I can't do anything. Look at him! He's a house!" She backed up a little, and so did Al.

"Well, then who are we going to call?!" There was a hint of desperation in All's voice.

Kitty put her hands on her hips and pointed towards the sky. "GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Al sighed. "I don't think they are going to do us any good."

"Party-pooper." Kitty stuck out her tongue. "In that case, I suggest we run."


End file.
